


Vínculo predestinado

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 101,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: Inuyasha creía que su vida pertenecía a Kikyo y después pasó a manos de Kagome, pero en realidad siempre perteneció a alguien más, incluso antes de su nacimiento.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias generales: Sesshomaru x Inuyasha. Incesto. Lemon en algunos capítulos. Mpreg. Lenguaje levemente soez. Agradables campos semánticos. Machismo inevitablemente necesario para mantener el canon. Algo de violencia. Tonterías y más.
> 
> Inuyasha no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

Prólogo

—Él será para ti.

Al oír de nuevo esa frase, Sesshomaru se sintió capaz de reírse, pero no lo hizo. No era parte de su naturaleza y, además, estaba más enfurecido que divertido.

Su padre había enloquecido, no se le ocurría otra explicación. Si no fuese así, ¿por qué ahora le estaría planteando semejante locura? Sin duda se debía a su excesivo contacto con los humanos, eso le estaba llevando a perder el juicio. Haberse encariñado con una lo llevó al borde de la locura y su derramamiento se produjo cuando se supo que esa humana tendría un hijo.

No podía imaginarse la forma monstruosa que tendría ese híbrido. Después de todo, ¿qué hanyō no poseía una apariencia desagradable? Jamás había tenido el placer de apreciar el resultado de la mezcla entre un perro demonio y un humano, ya que muchos de su especie no había, pero Sesshomaru sí recordaba haber visto diferentes tipos de hanyō y sus apariencias rayaban lo escatológico.

Que ahora, su padre, le dijera que tendría uno de esos mestizos y además, él, Sesshomaru, tendría que tener alguna clase de trato con ese hanyō era inaceptable.

—Eso es ridículo —mencionó tajante, sin moverse de su lugar, consciente de lo irrespetuoso que estaba siendo con el Señor del Oeste, pero, en ese momento a sus ojos, se había convertido en un demente—. Jamás tendría que ver con un ser así. Es más, apenas nazca debería ser...

—No te atrevas —interrumpió el señor yōkai, adivinando a la perfección qué iba a decir su hijo y no lo permitiría—. Eso nunca, ni tú ni yo ni nadie. Él es tu hermano.

—Un hanyō jamás será mi hermano —sentenció mirando los ojos de su padre, absolutamente seguro de sus palabras.

—Lo será —Inu no Taisho, en ese momento, parecía mucho más seguro de lo que decía, casi dando la impresión de ser capaz de ver el futuro—. Tu hermano y tu compañero.

Un gruñido furioso se escapó de su boca cuando oyó esas palabras. Era inaceptable. Si no le tuviera tanto respeto a su señor padre, lo atacaría despiadadamente por ese insulto. Él jamás tomaría como compañero a un ser híbrido que era un agravio a su nombre y familia.

—Es un hanyō —recordó creyendo que esa era suficiente razón para negar aquella locura, pero su padre veía todo lo contrario.

—Por eso mismo. Tendrá lo que a ti te hace falta, eso tan importante que tienen los humanos y nosotros no —Sesshomaru lo miró sin entender una palabra e Inu no Taisho no se sorprendió. A su hijo aún le faltaba un gran camino por recorrer para encontrar el trasfondo en sus palabras—. Fortaleza. Esa que tiene los humanos y de la que los yōkai carecemos. Compasión. Amor. Cuando encuentres todo eso, cuando tengas algo que proteger, serás incluso más fuerte que yo, Sesshomaru.

En ocasiones muy escasas, Sesshomaru recordaba esa conversación con su padre, ya que fue una de las últimas que tuvieron. Aún creía que era ridículo y las palabras que recibió no significaban más que un simple delirio, pero, por alguna razón, era incapaz de olvidarlas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sólo una vez. Una vez y será suficiente._

Ese razonamiento recorrió la mente de Sesshomaru desde que se había propuesto ir a  _ese lugar_. Había hecho la promesa que no pondría un pie cerca de esa bestia, pero tuvo que declinar su palabra.

Tenía que verlo y saber qué tan grande y espesa era la deshonra que cargaba su raza.

Desde que su padre falleció, Sesshomaru había olvidado todo ese asunto o al menos fingía no recordarlo, pero inevitablemente estaba ahí. La existencia de esa cría en el mundo representaba un suplicio para él y, como el hijo de Inu no Taisho, tenía el deber de hacer lo que éste no fue capaz. Sin embargo, recién ahora, algunos años después, decidía que el momento había llegado.

Encontrar al hanyō no sería difícil. Su aroma estaba impregnado por una mezcla repulsiva de humano y perro demonio. Sesshomaru no podía equivocarse, esa esencia sólo podía pertenecer a aquél que su padre había insistido en que llame  _hermano_.

Esa idea era absolutamente absurda, tanto que no sabía por qué recordaba eso justo ahora. El híbrido sólo era algo que tenía que desaparecer de ese mundo e Inu no Taisho no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Con rapidez, se acercó más hacia aquella fragancia que cada vez se volvía más fuerte y se quedó posado sobre un árbol cuando lo encontró. Un desconcierto le embargó cuando presenció algo que sin duda no esperaba.

Aquel niño debía ser quien buscaba, no tenía dudas, pero se veía tan...  _diferente_.

Un hanyō, híbrido entre un humano y un inuyōkai. Le costaba asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Ese pequeño lucía... menos espantoso de lo que pensó.

Envuelto en sus ropas rojas, el niño vagaba solo por el bosque y eso le llevó a preguntarse qué ocurrió con la humana que le dio a luz. Su primer pensamiento fue que murió. Después de todo, los humanos eran tan frágiles como las hojas de los árboles y no le extrañaría que esa mujer haya fallecido. Sin embargo, su cría aún seguía caminando por el mundo.

Entrecerró los ojos, observando con más detalle. Las orejas perrunas entre todo el cabello plateado, que en realidad parecía un blanco manchado de suciedad, eran la prueba más grande que necesitaba para saber que ese niño era un demonio incompleto. Con que aquí estaba la deshonra de su padre caminando por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo. Eso le llamó la atención, llevaba unos instantes ahí y el mestizo ni cuenta se había dado. Tampoco parecía alerta o prestando atención a sus alrededores. Así era una presa fácil para cualquiera, incluso para él.

Antes de acabar de coordinar sus ideas un olor diferente le previno. Salió de su escondite y sus garras atravesaron a una serpiente yōkai que intentaba atacar al desprevenido hanyō. La sangre penetró en sus garras y Sesshomaru se preguntó por qué hizo eso. ¿Por qué saltó en defensa de ese mestizo? ¿Por qué había actuado así sin pensar?

No respondió sus preguntas al instante, sólo se volteó a ver al hanyō, quien le miraba con una mezcla de asombro y miedo en sus ojos. En su imprudencia, había acabado revelándose ante él también.

Con sus garras tensas y cubiertas de sangre, se giró completamente hacia el híbrido quien parecía no poder sacarle la vista de encima. Este era un buen momento para terminar lo que había venido y no permitió que esa serpiente hiciera. Aquel trabajo le pertenecía y no a otro. Sí, por ese motivo fue que había eliminado al yōkai. Sin embargo, al ver a ese indefenso mestizo, a quien podría exterminar con tanta facilidad, se sintió igual que esa serpiente y él, Sesshomaru, era no sólo superior a ese insecto, sino que era uno de los yōkai más fuertes que existían.

Por ese mismo motivo, matar a esa pequeña cucaracha le hacía sentir un ser tan débil, bajo y miserable como esa serpiente. No, él no era eso, pero tampoco podía dejar que aquel híbrido escapara de sus garras.

—Tú eres... —Una pequeña voz le llamó la atención y Sesshomaru clavó su vista en el pequeño hanyō frente a él, quien se mostró levemente cohibido ante su presencia, pero siguió hablando—. ¿Te conozco?

Esa pregunta le generó desconcierto. Era imposible que ambos se hayan visto antes, esta era la primera vez, por lo que no había forma que ese niño sepa de su existencia.

—No —contestó de forma seca y sin saber por qué siquiera se molestaba en responder la pregunta que le hizo. ¿Curiosidad? Posiblemente.

—Ah, es que... Tus ojos se parecen a los míos —dijo el pequeño señalando sus propios ojos, mostrando las garras minúsculas que salían de sus dedos—. Nadie más los tiene así, mi madre me dijo que sólo mi padre y gente de su familia tiene ojos de ese color. Tú... ¿A dónde vas?

No pudo oír más, simplemente se marchó. No quería oír la voz de ese niño ni sus propios pensamientos que comenzaban a ser tortuosos. Nunca, jamás, se había sentido así de turbado. Culpó a su padre en aquel instante y nadie más por dejarle esa maldición impregnada de sucia sangre híbrida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó entre los árboles sintiendo el pasto cosquillearle los dedos y cada olor de ese bosque brindándole todo tipo de información. Inuyasha estaba intentando aprender cómo usar su nariz, pero era algo realmente difícil. Desde que nació supo que no era como los demás. Su mamá nunca lo trató diferente, pero ella lo sabía. Izayoi lo amaba, nunca dudó de eso, pero continuamente la veía sufrir. Sabía que el dolor de esa mujer era porque un niño como él jamás encajaría en el mundo y eso Inuyasha poco a poco lo estaba descubriendo.

Las orejas en su cabeza se movieron al oír algo a la distancia, pero no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Había nacido con unos instintos diferentes, además de su apariencia rara, pero aprender a utilizar su propio cuerpo era difícil. Intentó moverse rápido y olfatear para buscar algo que comer.

No hacía mucho que su madre pereció a causa de una enfermedad y él había prometido volverse más fuerte. Ese mundo cruel no lo consumiría, al contrario, Inuyasha sería quien despedace a ese mundo grotesco entre sus garras. Sobreviviría y demostraría que aún él, un solitario hanyō, podía vivir sin convertirse en la presa de nadie.

Aún no era capaz de cazar bien ningún animal que valiera la pena, pero al menos encontró algunas frutas y cosas comestibles que, al parecer, no eran venenosas porque seguía vivo. No era suficiente. Tenía que volverse más rápido, ágil y fuerte. En aquel instante, un recuerdo asaltó su mente. No hacía mucho tiempo un misterioso hombre —o demonio en realidad, no recordaba bien, pero suponía que no era humano— le había salvado de una serpiente. Recordó cómo lo hizo y pensó que le gustaría ser así de fuerte.

Inuyasha se paró frente a un árbol e intentó usar sus garras para atravesarlo, pero apenas le hizo unas marcas y le causó cierto dolor. ¿Será que él no podía hacerlo? Intentó de nuevo, una y otra vez, lo haría lo necesario hasta que ese árbol caiga ante sus pies. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil y acabó perdiendo el equilibrio hasta caer al suelo.

Cierta frustración le llenó el cuerpo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que estar dando golpes como para llegar a ser fuerte como ese sujeto. ¿Toda su vida? Probablemente. Apenas se levantó, percibió alguien apareciendo cerca de él e Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver a ese mismo tipo que hizo pedazo a la serpiente.

Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, mirándolo como si esperara ver qué quería con él. Tal vez se había cruzado por casualidad o venía a matarlo. No le daba muy buena espina, por más que lo haya salvado anteriormente, le generaba desconfianza. Durante esos escasos segundos, Inuyasha tuvo la oportunidad de analizar a ese sujeto y comprobó efectivamente que no era humano. La energía que desplegaba de su cuerpo era sin duda demoníaca, sin mencionar las marcas en su rostro y el resto de las facciones, pero lo que seguía llamándole la atención eran los ojos dorados tan parecidos a los suyos propios.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, acercarse o lo que sea, pero no lo hizo porque un hombrecito verde apareció detrás de la blanca estola.

—Amo Sesshomaru, no entiendo porque siempre deja a su fiel sirviente atrás... —se quejaba aquel que, Inuyasha suponía, era el acompañante del tipo misterioso. Los ojos grandes, que le hicieron recordar a los de un sapo, se clavaron en él bañados de asombro cuando notó su presencia—. ¡Ay, amo! ¿Qué es esa cosa? Parece un hanyō, es horrible... ¿No me diga que él es...?

—Oye, ¿a quién llamas horrible, sapo asqueroso? —espetó sin medir sus actos o palabras. Una persona con sentido común habría callado, pero Inuyasha no era así. No le gustaba que lo insulten, ya había recibido mucho maltrato y se prometió no volver a tolerar nada parecido. Mucho menos lo soportaría de ese enano verde que, incluso, era más pequeño que él.

—¡Ay, cómo te atreves a hablarme así ante mi amo, hanyō! —Avanzó muy enojado sosteniendo su bastón e Inuyasha no se amedrentó—. ¡Te cocinaré para que mi amo y yo podamos comerte en la noche!

—Inténtalo y yo te echaré al río para ver si así se te quita un poco la peste a basura.

—Niño insolente... —masculló entre dientes y antes de poder usar su bastón, Sesshomaru interrumpió.

—Suficiente, Jaken —Con un paso muy ligero e imponente, Sesshomaru se adelantó a su sirviente y se puso frente a Inuyasha. No quería temblar de miedo, pero ese sujeto tenía una mirada tan fría que hasta le llegaba a erizar cada cabello de su cuerpo—. Tu nombre.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundido hasta entender que estaba exigiendo que se lo diga.

—Ah... Ehm... In-Inuyasha —dijo balbuceando sin poder evitarlo, pero no quería mostrarse débil ante alguien que, sin siquiera demostrarlo, se notaba muy fuerte—. Me llamo Inuyasha —habló con claridad mirando a ese hombre—. ¿Tú nombre cómo es?

—¡Tonto! —espetó Jaken golpeándole en la cabeza con su bastón—. ¡Respeta al amo Sesshomaru, hanyō! ¡Habla con más propiedad cuando te dirijas a él!

—Sesshomaru... —susurró para sí mismo, dándose cuenta que hasta ese nombre era escalofriante. Sin embargo, recibió otro golpe del maldito enano.

—¡Llámalo señor Sesshomaru, mestizo tonto!

Inuyasha no lo soportó más y le devolvió el golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué debería? ¡Yo ni siquiera los conozco! —Finalmente, dijo lo que estaba pensando hace un rato. No entendía qué estaba pasando, quiénes eran ellos o con qué derecho venían a hablarle así—. Sólo son un tipo raro y una rana fea, ¡déjenme de joder!

Al terminar de gritar, el mundo pareció quedar en silencio y cierto temor le invadió. El hombrecito verde miraba todo como si acabara de comer el peor de los sacrilegios y observaba a su  _amo_ , atento a qué castigo le daría por su osadía.

—Inuyasha —habló Sesshomaru con una imponente voz—. ¿Así es cómo pretendes defenderte?

No entendió para nada esa pregunta o a qué se refería, hasta que notó que lo que realmente miraba ese tipo era el árbol que apenas contaba con unos cuantos rasguños que le propinó en su entrenamiento.

—Ah, eso... Yo... —Bajó la vista sin saber qué decir, molesto consigo mismo cuando sintió la vergüenza colorearle la cara—. Estaba practicando, quiero ser fuerte y hacer eso como tú cuando acabaste con aquella serpiente.

—¿Que el amo bonito hizo qué?

Sesshomaru ignoró el desconcierto de su sirviente y se acercó al árbol que Inuyasha había intentado derribar en inútiles intentos.

—Así jamás lograrás hacerlo —mencionó alzando su garra, separando sus dedos bien tensos y mostrandos sus filosas uñas como cuchillos. Corto ese árbol en pedazos e Inuyasha sólo abrió los ojos maravillado ante esa acción.

—Sí... —murmuró sabiendo que no era tan fuerte, pero aun así decidió intentarlo. Corrió hasta otro árbol, alzó la mano igual que Sesshomaru lo hizo y con toda su fuerza logró dañarlo muchísimo más que antes. Se alegró al ver esto, notando que podría incluso partirlo en dos si se esforzaba un poco más—. ¡Lo hice!

—Débil —Fue lo que oyó a Sesshomaru decir y se dirigió a otra parte del bosque a paso lento.

Esta vez, en lugar de quedarse allí, Inuyasha lo siguió, por más que el sapo feo intentase echarlo. Quería saber más de ese tal Sesshomaru.

—Oye, sapo —llamó al enano acompañante, quien le miró sumamente furioso.

—¡Mi nombre es Jaken, hanyō estúpido!

—Y el mío Inuyasha, pero como no te lo aprendes tampoco te llamaré por el tuyo —Sacó la lengua haciéndole burlas a ese duende feo, pero al instante recordó que quería preguntarle algo—. ¿Quién rayos es él? —preguntó refiriéndose a Sesshomaru quien había desaparecido rápidamente y, suponían, debía encontrarse más adelante.

—Como se nota que eres un mestizo con lo tonto que saliste —Volvió a quejarse irritado e Inuyasha se contuvo porque realmente quería que le contestara—. No sé qué clase de interés tenga el amo viniendo hasta donde estás, pero debes tenerle respeto.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor buscando a ese sujeto, pero al instante volvió la vista a Jaken—. ¿Tan fuerte es?

—Jm, ¿fuerte? —Levantó una ceja y rió por la ignorancia de ese niño—. El amo Sesshomaru es el demonio más fuerte que existe. Señor de las tierras del oeste, protector de las mismas y el más poderoso inuyōkai existente. Con una sola mirada él podría desaparecerte de este mundo, un híbrido como tú no podría comparársele jamás, así que más vale que comiences a tenerle un poco más de respeto y... ¿Oye, me estás escuchando?

La realidad era que Inuyasha había dejado de prestarle atención al sapo y buscó la esencia de Sesshomaru para poder dar con él. Tenía algo muy importante que saber con respecto a esa persona. Corrió con rapidez, dejando al enano verde atrás, hasta que llegó a un lago y allí lo vio parado, pero no se acercó. Permaneció en ese sitio, observándolo unos instantes.

—Inuyōkai... —murmuró admirando cada detalle y recordando palabras dichas por su madre antes de morir.

El cabello blanco, ojos dorados, marcas en el rostro, orejas puntiagudas de demonio, una gran estola peluda y, sobre todo, el gran e imponente porte que mostraba su fortaleza. ¿Podría ser esto posible?

Con precaución, se acercó a ese hombre y se quedó a unos pasos de distancia. Recordó la forma en que lo salvó de ese demonio serpiente y cómo le  _enseñó_  la forma correcta de usar sus garras. Tal vez realmente podría ser...

—¿Qué?

Pegó un respingo cuando oyó esa voz dirigirse a él. Alzó la vista y observó a ese tal Sesshomaru recordando las palabras de su madre.  _El inuyōkai más fuerte_.

—Yo... Tú... —Respiró hondo y no encontró otra forma de decirlo, a pesar de la vergüenza que le generaba hacer esa pregunta—. ¿Eres mi padre?

Sus palabras salieron claras, pero Sesshomaru parecía no haberlo oído o en realidad sí lo hizo, pero no le gustó para nada. Inuyasha se arrepintió de sus palabras y supo que no debería haberlas dicho cuando ese tipo le tomó del cuello con una fuerza monstruosa y lo alzó en el aire.

—¿Qué has dicho? —dijo el yōkai apretando su garganta e Inuyasha intentó librarse de él, pero era imposible.

Era como un dragón a punto de aplastar a una pulga. ¿En serio iba a morir en ese instante? Esos ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, le estaban dando una respuesta positiva. El aire comenzó a faltarle cada vez más y realmente creyó que ese era su final, pero Sesshomaru lo aventó contra uno de los árboles cercanos. El estruendo le dolió, muchísimo. Tanto que le costó mantener la consciencia pero lo hizo y se levantó.

Inuyasha sabía que tenía que huir, pero una parte de él aún quería saber de ese sujeto, por más que fuera peligroso. ¿Su padre sería capaz de matarlo? Antes de morir, su mamá le dijo que había sido un yōkai, el más fuerte, pero que no era malo. Al ver a Sesshomaru, comenzó a creer que tal vez se había equivocado.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —Jaken al fin llegó a donde estaban y vio la escena, acercándose a Inuyasha muy enfadado—. Hanyō, ¿te atreviste a molestar al amo, verdad? Me sorprende que te haya dejado vivir pero ahora sin duda él te matará, ¿verdad, amo?

Cuando Inuyasha alzó la vista, vio que ese sujeto se estaba acercando a él y supo que no tenía las mejores intenciones, pero eso no lo haría cambiar de parecer. Como pudo, se levantó y le hizo frente nuevamente.

—¡Respóndeme! —exigió saber nuevamente—. ¿Eres mi padre o no?

Cuando volvió a decir eso, un audible e impactado suspiro salió de Jaken, casi amenazando con caer desmayado.

—¡Ahora sí te pasaste, niño tonto! —expresó aún sin poder creerlo—. El amo Sesshomaru jamás tendría un hijo que sea híbrido y menos tan estúpido como tú.

—Dijiste que que era el inuyōkai más fuerte y él se parece a como mi mamá me dijo que era mi padre.

—Eso es, tonto y sucio mestizo, porque tú y el amo comparten el mismo padre —Aquella declaración impactó a Inuyasha. No sabía nada de su familia o linaje, sólo lo que su madre le había contado que era muy poco, pero ahora se sentía muy confundido—. El señor Inu no Taisho murió hace mucho tiempo y el amo Sesshomaru heredó su título, pero antes tuvo que dejar una desgracia como tú en el camino para molestarlo. ¡Ay, pobre de mi amo bonito!

Sintió que sus ojos temblaban al entender todo finalmente. Su papá había muerto. Ahora recordaba una vez que su madre le dijo que él no tenía papá porque éste estaba en un lugar donde no podía ser alcanzado. Sin embargo, olvidó ese pequeño detalle al ver a Sesshomaru y se ilusionó como un tonto, pero ahora entendía por qué sentía que algo tenían que ver ellos dos.

—Entonces, nosotros somos... —No acabó de decir la frase completa porque fue tomado del cabello y nuevamente sus pies estaban colgando del aire.

—Escúchame bien, Inuyasha —lo oyó decir con una voz seria y amenazante, pero no podía dejar de verlo por más terror que sintiera—. La próxima vez que te vea te aplastaré como el insecto que eres. Así que vuélvete más fuerte o muere.

No contestó nada a eso, Sesshomaru simplemente lo aventó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse con Jaken atrás preguntándole por qué había dejado al hanyō vivo, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe de su señor para que se calle.

No se paró al instante, sólo se quedó allí tirado en el suelo y adolorido. Ahora se supone que tenía un hermano y éste lo odiaba. Hubiera sido bueno que su mamá se lo dijera antes de morir, pero no importaba. Ahora otro motivo para sobrevivir y volverse más fuerte. Había ganado un hermano ese día y un enemigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez más, miró dentro del pozo y lo único que se encontró al otro lado fue oscuridad. No había olor a nada más que restos de miserables yōkai que había perecido, pero no estaba la esencia que él buscaba.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras su mano seguía apoyada en el borde de madera del pozo devorador de huesos. Aquel hoyo seguía ahí, pero parecía como si ella nunca hubiera existido. ¿Será que fue su imaginación después de todo? No, claro que no. Él no estaba tan loco, aunque en sus sueños solía pensar que sí.

Naraku existió. Sus amigos existían. Tessaiga existía. Él existía. Entonces, ¿por qué todo a su alrededor parecía querer complotarse para que olvidara a esa mujer que significaba tanto? No, Inuyasha jamás podría olvidar a Kagome, de la misma forma que nunca olvidaría a Kikyo. Su único consuelo era que ambas estaban bien, por más que estuvieran lejos de él. Kagome estaba con su familia y amigos, quienes la amaban y necesitaban, mientras que Kikyo al fin había alcanzado un descanso sin sufrimiento. Por más que eso le tranquilizaba, aún seguía allí, solo y esperando quién sabe qué.

La esperaba a ella, por supuesto. Aún pensaba que Kagome saldría de ese pozo y volvería con ellos, pero Inuyasha sabía que debía dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Al principio iba todos los días, luego cada tres días y después cada tanto. Ahora, creía que ya era tiempo de dejar ese pozo en paz y aceptar lo que le tocó, pero decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

Caminó de regreso a la aldea y todos los olores de aquel pequeño lugar le llegaron antes de poner un pie allí. Inuyasha era capaz de saber cómo estaba todo antes de llegar gracias a su sensible olfato y esa aldea humana olía a paz, como la mayoría del tiempo. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta que percibió una esencia diferente y un chasquido salió de su boca.

¿Ese desgraciado estaba de vuelta? No le extrañaba. Cada tanto Sesshomaru hacía acto de presencia en la aldea con el único motivo de visitar a la pequeña Rin y traerle algún obsequio. Quién diría que ese imbécil con cara de piedra iba a dejarse conmover por una niña humana, pero Inuyasha y todos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver la preocupación que ese tonto transmitía por aquella dulce niña. No lo culpaba, incluso él se había encariñado un poco con ella y entendía cómo incluso esa humana había podido quitar un poco la escarcha que cubría el corazón de su hermano.

Comenzó a entrar en los límites de la aldea cuando se dio cuenta el fuerte calor que hacía ese día. Inuyasha pasó una mano por su cuello para quitarse un poco el molesto cabello y sopesar sobre la idea de cortarlo con sus garras si seguía jodiéndolo, pero no planeaba hacer tal cosa en verdad. Sin embargo, ¿qué era ese calor de mierda? Capaz llevaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

Tuvo la idea de pasar por casa de sus amigos, pero prefirió ir a lo de la anciana Kaede para exigir comida antes. El estómago le rugía y no tenía ánimos para soportar a las mocosas de Sango y Miroku. Desde que nacieron, las niñas lo habían tomando como un juguete y ahora que habían comenzado a caminar lo perseguían para jalar su cabello o tirar de sus orejas. Definitivamente, no deseaba pasar por eso mientras comía. Así que iría con Kaede, por más que supiera que dentro de esa casa estaba Sesshomaru.

No es que tuviera mala relación, al menos ahora no se mataba apenas verse, pero tampoco eran hermanos como Sango y Kohaku. Dudaba que alguna vez, si su relación mejoraba, llegasen a siquiera asemejarse a la de los exterminadores. Sesshomaru simplemente no simpatizaba con él e Inuyasha no se esforzaba mucho por agradarle.  _¿Para qué?_  Era lo que pensaba.

En otra época, cuando era más joven o un cachorro prácticamente, tal vez le hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor o alguien en realidad, sobre todo cuando estaba sólo; pero ya había superado esas cosas. Inuyasha ya había aceptado su inminente soledad y, por más que ahora había incorporado muchas personas en su vida, siempre sería él y sólo él.

—¡Inuyasha! —La voz de Rin llegó a sus oídos cuando entró en la casa y la niña se acercó a él—. ¡Qué bueno que llegas! La señora Kaede y yo estábamos cocinando, ¡y el señor Sesshomaru prometió quedarse!

No pudo evitar levantar las cejas sorprendido al oír eso y sus ojos buscaron a su hermano, quien efectivamente estaba allí pero no mencionó nada para deshacer lo dicho por Rin.

—Pero si el amo Sesshomaru ni siquiera te dijo que sí —interrumpió el lacayo verde que, como siempre, seguía al daiyōkai como sombra—. Además, alguien como él jamás probaría comida humana, sólo podría darle arcadas.

—Entonces... ¿el señor Sesshomaru no va a querer lo que Rin haga? —dijo la pequeña deprimida bajando la cabeza.

—Jaken —La voz de Sesshomaru resonó en la pequeña casa y su siervo tembló de miedo al oírlo, consciente de que eso significaba que guardara silencio.

Inuyasha se cansó de estar en silencio y golpeó la cabeza del duende feo, sólo por haber molestado a la niña.

—Cállate, idiota —espetó con el puño apretado después de haberle dejado un chichón a Jaken—. Creo que Sesshomaru ya está grande para decidir qué comer y todo lo que hace Rin con la vieja es delicioso.

Sus palabras sacaron una sonrisa grande de la niña y Jaken casi se pone a insultarlo, pero Kaede interrumpió el momento para anunciarles que la cena ya podía servirse.

Comió mientras oía cómo Rin explicaba que ella ayudó a hacer la sopa y las cosas que aprendía diariamente con Kaede, quien la instruía en diferentes actividades. Al parecer, a ella le gustaba esa vida que llevaba y se divertía mucho contándole todo a Sesshomaru, quien, por más que estaba callado, escuchaba todo lo que la pequeña decía. Sin embargo, para Inuyasha ese momento se sintió extraño. No mencionó nada mientras comía, pero no pudo evitar pensar que en su vida creyó que alguna vez podría sentarse en la misma mesa que Sesshomaru sin querer matarse con los ojos.

Pasó unos instantes tratando de pensar si alguna vez algo similar le había pasado, pero no se le ocurrió. En el último tiempo fue que este tipo de acontecimientos comenzaron a darse y no podía evitar sorprenderse cuando se daba cuenta lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas.

Inuyasha sabía que todo esto se debía a la pequeña Rin, pero seguía sintiéndose extraño. Podía estar junto a Sesshomaru sin sentir que éste despreciaba hasta el aire que compartían. ¿Será que su hermano ya lo aborrecía un poco menos? O tal vez sólo su existencia se había vuelto lo suficientemente tolerable como para compartir un espacio ignorándose. Eso era mucho, considerando que antes no podían verse sin cruzar espada o darse golpes. Era capaz de admitir que el ambiente en esa comida no era  _ameno_  pero sí tranquilo y eso era suficiente.

En un instante, alzó la vista de su plato de arroz y notó que Sesshomaru lo estaba mirando. Creyó que podría ser su imaginación, pero no. Su hermano tenía la vista fija en él y no con un gesto de repulsión o rivalidad, sino con intriga. Inuyasha se preguntó qué pasaría por la cabeza de ese imbécil pero no lo preguntó porque la vieja Kaede le dijo si quería más, cosa que obviamente aceptó. Sin embargo, la curiosidad siguió picándole un largo rato, sobre todo cuando la comida acabó y volvió a sentir esos ojos filosos sobre su persona.

—¿Qué? —espetó cuando ya eso le estaba pareciendo raro. Kaede y Rin se había puesto a levantar los platos en ese instante—. ¿Por qué esa cara? Si estás oliendo mierda fíjate en tu enano, no en mí.

Sesshomaru solamente entrecerró los ojos, como si lo analizara con cuidado y eso le causó cierta impresión a Inuyasha, tanto como para arquear un ceja. El tipo estaba más raro que de costumbre.

—¿Cómo te atreves, hanyō? —mencionó un muy indignado Jaken ante la ofensa que recibió—. Mi amo seguramente sólo estaba imaginando cómo destazarte con su poderosa espada.

—A quien deberían cortar en pedazos es a ti, sapo asqueroso —Apretó su puño con la clara intención de golpear a ese siervo tonto, pero Rin interrumpió el momento anunciando que harían té.

Inuyasha dejó su pleito con Jaken de lado y se pasó la mano por la nuca una vez más, masajeando su cuello. No le dolía, pero sentía calor e incomodidad, cosa que no tenía explicación para él. ¿Falta de sueño? Nunca dormía demasiado, pero tal vez eso le hacía falta. Agitó su cabello un poco y suspiró levantándose para estirar las piernas, pero le llamó la atención que su hermano también se alzara y la forma rápida en que lo hizo no pasó desapercibida para él. Sesshomaru salió de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de todos y sin dar explicación alguna, aunque él jamás decía nada por el estilo.

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —Rin quedó bastante confundida cuando lo vio salir así y fue tras él, pero Inuyasha la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

—Aguarda —mencionó mirando la salida por donde su hermano había desaparecido con gran atención. Estaba pasando algo raro y un escalofrío en su espina dorsal se lo dijo—. Espera aquí, yo lo traeré —Inuyasha se lo aseguro y por más sorprendida que estuviera, Rin asintió aceptando sus palabras—. Jaken, cuídala.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó sin creer ya la insolencia de ese mestizo—. ¡¿Crees que eres mi amo para darme órdenes?!

—No, pero eso es lo que él te diría y más vale que lo hagas o te aplastaré.

Su amenaza fue en serio y el pequeño demonio tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Por más que Sesshomaru no lo haya dicho, la orden estaba implícita.

Cuando Inuyasha salió de la casa se encontró a su hermano a unos metros mirando hacia el frondoso bosque. Así que de ahí venía la presencia que lo había perturbado anteriormente. No sólo una además, podía sentir varios yōkai remolineando en las cercanías de la aldea. No parecían querer acercarse, pero allí permanecían amenazantes.

—No creo que lleguen aquí —dijo cuando se acercó un poco más a Sesshomaru quien seguía vigilando en aquella dirección—. No es la primera vez que pasa, sólo están... Ehm...

—Apareándose —contestó su hermano como si nada, con ese mismo tono monótono con el que decía todo.

—Sí... —dijo con un gesto de desagrado ante tal idea.

Poco sabía sobre esos temas de reproducción yōkai, pero sí entendía que a veces esos movimientos extraños de los demonios se debía a que buscaban con quién aparearse. Nunca participó de nada semejante, no sabía cómo se hacía ni le interesaba. Inuyasha era un hanyō, por más que una parte de su ser sintiera que eso también tenía que ver con él, su parte humana rechazaba cualquier información al respecto. Siempre había convivido con esa ambivalencia en su espíritu y en sus sentimientos. Ya era algo normal para él, pero no resultaba fácil todo el tiempo.

Por más que estuviese seguro de que nada pasaría, algo cambió. Inuyasha muchas veces había sentido esa acumulación de demonios debido al coito, pero ahora no sabía cómo explicar qué estaba mal. Fue capaz de sentir una serie de yōkai aproximándose a la aldea.

—Qué rayos... —masculló entre dientes pero no era su plan dejarlos llegar allí.

Saltó a la cacería sin nada más en su mente que impedir que esos yōkai pusieran un pie allí, aunque también le generaba intriga saber el por qué comenzaron a acercarse, pero más importante era atravesarlos con su espada. Ningún desgraciado escaparía del filo de su Tessaiga. Gracias a su olfato no fue difícil encontrarlos e Inuyasha se tomó un momento para observar a esos monstruos, un pequeño grupo de tres que parecían discutir entre ellos cosas que no le interesaban.

En un determinado momento, uno de los yōkai se volteó a donde Inuyasha estaba posado en un árbol y lo miró con sus tres desagradables ojos.

—¡Allá! —gritó señalando en su dirección.

Su plan no era mantenerse escondido, así que salió dando un salto y quedando en evidencia ante esos yōkai.

—¿Ah? —Otro de los demonios, con apariencia de comadreja, pareció sorprendido al verlo—. ¡Pero si es un hanyō!

—¿Y eso qué? Huele delicioso... —murmuró otro con cabeza de cerdo, resoplando de gusto.

Inuyasha sintió repulsión hacia ellos y la forma en la que hablaron le molestó.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Como si fuera a perder ante basuras como ustedes!

Desenvainó a Tessaiga y su espada se mostró imponente frente a sus enemigos, pero Inuyasha sintió que algo no andaba bien. Casi parecía que le costase sostener el mango de su espada y no lo comprendió. Esa sensación le trajo recuerdos de cuando Tessaiga era pesada o no podía manejarla, pero se supone que ahora era uno con su arma. ¡Entonces por qué demonios se sentía débil al sostenerla! No le importó en absoluto, sólo tenía que acabar con esos demonios y después se ocuparía de los problemas de su espada.

Se tiró sobre sus enemigos, pero su agilidad no fue la suficiente para alcanzarlos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que no tenía energía suficiente y su cuerpo le pesaba un tonelada? Tessaiga siempre tomaba parte de se yōki, pero ahora parecía estar absorbiéndolo con la intención de dejarlo seco.

Uno de esos monstruos se rió de él, gritando que era débil y que lo  _tomarían_  en ese lugar. Inuyasha no se dejaría devorar por ninguna clase de monstruo. Se puso de pie, ignorando cualquier problema, guiado solamente por sus emociones coléricas.

—Pedazo de mierda... —masculló entre dientes y agitó su espada para dejar salir su  _Kaze no kizu_. No fue suficiente, sin embargo. Alcanzó a destazar a la comadreja, pero el asqueroso cerdo se le escapó por poco.

Estuvo a punto de batir su espada cuando recordó algo importante. ¿No había tres? ¿Dónde se había escondido el otro? No alcanzó a olfatearlo nada porque la respuesta le llegó por la espalda. Un dolor agudo le golpeó la espalda repetidas veces y se quedó allí clavado. Así que ese asqueroso bicho le había aventado sus saetas por la espalda, pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

Cuando Inuyasha se levantó el cuerpo le tembló en dolor al punto de caer de rodillas sin poder evitarlo. ¿Acaso tenían veneno? Sí, ese olor que emanaba sus heridas ardientes y supurantes se lo decía. Sin embargo, algo tan simple como eso lo estaba afectando demasiado.

—¿Ya te cansaste de pelear, hanyō? —escupió aquel cerdo acercándose a él e Inuyasha no se movió. Sintió la presencia del otro yōkai cerca de él y pensó que eso era justo lo que quería. Cuando menos esos bastardos se lo imaginaran les clavaría su espada hasta revolverles los sesos—. Lo voy a disfrutar...

Cuando Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de hundir su Tessaiga en ese asqueroso demonio, algo lo detuvo,  _alguien_. Una mano sangrienta salió del pecho del cerdo y posteriormente partió el cuerpo de ese monstruo.

No necesitó levantar la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, pero aun así lo hizo. Los ojos de su hermano estaban fijos en él e Inuyasha odió ese momento. Detestaba esa mirada de Sesshomaru, lo llenaba de fastidio cuando le recordaba que era débil y que nunca estaría a la altura, sin importar lo que haga. Esa mirada que le recordaba que no era más que un hanyō a sus ojos.

—Sesshomaru maldito... —dijo en un susurro con los dientes apretados, queriendo insultar a su hermano por meterse donde no era necesario sólo para humillarlo.

¡Él no lo necesitaba! ¿Quién demonios le había pedido que fuese a ayudarlo? Nadie, pero a ese idiota con cara de nada le encantaba recordarle su endeble capacidad.

Esperó algún comentario mordaz o insulto, pero no oyó palabra de su hermano. Sesshomaru simplemente se retiró a exterminar al otro yōkai que huyó despavorido y también pareció acabar con otros. ¿Había más demonios que no había notado? No estaba seguro. Sus sentidos comenzaron a fallarle y perdió la consciencia con su espada aún en la mano. Tessaiga volvió a su forma original e Inuyasha colapsó sin poder evitarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El único pensamiento que recorría su mente era que se estaba ahogando. Le costaba respirar y el calor parecía abrazar su cuerpo con intención de volverlo cenizas. ¿Acaso estaba metido en un mar de fuego? No, no moriría de esa forma. Estaba completamente negado a aceptar semejante destino. Lucharía, como siempre hizo, y desgarraría esas cadenas que se esforzaban por tirarlo dentro de la oscuridad.

Inuyasha se movió inquieto hasta que abrió los ojos finalmente y lo primero que vislumbró fue una mano. No estaba tocándolo, pero unos cuantos centímetros más y podría hacerlo. Conocía bien esa mano, esas garras que le apuntaban, pero no con un propósito mortal.

—¿Sesshomaru? —dijo con dificultad, pero sabía que era él. Ese olor era inconfundible, pero había algo que no podía explicar—. ¿Qué...?

—Silencio —espetó de una forma imperante, ese mismo modo que parecía obligarle por medio de algún hechizo que cumpla sus órdenes.

Por más que Sesshomaru parecía imponer su voluntad sobre todo el mundo, Inuyasha se negaba a eso. Intentó moverse, pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba débil, afiebrado y dolorido. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando? Pudo sentir el olor de Kaede, Jaken y Rin. Estaban en la casa de la vieja. Muchas preguntas siguieron recorriendo su cabeza y volvió a intentar levantarse, cosa que sacó un gruñido molesto del daiyōkai.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó nuevamente, pero a Inuyasha no le importó, quería respuestas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó refiriéndose al momento en el bosque y cómo habían llegado ahí. Ojalá su hermano le dijera más de dos palabras para responderle eso.

Algo que llamó la atención de Inuyasha fue que esa mano sobre él no estaba allí por decoración. Sintió el yōki de su hermano fluir a su cuerpo, cosa que le revitalizaba y relajaba un poco su cuerpo aquejado. ¿Por qué Seshomaru estaba haciendo eso? ¿Era normal que se sintiera mejor al estar en contacto con la energía de ese bastardo? ¿Será acaso todo parte de un mal sueño?

—La medicina humana no consiguió calmarte —contestó Sesshomaru y nada de eso fue suficiente respuesta para Inuyasha—. Tu energía se debilitó de forma crítica, pero ya está normalizándose.

Un bufido fastidiado salió de la boca de Inuyasha. Nada de eso le servía, quería respuestas, no que le corroborara lo que ya sabía. La parquedad de su hermano era exasperante, pero siempre era así, no se sorprendía. Sin embargo, lo que sí lo tenía perplejo era que lo estuviera ayudando. Todo era muy extraño en realidad. Que le haya ayudado en el bosque y ahora verlo allí intentando calmar su alterado demonio interno.

¿Será posible que a ese imbécil se le hubiese despertado la fibra sensible de la hermandad?

Si no se encontrase tan debilitado, Inuyasha hubiera reído ante sus ideas, pero sólo mantuvo el silencio que se instaló allí entre ellos. Siempre había silencio en realidad cuando se veían o palabras no muy agradables. Sin embargo, debía admitir que la tensión que experimentaba cada vez que se encontraba con Sesshomaru había desaparecido progresivamente. Fue difícil las primeras veces que se vieron no saltarse encima para matarse, pero poco a poco Inuyasha entendió cómo eran las cosas ahora.

Sesshomaru jamás lo consideró su hermano y nunca lo haría, pero ya no buscaba su muerte, al menos no como antes. Recordaba con claridad cómo Sesshomaru le había dicho que ellos estaban destinados a matarse y no sólo una, sino varias veces oyó esas palabras, pero allí seguía a pesar de todo. Allí estaban los dos, juntos y sin la idea de pelear dentro de sus mentes.

Ahora, la espada no era motivo de discordia. Esa herencia de su padre era totalmente de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru había logrado por sus propios medios obtener un arma, el poder suficiente para superar a su progenitor. ¿Qué era lo que los impulsaba a pelear ahora? Rivalidad. Ese sería el único motivo, pero incluso en ese instante eso había quedado mitigado. Inuyasha se olvidó por un momento que Sesshomaru era un imbécil y se concentró en pensar sobre eso que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Observó al idiota de su hermano allí junto a él y sintió que sus ojos querían cerrarse. No iba a dormirse, no de nuevo, pero era difícil mantenerse despierto. Una agradable sensación le recorrió su cuerpo adolorido, algo que le generaba alivio y calmaba su agitada respiración. ¿Sería porque estaba cerca de Sesshomaru? Eso le sonaba ridículo. ¿Quién podría sentirse tranquilo al lado de ese imbécil cara de palo? Al preguntarse eso, recordó a Rin. Ella todo el tiempo hablaba bien de él y se alegraba cuando venía, asegurando que Sesshomaru era bueno. Eso siempre le resultó absurdo, pero tal vez la niña conocía o era capaz de ver cosas que Inuyasha desconocía.

En su mareada mente, supuso que Sesshomaru lo había ayudado por causa de Rin. Seguramente la niña le había pedido que lo salvara, eso debía ser, porque Inuyasha no encontraba otra explicación para que la persona menos esperada del mundo le tendiera una mano.

Parpadeó despacio mientras buscaba aire nuevamente y comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Sesshomaru parecía concentrado en compartirle parte de su energía y esto le hizo pensar a Inuyasha si, entre demonios, ese tipo de cosas eran normales. Tal vez se debía a que, al ser hermanos, esas cosas eran más comunes. No estaba seguro, pero siguió mirándolo, descubriendo que no se acordaba alguna vez que haya visto a Sesshomaru sin sentirse alerta o amenazado por éste. Observó las facciones de su hermano como si jamás lo hubiese hecho y no le encontró casi parecido consigo mismo, sólo en pequeñas cosas. Todo en Sesshomaru lucía mucho más  _pulido_ , más limpio y armonioso, como si al hacerlo se hubieran tomado el trabajo de cuidar cada detalle para crear un yōkai perfecto.

Inuyasha se tomó un momento para analizar sus pensamientos. ¿Acaba de considerar a ese engreído perfecto? Eso sólo ayudaría a inflar su enorme ego aún más. La fiebre debía estar haciéndolo delirar, pero debía admitir que sus pensamientos no eran completamente una locura. Sesshomaru era un demonio completo, así que había ciertas cosas que éste tenía y no podía negarlo.

No pudo evitar fijarse cómo su hermano corría un poco de su cabello tras su oreja en un gesto delicado y casi sin atención. ¿Había visto alguna vez a Sesshomaru haciendo algo similar? Inuyasha creía que sí, pero no supo por qué verlo correrse el pelo le atrajo tanto en ese momento. Tal vez era por el simple hecho de que ese imbécil, por más mierda que fuera, atraía o causaba intriga, al menos a aquellos que no lo conocía realmente. Aunque incluso Inuyasha no lo conocía en profundidad, sin importar los lazos sanguíneos que compartían.

Apretó los dientes sintiéndose impotente de no tener la suficiente fuerza en ese instante para levantarse y exigirse pensar con claridad, pero estaba tan... cómodo. No era igual a esa comodidad arrulladora que sentía cuando su madre lo abrazaba, era una sensación que le aseguraba poder dormir sin que nada malo a su alrededor sucediera. Ese bienestar no tenía explicación y tampoco se esforzó en buscarla, la fiebre misma lo hacía delirar. A causa de ese calor pensaba que estar con Sesshomaru era agradable y tenerlo cerca no era tan desagradable como siempre consideró.

—¿Por qué...? —Intentó preguntar, pero la oración no salió completa, ni siquiera la había formulado en su cabeza porque no podía hilar sus pensamientos como siempre.

—Es la época de apareamiento —Fue la respuesta que oyó de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no entendió a qué se refería.

Eso no era lo que quería preguntar. Deseaba saber por qué Sesshomaru estaba haciendo eso, que él se lo explicara mirándolo con su cara de nada y así poder calmar su turbulentos pensamientos, pero se quedó dormido antes de hacerlo. Quizás eso fuese una prueba de que, ahora, confiaba en su hermano. Porque Inuyasha, por más enfermo que se sintiera, nunca se quedaría en los brazos de su enemigo así, dejando alguna oportunidad para que lo asesinen. Sesshomaru ya no era su enemigo, ahora estaba seguro de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡¿Que Inuyasha qué!? —gritó Shippo muy sorprendido por lo que le contaba Sango.

Ella asintió sentándose junto a su recién llegado amigo. Shippo ahora solía viajar para entrenar con el objetivo de mejorar sus habilidades y su magia de zorro, además de participar del examen de kitsune yōjutsu, había obtenido un puntaje más elevado después de su primera y casual participación, pero seguía esforzándose. Sin embargo, el pequeño zorro se sorprendió al saber que Inuyasha se había enfermado una noche y tuvo fiebre. No recordaba haber visto alguna vez a ese perro tonto enfermo, pero quién sabe lo que le haya pasado.

—Así es —reiteró ella de nuevo sirviendo un poco de té—. Él no quiere hablar mucho al respecto, pero nos enteramos por la señora Kaede.

—¡Como lo sospechaba! —Una voz aparte de la de ellos dos se escuchó y saltó del hombro de Shippo una pequeña pulga—. Sabía que el amo Inuyasha tendría esos problemas, menos mal que vine.

—¿Anciano Myoga? —preguntó Sango, sorprendida de verlo allí.

—Me lo encontré en el camino —explicó Shippo—. Aunque no me dijo para qué tenía que venir, sólo que era urgente.

—¡Así es, muy urgente! —mencionó saltando a la mano de Sango para beber su sangre pero ésta lo aplastó al instante. Por más que haya pasado tiempo, ese tipo de costumbres nunca se olvidaban—. ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tengo que hablar con el amo Inuyasha!

—Bueno... Él fue con Miroku a exterminar un yōkai no muy lejos de aquí, deberían volver pronto.

Como dijo ella, no pasó mucho para que ambos regresaran. Miroku se acercó a saludar a sus pequeñas hijas y a su mujer mientras que Inuyasha venía atrás cargando los fardos llenos del pago por acabar con el yōkai, cosa exigida por Miroku claramente.

—¡Amo Inuyasha! —Saltó la pulga Myoga hacia la nariz del hanyō y éste al instante soltó todo lo que cargaba para aplastar a ese bicho, quien quedó embarrado en su mano pero al instante se recompuso—. Ah, ¿por qué siempre aplasta a este anciano ni bien lo ve? ¡Con lo mucho que lo he extrañado!

—Porque nunca traes nada bueno, viejo —contestó despectivo, echando a la pulga a un lado, y se acercó a la casa—. Oye Sango, ¿hiciste algo de comer? Muero de hambre.

Al instante de decir eso, Shippo saltó a sus hombros y le dio un golpe pequeño en la cabeza.

—Tonto, ella no es tu esclava —dijo molesto el zorro—. ¡Además estoy aquí, salúdame!

—Como si me interesara saludar a una comadreja.

—¡Perro idiota! ¡Soy un kitsune, no una comadreja!

Al quejarse, lo único que obtuvo fue un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Inuyasha. Uno de los hábitos que Inuyasha no podía quitarse era golpear a ese zorro, pero siempre era con un deje de cariño... o tal vez no.

Miroku entró al instante con una de sus gemelas en brazos y la otra de la mano. Las niñas lo dejaron para correr a saludar a Inuyasha muy contentas.

—Bueno, ya dejémonos de juegos —El monje se acercó hasta Sango y la abrazó como solía hacer—. Vamos a almorzar junto a mis bellas hijas y mi hermosa esposa.

—Lo haremos cuando saques la mano de ahí —espetó ella cuando sintió que le acariciaba en lugares donde no debía. Jamás entendería qué fijación tenía ese hombre con los traseros.

Se dispusieron para sentarse a comer, convenciendo a las niñas que después podrían jugar con su tío Inuyasha y Shippo un rato. Lo que significaba dejarse estrujar por esa pequeñas hiperactivas, pero acabaron aceptando porque tenían mucha hambre.

Una de las cosas que le sorprendió a Inuyasha fue que Sango cocinara tan bien. Siempre creyó que ella era una guerrera y no hacía esas otras cosas de la casa, pero descubrieron que no. Sin embargo, sabía que ella lo obligaba al monje a colaborar en todo. Además solía acompañarlo a exterminar yōkai, incluso tenía el plan de entrenar un poco a sus pequeñas cuando éstas tuvieran más edad.

—Amo Inuyasha —mencionó la pulga Myoga emergiendo de su tazón de sopa—. Debemos hablar.

—Viejo, sal de ahí, me harás vomitar —Tomó al anciano sin ningún cuidado y lo arrojó de su comida, pero éste volvió persistente.

—No me ignore, amo. ¡Es muy importante que usted lo sepa!

—¿Hay algún nuevo enemigo? —preguntó Miroku curioso.

—No —dijo la pulga cruzándose de brazos.

—¿La perla de Shikon volvió a aparecer en este mundo?

—En lo absoluto, señora Sango. Se trata de otra cosa.

—¿Naraku? —Shippo esperaba estarse equivocando y por suerte Myoga negó con la cabeza.

—Se trata de algo muy importante, pero sólo le concierne al amo.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas para decir no me interesa para nada —Inuyasha cruzó los brazos dentro de sus mangas y miró hacia otro lado. El anciano nunca le traía alguna buena noticia y él estaba bien, si no se trataba de ningún enemigo nuevo no le interesaba.

—Pero amo, ¡tiene que saber...!

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no espera a que acabe el almuerzo y hablamos, anciano Myoga?

La solución de Sango pareció complacer al viejo. Sin embargo, también iba guiada porque todos allí, menos Inuyasha aparentemente, querían saber qué iba a decir el anciano y diminuto yōkai.

Luego de comer, como prometieron, permanecieron allí para hablar del asunto que parecía muy urgente. Miroku le pidió a sus hijas ir a jugar, prometiéndoles que después se unirían a ellas y que, por el momento, los adultos debían charlar. Fue necesario persuadir a Inuyasha para que no se levantara y se fuera, porque el terco hanyō estaba totalmente negado a descubrir esa intriga, pero finalmente acabó quedándose.

—Ahora, señor Myoga —empezó Miroku—. ¿Podría contarnos qué es eso tan importante que lo ha traído aquí?

—Es algo muy delicado, el amo debería saberlo primero...

—¡Ah, vamos! —interrumpió Shippo queriendo acabar con el suspenso—. ¡Ya díganos! ¿Acaso Inuyasha tiene alguna enfermedad mortal o algo así?

Ante su impertinencia, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del hanyō para que no diga tantas tonterías.

—¿Es así, anciano Myoga? —preguntó Sango preocupada cuando vio al viejo yōkai pensativo y todos lo miraron expectantes.

—No es una enfermedad como tal...

—Demonios, viejo —Inuyasha lo tomó entre sus dedos con la intención de aplastarlo—. Ya escúpelo de una vez.

—Ah, amo... —dudó un segundo, esperando no ser aplastado cuando hablase—. Su... Su olor ha cambiado.

Eso fue bastante sorpresivo, tanto que aflojó el agarre sobre el viejo yōkai y éste escapó para pararse en la mesa donde todos estaban sentados. Inuyasha no entendía lo que dijo. ¿Que su olor cambió? Eso era ridículo, olía igual que siempre. Ese viejo deliraba.

—No entiendo, Myoga —interrumpió Shippo mirando al anciano con el rostro ladeado—. Yo no siento nada raro, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que su olor cambió?

—Bueno, eso no es algo que podamos percibir nosotros y menos en este momento —procedió a explicar—. El amo Inuyasha podrá ser un hanyō, pero la sangre yōkai que corre por sus venas es de un asombroso poder heredado de su señor padre que en paz descanse, por lo que ese cambio es percibido mayormente por yōkai que ostenten un nivel similar al del amo.

Shippo frunció las cejas e hizo un puchero al ser llamado débil, pero sabía que lo era en comparación de Inuyasha. Aún debía esforzarse más. Sin embargo, las palabras del anciano dejaron a todos allí perplejos y con muchas dudas.

—Señor Myoga, creo que no estaría entendiendo muy bien —El monje frunció las cejas observando a la pulga—. ¿A qué se debe este  _cambio_  del que usted habla en el olor de Inuyasha?

—Creo que yo entiendo —interrumpió Sango y todos la miraron con sorpresa—. Se está refiriendo al celo, ¿verdad, anciano Myoga?

El asombro creció tras las palabras de la joven y el más impactado de todos fue Inuyasha quien, por más extraño que pareciera, se había quedado sin palabras.

—No esperaba menos de una exterminadora entrenada tanto en cuerpo como en mente sobre el comportamiento y la forma de aniquilación de yōkai —Asintió Myoga con sus brazos cruzados—. Como dijo la señora Sango, el olor del amo Inuyasha cambió porque ahora está acto para participar del rito de apareamiento al que los demonios suelen concurrir cuando su maduración finalmente llega.

—Espera un minuto —Inuyasha ya no lo soportó más y fulminó a la pulga con su mirada, quien tembló por lo que fuera a decirle. Su amo tenía muy mal carácter y sabría que no recibiría bien la noticia—. ¿Quieres decir que ahora maduré y que mi olor cambió por el celo? ¿En qué botella de licor te ahogaste para decir tanta basura, anciano?

—A-Amo, no se moleste... —Myoga estiró sus pequeños brazos para agitarlos, en un gesto inútil para que el hanyō no descargue su ira contra él—. Es algo que le pasa a todos los demonios, incluso a usted que es mitad humano.

—¿Significa que ahora Inuyasha puede casarse? —sopesó el monje con una mano en el mentón—. Bueno, supongo que debe haber muchas yōkai hermosas, pero dudo que a él le interese.

—Es cierto —Asintió Shippo—. El tonto aún sigue pensando en Kagome, dudo que quiera buscarse una novia y menos que ésta sea un demonio.

—Mierda, ¿se les olvida que estoy aquí? —escupió Inuyasha, molesto por cómo se referían a él, pero pareció que nadie le prestó atención.

—En realidad... —titubeó Myoga llamando la atención de todos—. No es exactamente así...

La intriga de todos volvió a subir a niveles críticos, pero Sango pareció ser la única que se dio cuenta qué trataba de decir la pulga. Ella ahogó un suspiro por la impresión y se llevó una mano a su boca para contenerlo.

—Quiere decir que... —murmuró y recibió un asentimiento por parte del anciano. Vaya, esto a Inuyasha no le iba a gustar.

—Sango, te pido encarecidamente que no mantengas más este suspenso —exigió a su mujer y ella se volteó a mirarlos a todos, especialmente a Inuyasha.

—Es que... —comenzó sin saber cómo decirlo y eso exasperaba más al hanyō—. Si no me equivoco, eres un beta, Inuyasha.

El silencio inundó el ambiente y la tensión llegó hasta cada rincón de la casa. Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes, temiendo la reacción de cada uno en esa habitación. ¿Beta? ¿Eso qué significaba exactamente? La cabeza de todos allí estaba revuelta.

—No entiendo —se animó a cortar el ambiente el pequeño zorro—. ¿Eso quiere decir que Inuyasha es niña?

—Claro que no, Shippo —comentó Sango conteniendo las ganas de reír—. Eres pequeño, es normal que no lo sepas, pero hay muchas especies de yōkai donde los machos pueden ser tanto alfas como betas. Que sea un beta significa que cumple el mismo rol de compañerismo y reproductivo que las hembras. Incluso hay algunos tipos de yōkai no existen especímenes femeninos, por lo que se reproducen a través de la unión entre un alfa y un beta machos. No es como los humanos donde el único método para reproducirse es entre un hombre y una mujer.

El joven kitsune arqueó una ceja algo confundido, pero entendía lo que su amiga acaba de explicarle. Él era un yōkai después de todo, pero sus padres nunca le hablaron mucho de esos temas antes de morir, así que sus conocimientos eran escasos.

—Me impresionan tus conocimientos, Sango —mencionó Miroku orgulloso de su mujer que, además de ser su adorada esposa y la madre de sus hijas, también era una hábil taijiya.

—Era necesario saber estas cosas —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. He olvidado mucho, pero recibimos un gran entrenamiento teórico además de físico antes de salir a pelear contra demonios.

—Es lógico —asintió el monje, pero siguió pensando sobre las recientes noticias—. Entonces, si Inuyasha es un beta y ahora ha comenzado a experimentar el celo, ¿significa que buscará un alfa con quién reproducirse?

—Efectivamente —contestó el anciano—. El yōki del amo se encargará de elegir el mejor candidato para ser padre de sus crías y completar los lazos de compañerismo, como en la sociedad yōkai se acostumbra.

Era fácil deducir que el viejo hablaba de lo que comúnmente se conocía entre humanos como matrimonio, pero Inuyasha, quien ya había estado suficiente callado, se hizo notar para mirar a la pulga quien tembló una vez más y, antes de ser capaz de fugarse, ya estaba entre las garras del hanyō.

—Amo Inuyasha, yo sé que esto es muy difícil de aceptar, pero... ¡No desquite su ira conmigo!

—Myoga... —murmuró de una forma aterradora que hizo que el viejo intentara escapar desesperadamente—. No me importa en absoluto lo que dijiste —espetó sorprendiendo a todos allí, pero al instante aplastó más al insecto—. ¡Lo que me importa es por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes, viejo idiota!

—Por favor, amo... —mencionó con una voz lastimera—. Imagínese, ¡usted me mataría si llegaba a mencionarlo antes!

—¿Y qué demonios crees que estoy a punto de hacer?

—¡Piedad, amo Inuyasha! ¡Siempre he sido un sirviente fiel!

—¡Sólo huyes todo el tiempo y apareces para decir un montón de estupideces! —gritó muy enfadado y tiró a la pulga lejos, aventandolo contra una pared. Sabía que el desgraciado no moriría, para su mala suerte. Por más furioso que estuviera, matar a ese bicho no era suficiente para calmarse—. Y me importa un carajo lo que dijiste si soy un beta, celo o qué sé yo. ¡No pienso ser compañero o tener crías de nadie!

—Pero amo... —mencionó Myoga arrastrándose por el suelo hasta volver a la mesa—. Es algo que su sucede sin que usted pueda evitarlo, a menos que... —Entrecerró los ojos analizando la situación y luego se sorprendió ante su descubrimiento—. ¡Ya haya pasado!

Eso, sin duda, hizo que todos allí quedaran impactados y el rostro de Inuyasha se puso pálido. Ahora definitivamente mataría a ese viejo asqueroso. Estuvo a punto de echársele encima, pero sus imbéciles amigos lo interrumpieron.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó Shippo apoyando las manos en la mesa—. ¡¿Inuyasha ya estuvo con algún demonio?!

—¡No digas tonterías, enano! —gritó golpeando la cabeza del zorro.

—¡No me pegues a mí fue Myoga quien lo dijo!

—Discúlpeme, amo, pero esa fue la impresión que me dio —se excusó mientras estaba escondido en el hombro de Sango para no ser atacado por el hanyō.

—Eso es imposible, señor Myoga —comentó la exterminadora, pero se quedó pensando al respecto—. A menos...

—¿A menos qué, Sango? —preguntó Miroku ansioso por saber qué pensaba ella.

—Que Inuyasha haya estado con algún demonio sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

—No lo creo —Negó él con la cabeza—. Él no deja que nadie se le acerque lo suficiente.

—Es cierto...

Ambos permanecieron pensativos unos instantes mientras que Inuyasha discutía con Shippo. En ese momento, la pulga Myoga aprovechó para saltar sobre Inuyasha y probar un poco de su sangre, cosa que le hizo salir de toda sospecha, pero recibió un nuevo manotazo doloroso.

—¡Ajá! —espetó el anciano como si acabase de hacer un gran descubrimiento—. Amo Inuyasha, es casi imperceptible, pero su esencia está ligeramente mezclada con otra —Todos allí guardaron silencio casi al borde de la loca ansiedad si el viejo yōkai no hablaba pronto—. ¿Será que usted hizo las paces con su hermano?

El día había estado lleno de sorpresas, pero eso fue demasiado. ¿Inuyasha y Sesshomaru? Si en el mundo podía existir una pareja más rara e impensada era esa.

—¿Sesshomaru? —Miroku arqueó una ceja, aún tratando de comprender aquello—. En la sociedad yōkai es común desposarse entre parientes si no me equivoco, al menos más que para los humanos, pero es una sorpresa que Inuyasha lo eligiera.

—Sobre todo porque es malvado y siempre lo buscaba para robarle la espada —recordó Shippo creyendo que todo eso era una locura—. Y yo que pensé que el perro tonto nunca olvidaría a Kagome.

—Bueno, ciertamente Sesshomaru es bastante atractivo para ser un yōkai —Sango suspiró luego de decir aquella frase y todos la miraron confundidos—. ¿Qué? Si es cierto.

—Querida, no creo que sea bueno que andes viendo al compañero de otro y tú ya eres una mujer casada —comentó Miroku manteniendo su postura, pero dejó en evidencia su disconformidad ante las palabras de Sango. Un poco de celos en realidad.

—Ya lo sé, no soy ninguna infiel o un mujeriego como otros en su pasado —Ese pequeño puñal fue doloroso. La exterminadora sabía dónde pegarle para que se callara—. Además, aún no sabemos si son compañeros, pero si es lo que Inuyasha quiere tenemos que aceptarlo.

En eso estuvieron todos de acuerdo, menos el mismo Inuyasha, quien se levantó furioso sin poder creer lo que oía de boca de esos idiotas. Encima que lo ignoraban y hablaban allí sobre su persona o su vida como si no estuviera, querían decidir por él.

—¿Están locos acaso? —espetó mirando a cada uno—. Yo no seré compañero de Sesshomaru ni de nadie. ¡Ya dejen de joder con eso!

Antes de oír más estupideces se fue, no quería escuchar nada más.

¿Beta? ¿Crías? ¿Compañero? ¡Qué mierda!

No quería nada de eso. No le interesaba saber nada y poco le importaba sobre esa  _condición_. Él se había resignado a que no tendría cosas por el estilo, familia o alguien con quien estar. Kikyo se había ido y Kagome también, no quería pasar por esas cosas de nuevo. Inuyasha no lo aceptaría. Iba a olvidar esa charla y todo lo que dijo el viejo entrometido. No le interesaba y menos que lo haya mencionado al imbécil de Sesshomaru.

¿Cómo se le ocurría eso al viejo loco y a los otros idiotas? Era algo imposible por donde se lo mirara. Pasara lo que pasara, Inuyasha sabía que antes de que él fuera pareja de Sesshomaru Naraku reviviría cinco veces sólo para joderle la existencia.

Iba tan ofuscado y molesto con lo que había pasado que sus sentidos se encontraban abrumados, así que en ningún momento se alertó sobre  _quién_  se encontraba en la aldea hasta que lo vio frente a sus ojos. Inuyasha jamás se alegraba por verlo, todo lo contrario en realidad, pero definitivamente ese idiota inoportuno de Sesshomaru no podía haber elegido una peor ocasión para aparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicaciones importantes sobre este capítulo y el Omegaverse: La verdad, para mí es algo nuevo esto de los fanfics omegaverse, en el sentido de que jamás escribí uno. Creo que aún no lo asimilo, Inuyasha va a tener 20 hijos en la historia y yo acá lo voy a seguir negando(?, pero me cuesta incorporarlo justamente porque a mí no me agradaba este género. Sin embargo, acá queda bien. Entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru es perfecto, porque —en mi opinión— tienen la cantidad justa de devenir animal necesaria para este tipo de historias sin llegar a ser algo furry o desubicado, como me ha parecido en otras cosas que he leído en el pasado.
> 
> Por lo tanto, esto es algo como un omegaverse, pero no necesariamente. Preferí que Inuyasha fuera beta porque no lo veo con características omega, además en la mayoría de fanfics que leí de ellos con este estilo, él es beta. Es como un beta con pequeñas cosas de omega, como el hecho de que le pueden llenar el bombo —jeje—. Intenté explicarlo de la mejor manera, no sé si lo logré, espero que sí. Después habrá más explicaciones


	5. Chapter 5

Por un segundo la idea de escapar se cruzó por su mente, pero Inuyasha jamás huyó de nada y menos de él. Tal vez fuese su hermano y el enemigo más peligroso que podía tener, pero por más en juego que estuviera en una batalla nunca escapaba. Sin embargo, sus peleas con Sesshomaru no se igualaban a nada. Él no era como Naraku u otro yōkai que se haya cruzado en su camino y no se podía explicar por qué. Tal vez fuese debido que ambos compartían lazos sanguíneos, cosa que, por más que deseara olvidar, siempre pensaba en sus decisiones y recordaba una vez que el anciano Totosai se lo dijo.

_"No importa cuánto odio sientas por él, Sesshomaru sigue siendo tu hermano mayor."_

Viejo de mierda, justo ahora tenía que aparecer esa tontería que le dijo dentro de su cabeza. ¡Claro que él odiaba a Sesshomaru! Al menos eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento. Sin embargo, el herrero decrépito estaba en lo correcto al decir que su odio no era lo suficientemente pesado como para obligarlo a agitar la espada con una mortal intención hacia su hermano idiota.

Maldita sangre y maldito remordimiento. Porque Inuyasha siempre estuvo seguro que no podría dormir tranquilo si ese estúpido perecía y menos por su propia mano. Aunque pensar en Sesshomaru perdiendo era difícil.

De todas formas, ¿por qué debería considerar a ese tonto como su hermano mayor? Si nunca se había comportado como tal o al menos como Inuyasha se imaginaba que eran los hermanos; porque sí, había perdido tiempo de su vida teniendo esas tontas fantasías cuando era un cachorro huérfano y no aceptaba que su hermano era sólo un pedazo de mierda. Ahora ya había crecido, pero no encontraba la razón verdadera de por qué nunca pudo odiar como deseaba a ese bastardo. Maldijo una vez más su sangre mientras se acercaba a esa cabaña que pertenecía a Kaede.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru? —preguntó parándose frente a su hermano quien estaba ahí afuera de la casa, como si esperara algo—. Adentro no hay nadie, aunque eso ya lo debes saber.

—Lo sé —contestó con ese mismo tono aburrido que siempre tenía y tanto desesperaba al hanyō—. Jaken ha ido en busca de Rin.

Inuyasha torció la boca ante esa explicación y notó que efectivamente la insoportable rana no estaba detrás de su hermano. Eso le generaba cierto alivio. Demasiado era verlo a Sesshomaru como para tener que soportar a su lacayo.

—Regresaste pronto —comentó sin pensar en lo que decía realmente y se arrepintió al instante.

Nunca se fijaba en las ideas o venidas de su hermano, pero la última la recordaba en especial porque sucedieron unos acontecimientos particulares. Sesshomaru se marchó esa vez antes de que despertara, así que no pudo evitar recordar lo extraño de esa ocasión.

—Fue algo que prometí.

Era lógico. Por más mierda que fuera, ese idiota solía cumplir su palabra y más cuando se trataba de aquella niña. ¿Qué más lo podía tener ahí que una promesa hecha a esa pequeña? Nada. Lo único que anclaba a Sesshomaru a esa aldea era Rin, la destinataria siempre de sus visitas y atención. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Esa niña era capaz de cautivar a cien demonios sólo con su dulce sonrisa y la prueba más grande de ese poder estaba parado a su lado.

—En ese caso, entra —dijo señalando la puerta de la cabaña—. Es igual que esperes aquí o allá, finalmente entrarás, ¿no?

Inuyasha sabía que no tenía autoridad real para decidir quién entraba o no a esa casa, después de todo no era suya, pero ya hacía tanto tiempo que era  _huésped_  —por no decir intruso— de la anciana Kaede que tenía la suficiente confianza para entrar cuando ella no estaba.

Cuando se abrió paso corriendo esa esterilla que funcionaba como puerta y notó que la vieja había dejado el fuego apagado antes de salir. Se aproximó para encenderlo y calentar un poco esa fría choza, después de todo pronto oscurecería y por las noches estaba comenzando a helar. No se mostró sorprendido cuando su hermano entró unos instantes después, como no le había contestado nada pensó que tal vez no aceptaría su oferta, pero no fue así.

Permaneció sentado delante al fuego y Sesshomaru también se colocó allí frente a él. Estar así era tan raro, como esa última vez que Rin lo invitó a cenar con ellos. ¿Cómo explicar esa sensación que le producía? Era una extraña mezcla de incomodidad y alivio. Incomodidad por los momentos vividos en el pasado y las afirmaciones despreciativas que se habían dirigido; y alivio porque ahora tenía la certeza para asegurar que no pasaría otra vez.

Ya no había motivo para pelear y la rivalidad entre ellos había pasado a un gran segundo plano. ¿Qué les quedaba? Indiferencia por parte de Sesshomaru y resignación de Inuyasha, porque no podía esperar otra cosa de esta situación.

—Veo que te encuentras mejor.

Aquella frase no la esperó. De hecho no esperaba que Sesshomaru le dijera nada, porque en realidad nunca le hablaba, por lo que era una sorpresa que haya sido quien inicie la conversación. En otras épocas cuando su hermano buscaba hablar con él nunca se trataba de nada bueno, pero ahora no era así, no tanto.

Inuyasha se concentró en esas palabras que le dijo y recordó los eventos con esos demonios, la fiebre, Sesshomaru allí con él e inevitablemente recordó lo que había hablado con sus amigos hace un rato. El desconcierto de encontrarse con ese tonto había sido suficiente para que olvidara por un momento la sarta de idioteces que vino a decirle la pulga Myoga. Apretó los dientes al recordar todas esas cuestiones humillantes y vergonzosas que no quería volver a oír en su vida, pero algo dentro de su mente le alertó.

Parpadeó con velocidad mientras miraba a su hermano con mayor cuidado. Allí, frente a él, Sesshomaru estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados dentro de sus mangas y su porte lucía impecable como siempre. Inuyasha sintió ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con la mirada, pero permaneció en su lugar sin decir nada.

_Es la época de apareamiento..._

Esas palabras hicieron eco dentro de su cabeza y apretó la boca frustrado. Ese desgraciado lo sabía y en ningún momento le dijo nada.

—Lo sabías... —masculló entre dientes.

—No es algo que se pueda ocultar —contestó Sesshomaru y su forma de hablar le exasperaba demasiado.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho —Sus palabras sonaban como un reproche, el cual no tenía sentido. Jamás había sido de gran importancia para su hermano, así que por qué se molestaría en decirle algo como eso o lo que sea.

—Esas son cosas que tú debes saber, Inuyasha.

—¡¿Y cómo mierda esperas que lo sepa?! —espetó sintiendo cómo su sangre se calentaba, pero eso no movió ni un solo cabello de su hermano—. Si lo único que sé sobre yōkai lo he aprendido a golpes o con una vieja pulga.

No había dicho más que la verdad, su verdad. Siempre estuvo solo, rechazado tanto por demonios como por humanos. Lo poco que sabía sobre cada cultura había sido gracias duras lecciones o pocas personas que le tendieron una mano. Sin embargo, Inuyasha poco y nada sabía sobre los yōkai. Más allá de sobrevivir a ellos y destruirlos, no tenía idea. La  _cultura yōkai_ , como la llamó el anciano Myoga, era algo desconocido para él y le importaba un carajo de todos modos.

—Ahg, olvídalo —mencionó hastiado después de no recibir más palabras por parte de su parco hermano. Apoyó el codo en su pierna y recargó el rostro en su mano con una expresión aburrida.

Permaneció concentrado en la pared de madera, intentando perderse en las líneas de ésta y olvidarse de ese idiota junto a él, pero no podía. Por su mente aún deambulaba ese incómodo tema sobre su... ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿Cambio? ¿Descubrimiento? Sea como sea, estaba jodido.

Qué importaba de todos modos, él no tenía intención de buscar ningún compañero ni nada de eso que hablaron. ¿Para qué? No necesitaba esas cosas. Por más que tuviera una mitad yōkai no se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, como si no tuviera voluntad propia. Sus amigos eran unos imbéciles, no sabían de lo que hablaban, ellos no lo conocían realmente. No había pasado por todo lo que vivó para acabar haciendo el papel de hembra de algún macho. Era espantosamente ridículo y le daba escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

Suspiró un instante y un poco fue menguando su enfado. Por más raro que fuera todo, algo más llamó su atención. Aspiró un instante con disimulo y percibió una agradable fragancia, era suave, pero estaba presente. Es más, sentía que no era la primera vez que la olía, pero jamás le había prestado esta atención. Dentro de su mente, ese aroma tenían un nombre y el sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir aún más turbado.

Inuyasha se enderezó para mirar a Sesshomaru más de cerca. Sabía que ese tenue aroma venía de él y no pudo evitar verlo de forma analítica. ¿Por qué parecía que su olor cambió? No, no era así. Sesshomaru no había cambiado, siempre olió así, lo sabía, ¿pero en ese caso su forma de percibirlo fue la que sufrió alguna alteración? En ese instante, una idea extraña cruzó por su mente y se maldijo por no ser capaz de morderse la lengua para no exponerla.

—¿También tu...? —No fue capaz de acabar su pregunta, pero esa vacilación fue suficiente para atraer la atención de su hermano. Ahora él estaba siendo analizado y, por un momento, temió que Sesshomaru tuviera algún poder de leer mentes que desconociera.

—No, yo no soy beta —contestó suponiendo que eso quiso preguntarle Inuyasha y así fue. Qué miedo daba ese bastardo, ¿desde cuando leía la mente? Quizá sólo había sido suerte.

—Con razón... —murmuró pensando en las palabras que le dijo Myoga y en seguida las alejó de su mente. Ese viejo entrometido no sabía lo que decía.

—Lo sabes por mi olor, ¿no es así?

—¿Eh? —mencionó confundido, pero al instante asintió—. Sí, creo...

No entendía muy bien ese tema de los olores relacionados al apareamiento. No entendía cómo su olor podía atraer a alguien o cómo él podía sentirse atraído. Para Inuyasha todo eso sonaba absurdo, pero pensó que algo raro había en esa fragancia que desprendía Sesshomaru. Estaba casi seguro que antes no era así y le generaba una increíble intriga ese cambio.

Era un olor tenue, demasiado, pero estaba allí. Le resultaba molesto, pero también desconcertante. Un impulso de querer acercarse le nació, sólo para comprobar que no estaba loco, pero no se movería ni aunque lo mataran.

Esto era muy estúpido. Jamás querría acercarse a Sesshomaru, oliese como oliese. Sólo le generaba curiosidad, nada más. Nada de atracción o lo que sea. Él sólo era su hermano tonto, con el que estaba destinado a compartir una gran rivalidad hasta que alguno de los dos acabara muerto. Eso eran ambos, no otra cosa.

A pesar de repetirse esas palabras, la mente de Inuyasha voló por unos instantes y comenzó a pensar disparates. ¿Cómo dijo Myoga? ¿Que su yōki buscaría a alguien a su altura? ¡Ja, qué idiota! Si alguien así no existía. Por más que fuera mitad humano, Inuyasha sabía que su poder no era poco y ningún demonio de mierda podría comparársele a excepción de... No, no, no. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué habría de imaginar algo semejante? Es cierto que él y Sesshomaru eran casi igual de fuertes,  _casi_ , que ambos pertenecían a la misma especie de inuyōkai a pesar de su mestizaje; pero el sólo hecho de pensar en compartir algo más que aire con él le resultaba... raro.

Sería imposible. Absolutamente imposible. Muy imposible. ¿Tan imposible? Imposible y punto. No pasaría.

Sesshomaru jamás lo aceptaría y él tampoco, sin importar lo que sus yōki les exigieran. Entre ellos no existía atracción, compañerismo ni nada. Sin embargo, Inuyasha, entre tantos pensamientos disparatados, pensó que si alguna vez debía considerar tener un compañero yōkai la única persona tan fuerte podría ser su hermano. Qué estúpido era pensar en cosas así de todos modos.

—Oye, Sesshomaru... —habló nuevamente, pero no lo miró los ojos, por más que sabía que el otro sí le miraba—. ¿Alguna vez tú... hiciste eso? Ya sabes, conseguir compañero y no sé qué más.

Esa pregunta era muy personal y estaba casi seguro que Sesshomaru no le diría nada, ni siquiera supo por qué la hizo, pero la intriga de saber eso le surgió de repente. Jamás vio a su hermano con nadie, al menos con intenciones pseudo-románticas o con alguna pareja. Siempre parecía interesado en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con eso.

Pasaron unos instantes donde se resignó a no obtener respuesta y quedarse con la duda, pero fue una sorpresa cuando ese amargado yōkai habló finalmente.

—Nadie fue lo suficientemente digno.

Esas palabras habían sonado tan impersonales, pero Inuyasha sabía que era la verdad, sólo que Sesshomaru tenía esa forma de hablar aburrida. Con lo pesado que era no le parecía extraño que nadie haya sido  _digno_  de él.

Torció la boca en una irónica sonrisa mientras pensaba que con eso tenía una confirmación más. Ni en sus más locos pensamientos pasaría algo entre ellos.

—Y... —continuó despacio, con ganas de preguntar algo más, pero esto seguramente no tendría una respuesta—. ¿Crees que se pueda sentir  _atracción_  y que ésta no sea recíproca?

Ahora sí debería haberse mordido la lengua. ¿Por qué preguntaba cosas tan idiotas? Debería sacar a Tessaiga y hacer  _harakiri_  allí mismo, eso sería mejor que morir de vergüenza bajo los ojos de ese demonio, pero Inuyasha no era ningún samurai ni planeaba recurrir al suicidio por más tentador que sonase.

—Supongo que... es posible.

Le pareció oír cierto titubeo en las palabras de su hermano, quizá porque nunca había experimentado algo así y no tenía una base sólida para contestarle. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente. Inuyasha asintió y dio por terminada esa conversación.

No existía nada que debiera pensarse más. Allí no pasaba ni pasaría nada. Eso era todo.

Para su suerte, sus tormentos se vieron aplacados porque la pequeña Rin volvió muy contenta junto con Kaede y Jaken para contarles cómo había ayudado en un parto junto a la sacerdotisa. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, distracción y olvidarse un poco de todo eso que lo enloquecía.


	6. Chapter 6

—¡Miroku! —vociferó sabiendo que ese idiota estaba ahí afuera—. ¡Cuando salga voy romperte la cara!

—Calma, Inuyasha —dijo el monje con su habitual tranquilidad—. Sabes que esto lo hacemos por tu bien.

—¡Carajo! ¿Era necesario atarme a una silla? —Intentó liberarse de sus ataduras, pero no sabía por qué esa cuerda de mierda estaba tan dura. Seguro estaba reforzada por Sango o por ese monje idiota—. ¡Voy a matarte cuando salga!

—Eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana —contestó Sango sosteniendo a Hiraikotsu sobre su hombro y preparada con su traje de taijiya—. Y te atamos porque no querrías quedarte allí por voluntad propia.

—¡Odio cuando te pones en perra, Sango! —masculló Inuyasha, pero al instante se le ocurrió algo para escapar de allí—. Seguramente estás demasiado gorda para tu traje, ¿aún te queda o tener a los hijos de ese monje te dejó hecha una vaca?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —La taijiya estuvo a punto de volar el techo de esa casa con su arma, pero Miroku la detuvo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Tranquila, Sango. Justamente eso es lo que él quiere, molestarte para que entres y lo saques de ahí.

—¡Mierda, Miroku! Deja que tu gorda esposa venga a golpearme, si es que puede.

Sango tuvo que contenerse con ese tonto y respiró hondo mientras se volteaba para retirarse de aquel lugar.

—Vámonos antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—Enseguida —contestó el monje mientras se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden—. Bien, Inuyasha. Con esta barrera que pusimos nadie te encontrará, estás a salvo de cualquier demonio que quiera venir a  _divertirse_  contigo.

—¡Maldición, te dije que no necesito esto! Si alguien viene a joderme lo haré pedazos.

—No podemos confiarnos. La última vez saliste lastimado y no queremos que vuelva a pasar. No te preocupes, Inuyasha. Sango y yo nos haremos cargo de los yōkai que se aproximen. Tú descansa y relájate mientras protegemos tu honor.

—¡Qué no soy una puta mujer, mierda!

Por más que gritara todo lo que quisiera, el desgraciado ya se había marchado. Inuyasha bufó molesto y siguió forcejeando un rato más con las cuerdas. ¿Por qué mierda no podía romperlas? Tal vez se debía al maldito celo, su fuerza había menguado como la última vez, pero en esta ocasión no se sentía tan mal. Al contrario, sentía su piel levemente afiebrada pero suponía que era porque estaba enojado con esos idiotas. Más inconvenientes que esos no tenía. ¿Será que se estaría acostumbrando a esos extraños  _cambios_? Ojalá esto acabara pronto.

Ahora tenía al séquito de tontos detrás de él haciendo todas estas payasadas. ¡Como si él no pudiera cuidarse solo y no les hubiera salvado un millón de veces el trasero! Por más que dijeran que lo hacían para ayudarlo, Inuyasha sólo sentía que se burlaban de él, pero ya verían cuando salga de esa choza en la cual lo encerraron.

Por más que lo intentó, llegó a un punto donde se cansó de pelear con esas cuerdas, pero no se resignó, sólo se tomaría un descanso y juntaría fuerzas para romperlas más fácilmente. Cuando eso pasara, tomaría a Tessaiga y saldría a cortar cabeza. Eso sí que sería muy divertido.

Inuyasha suspiró un momento, pensando en cómo fue que acabó así. Pasaron unos cuantos meses desde la última  _época de apareamiento_  y ahora que ésta volvió a comenzar, sus tontos amigos decidieron tomar algunas "precauciones" para que no se repitiera lo de la última vez. Esa Kaede era una chismosa. ¿Por qué tenía que andar contando que tuvo algunas peleas y que no se sintió bien a causa de ese maldito celo? Vieja bruja, ella también disfrutaba molestarlo.

Así que, ideando un estúpido plan, consiguieron encerrarlo allí y ahora estaba ansioso por salir a destruirlos a todos. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, tal vez un poco se preocupaban por él. Eran estúpidos, sí; se burlaban de él, demasiado; pero también sabía que lo apreciaban. Por esa razón tal vez no los mataría, pero sí consideraba necesario que sufran.

¿Tanto escándalo por el tema del apareamiento? Qué pesados. A Inuyasha esas cosas no le importaban, no entendía por qué a los demás sí y tanto. En todo ese tiempo había querido olvidar esas cuestiones, pero parecía que esa impactante noticia regresaba a él sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sin embargo, había podido pensar mucho al respecto y entender ciertas cuestiones sobre sí mismo.

A esta altura de su vida, era capaz de admitir que había sentido amor por Kikyo. Que ella fue la primera persona que le tendió una mano desinteresada y bondadosa, una persona que le enseñó otra perspectiva del mundo, un lado amable que no había experimentado desde que su madre le dejó a tan temprana edad. Él amó mucho a Kikyo y siempre pensaría en ella, incluso consideró en compartir su vida volviéndose humano, pero ahora veía todo desde otra perspectiva. En ese momento, era su propio lado humano, ese lado sentimental y compasivo de su ser, quien le guió a tomar esa decisión. Jamás se sintió tan humano como cuando estaba con Kikyo, por lo que quería dejarlo todo para aceptar ese lado suyo y volverse uno completo con esa parte que Izayoi le heredó.

Amó a Kikyo, pero no pudo ser. Quizás incluso nunca podría haber sido, por más que en ese momento la viera como su único futuro, pero ahora tenía la sensación que ese amor que compartieron no pudo completarse. Algo faltó y seguramente fue el tiempo, ese que les arrebataron, pero también había más.

Jamás imaginó a Kikyo como su compañera o alguien con quien tener descendencia, justamente porque ese tipo de deseos se los exigía su instinto yōkai. Amó a Kikyo como un humano, pero nunca pudo amarla como la completa persona que era.

Ahora se daba cuenta que eso mismo le ocurrió con Kagome. Con ella le había faltado tiempo y por más que fue la segunda persona que se adentró en su corazón, tampoco se había quedado. Tal vez podría haber funcionado, pero Inuyasha debía alejar esa idea de su mente porque Kagome no regresaría. Varias veces supo que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, jamás estuvo absolutamente cómoda en esa época, y en su casa tenía gente que también la necesitaba. No podía pretender que la persona que quería realizara ese cambio tan drástico. Él no podría vivir en la época de Kagome y sabía que ella en la suya tampoco.

Inuyasha prometió dejar de ir al pozo a esperar. Intentaría que sus sentimientos por Kagome se transformaran en lo mismo que era Kikyo para él, una parte muy importante de su ser. Jamás olvidaría todo lo que hizo por él, todo lo que había obtenido con su ayuda y la tranquilidad que le generaba verla sonreír.

A pesar de lo mucho que quiso a ambas mujeres, una parte de su ser seguía inquieta. Quizá fuese por ese celo que empezaba a experimentar. Un molesto recordatorio de su parte monstruosa y lo que ésta le exigía. Inuyasha sabía muy bien qué pretendía su demonio interno de él, pero no lo satisfacería tan fácilmente porque seguía pensando como un humano. Estaba seguro que su fortaleza era suficiente para resistir cualquier burdo impulso, porque ningún demonio sería suficiente. A ninguno lo amaría ni le interesaría tanto como para llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Cada vez que se repetía eso, algo en su interior dudaba, pero intentaba ignorarlo. Eran tonterías, nada importante.

Permaneció un rato más intentando zafarse de las sogas hasta que sus sentidos lo alertaron sobre qué pasaba a su alrededor. Sango y Miroku, podía olerlos, estaban peleando contra algunos yōkai, pero no percibía peligro importante. No olía miedo en ellos, tenían la situación controlada. Los aldeanos estaban todos en sus casas. Kaede estaba con Rin, Shippo y las niñas de Miroku y Sango. El pequeño zorro estaba alerta. Estaba bien, después de todo, él tendría que actuar si la situación se les escapaba de las manos, pero Inuyasha lo dudaba que algo malo pasase.

Nada parecía andar mal. ¡Entonces para qué mierda lo habían dejado atado! Serviría mucho más fuera de esa tonta barrera. Volvió a forzar las cuerdas, dándose cuenta que éstas comenzaban a ceder, cosa que le puso feliz, pero detuvo sus movimientos cuando sintió algo más.

Tuvo la necesidad de parpadear lentamente, analizando si no estaba equivocándose o su corto encierro había sido suficiente para volverlo loco. Sabía que su presencia estaba oculta por el kekkai y su aroma se encontraba mitigado, pero Inuyasha sí podía percibir todo. Allí estaba una fragancia que viajó por su memoria y no fue capaz de explicar de dónde provenían.

Lo conocía, sabía que sí. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le costaba tanto concentrarse para dar con su origen? No era capaz de pensar al respecto, sólo podía oler aquello y algo dentro de él vibró sofocado. Podía notar que se trataba de su yōki, quien le pedía ir hacia el origen de esa fragancia, pero no quería hacerlo. No haría caso a esa pulsión, por más que le desesperara. Ceder ante algo semejante era por demás humillante, pero el olor le resultaba cada vez más agobiante.

Allí tuvo la gran idea de destruir al causante de esa peste tan deliciosa. Si acababa con el demonio que lo molestaba ya no tendría por qué lidiar con eso, ¡era tan simple! Mataría al desgraciado.

Cuando finalmente encontró la fuerza suficiente y se liberó de sus ataduras se rió por la tonta de Sango al pensar que eso lo detendría. Buscó a su Tessaiga y se abrió paso hacia el exterior. Fuera de la barrera era mucho más claro todo.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba el maldito?

No sería difícil encontrarlo, sólo tenía que sentir ese aroma y lo hallaría.

Corrió entre el bosque, saltó árboles y en su carrera lastimó su mano provocando que sangrara, pero ni siquiera lo notó, tampoco dolía, lo único que le importaba era hacer pedazos al causante de ese tormento.

Inuyasha se regocijó internamente cuando su presa permaneció quieta, sin moverse un ápice, esperando su inminente final. Podría librarse de esa tensión y demostraría que sus instintos no lo dominaban completamente. Él decidiría con quién mierda acostarse, no su yōki ni nada más.

Por más que estuviera decidido y su mano ya se encontrase sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga, no fue capaz de sacarla. Esto debía ser una jodida broma.

—¿Sesshomaru? —espetó cuando vislumbró a su hermano y se acercó a él—. ¿Qué se supone que...?

Cortó su palabras y su caminar cuando lo notó. Ese olor estaba ahí. Tan molesto y persistente como su mismo dueño. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Tan ciego estuvo como para notar que se trataba de él? Inuyasha no podía entender su error ni por qué ahora Sesshomaru olía tan...  _diferente_ , aunque la palabra que debería haber usado era cautivador.

Su hermano no le contestó nada, sólo se acercó a él e instintivamente retrocedió un paso. Algo no andaba bien en él. De hecho, algo no andaba bien en los dos y lo comprobó cuando, en un descuido, Sesshomaru apretó su mano con intención de atraerlo hacia él.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Con qué cara se supone que debería verse ahora? Con la misma de siempre, pensaba. Incluso después de haber cavilado hasta un punto delirante, no le quedaba más que aceptar el asunto como siempre lo hizo con todos los problemas que tuvo.

Sesshomaru sabía qué debía hacer, pero ceder no era algo que le gustara, sobre todo cuando se había negado tanto. ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar todo con resignación? Había nadado contra la corriente todo lo que pudo y, por primera vez, admitía que su resistencia comenzaba a flaquear. Esto no se trataba de debilidad, sino de orgullo. Aceptar significaría ceder ante algo que le impusieron y llevaba rechazando por más de dos siglos.

_Él será para ti..._

Más de una vez recordó esas palabras y las detestaba, pero ahora más que nunca había meditado al respecto. ¿Qué estaba pensando su padre cuando dijo eso? ¿Acaso ese hombre había podido predecir esto que ahora pasaba? Posiblemente. Su astuto y viejo padre había sido muy sagaz. Sesshomaru no lo entendió en aquel momento y quizá no lo entendiera aún ahora, pero era capaz de ver todo con un poco más de claridad.

Continuó su camino volando por esas tierras que hace algunos meses no transitaba. Jaken había quedado atrás, en esta ocasión necesitaba estar solo, pero no dudaba que su subalterno aparecería en algún momento. Sin embargo, ahora necesitaba comprobar algo.

_Él será para ti._

Esa ridícula frase seguía resonando en su cabeza. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? No podía comprenderlo. ¿Será que Inu no Taisho sabía que esto pasaría? Todo le indicaba que sí. ¿Por qué si no había estado tan seguro al decirle que el pequeño hanyō se convertiría no sólo en su hermano, sino que tendrían otro tipo de lazos?

En ese momento y durante un largo tiempo, Sesshomaru aborreció esa idea. Detestaba ese sólo recuerdo. Detestaba recordar a Inuyasha. Él respetaba mucho a su padre, pero no podía aceptarlo. ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? Jamás pudo comprenderlo, hasta ahora. Por fin entendía a qué se había referido y el asunto no dejó de darle vueltas, incluso a esa altura seguía pensando al respecto.

Detuvo su andar repentinamente dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo y no se movió más. Aquel aroma, una esencia que hasta el momento fue frágil, ahora se había esparcido casi con intención de golpearlo como una suave brisa. Podía sentirlo, Inuyasha se estaba acercando a él muy rápido. No hizo nada, sólo dejó que él se acercara.

¿Así que ya era inevitable? Entendía un poco la causa de ese interés mutuo: ambos eran perros demonio, por lo que se encontraban más atraídos hacia una misma especie. Había pocos inuyōkai y por más que Inuyasha fuese un hanyō, compartían la misma sangre demoníaca.

Vaya, en otra época ni muerto habría admitido algo semejante, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Sesshomaru era diferente, no era el mismo que habló con su padre antes de que éste muriera ni tampoco era la persona que deseó ser. Las circunstancias lo habían cambiado y era capaz de admitirlo. Su personalidad era la misma, pero ahora hacía cosas que jamás imaginó y pensaba otras que antes le generaban repulsión.

Ese cambio venía arraigado a una maduración que no creyó necesitar, pero experimentó. Ahora sí tenía algo que proteger y eso lo volvía fuerte. Mucho más fuerte de lo que fue su padre. Esa misma fortaleza que había ganado le dio una espada y el valor suficiente para pararse esa noche a comprobar lo que hacía muchísimos años venía negando dentro de su mente. Posiblemente fuera la influencia de la misma época de apareamiento, pero estaba seguro que ese lugar era donde debía estar en ese instante.

Cuando Inuyasha se paró frente a él se mostró muy confundido al verlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Realmente lo sería en primer lugar? Tenía que averiguarlo. Por más que su demonio interno le dijera que sí, él necesitaba una prueba.

Observó unos momentos al hanyō mientras se acercaba a él. Parecía un cachorro desorientado, sin saber si huir, pelear o morderle la mano. Inuyasha siempre había lucido así a sus ojos, sin importar qué tamaño tuviera. Poco y nada se había preocupado por él, por más que fuera su hermano menor, y trató con mucha fuerza de olvidarlo, pero el pequeño mestizo parecía hecho para cruzarse en su camino.

Lo despreció tanto. Por hanyō, por deshonra, por robarle esa herencia que le pertenecía, por simplemente negarse a morir en sus manos. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru a veces pensaba que su objetivo nunca había sido verdaderamente matar a Inuyasha. Si en verdad hubiera querido verlo muerto desde un principio ya lo estaría. Tal vez fuese una maldición impuesta por su sangre.

Ahora, después de tanto camino recorrido, podía ver que Inuyasha era más que un cachorro desorientado que le gustaba joderlo. Le demostró en más de una ocasión su fuerza, voluntad y por qué Inu no Taisho lo consideró apto para manejar a Tessaiga.

Había sido difícil renunciar a esa espada, pero ya había superado eso y Tenseiga seguía siendo su compañera. Una espada nacida de Tessaiga, hecha para curar y proteger. Inu no Taisho la había hecho para proteger a Izayoi y ahora Sesshomaru portaba esa espada para proteger a Inuyasha. Pensar en eso era disparatado, pero lo supo desde el momento en que su espada resonó con Tessaiga y, por más que lo ignorara, ese hecho siguió dentro de su mente. Esa verdad le molestó, pero ahora no le importaba. Tenía su propia arma y aún conservaría a Tenseiga, porque finalmente era suya, haya sido o no un desperdicio de Tessaiga.

Su padre fue muy astuto. Desde las espadas hasta lo que le dijo. Por más que hubiera muerto, tenía la impresión de que Inu no Taisho había planificado todo esto. ¿Será que no podía salirse de los hilos de su padre? No, Sesshomaru hacía esto por voluntad propia. Que ese hombre haya sido capaz de verlo mucho antes era algo a parte.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de Inuyasha, fue capaz de percibir ese aroma salvaje junto con otro. Tomó la mano de su hermano sin delicadeza alguna y vio una herida pequeña pero sangrante. ¿Cuántas veces había visto la sangre de Inuyasha? Bastantes, sobre todo cuando lo lastimaba al luchar.

—¿Sesshomaru? —Oyó cómo lo llamaba con algo de duda. Así que no sabía qué estaba pasando... No, Inuyasha sí sabía, pero probablemente no quería admitirlo—. ¿Qu-Qué haces?

Pocas veces había apreciado a su hermano relativamente callado. Era agradable, mucho más que oírlo gritando improperios.

No contestó al instante, sólo miró la herida y se preguntó por qué Inuyasha le permitía seguir sosteniéndolo. Como pensó, el hanyō sabía qué estaba pasando, o tal vez sólo sentía curiosidad sobre su forma de proceder. Ya no importaba eso realmente. Si ambos estaban ahí, significaba que habían dejando los convencionalismos atrás.

—Hay algo que debo comprobar —dijo simplemente y su hermano menor lo miró sin entenderlo. Quizá nunca lo entendería, pero eso estaba bien. Sesshomaru no planeaba contarle ninguna de sus cavilaciones, al menos en ese momento.

Alzó aquella mano y su boca se cerró sobre la herida. El sabor metálico y conocido de la sangre le llenó el paladar. Era un gusto diferente sin embargo, como si su sangre estuviera diluida o mezclada con algo que no podía identificar. No se detuvo por eso. Lamió la herida y percibió cómo Inuyasha se estremeció por la sorpresa.

—¿Pero qué...? —Ni siquiera fue capaz de decir nada debido a su desconcierto, sólo intentó quitar la mano, pero Sesshomaru no lo dejó apartarse—. ¡Suéltame!

Aunque se lo exigiera no lo hizo y alcanzó a tomar la otra mano cuando un golpe estuvo a punto de caer sobre su cara. ¿A qué se debía esa rebeldía? Si Inuyasha había ido voluntariamente hasta él, pero no podía esperar que esto fuera fácil o que el hanyō lo entendiera. Incluso él, quien era un demonio completo, aún le costaba aceptarlo.

—Mierda, ¡te dije que me sueltes! —Siguió forcejeando y observó el rostro de su hermano, el cual se mostraba igual que siempre, pero era obvio que detrás de esa nula expresividad ocultaba algo—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Sesshomaru? Pareces un jodido cadáver. ¡Déjame ir! Me importa un carajo lo que quieras.

—Te importa —sentenció y con eso fue suficiente para frenar los insultos e inútiles forcejeos—. Esto nos concierne a ambos, ¿o será que aún no lo entiendes?

Sus palabras desconcertaron a Inuyasha, demasiado, porque en verdad no entendía y a la vez creía saber a qué se refería Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de reconocerlo.

—¡N-No! —protestó nuevamente—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Más vale que pongas tu cabeza en su lugar o lo voy a hacer yo de una patada.

—Ya es suficiente.

—¡No...! Oye, aléjate de mí... ¡Que te alejes, bastardo!

Esa situación lo hizo sentirse amenazado e Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero permaneció helado cuando el rostro de su hermano descendió hasta su cuello. Sesshomaru olió aquella parte de su cuerpo y su piel le cosquilleó. ¿Qué significaba eso? No tenía idea, pero esa cercanía inevitablemente lo arrastró. El olor que desprendía su hermano y la cálida respiración en su cuello le relajó demasiado, tanto como para que sus músculos se aflojaran y cerrara los ojos.

Un fuerte calor, similar a la fiebre que le había atacado meses atrás, le embargó repentinamente. Sentía su rostro como una bola de fuego y eso le generaba incomodidad, pero allí seguía. Aunque fue peor cuando sintió que Sesshomaru abrió la boca para lamerlo. Su propia boca se abrió por la sorpresa, pero no salió sonido alguno. Inuyasha apretó sus colmillos y respiró profundo para ser capaz de fingir que esa lengua no manifestaba nada.

—Sesshomaru... —mencionó despacio intentando apartarlo de él—. Ya detén... eso que haces. No me importa lo que quieras comprobar, pero yo no... no voy a... ¡Ah, mierda!

Eso último le salió de forma involuntaria cuando sintió que le mordía y luego volvía a pasar su lengua en ese mismo lugar. Apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos en un gesto compungido. No quería esto, se supone que era imposible que pasara con él, ¿entonces quién mierda le estaba lamiendo el cuello?

Sabía que ese era Sesshomaru y tal vez éste se había vuelto loco, ¿por qué más se acercaría a él? Tal vez tuviera propósitos malvados que desconocía, pero le era increíblemente difícil pensar mientras lo tenía allí aferrado a su piel.

—Aléjate —dijo nuevamente casi en un suspiro.

Su fuerza estaba comenzando a abandonarle. No era tonto para saber que su cuerpo estaba cediendo y que, en el fondo, no le resultaba desagradable eso que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, consentir algo así seguía siendo impensado para él.

—¿Sí? —mencionó el yōkai apartándose de aquel lugar tan cómodo para poder observar a su hermanito—. ¿Es realmente lo que quieres?

Inuyasha abrió la boca para afirmar eso, pero ninguna palabra salió. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que en verdad quería que se alejara. Porque su consciencia y sentido común le decían que debía irse, pero su cuerpo no, su demonio interno lo obligó a callar. ¿Tan malo podría llegar a ser? No sabía, pero probablemente sí. Aunque Inuyasha sospechaba que había superado retos más feroces que éste. Pelearía una vez más con Sesshomaru, pero sólo esta vez.

Sus manos fueron liberadas del agarre e Inuyasha las llevó al cuerpo de su hermano. Tocó las ropas de éste, sus dedos acariciaron los hombros hasta finalmente dar con el borde del kimono.

—Eres una mierda —escupió con desprecio, pero no era más que un pequeño esfuerzo para mantener su orgullo en pie.

Sostuvo las ropas de su hermano mayor y esta vez fue él quien se acercó para lamerlo. Inuyasha le mordió el cuello de la misma forma que él lo hizo y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás después de esto. Podría dar un millón de argumentos y justificaciones, pero nada iba a omitir el hecho de que se había dejado llevar.

Una parte de él se sintió conforme mientras que por otro lado sentía que estaba por ser sacrificado a algún monstruo. Bueno, su hermano técnicamente era un monstruo, pero nunca creyó que iba a entregarse voluntariamente a sus fauces. Corría el riesgo de arrepentirse si seguía pensando así, pero no lo hizo. Inuyasha tomó una decisión y retractarse no era una opción.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru finalmente comprobó que era verdad. Su difunto padre lo había afirmado y ahora él, siglos después, finalmente era capaz de entenderlo. Por más que estuviese interesado o no, jamás había experimentado algo similar. La búsqueda de un compañero no fue un asunto indispensable. Nadie era digno, como dijo antes. Nadie le despertaba nada o era capaz de moverle alguno de sus cabellos. Incluso creyó que esa  _afinidad_  que supuestamente se sentía no eran más que falacias. Ahora, en este momento, se sentía capaz de confirmar lo contrario.

No iba a negar que se sintió complacido cuando su hermano pequeño dejó de quejarse y accedió. Inuyasha parecía ir comprendiéndolo o al menos lo sentía. Ese estremecimiento que producían sus energías al chocar no era nada común. Se estaban mezclando, atrayendo cada vez más y arrinconándolos en una sola respuesta. Sus yōki se lo decían y no tenían forma de decir que no.

Por más que negar lo inevitable se había convertido en lo normal para ellos dos, en ese momento lo olvidaron. Sesshomaru clavó las garras en la ropa de Inuyasha y quiso arrancarla. ¿En qué momento habían acabado en el suelo? Eso no era importante. Lo que quería era deshacerse de esas prendas ahora. Volvió a degustar su cuello cuando sus manos hormiguearon de gusto al tocar piel finalmente. A pesar de esa apariencia siempre desalineada, debía admitir que el aroma de Inuyasha le resultaba espectacular, pero nada superaba esa expresión. Aunque fuese un hanyō, Inuyasha era...  _lindo_.

—Así que eras tú... —murmuró aún sin poder creer que se trataba de su hermano pequeño.

Inuyasha no le entendió ni tampoco hizo alguna pregunta. Aún seguía conmocionado, pero también estaba descubriendo otras sensaciones. Como el deseo, la excitación y una lujuria impensada que comenzaba a aflorar desde el fondo de su ser. Nunca se había imaginado de esa forma con su hermano, con nadie quizá, y allí se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tampoco se imaginó acostándose con esas mujeres que amó. ¿Por qué será que lo veía como algo tan alejado de su persona? Sea por el motivo que fuere, ahora no estaba nada alejado, al contrario, estaba sobre sí.

Tuvo que apretar la boca, pero un rugido vergonzoso salió del fondo de su garganta cuando Sesshomaru se alzó un poco más a sus orejas. ¿Por qué había tenido que acercarse a lamerlas e hincar sus dientes ahí también? Ese lugar tan útil y perceptivo de su cuerpo ahora estaba siendo  _atacado_  de aquella forma. Llevó una mano a su boca para acallar esos infernales cánticos que se agrupaban en su garganta en consecuencia de esos toques, pero Sesshomaru le obligó a quitar la mano.

Mierda, así que el desgraciado morboso quería oírlo gritar como perrita en celo... ¿Técnicamente lo era? No, claro que no. Tampoco pensaba darle el gusto a ese imbécil. Mordería sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, pero no gritaría, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

Las manos de su hermano siguieron buscando desatarle la ropa y lo ayudó a eso, pero Inuyasha no quería ser el único vergonzosamente desnudo. También hizo que se quitara la ropa y tragó saliva al saber que, efectivamente, ya no había retorno. Tenía que admitir que la extraña situación lo ponía nervioso y clavó las garras en la espalda de su hermano para relajarse, pasándolas por la piel, sorprendiéndose al oírlo suspirar muy bajo. ¿Eso significaba que le había gustado? Ante ese descubrimiento, no dudó en volver a intentarlo.

Aquella predisposición le supo peculiar, pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle. Sesshomaru siguió el juego de Inuyasha y le arañó la piel. Clavó sus garras en los muslos y bajó por las piernas, sabiendo que causaría lesiones que se curarían en días. Su hermano pequeño hizo lo mismo. Siguió marcándole con increíble placer hasta que eso se convirtió en una pequeña lucha donde sus cuerpos se frotaban entre sí y sabían que no había lugar para más espera.

En esos instantes tan eternos, se concentró en observar a Inuyasha. Éste no le veía a la cara y eso no lo permitiría. Sostuvo el rostro de su hermanito y lo obligó a verlo. Quería apreciar el momento preciso en que esos ojos vidriosos sucumbieran ante el dolor y el placer. Ahora sí era todo suyo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sesshomaru lo tranquilizó en ese momento. No con palabras o acciones. Inuyasha se sintió tranquilo al tenerlo cerca, al sentir su energía mezclándose con la de él. Dolió mucho, pero no era suficiente para matarlo. Sus piernas se tensaron y llevó las manos al rostro de su hermano. El cabello blanco caía con suavidad hasta hacerle cosquillas en el rostro, así que tomó algunos de esos mechones y los enredó en sus dedos. Abrazó a Sesshomaru por el cuello, en una infundada necesidad de sentirlo aún más cerca. La excitación le golpeó el cuerpo y finalmente esos alaridos salieron de su boca. Que el tonto de su hermano lo disfrutara, porque no planeaba estarle gimiendo siempre que quisiera. Sólo sería ahora y nada más, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era una mentira.

Aquellas sensaciones avasallantes se albergaron en cada parte de sus cuerpos, produciendo vida en sitios que jamás creyeron que alguien pondría una mano. Sesshomaru tomó las piernas de Inuyasha y se movió dentro él. Decir que se sentía bien era poco. Decir que era una locura sonaba más apropiado. Reconocía que estaba al borde de perder la cordura y eso no le importaba. Vio a Inuyasha tirar la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto abrumado y se movió con él. Pronto las piernas de su hermanito estaban abrazándole la cadera, una acción instintiva guiada por el deseo de obtener más. Lo entendía porque también se sentía igual, eso no era suficiente.

Tuvo que apartarse de su hermano menor y éste le miró con una cara desconcertada, podría decir que estaba a punto de insultarlo, pero no se lo permitió. Sesshomaru lo tomó para poder darlo vuelta y que Inuyasha quedase mirando al suelo. Vio que intentaba protestar nuevamente por ese cambio, pero le clavó las uñas en los muslos nuevamente y las pasó a los largo de su espalda, asegurando que todo estaría bien.

Todo estuvo bien al menos para él, porque oír el clamor que su hermanito le dedicaba le resultaba fascinante. ¿Qué clase de fascinación encontraba al escucharlo gritar? Una muy excitante y morbosa sin duda. Sin embargo, Inuyasha tuvo ganas de atravesarlo con sus garras cuando hizo eso, pero la excitación fue más fuerte que sus deseos asesinos en ese instante.

Mantenerse en pie no era fácil, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Inuyasha hundió sus garras en el suelo y se negó a caer. Esto no había terminado, aún faltaba más, a pesar del dolor él quería más. Sesshomaru le sostenía con firmeza mientras seguía moviéndose y le resultaba atractivo que esté tan fuera de sí. No era como cuando se molestaba y se transformaba en yōkai. Ahora, que ese rostro, el cual nunca expresaba nada, estuviera alterado así por su causa le resultaba excitante. Lástima que no podría verlo cuando todo eso acabe. Tuvo que esforzarse por no caer cuando un estremecimiento le sacudió el cuerpo y quiso aún mucho más. Se movió contra su hermano, gimió como sabía que éste quería que hiciera y resistió hasta que creyó que el alma le dejaría el cuerpo. ¿Así es cómo se supone que debía sentirse? Mierda, era mejor que un plato de fideos después de tres días sin comer.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru nunca creyó que justamente encontraría un placer semejante con ése que tanto se había enfocado en alejar de sí. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se encastró al de él, sus olores se mezclaron y sus yōki los proclamaron compañeros. Los gritos y la forma en que su cuerpo se contrajo fue suficiente para extraer hasta la última parte de sus energías, pero no cayó en ningún momento.

Inuyasha estaba agotado cuando terminó y se recostó en el suelo, agitado, dispuesto a recuperar el aliento. El cuerpo le vibraba con un ligero dolor y mucho cansancio, pero se sentía bien. Una tela le cubrió y notó que se trataba de su hitoe rojo. Agradeció mentalmente eso porque estaba sintiendo algo de frío. Sintió que su hermano estaba vistiéndose a su lado, pero Inuyasha aún no tenía tantas fuerzas para levantarse después de aquella faena. ¿Acaso ese desgraciado no se cansaba nunca?

—Ya voy... —murmuró al aire cerrando los ojos. No dormiría, sólo cerraría los ojos para descansar un momento y recuperar energía.

—No hace falta —contestó Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha parecía no prestarle atención.

Se sentó a su lado un momento, después de colocarse algunas de sus prendas y observó a su hermanito. Al parecer planeaba dormir un poco, por lo que dejó que su  _mokomoko_ funcionara como almohada para él. Sólo sería un momento. Un breve descanso y tendrían que marcharse. Aún esperaba un largo camino por delante.


	8. Chapter 8

Una suave caricia fue lo que le devolvió la consciencia. ¿Qué era eso? ¿El viento? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una mano? No era capaz de distinguirlo ni tampoco tenía energías suficientes para abrir sus ojos. Aquella caricia fría era muy relajante, pero poco a poco fue despertando de ese sueño mortuorio. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado? Era algo que no tenía fuerzas de razonar. No podía dormir más sin embargo. Oía conversaciones a su alrededor, gente conocida hablando y eso lo transportó aún más a la realidad.

—¿Inuyasha? —Oyó una pequeña voz que le obligó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y a buscar quién le hablaba—. ¡Qué bien! Ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?

No fue capaz de contestar esa pregunta. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta poder darse cuenta que era Rin quien le hablaba y le miraba con una gran preocupación en sus ojos dulces. Ella tenía un trapo que se notaba húmedo en sus manos, seguramente lo estaba pasando por su frente y eso fue lo que percibió entre sueños.

—¿Rin? —mencionó con una voz rasposa y agotada, apoyándose en sus codos con cierta dificultad para ganar altura. El cuerpo le dolía horrores—. ¿Qué pasó?

La niña ladeó la cabeza como si le hubiera sorprendido su pregunta y le miró unos instantes antes de volver a hablarle, pero fue interrumpida por otras personas.

—Qué bueno que finalmente despiertas, Inuyasha —dijo la anciana Kaede entrando en la cabaña, seguida de sus torpes amigos.

—¿Finalmente? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Claro, tonto —espetó Shippo acercándose a él—. Llevas casi dos días durmiendo, ya estábamos a punto de darte por muerto.

En una situación normal, hubiera aplastado a ese zorro idiota, pero la declaración que hizo le impactó. ¿Que había dormido casi dos días? ¿Cómo eso era posible? Inuyasha tenía la mente revuelta y le costaba hilar los hechos que ocurrieron, una gran confusión le invadió el cuerpo.

—Bebe esto —Kaede le extendió un cuenco con alguna clase de té e Inuyasha lo miró con cierta desconfianza—. Te revitalizará y compensará los días que estuviste postrado.

Al oír eso, asintió. Sabía que la anciana sacerdotisa era buena con todo eso de medicinas y menjunjes curativos. Con cuidado se sentó, intentando no quejarse por su cuerpo apaleado y apartó la frazada que lo estaba cubriendo. Aceptó el té y bebió un poco sin pensarlo, quemándose la lengua en el acto.

—Cuidado, está caliente —le avisó Kaede, un poco tarde.

—Vieja, lo hiciste a propósito —espetó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de la sacerdotisa. Se dedicó a tomar esa agua hirviendo, pero no pudo evitar notar cómo todos allí lo miraban. Miroku y Sango no decían palabra alguna, al igual que Shippo y Rin. Todos estaban a su alrededor mirándolo expectantes—. ¿Qué? —dijo ya harto de ser observado—. ¿Qué tanto miran? Si quieren un té se lo piden a la vieja.

Nadie dijo nada en ese instante, pero Inuyasha notó cómo se miraban entre ellos. Algo raro estaba pasando y no era necesario ser un genio para saberlo. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos tontos? ¿Será que le ocultaban algo? Posiblemente.

—Ya digan qué mierda tienen —escupió con impaciencia y para que supieran que él no era tonto, que notaba que algo estaba pasando.

—Ehm... Inuyasha —habló Sango y él la miró esperando que continuara—. La verdad es que nos gustaría saber qué pasó la otra noche.

Aquella pregunta, hecha con cierta duda por la exterminadora, le hizo arquear una ceja confundido. ¿Qué había pasado la otra noche? ¿A qué se refería?

—¿De qué hablas, Sango? —mencionó volviendo a alzar el cuenco del té para seguir bebiendo—. Yo soy quien debería preguntar qué demonios pasó.

—En eso estoy en desacuerdo, Inuyasha —dijo Miroku con tranquilidad, pero se encontraba muy serio también—. Es necesario que nos digas qué ocurrió cuando te escapaste de la barrera.

—¿Qué barre...? —Antes de terminar de decir eso, recordó cómo le habían dejado encerrado y atado en esa cabaña para que no pudiera escapar. Allí recordó lo muy enojado que estaba esa noche—. ¡Demonios, es cierto! Voy a matarlos por dejarme en ese lugar.

Antes de poder levantarse a atacar al monje, Kaede le golpeó la cabeza con una cuchara grande de madera para intentar calmarlo o distraerlo aunque sea.

—Quédate quieto que aún no estás recuperado —recordó la mujer pero eso intrigó a Inuyasha.

—¿Recuperado de qué? —preguntó sin entender qué pasaba aún. Sí se sentía adolorido y cansado, pero su cuerpo no tenía alguna herida grave que pudiera percibir o un hueso roto. ¿Qué le pasaba esa vieja?

—Es cierto, Inuyasha —mencionó la pequeña Rin sentada cerca de él—. No debes esforzarte.

Ante aquel pedido, no dijo nada, sólo permaneció quieto en su lugar y volvió a ingerir la medicina; la cual sabía ligeramente más agradable. Chasqueó la lengua sin comprender por qué esas mujeres lo trataban como si él fuese una rama débil a punto de quebrarse. Exageradas.

—Bien, lo dejaré pasar por ahora —dijo mirando hacia un lado, pero sus tontos amigos parecían seguir en esa misma posición extraña.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, donde no entendió por qué parecían tan tensos. Había algo que les estaba costando expresar y no entendía qué. Esos idiotas lo volverían loco.

—Aun así... —Sango miró a su esposo, como si buscara apoyo para continuar hablando, y luego enfocó la vista en Inuyasha—. ¿Tuviste alguna pelea cuando huiste de la barrera?

Esa pregunta lo dejó unos instantes callado, pensativo, y levemente desorientado. Él siempre tenía peleas, pero ese día no recordaba haberse peleado con nadie en realidad. Aquella noche, Inuyasha había escapado de su prisión, con intención de matar  _algo_  que lo molestaba, pero no lo hizo. Recordaba a la perfección que al llegar a  _eso_  quedó perplejo. Ese maldito que planeaba eliminar era... y ellos...

Inuyasha casi estalló al recordarlo, pero no lo exteriorizó. No dijo nada ni hizo nada. Guardó silencio e intentó no pensar en eso. Sin embargo, la sangre le recorrió rápido por el cuerpo al pensar en Sesshomaru, al pensar en él con Sesshomaru en realidad. ¡No, no! ¡Debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente! Eso no había pasado, seguramente fue un sueño y nada más. ¿Pero por qué soñaría semejantes cosas? Demonios, estaba loco.

—Eh... No —dijo sin pensar realmente y al instante se arrepintió—. Digo sí... En realidad... ¡Bueno, qué les importa! Si siempre estoy peleando con monstruos, aunque ustedes son peores que cien yōkai juntos.

—No trates de distraernos con agresividad, Inuyasha —Miroku lo conocía bastante bien y era lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse llevar por las provocaciones del hanyō—. Es un hecho que no estabas en las mejores condiciones cuando regresaste y queremos saber qué ocurrió por tu bienestar, recuerda que esa noche los yōkai buscaban con quién aparearse.

—Sí —mencionó Rin preocupada por él—. Pensamos que estabas muerto, pero el señor Sesshomaru aseguró que sólo estabas desmayado.

Las palabras de la niña prácticamente le desencajaron su expresión. ¿Que Sesshomaru qué?

—¿Ese imbécil estuvo aquí? —preguntó sin querer admitir que esa idea le ponía nervioso, aunque no necesitaba más que su nariz para saber que ese idiota ya no estaba en la aldea.

—Él fue quien te trajo —contestó Sango—. No nos explicó nada, sólo te dejó con Kaede para que se encargue de ti.

—Estuvo a punto de quedarse, pero el señor Jaken apareció para buscarlo y decirle que lo necesitaban no sé para qué —contó la pequeña con un suspiro fastidiado.

A pesar de haber oído con claridad las palabras de ellas, no era capaz de comprenderlas. No podía ser cierto, apenas podía imaginar a Sesshomaru junto a él sin echarle una mirada de desprecio, pero si recordaba los acontecimientos de esa noche... ¡Ah, mierda, ¿qué había hecho?! Estuvo a punto de apretar su cabello y arrancarlo por la desesperación, pero se contuvo. Después podría enloquecer cuando esté solo.

—¿Tuviste alguna pelea y Sesshomaru te ayudó nuevamente? —preguntó Miroku, pero Inuyasha no contestó. ¿Qué demonios debería hacer? Mentir, sin duda, pero tenía la mente tan turbada que no se le ocurría nada.

—No... —titubeó un momento, pero al instante supo que así se vería sospechoso—. No sé, no me acuerdo bien... Qué importa, ya estoy bien.

Por más que intentara convencerlos restándole importancia al asunto, los tontos allí seguían mirándose de esa forma insoportable y dudando al respecto.

—¿Será que...? —mencionó Sango y se tapó la boca antes de terminar de hablar, impresionada ante su idea.

—Creo que todos estamos pensando lo mismo, querida —Miroku permaneció de brazos cruzados, prácticamente leyendo la mente de su mujer.

—¿Entonces sí pasó? —preguntó Shippo a sus dos amigos y éstos le asintieron—. Vaya, al final teníamos razón.

—Tanto esfuerzo protegiéndolo para nada —suspiró la exterminadora.

—Finalmente era algo que debía pasar, Sango. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para ayudar pero finalmente es su decisión —Abrazó a su esposa y ella asintió con cierta resignación.

Inuyasha, por su parte, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué parecía que de repente era incapaz de comprender sobre lo que hablaban sus ineptos amigos? Parpadeó unos instantes mientras seguía oyéndolos comentar algo que, supuestamente, ya estaba hecho y no se podía cambiar. ¿Pero qué mierda les pasaba?

—¿Alguien me puede decir de qué rayos están hablando?

Al parecer, su pregunta no fue algo que todos esperaran, porque el silencio volvió a la habitación. Las miradas que recibió denotaron confusión e Inuyasha no era capaz de desentrañar esa intriga.

—Bueno... —comenzó Sango a hablar viendo que nadie más se animaba—. Ya sabes, Inuyasha. No hace falta que finjas con nosotros.

—¿Fingir qué? —espetó dudando de la cordura de su amiga—. Yo no estoy mintiendo, no los entiendo para nada.

—Inuyasha, sé que para ti es algo difícil de aceptar, pero para nosotros también —continuó Miroku—. Entendemos que te cueste trabajo hablar de ello, pero debes saber que nosotros te brindaremos apoyo absoluto.

¿Apoyo? ¿Difícil? ¿Hablar? ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese monje? El matrimonio o los hijos sin duda le habían sentado mal a ese par.

—Miroku, no entiendo una mierda de lo que están diciendo y yo no estoy escondiendo nada, son ustedes los que actúan raro.

A pesar de que Inuyasha creía tener la razón, el monje sólo negó con la cabeza, porque sabía lo imposible que era aquel hanyō, pero era algo que había esperado. Jamás fue una persona fácil, por lo que tampoco admitiría nada y se negaría a hablar sobre algo tan comprometedor.

—Sabemos que tu  _situación_  con Sesshomaru no debe ser algo sencillo, así que todos aquí estamos dispuestos a ayudarte. No tienes por qué pasar solo por esto —dijo con convicción, dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo, pero el énfasis que hizo no le gustó para nada a Inuyasha.

—¿Situación? —espetó aturdido—. ¿Qué situación? Ese idiota y yo no tenemos ninguna situación.

—Ya, Inuyasha —interrumpió Sango con impaciencia—. No tienes que ocultarlo más.

—¿Ocultar qué?

— _Dah_  —mencionó Shippo torciendo la boca en una mueca de burla—. Que te emparejaste con tu hermano, tonto.

Por un segundo, creyó que el mundo a su alrededor colapsó, volvió a formarse y se destruyó de nuevo. ¿Qué acababa de oír? ¿Que Sesshomaru y él qué? Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, en shock, intentando razonar si había oído bien, pero sí lo hizo. Lo que más le molestaba tal vez no era en sí lo que había escuchado, sino en saber cómo ese grupo de idiotas llegó a tal conclusión.

Intentó buscar aire para no caer muerto en ese mismo lugar y sus amigos parecían expectantes, atentos a un posible ataque de furia o que su corazón fuese a estallar.

—¿Qué... ? —mencionó casi sin voz, sin poder superar la sorpresa.

El silencio tenso pareció volverse hasta peligroso en ese instante. Miroku mantuvo la calma ante todo, pero miró a su esposa en una disimulada señal sobre que debían controlar a Inuyasha si esto se salía de control.

—Ya lo sabemos —reiteró la exterminadora—. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

—¿Avergonzarme? —repitió el hanyō al borde la furiosa indignación—. Ustedes están locos —aseguró porque ahora no tenía ninguna duda—. ¿Dónde carajo sacaron esa idea? ¿Sesshomaru y yo? ¿No se dan cuenta la estupidez que están diciendo?

—Ah, vamos —mencionó Shippo enfadado—. Si ya vimos todas esas marcas.

—¿Marcas? —repitió sin entender.

¿De qué hablaba ese enano estúpido? ¿Marcas de qué? Kaede interrumpió la escena trayendo algo entre sus manos. No preguntó nada porque sabía que era un pedazo de espejo, quién sabe de dónde la anciana lo había sacado, incluso podía estar de la época en que Kagome iba y venía con sus cosas a través del pozo. Lo primordial fue que la mujer acercó aquel vidrio lo suficiente para que Inuyasha pudiera apreciar su cuello.

—¿Qué? —murmuró viendo una oscura mancha donde empezaba su ropa. Tomó el espejo entre sus garras y corrió las telas para exponer la piel de su cuello—. ¡¿Pero qué...?!

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. No era capaz de contar esa cantidad de moretones de todos los colores que tenía en el cuello y las marcas de dientes que bajaban por su cuerpo, descendiendo al hombro y quien sabe dónde más. Ese color rojizo y ligeramente morado de las heridas le espantó.

¿Cómo eso había sido posible? Una clara idea le vino a la mente y su cara se pintó casi tanto como esos hematomas.

—Qué salvaje... —comentó Sango observando con asombro la innegable evidencia en el cuello de su amigo.

—Posiblemente así sea entre yōkai, querida.

—Al menos ahora no lo podrá negar —suspiró Shippo, pero al instante una duda cruzó por su mente—. Pero... ¿Habrá sido con Sesshomaru o algún otro? Él no dijo nada.

—Es cierto —asintió Miroku—, pero recordemos que el señor Sesshomaru se ocupó de cargar a Inuyasha hasta aquí y parecía interesado en su bienestar. ¿Por qué sería así si no estuvieran juntos?

—Tienes razón... pero Inuyasha tampoco confirmó si estuvo con él o con otro.

—¿Qué otro? —vociferó el hanyō ocultando esas vergonzosas manchas y deseando olvidar que estaban ahí—. ¡No estuve con ningún otro!

—¿Entonces sí fue con Sesshomaru? —preguntó la exterminadora e Inuyasha se quedó congelado al darse cuenta que no había negado eso—. ¡Sí lo fue, lo sabía!

—Fue idea de todos, querida Sango.

—Sí, pero yo lo pensé primero.

—Sigo creyendo que es raro —Shippo suspiró y se rascó la nuca. Esas cosas de adultos aún eran muy tediosas para él.

—¡Ya paren con eso! —dijo Inuyasha hastiado de oírlos hablar tanto y bastante apenado además—. Dejen de decir tonterías. Él y yo no... no estamos... así.

Eso causó desconcierto en todos los allí presentes y las miradas confusas sólo provocaron que su fastidio creciera mucho más. Era más que evidente que el  _acto_ , el cual consistía en apareamiento, fue realizado y eso, hasta donde sabían, significaba que eran una pareja. ¿Qué se supone había pasado?

—Inuyasha —Rin, quien se mantuvo un poco distante viendo la situación, se arrimó un poco a él y lo miró atenta con sus grandes ojos brillantes, cosa que le causó más nerviosismo al hanyō—. No entiendo... ¿Tú y el señor Sesshomaru no se estaban llevando mejor?

—Eh... No, no, Rin... Lo que pasa es que... Él y yo... No somos, no... —Sin querer, acabó balbuceando algunas cosas sin saber cómo responderle a la niña. No tenía idea que contestarle ni tampoco quería ser brusco con ella, pero explicar esa situación ya era difícil con los otros idiotas y con ella mucho más.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —lo interrumpió con mucho entusiasmo—. Tal vez deberían tener una boda. Así tendrían algo más formal con el señor Sesshomaru y no tendrías que dudar más sobre qué son.

Ante la ocurrencia de esa niña, casi golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano. ¿Qué había dicho esa pequeña? ¿Una boda? ¿Era en serio? No podía tomárselo en serio, pero lo peor fue cuando esa idea le pareció buena al grupo de imbéciles.

—No suena mal —meditó Sango—. Los yōkai suelen casarse, aunque nunca fui a un matrimonio así.

—Tampoco yo, pero no creo que difieran mucho de uno humano, querida.

—Yo fui a uno con mis padres cuando era cachorro —contó Shippo—, pero no lo sé... Nunca fui a uno de perros demonio, menos que ambos sean hombres —Puso una mano bajo su mentón mientras recordaba los detalles de una boda—. Las novias suelen verse bonitas, ¿Inuyasha tendría que vestirse como una?

—¡Sí! —comentó Rin muy contenta con la idea, pero al instante creyó que no sería bueno—. Aunque... No creo que eso le agrade al señor Sesshomaru. Tal vez sólo un kimono más formal.

—Estoy de acuerdo —acotó Sango—. Puede ser una ceremonia pequeña, nada ostentoso.

—¡Con mucha comida! —Los ojos de Shippo brillaron al imaginar el banquete, definitivamente tendría que estar.

—A las niñas les encantará ir a la boda de su tío —Sonrió Miroku al imaginarse la felicidad de sus hijas.

Quien no se encontraba para nada feliz era Inuyasha, quien sólo permaneció en silencio sin poder creer las locuras que escuchaba. ¿En serio sus amigos estaban planeando su  _boda_  con aquel desgraciado ahí delante suyo? Esto parecía una pesadilla.

—Te has metido en un gran lío —dijo Kaede, quien sólo fue escuchada por Inuyasha, porque los demás estaban muy ocupados hablando de esa monstruosa celebración. La vieja no había dicho nada, era reservada y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese sólo iba a molestarlo más. Le agradecía por eso, pero no estaba conforme con los demás.

No, no iba a aceptar nada de eso.

No supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para levantarse e irse. Por más que antes se hubiera sentido cansado y adolorido, en ese momento no le importó. Quería estar solo, lejos de esos idiotas porque iba a matarlos si oía de nuevo sus molestas voces. Corrió y corrió hasta encontrarse solo en el bosque. Necesitaba pensar sobre todo aquello que le incumbía sólo a él e inevitablemente involucraba a ese tonto cara de palo.


	9. Chapter 9

Un millón de veces se había sentado en lo alto de los árboles, pero nunca sintió tanto alivio de hacerlo como ahora. Inuyasha respiró agitado mientras se recostaba contra el tronco intentando recuperar el aliento. Tal vez era cierto y debería haber esperado hasta tener más energías como le recomendaron, pero ya no soportaba más estar en esa casa. Las únicas opciones que vio viables fueron escapar o enloquecer matándolos a todos, y tuvo que controlarse para no irse por la segunda opción.

¿Qué tan malo hubiera sido desquitar sus frustraciones golpeando a esos tontos? No sería algo muy extraño viniendo de él, pero Inuyasha, esta vez, optó simplemente por irse.

Observó un momento la inmensa nada que se presentaba frente a sus ojos y se preguntó por qué todo repentinamente se había tornado tan difícil, aunque desde que tenía memoria nada le fue fácil. Siempre había tenido que luchar y sobrevivir, una especie de ciclo sin fin al cual se había acostumbrado y aceptado, pero ciertos acontecimientos en su vida le llevaron a replantearse sus objetivos. ¿Tenía objetivos? Quizás, algunos tuvo, robar la perla de Shikon fue uno, y a raíz de eso se involucró en una serie sucesos desastrosos y a la vez muy fortuitos. Pelear y padecer a Naraku fue una mierda, pero también conoció a Kikyo, Kagome, los amigos que ahora tanto le jodían e igual quería. Inuyasha había ganado mucho a lo largo de su viaje transitado, pero también perdió demasiado. Su madre, su primer y segundo amor. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que quedaba para él?

Estar solo no era algo que le molestase completamente, porque así siempre había estado, pero aceptar que ya no vería a ciertas personas era un gran pesar. Después de haber sufrido tanto por Kikyo, saber que Kagome no volvería fue casi igual de devastador. Se supone que debía estar conforme con saber que ella estaba bien, pero no verla nunca seguía generándole una intranquilidad casi agobiante.

¿Por qué ella también se tenía que haber ido? ¿Por qué las personas que dejaba deslizarse en lo más profundo de su ser se esfumaban en el aire? Estaba harto de esto.

Aceptaba la muerte de Kikyo y finalmente se sentía capaz de dar un paso al frente sin ilusionarse con el regreso de Kagome. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora su propia vida parecía haberse envuelto en un desagradable manto de calamidad? Posiblemente exageraba, pero la realidad es que nada con  _ese tipo_  le había dado buen resultado y ahora no había cambiado su forma de pensar.

Inuyasha sentía la mente nublada y sus recuerdos estaban mezclados de una forma turbulenta. Tenía la sensación de haber experimentado un sueño, una pesadilla para ser precisos, pero las evidencias de la realidad se encargaron de demostrarle que todo fue cierto. Finalmente era capaz de agarrarse el cabello y tirar fuerte de él mientras gruñía, pero no de frustración, sino por un sentimiento de impotencia y decepción. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo y no podía entender bajo qué clase de hechizo cayó para que todo acabase como lo hizo.

¿En serio todo se debía al celo? Le costaba creerlo, pero recordaba patentemente cómo el olor de Sesshomaru lo atraía y la forma en la que éste se comportó. Sin embargo, ¿por qué había tenido que ser justamente con ese idiota?

Quizás, en algún delirio estúpido, se había dicho que el único más o menos a su altura era su hermano, pero no lo decía esperando que pase. ¿Ahora qué se supone que debía hacer? Con un poco de suerte, olvidaría todo lo que pasó. Ante esa idea, Inuyasha dejó de tirar su cabello y miró al horizonte como si acabase de tener la idea más brillante de la era. Sí, claro, era tan simple como eso. Lo olvidaría y punto. ¿Por qué hacía tanto escándalo? Si finalmente Sesshomaru tampoco querría recordarlo, apostaba que no.

Una relajante satisfacción le recorrió ante esa idea. Incluso puede que el grupo de tontos que tenía como amigos también olvidaran el asunto pasado un tiempo. Sí, lo olvidarían. Ya no tendría que presenciar más conversaciones burdas sobre bodas o él con pareja ni nada extraño. Sólo tendría que esperar y el tiempo se encargaría de borrar todas esas marcas en su memoria y cuerpo. Qué fácil sonaba. Sin embargo, aquella felicidad fue remplazada por una inquietud que no supo identificar. Algo en su interior se estrujo y prácticamente le costó respirar. ¿Qué era esa sensación de malestar?

Una vez más, volvió a sentirse frustrado por muchas razones. Porque le costaba entender qué estaba pasado y una parte de él no quería aceptarlo. Sabía que lo mejor era olvidar, pero la sola idea le resultaba tortuosa de digerir. ¿Será que estaba enloqueciendo? Era lo más probable.

—¡Amo Inuyasha! —Oyó aquella vocecita difícil de ignorar y vio a ese bicho conocido saltar en su rodilla—. Así que aquí está, pensé que estaría en la aldea.

—¿Qué quieres, anciano? —espetó de mala gana, aunque nunca le hablaba bien al viejo—. Si vienes a decir más tonterías no me interesa oírlas.

—Amo, no se ponga así —pidió Myoga cauteloso porque bien conocía el temperamento volátil del hanyō—. ¿Acaso no se siente bien? ¿Está enfermo?

—No seas idiota —Inuyasha estiró su mano y tomó a la pulga entre sus garras con intención de aplastarla— y más vale que no te hagas el distraído. Sé que debes venir de la aldea y ahí te dijeron lo que pasó.

—Ehm... Bueno...

No acabó de decir nada porque Inuyasha lo arrojó lejos. ¿Ese viejo se pensaba que lo iba a tomar por tonto? Como si no pudiera oler los rastros de la casa de Kaede en ese cuerpo diminuto, anciano sinvergüenza. Si volvía a aparecer lo aplastaría, aunque Inuyasha no sabía por qué, siempre consciente que no sería bien recibido, el viejo regresaba. En cierta forma, respetaba su tenacidad o quizás era estupidez, quién sabe.

Sea como fuese, el anciano senil regresó junto a él, más cansado y jadeando por tener que volver a subir a donde estaba. Esa pulga sin duda debía ser inmortal. En ese caso, ¿por qué le daba tanto miedo todo? Era un viejo raro.

—Amo Inuyasha, no se moleste... —comenzó su discurso nuevamente con una voz suave—. Usted debe sentirse muy confundido con todo lo que pasó y debe hablar con alguien.

—Jm, ¿confundido? ¿Yo? Para nada —dijo despreocupado cruzando los brazos dentro de sus mangas—. Y lo que pasó no es de tu incumbencia ni de la de nadie. Es algo que... no me interesa recordar.

Al decir eso, torció un poco los labios. Era mentira eso sobre que no estaba confundido, pero admitírselo a ese viejo cobarde estaba fuera de discusión. Hubo unos instantes donde Myoga no dijo nada y eso llamó la atención de Inuyasha, la pulga parecía pensar al respecto de lo que dijo.

—Entiendo, no es una situación fácil, pero... —Alzó la vista y vio con seriedad los ojos de su amo— no es algo que usted pueda ignorar tan fácilmente.

—¿Eh? —dijo arqueando una ceja—. ¿De qué hablas? Yo puedo olvidar lo que quiera. Esto o lo que sea.

—Amo... entre yōkai las cosas no son tan simples.

Al oír eso, Inuyasha apretó un puño, molesto con ese anciano. Todo lo que ese viejo decía le daba ganas de aplastarlo en realidad.

—Odio cuando dices algo y nunca acabas el cuento —murmuró molesto apretando los dientes para contener su propia ira.

—¡A-Amo, por favor! —dijo Myoga moviendo sus brazos con intención de detenerlo—. Si me permite... me gustaría hablarle de eso.

Poco y nada a Inuyasha le interesaba saber esas cuestiones del mundo yōkai, pero en ese instante tuvo una necesidad por saberlo. Una intriga desmedida que le nacía del fondo de su ser y, tal vez, le ayudase a aclarar un poco su mente tormentosa.

Por esta vez, decidió callar y escuchar al viejo sin interrumpir, al menos no demasiado. Myoga se sintió conforme ante tal disposición y volvió a la rodilla de Inuyasha para sentarse, sabiendo que tenía toda su atención.

—Bien, como sabe, las cosas entre demonios son muy diferentes a las de los humanos, pero también hay muchas similitudes —intentó explicar y buscar la mejor manera que Inuyasha lo comprenda—. Entre humanos es necesaria la afinidad entre machos y hembras, aunque ellos siguen guiándose por otro tipo de patrones. Sin embargo, algo que los diferencia de nosotros es la unión a través del yōki. ¿Recuerda que yo hablé de esto con usted y sus amigos? ¿Que su yōki se encargaría de encontrar a su pareja indicada? —Vagamente, Inuyasha recordaba eso, pero aun así asintió para que el viejo agilizara el relato—. Bueno, eso es similar a la afinidad que sienten los humanos entre sí, pero hay mucho puntos en los que difiere. Es normal que a usted, como un ser mitad humano y mitad demonio, le cueste entender ambas formas, pero es necesario que mantenga su mente abierta en este momento para comprender.

—Viejo, sigues hablando pura mierda —mencionó harto de tanta palabrería inútil—. Aún no me dices nada diferente de lo que ya te escuché antes.

—Amo, no es momento de impacientarse —Negó con la cabeza ante esa ansiedad característica de Inuyasha—. Como dije, usted debe mantenerse tranquilo y dispuesto a entender qué está pasando.

—Bien... —bufó inconforme.

—Verá —continuó Myoga—. Ahora que usted ha...  _encontrado su pareja_...

—¿De qué pareja hablas, viejo? Vuelve a decir eso y te mataré.

—¡Bien, bien! Ha encontrado... un posible compañero, ¿así está mejor?

—No.

—¡Ponga un poco más de voluntad!

—¡Deja de decir idioteces!

—Ah, siempre tan difícil... —suspiró cansado poniendo una mano sobre su rostro cansado. Hablar con Inuyasha jamás era sencillo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo—. Mire, amo, es necesaria su cooperación para poder hablar de esto.

—Ve al grano antes de que te mande a volar, viejo.

—Bien... —Tomó aire una vez más con resignación y se dispuso a decirle a Inuyasha cómo eran las cosas—. Luego de haber encontrado compañero, participar de un rito de apareamiento y unirse con éste, significa que ambos quedan ligados uno al otro. Usted no puede simplemente hacer como si no existiera. Su yōki está ligado con ese otro demonio y, por lo tanto, éste es su compañero.

Tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para asegurarse de no haber entendido mal a ese anciano. Parpadeó sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué acababa de decirle?

—Espera —mencionó arrimándose un poco hacia delante y eso cohibió un poco a la pulga—. ¿Tratas de decirme que ahora ese idiota es mi compañero? —preguntó y Myoga asintió temblando, pero Inuyasha no lo golpeó como pensó, en lugar de eso se rió—. ¡Estás loco, viejo! Quizás eso funcione para la mayoría de yōkai, pero no para... mí.

Ni para él ni para Sesshomaru. Porque sabía que ese estúpido lo último que quería era volver a tenerlo cerca. Por más que hayan hecho esas cosas, sólo fue en esa ocasión, su hermano jamás aceptaría la idea de tenerlo como compañero. Él era un hanyō, Sesshomaru siempre se había encargado de recordarle lo inferior que era. Entonces, ¿por qué querría tener a una persona así a su lado? Era ridículo.

A pesar de estar completamente seguro de sus palabras, esa inconformidad seguía dentro de su pecho y no encontraba razón para esto. Al parecer, Myoga no estaba ayudando a resolver esa encrucijada en su mente.

—Tal vez ahora le parezca eso, pero ya verá lo contrario —aseguró el anciano—. Si ya ha encontrado un compañero con quien enlazarse y sea el indicado para... ¡Amo, Inuyasha! ¿No ha pensado en las crías?

Aquella pregunta alarmada le pareció completamente extraña y frunció las cejas como si no acabara de encontrar el significado de esas palabras.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Pensar en qué?

—¡En las crías, amo! —repitió pero Inuyasha parecía seguir sin comprender la idea. ¡Qué distraído era a veces!—. Si usted ya se apareó con otro demonio, significa que ahora mismo podría estar cargando las crías producto de esa unión.

—¿Qué...? —Apenas fue capaz pronunciar algo. Esa declaración lo dejó impactado y casi se le cortó la respiración. ¿Había oído bien?

¿Crías? ¿Qué cosa? Recordaba que el viejo mencionó esa  _capacidad_  que tenía, pero en ese mismo momento Inuyasha lo había olvidado todo por el bien de su salud mental. Enterarse de algo semejante había sido una pesadilla, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez debería haber pensado un poco mejor al respecto.

Sus ojos temblaban mientras un millón de ideas pasaban por su cabeza. No, era algo ridículo. ¿Él teniendo un...  _hijo_? Un hijo... y de Sesshomaru. El sólo pensarlo estaba a punto de hacerlo caer desmayado. ¡No podía ser!

Repentinamente, la desesperación le invadió. ¿Qué haría él con un cachorro? ¿Cómo se supone que lo cuidaría y encima también sería hijo de ese bastardo idiota? ¡Qué clase de noticia devastadora acababa de recibir! Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar sus pensamientos, hasta que una ligera picazón le asaltó la mejilla. Por inercia, Inuyasha se golpeó y la pulga Myoga cayó de su rostro, pero se recuperó al instante.

—Tranquilo, amo —mencionó la pulga después de haber probado la sangre del hanyō—. Puedo percibir su esencia mezclada con la del señor Sesshomaru, pero su sangre no delata ningún otro tipo de alteración.

—¿Quieres decir... que no hay ninguna cría? —preguntó expectante, pero la pulga negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro aliviado.

—Normalmente es más efectiva la concepción después del tercer celo luego de la maduración de un demonio —explicó la razón más lógica del por qué no había una consecuencia tras la realización del acto—. Sin embargo, debe tener en cuenta que la próxima vez puede ocurrir.

—No habrá próxima vez —aseguró con seriedad.

—¿Acaso no ha oído nada de lo que he estado diciéndole?

—Sí te oí y sólo hablas pura mierda —Inuyasha se levantó en ese instante, sin estar dispuesto a escucharlo más—. No me importa nada de eso, yo haré lo que quiera.

Antes de oír más tonterías de la pulga, Inuyasha saltó de ese árbol y se fue. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar ningún destino que él no quisiese. Decidiría y no iba a seguir nada que le impusieran, sin importar lo inevitable que fuera.


	10. Chapter 10

El agua fría se le escurrió entre los dedos y aun así la bebió sintiendo su garganta quemarse con ese helado líquido, casi creyó que le desgarraba por dentro y, por un instante, deseó que así fuera. Quizás el dolor le hiciese olvidar toda esa confusión que no dejaba de correr por su mente. Un gruñido salió de su boca, sin ser capaz de contener el hastío que recorría su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse metido en una situación así? La vieja Kaede tenía razón, se había inmiscuido en un gran lío. Aunque técnicamente él no había pedido nada de esto ni tampoco lo deseaba, pero algo en su mente le estaba generando contradicción. Su inconsciente le recordaba que esas palabras, que se decía a sí mismo para convencerse, no era más que una mentira.

Inuyasha miró su rostro en el reflejo del agua tranquila de ese río y pudo apreciarse con claridad. Con algo de duda, su mano se acercó hasta su cuello para apartar un poco sus ropas y volver a apreciar esas coloridas evidencias marcadas en su piel. Ahí estaba la prueba de que él también había cedido y, por más que quisiera gritar un fuerte  _no_ , era imposible que se lo negara a sí mismo.

Sabía que podía gritar todo lo que quisiera y mandar a la mierda tanto a la vieja pulga como a sus amigos, pero a sí mismo no podía mentirse. Era consciente de lo que hizo. Accedió a  _eso_  que se supone era imposible y aún seguía preguntándose el por qué. Si era tan imposible, ¿por qué pasó? ¿Por qué cedió y se dejó llevar?

Tal vez el anciano Myoga tenía razón y sus malditos instintos le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero en lo demás no. Entre Sesshomaru y él nunca volvería a pasar nada. Ellos no eran compañeros, jamás serían nada más que dos pedazos de carne que ocupaban lugar en el mundo sin saber qué rayos estaba haciendo el otro. Así había sido siempre, ¿por qué ahora debería cambiar? En primer lugar, ¿quién dijo que cambiaría? Los demás que habían opinado en este asunto no importaban, porque los únicos involucrados eran él y su hermano idiota, a quien no necesitaba volver a ver para saber que tampoco deseaba recordar lo que ocurrió.

Además, ¿Sesshomaru con un hanyō como compañero? ¡Ja! Era tan jodidamente ridículo que hasta daba risa, pero Inuyasha no se rió. Recordar el desprecio de su hermano hacia él no era algo ajeno a su persona, pero en ese instante le generó cierta confusión e incomodidad.

Era incómodo imaginarse con Sesshomaru como habían estado, sabiendo que éste lo despreciaba, y le confundía pensar en la razón tras ese encuentro. Instintos, se repetía. Sin embargo, pensar en alguien como ese estúpido dejando llevar por algo tan  _básico_  como sus primitivos instintos reproductivos era extraño. No lo imaginaba como ese tipo de persona, aunque tampoco imaginó que alguna ocasión pudieran coincidir de esa  _forma_.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su mente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Por más reciente que fuera debía olvidarlo. Iba a volver a su plan primario de dejar ese tema atrás y esperar a que sus estúpidos amigos dejaran de molestarlo con eso. También tenía la opción de matarlos o irse a vivir a otro lugar, pero aún no decidía con cuál tendría más satisfacción. Tal vez si les gritaba un poco dejarían de joderlo y ya no tendría que oír más tonterías sobre lo que pasó. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Después aprendería a lidiar con eso del celo, como siempre hizo con todos los problemas que tuvo, y su vida volvería a la aburrida normalidad.

Mierda... ¿Por qué el plan perfecto le generaba esa inconformidad que parecía pesar una tonelada sobre sus hombros? Quizá sólo fuese que su cuerpo seguía débil.

Finalmente se alzó dispuesto a regresar. La tarde comenzaba a caer y aún debía aleccionar a un par de tontos. Posiblemente le dieran algo bueno de cenar y golpearía a Shippo para liberar tensión. Sí, sin duda sonaba muy bien. Sin embargo, Inuyasha detuvo sus pasos cuando sintió aquella esencia que le perturbó.

¿Por qué carajo ese desgraciado no podía dejarlo en paz? Tal vez ese fuera su plan en realidad, molestarlo hasta que perdiera los estribos y acabaran matándose el uno al otro. Bueno, no era algo muy difícil de lograr.

Inuyasha puso la mano sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga pero no la sacó como quiso en un primer momento. Algo lo inhibió en ese instante, quizá tener a ese bastardo ahí y recordar cómo fue la última vez que lo vio le hizo refrenarse.

Hubo un largo silencio donde sólo se observaron e Inuyasha tuvo un  _déjà vu_ , sin querer recordar dónde había vivido esto antes e inevitablemente lo hizo. Miró a Sesshomaru un rato sin soltar aún el mango de su espada.

—¿Quieres pelear, Sesshomaru? —preguntó eso que le carcomía la cabeza desde que lo sintió llegar y no se decidía a responder por sí solo. ¿Qué más podría querer ese tonto de todos modos? Aunque en ese instante prefería no contestarse esa pregunta.

No hubo respuesta instantánea como era de esperarse. Su hermano lo observó con esa misma cara que nada expresaba y a la vez parecía estar transmitiéndole algo en un lenguaje que le era imposible entender.

—¿Quieres pelear, Inuyasha? —repitió la pregunta, devolviéndosela, cosa que le hizo sentir fastidio. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se tomó el tiempo para pensar un poco.

¿Realmente él quería pelear en ese instante? Sí, claro que sí. Deseaba con mucha fuerza sacar su espada en ese momento y dejar ir toda la frustración que nació gracias a ese imbécil. Si él se iba la frustración se iría también, sonaba tan simple, pero no lo era. Inuyasha quería pelear porque era de esa forma cómo sabía desenvolverse, pero en ese momento no se sintió capaz.

 _Algo_  que no podía explicar lo mantenía allí quieto, estático y con los pies pegados al suelo. Dejó de sostener a Tessaiga porque entendió que no lucharían, que la intención de Sesshomaru no era esa y por lo tanto tampoco quería atacarlo, por más que sintiera que tenía motivos suficientes.

—Entonces... ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin estar seguro de querer obtener esa respuesta. Una parte de él quería saberla, pero otra se negaba rotundamente. Jamás había sacado nada bueno de Sesshomaru, ¿por qué ahora sería distinto?

—Hay algo que quiero saber.

Y sin decir nada más, Sesshomaru volvió acercarse. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba viviendo esto de nuevo? Porque así era. Apenas notó cuándo su hermano se aproximó tan rápido y le sostuvo las manos para que no huya. " _No de nuevo_ " se repitió Inuyasha cuando sintió una vez más cosquillas en su cuello, le estaba oliendo allí como hizo antes. ¿Por qué de nuevo dejaba que Sesshomaru le tomara de esa forma e hiciera lo que quisiera? No, no estaban con el maldito celo y no se dejaría usar de esa forma otra vez.

Con fuerza se desligó de su hermano psicópata y se apartó lo más que pudo de él. Apretó los dientes con furia, a punto de desbordar de ganas de matar a ese desgraciado.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —espetó sin intención de soportar que le vuelva a abordar de esa manera—. ¡Me importa una mierda qué quieras comprobar! Yo no soy tu experimento, maldito enfermo.

Por más que el bochorno le colorease la cara, su rabia no fue menor, pero eso pareció no mover ni un pelo de Sesshomaru, cosa que le hizo enojar más. Estaba demasiado molesto para entender qué clase de pensamientos retorcidos le recorrían la mente o por qué hacía todo eso. Incluso no fue capaz de razonar en ese instante que, tal vez, fue capaz de apartarse de su hermano sólo porque éste le liberó después de comprobar  _aquello_  que deseaba.

—Debería importarte, Inuyasha —dijo Sesshomaru de una forma severa, pero el hanyō se negaba a escucharlo.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo me importa —masculló con los dientes apretados. Aun así, ni su desprecio parecía capaz de llegar a él.

—¿Estás seguro?

Por más que Inuyasha estuvo a punto de contestar que sí, calló. ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué sentía que ese imbécil estaba jugando con su mente y manipulándolo? No sabía, pero tal vez eso hacía. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y diferentes a la vez, que le hablaban en un idioma tan extraño, parecían observarlo con intención de colarse en su mente y colapsar todo lo que allí dentro hubiese.

A pesar de eso, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de algo más. Esa era la primera vez que sentía que la mirada de Sesshomaru le transmitía algo más que vacío o un profundo desprecio. Por más que Inuyasha no supiera distinguir qué veía, sabía que algo había. Eso o estaba loco, y probablemente fuera esto último.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ya cansado de toda esa situación—. ¿Qué podría querer el gran Sesshomaru de un pobre hanyō?

Por más que se haya burlado, miró con seriedad a su hermano. Quería que le dijera de una qué mierda quería para acabar de una buena vez.

—Saber si existía alguna consecuencia más que considerar —contestó sin muchos miramientos Sesshomaru, pero eso no bastó para Inuyasha, quería saber más y el yōkai pareció entenderlo sin necesidad que dijera una palabra—. Todos los actos tienen consecuencias —continuó—. Algunas las traes en la piel marcadas y otras... quería comprobar si se estaban gestando.

Esa declaración fue como una gran roca cayendo sobre su cráneo. ¿Había oído bien? Inuyasha por un momento dejó de respirar y se obligó a volver a hacerlo para no morir ahogado. ¿Incluso Sesshomaru había pensado que podía tener  _algo_  creciendo dentro de él? Al parecer, al único que le importaba un carajo esa habilidad de concepción era al mismo Inuyasha.

Deseó con mucha fuerza esfumarse de ese penoso momento, pero tuvo que pasarlo igual. No huiría, por más vergüenza que sintiera. Viró el rostro sin intención de observar más a ese tonto y pensó que ojalá fuese él quien desapareciera en ese instante.

—Ah... —mencionó intentando sonar despreocupado, restándole importancia—. No te preocupes, Myoga me dijo que no tengo... nada —Ni muerto diría la palabra  _cría_  en ese instante—. Así que ya puedes volver a tu vida de... lo que sea que hagas.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple, Inuyasha —interrumpió Sesshomaru viendo las claras intenciones del hanyō por acabar con ese tema y huir—. Como dije antes, todos los actos tienen consecuencia y, por más que no nos cause placer, no se pueden ignorar.

—Y como dije antes —contestó burlándose un poco del tono con el que dijo esas palabras su hermano—: me importa una mierda. De hecho, le he estado diciendo lo mismo a varias personas en este último tiempo. Lo que sea que esté pasando, no me interesa. Así que lárgate por donde viniste.

—Si esa fuera una opción la consideraría.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Inuyasha. ¿Que consideraría qué? Esta confusión ya lo estaba hartando. Se encontraba al borde de partirle la cara a su hermano o perder el juicio, aunque golpearlo sonaba bien.

—¿De qué carajo hablas? ¿Por qué siempre eres tan raro? —espetó sin poder evitarlo. Aunque Sesshomaru siempre le pareció bastante raro, sólo que ahora lo era más que nunca—. Lo que sea que estés pensando, déjalo dentro de tu maldita cabeza.

Nuevamente, Inuyasha sintió que quería saber qué tenía en su mente Sesshomaru, pero una parte de él estaba totalmente negada y se quería alejar de ese bastardo cuanto antes. Le era imposible olvidarse quién era su hermano, cómo era éste y todo lo que habían vivido; por eso estos últimos acontecimientos y lo que pasaba ahora le perturbaban tanto. Inuyasha deseaba saber qué pasaba, pero temía que la respuesta fuera tan simple y latosa que le jodiera eternamente.

Vio a Sesshomaru suspirar cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Resignación? No creía que su hermano estuviese familiarizado con el término, tal vez fuese un gesto de impaciencia, eso le parecía más lógico, pero la voz seria del inuyōkai interrumpió la sarta de divagaciones en la que se había sumido sin querer.

—No sería apropiado abandonar a mi compañero —sentenció Sesshomaru, pero esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para dejar al borde del colapso a su hermano menor.

¿Qué mierda dijo? ¿Su... qué? Compa... ¡¿Qué?!

El pánico y la histeria habrían sido estados óptimos en los cuales caer ante la impresión que le causó. Hubo un millón de cosas que cruzaron por la mente de Inuyasha, tanto que quiso decir, gritar y hacer; pero no llevó a cabo nada. Probablemente hubiera gritado algún improperio, pero no lo hizo porque el tenso ambiente fue cortado por la pequeña Rin quien, al parecer, lo estaba buscando y se sorprendió al verlos juntos.

No tenía idea qué iba hacer ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Le gustaría un poco más de té, señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó Rin levantándose para servir más de aquella infusión—. Es extraño que no haya venido con el señor Jaken. ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Él está bien?

Aquellas inocentes cuestiones no fueron contestadas instantáneamente por Sesshomaru y, cuando lo hizo, sólo mencionó que había mandado a Jaken a hacer otra cosa. Eso pareció suficiente respuesta para Rin, así que ella continuó hablándole de diversas cosas y Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, como siempre. Por su parte, Inuyasha permaneció alejado de esa escena lo más que pudo, prácticamente estaba en otra punta de la casa y pensaba que no era suficientemente lejos. ¿Por qué demonios aún no había salido de allí? ¿Qué lo mantenía estancado en ese lugar? Cosas sin sentido.

Inuyasha no había mencionado ni una sola palabra y no planeaba hacerlo, porque temía estar al borde de enloquecer si abría la boca. Aunque posiblemente estaba exagerando. Sólo pasó que uno de los bastardos más grandes que conocía, quien era además su hermano y con quien nunca tuvo la mejor de las relaciones, lo había llamado  _compañero_... No, definitivamente sonaba a locura.

Hacía un rato que se encontraban ellos solos con la pequeña Rin, Kaede había salido un momento a buscar algunos vegetales para la cena, pero en opinión de Inuyasha ya se había tardado o tal vez estaba volviendo a exagerar. No sabía, ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. Incluso estaba meditando si toda esa escena que presenciaba no era más que un simple sueño. Eso sonaba como algo más lógico, mucho más que el idiota de Sesshomaru diciendo que eran compañeros.

Luego de ser encontrados por Rin, ella les pidió volver a la cabaña y se mostró muy emocionada con la presencia de Sesshomaru, como siempre. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se sentía como la viva antítesis de la emoción. Su cabeza estaba tan turbada que apenas pensó en lo que hacía y sólo siguió a la niña hasta la cabaña, donde allí se encontraban. No había dicho nada en el camino y aún ahora se mantenía callado. Mierda, se sentía como un tonto, ¡pero es que el bastardo era de lo peor! ¿Cómo podía llegar y decirle algo tan... tan...? ¡Lo que sea! ¡No podía!

Por un instante, sus ojos cayeron sobre aquel idiota y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes mientras lo veía. ¿Quién se creía que era además? ¿El amo y señor de todo lo existente en el mundo? Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Sesshomaru siempre había tenido esos aires de soberano absoluto de la Tierra, no debía sorprenderse. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo diera un respingo cuando los ojos del yōkai se encontraron con los suyos.

Inuyasha ya se sintió incapaz de soportar esa situación y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. No quería verlo ni que le mirara de aquella forma arrogante que tanto le disgustaba, como si quisiera demostrarle que en serio podía leer su mente y sabía exactamente qué pensaba, eso le molestaba enormemente.

—¿Inuyasha? —La voz de Rin lo detuvo justo antes que pudiera salir—. ¿A dónde vas?

¿Cómo explicarle a esa pequeña que él no disfrutaba la presencia de ese imbécil igual que ella? No podía hacerlo, por más que ganas de decirlo no le faltaban.

—Ya vengo —contestó eso que no era más que una mentira y pasó por la esterilla sin intercambiar más palabras.

Aunque técnicamente no era una mentira, porque en algún momento iba a volver y de preferencia cuando ese tonto se fuera. Nunca le había agradado mucho su presencia, pero ahora llegaba hasta a irritarlo. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Sesshomaru sólo le causó inquietud, más que nada por la amenaza que siempre infería sobre sí y eso lo obligaba a estar atento todas las veces que lo veía; pero ahora algo había cambiado. Se sentía molesto, enojado, con unas grandes ganas de partirle la cara y descargar un poco esa frustración que no abandonaba su cuerpo.

¿Por qué se dejaba perturbar tanto por ese idiota? Porque justamente él le perturbaba. Desde que era niño, Sesshomaru le causaba esa sensación de desasosiego, pero ya no se trataba sólo de eso y precisamente ese cambio era lo que le molestaba tanto.

Apenas dio unos pasos lejos de la cabaña cuando se cruzó con la anciana Kaede. Menos mal que la vio, porque venía tan furioso que la hubiera pasado por encima sin notarlo.

—¿Ya te vas, Inuyasha? —mencionó la mujer cargando una cesta con diferentes verduras—. Normalmente lo haces después de la cena. ¿Huyes de algo?

Una cosa que lo hacía detestar a esa vieja y a la vez respetarla era que la mujer era astuta. Ella sabía el motivo por el cual se estaba yendo y, posiblemente, fuera la que menos le incomodaba, porque si veía a alguno de los otros tontos iba a arrancarles la cabeza.

—No molestes, anciana —contestó de mala forma, como siempre hacía, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte—. No tengo hambre.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo ella con un tono que demostraba que no le creía ni una palabra—. Qué raro viniendo de ti, ¿seguro que no huyes de nada?

—No seas ridícula —escupió apretando los dientes y se preguntó por qué aún seguía allí parado—. Eso no te importa.

Odiaba admitir que eso era una confirmación inconsciente a la pregunta de la vieja. ¿Estaba huyendo? Probablemente ese sería el término correcto para describir lo que hacía y se molestó consigo mismo por eso. Inuyasha se consideraba como alguien que enfrentaba todos los inconvenientes que se le presentaban sin temor alguno, en ese caso ¿por qué ahora huía?

Maldito Sesshomaru y maldito sea el momento en que todo  _eso_  pasó.

No llegó a dar más de dos zancadas que la voz de la sacerdotisa lo detuvo una vez más.

—Huyendo no se resolverá —habló la mujer y él se paró en seco—. El problema seguirá allí y en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarlo.

—¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga?! —explotó apretando los puños y volteándose hacia esa sacerdotisa, quien tomaba sus alborotados cuestionamientos y se los tiraba en el rostro para que no pudiera ignorarlos como deseaba—. ¿Que regrese allí y finja que él no me saca de quicio? Ni que estuviera loco.

En ese instante, Inuyasha estuvo seguro de su sentencia y la consideró definitiva, pero Kaede lo seguía mirando como si no le creyera. La vieja zorra tenía sus propias ideas e Inuyasha, en vez de disiparlas, sólo le reconfirmaba lo que inevitablemente se notaba: estaba asustado y, ante los ojos de la sacerdotisa, era imposible que lo ocultara.

—Yo no pretendo nada ni tampoco te diré qué hacer —aclaró con la intención de reiterar con sus palabras que, pasara lo que pasara, ese asunto no le pertenecía y tampoco le correspondía decidir al respecto; pero aun así le diría lo que pensaba—. Sin embargo, huir no lo resolverá. Esto es algo en lo que tú te metiste y escapar no será sencillo.

Las palabras de Kaede le recordaron a las de Myoga de una forma amarga. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en que debía aceptar toda esa situación ridícula o hacer algo al respecto? Algo haría, definitivamente, pero no volvería a acceder y menos para ser la esposa sumisa de su hermano.

—Antes de ser la perra de ese idiota prefiero estar muerto —dijo sin ningún cuidado, pero nada de lo que dijera podría inmutar a esa anciana.

—Nunca te imaginé siéndolo —asintió Kaede, pero en ese instante miró a Inuyasha de una forma más analítica con un par de ideas cruzándosele por la cabeza—, pero... —continuó hablando sin perder la atención del hanyō—. Si esto sucedió fue porque algo aceptaste. Matrimonio o no. Apareamiento o no. También llevas parte de esta responsabilidad, ¿o no es así?

Estuvo a punto de contestar que no, pero guardó silencio. Técnicamente, si lo pensaba bien, no podía negarse. En ningún momento había aceptado nada con Sesshomaru referente a ser compañeros y todo eso, pero sí aceptó  _eso_  que hicieron aquella vez. Bien, admitía que se apareó con él, había aceptado eso, pero no significaba que ese acto trajera otras implicaciones consigo ¿o sí? Ese mundo yōkai y sus reglas de mierda ya lo tenían harto.

Apretó los puños y sintió las garras rozarle la piel. ¿Qué podía contestarle a la vieja? Reconocer que no tenía nada para decir era le hacía sentir impotente, pero en general toda esa situación que estaba viviendo lo hacía sentir así. No iba a decir en voz alta que accedió, jamás, pero permitir que a raíz de eso Sesshomaru venga a joderlo era algo que no iba a dejar pasar.

—No importa qué fue lo que pasó ni si lo acepté o no —dijo mirando fijamente a esa mujer y habló con un tono más serio de lo usual, pero que no ocultaba la gran molestia que le generaba esa situación. Aunque no estaba seguro si eso lo decía para convencer a la mujer o a él mismo—. Lo que realmente interesa aquí es que yo no quiero ver la cara de ese imbécil ni ser su...

Algo en su garganta se comprimió antes que pudiera terminar esa frase. Una sensación similar a un cosquilleo le acarició la nuca e Inuyasha divisó que alguien se había parado detrás de la vieja sacerdotisa. Justamente el imbécil que menos ganas tenía de ver. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? Tal vez ya se iba, mejor en ese caso, que se largara y no regresara de nuevo.

Kaede notó el repentino silencio de Inuyasha y allí se dio cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraba aquel yōkai que tanto revuelo estaba causando. Era consciente que el hanyō aún era muy inmaduro para ciertas cuestiones y demasiado terco también, por lo que no le parecía extraño que tuviera estas reacciones en ese momento. A pesar de esto, sabía que, por más que Sesshomaru fuera un despiadado demonio, en ese instante ella fue capaz de ver que el camino que le esperaba con su hermano pequeño no sería sencillo.

—Los dejaré solos —dijo la mujer antes de retirarse. En esta conversación no podría aportar nada, era una cuestión que ellos mismos debía resolver.

Cuando la vieja desapareció, Inuyasha se preguntó por qué rayos se había quedado y no desapareció también. ¿Tal vez porque sería inútil? Él no le temía a Sesshomaru, sólo aborrecía la situación y al verlo la recordaba inevitablemente. Además, ¿para qué mierda los dejaba solos? Ni que necesitaran  _intimidad_  o algo así. Esto era ridículo.

El silencio se prolongó un rato más, el cual le pareció eterno y, por costumbre, no bajó la guardia ni un sólo instante, por más que Sesshomaru no parecía tener intenciones de atacarlo.

—Si vas a largarte puedes hacerlo tranquilo —cortó aquel tenso ambiente con un comentario mordaz, el cual no ayudó a aminorar la atmósfera para nada— y mejor si no regresas nunca más.

A veces, o la mayoría del tiempo en realidad, tenía la sensación que, sin importar cuánto gritase, a Sesshomaru no le importaba nada de lo que decía y una corazonada le indicaba que estaba en lo cierto. Ese imbécil se creía superior a él y siempre sería así, no importa cuántas cosas cambiaran entre ellos.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del yōkai mientras cerraba los ojos un instante y los volvía a abrir, como si intentase serenarse en ese momento, cosa que Inuyasha no entendió.

—Esto no es algo con lo que esté conforme tampoco —habló tajante e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al oírlo, como si no acabara de comprender qué había dicho.

—¿Y por qué sigues aquí? —inquirió con muchas ansias de recibir una respuesta rápida—. Si no te gusta y a mí tampoco, ¿por qué vienes y dices tanta mierda? Ya acabemos con esto.

—Creo haberte dicho que no es algo tan sencillo.

—Y yo creo haberte dicho que me importa un carajo —espetó sintiendo que en cualquier momento estallaría, pero no pensaba desistir—. Olvídalo, yo también lo haré. No hay nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos, así que no volvamos a mencionarlo.

En un principio, estuvo totalmente seguro que Sesshomaru aceptaría y diría que también se olvidaría de todo, pero esa seguridad comenzó a menguar cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Contrario a esto, su hermano comenzó a acercarse a él otra vez e Inuyasha retrocedió instintivamente.

—Antes te dije que todos los actos tienen consecuencias —recordó Sesshomaru llegando frente a él e impidiendo que huya. Apartó la ropa de Inuyasha, lo suficiente para descubrirle el hombro y mostrar esa cantidad de mordeduras y vestigios que le había hecho, los cuales no habían acabado de curarse— y están marcadas en la piel.

Cuando sintió ese aire fresco acariciarle causándole un escalofrío, Inuyasha volvió a cubrirse el cuello, pero no se alejó de su hermano, sólo lo miró desconcertado por sus palabras y acciones.

—Se curarán —aseguró—. Como cualquier herida.

—¿Eso crees?

Al oír eso, no pudo evitar tragar saliva y ciertas dudas lo invadieron. Sin embargo, Inuyasha tuvo otra intriga mucho más fuerte y no fue capaz de contenerla. Esta vez, fue él quien se acercó a Sesshomaru y apartó un poco el kimono para examinarle el cuello y se impresionó al descubrir que él también traía marcas de dientes y algunos magullones. Por un segundo, a Inuyasha le costó creer que él había hecho eso e intentó recordar los momentos exactos, pero su memoria estaba plagada de ilícitas imágenes borrosas.

Retrocedió un paso aún con el asombro bañándole el rostro y se quedó sin palabras mientras se acordaba de esos momentos que tanto se esforzó por ignorar. Sí, sin duda había aceptado lo que pasó, pero eso no significaba que debía pasar algo más. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le alertaba que esto no se acabaría allí.

—Podrán notarse menos con el tiempo, pero hay algo que ya no podemos borrar —dijo Sesshomaru acercándose de nuevo a él e Inuyasha no lo alejó como pensó en un primer momento.

Prácticamente dejó de respirar en ese instante que su hermano lo rodeó con un brazo para juntar sus cuerpos y le olfateó el cuello una vez más. Tal vez en otro momento lo habría mandado a la mierda y acabarían peleando, pero en esta ocasión se sintió incapaz. Un estado de adormecimiento le bañó el cuerpo, casi como un hechizo y en un principio creyó eso, pero se dio cuenta que no era más que el yōki de su hermano envolviéndolo. Era una sensación familiar, esa misma comodidad que sintió cuando Sesshomaru le cuidó al tener fiebre, era como eso y a la vez levemente diferente. Se sentía bien, tranquilo y casi como si fuese a caer dormido en cualquier momento producto de esa relajación, pero eso sólo era una ilusión de su mente delirante.

Permaneció quieto, dejando que ese suave y agradable calor le rodease un poco más. Ese mismo calor que le relajaba hasta el punto de transformarse en un cachorro en los brazos de su hermano. ¿Cómo era esto posible? No sabía,  _algo_  le daba esta sensación de tranquilidad. Sesshomaru se le daba, pero estaba tan confundido que era incapaz de admitirlo.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —mencionó Sesshomaru apartándose de él.

No, claro que no entendía nada, pero estaba seguro que algo extraño estaba pasando. No era capaz de explicárselo, pero sí podía percibirlo. Entre ellos algo había cambiado, por más que no pudiera darle nombre.

—Sin embargo, no tenemos que estar todo el tiempo juntos —continuó hablando el yōkai—. La situación me complace tan poco como a ti, pero, por más que seamos compañeros, no es necesario que estemos juntos en todo momento y yo tampoco deseo quedarme aquí.

Inuyasha guardó silencio mientras veía a su hermano voltearse para comenzar a retirarse. ¿Qué mierda acababa de decirle? A pesar del letargo en el que aún se encontraba, escuchó perfectamente qué le dijo.

—¿Qué? —espetó fuerte provocando que Sesshomaru se detenga—. ¿Es así? ¿Vienes, me dices lo que quieres y tengo que aceptarlo? No soy tu jodida perra sumisa.

Toda la tranquilidad que había sentido hace un momento se fue al carajo en un segundo, aunque no le extrañaba recibir algo bueno y luego mierda de ese idiota, siempre había sido así.

—Me he esforzado por evitarlo, pero ni siquiera yo, Sesshomaru, soy capaz de ir en contra de ciertas cosas que están pactadas incluso antes del origen de la vida misma —mencionó a modo de reflexión, recordando varios sucesos en su vida, pero ese no era el momento para comentárselo a su hermano menor.

Inuyasha, por su parte, no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, pero eso sólo sirvió para enojarlo más. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Planeaba distraerlo para que aceptara su papel de perrita sumisa que espera por su alfa? Antes muerto, o mejor aún, él lo mataría.

En ese instante, una vieja reminiscencia invadió su cuerpo y su mano acarició la empuñadura de Tessaiga. ¿No era para eso que vivían? Sesshomaru una vez se lo dijo, que ellos acabarían matándose el uno al otro. Entonces, ¿por qué eso debía cambiar ahora? No, no tenía por qué ser así.

Una sonrisa feroz se asomó en su rostro ante la solución innegable y se puso a correr para alcanzar a su hermano, quien ya había desaparecido en el bosque. Esto acabaría aquí ahora y esos sucesos no se convertirían más que en manchas de sangre que teñirían el filo de su espada.


	12. Chapter 12

No pensó con claridad mientras corría. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era apretar entre sus manos la garganta de ése que tanto suplicio le causaba cada vez que aparecía. ¿Qué más podían hacer ellos dos? Luchar y sólo luchar. Para eso nacieron, Sesshomaru se lo dijo una vez, y ahora no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Su deseo de por fin acabar con toda esa situación le llenó las venas y prácticamente gruñó dando rápidas zancadas en el bosque. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de estarse precipitando porque la idea no cruzó por su cabeza y en el único instante que pudo tomarse un momento para considerarlo ya estaba frente a su tonto hermano.

Suponía que Sesshomaru presintió que se acercaba y la forma en que lo hacía, así que se había detenido junto a un río. Verlo allí, bajo la luz de la luna y junto al tranquilo fluir del agua, le trajo amargas reminiscencias de la infancia, pero las ignoró porque ahora sólo le interesaba una cosa.

Tenía muy en claro que, antes de ser la perra de ese imbécil, prefería estar muerto o, como planeaba que fuera ahora, verlo muerto.

—Eso será inútil —La voz de Sesshomaru irrumpió en el ambiente en el mismo momento que Inuyasha acarició el mango de su espada.

Odiaba cuando su hermano le miraba de esa forma soberbia y creía que podía mantenerlo controlado. No, no era así. Inuyasha le demostraría que no era así, que no significaba nada para él, que no serían compañeros ni nada.

—No digas tonterías —masculló entre dientes y desenvainó a Tessaiga—. Maldito... ¡Haré que te calles!

Y sin decir nada más, se lanzó hacia Sesshomaru, pero éste logró esquivar el roce de su espada. Mierda, Tessaiga pesaba de nuevo, pero eso no era importante. Ahora su cabeza caliente sólo pensaba en atravesar a ese tonto con su poderosa arma. Sin embargo, su hermano ni siquiera hacía amague en devolverle los ataques o sacar su propia espada. ¡Ni siquiera lo miraba al luchar! Carajo, qué odio le daba ese desgraciado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo con su arma fue el momento en que Sesshomaru contraatacó. Sintió las venenosas garras lastimarle el hombro y parte de su brazo, pero Inuyasha percibió que ese ataque no había sido mortal, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para echarlo lejos.

¿Será que ese tonto no quería pelear con él? ¡Ja! Sí, claro. Como si Sesshomaru fuese a tener alguna especie de  _consideración_  con él, Inuyasha estaba seguro que nunca tuvo ese clase de cortesías y ahora no sería una excepción.

Estuvo a punto de dejar ir su  _Kaze no kizu_  contra ese imbécil, pero no fue posible. Su Tessaiga cayó al suelo con el peso de un millón de toneladas y perdió la concentración para distinguir el flujo que producía tanto su yōki como el de su hermano. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su arma? En muchos momentos le había jodido, ¡pero justo ahora tenía que ponerse así! Tessaiga latió entre sus manos, produciendo una resonancia que también se percibió en otro lugar, en la espada de Sesshomaru. Tenseiga y Tessaiga resonaron juntas, de forma en que parecían querer ensordecerlos. ¿Qué significaba esto? Era capaz de interpretar que su arma trataba de decirle algo, pero no estaba seguro qué. Inuyasha vio cómo la transformación de su espada se deshacía en sus manos, cosa que le pareció inaudita.

¡¿La puta espada no quería atacar a su hermano idiota?!

Mierda, a veces deseaba que Tessaiga fuera una espada normal que no le fastidiara cada vez que quería.

—Rayos... —murmuró con gran rabia, pero su enojo pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió un golpe que le dio de lleno en la cara.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo después de recibir el ataque de su hermano y su cara le dolió. Logró incorporarse un poco viendo a Sesshomaru, quien aún conservaba su brazo un poco levantado después de haberlo golpeado.

—Dije que sería inútil —reiteró bajo la atenta mirada llena de odio del hanyō—. Incluso nuestras armas lo entienden.

—No hay nada que entender —dijo sin ser capaz de dejar su terquedad de lado y la frustración que todo eso le causaba—. ¡Yo nunca seré la perra de un pedazo de mierda como tú!

—Eso no es algo que hayamos decidido nosotros ni que se pueda cambiar.

—¡Odio tu forma de hablar! —gritó levantándose, consciente de que ya estaba sonando como un niño incoherente, pero la cólera le hacía explotar—. Odio que nunca me digas un carajo y creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Te odio y no pienso aceptar esto.

—Inuyasha —mencionó con firmeza dando un paso adelante, provocando que el hanyō volviese a subir su guardia—.  _Esto_ , como lo llamas, es algo que ya se ha vuelto irrevocable.

—¿Ah, sí? —Alzó una ceja en un gesto irónico—. ¿El gran Sesshomaru subyugándose ante los mandatos del mundo yōkai? No lo creo.

—Velo como desees —dijo prácticamente en un suspiro—. Lo discutiremos cuando decidas dejar la ira de lado y abrir el diálogo.

—Hablas más mierda que el anciano Myoga, ¿sabes? —escupió con desprecio sin tener ganas de analizar esas palabras raras o acatar sus tontas órdenes.

Ya no deseaba seguir oyéndolo, así que envainó su tonta espada buena para nada y se fue. Las heridas, aunque no eran letales, le ardía como si su piel estuviera siendo corroída por el veneno de las garras de su hermano y posiblemente así fuera.

Inuyasha caminó unos pasos hasta el río, ignorando a Sesshomaru, quien probablemente estuviera a punto de dar media vuelta para marcharse. Que haga lo que quiera, Inuyasha aún seguía manteniendo su misma postura: Si quería irse, que se fuera, y si no volvía nunca más, mejor. Se sintió humillado en ese momento y demasiado impotente. ¿Por qué tenía simplemente que sentarse y aceptar algo que le imponían así, de la noche a la mañana? No, no podía. Su orgullo le impedía ceder y acatar los deseos de ese tonto o los de su naturaleza misma. Qué sabían sus instintos sobre lo que él quería. Por más que su yōki lo haya unido a ese desgraciado, era algo que no deseaba. Su cuerpo había actuado por impulso antes, presa del efecto del maldito celo, y no dejaría que eso vuelva a suceder.

Cuando estuvo al borde del río, se sentó y examinó esas heridas que tanto le ardían quitándose las prendas que le cubrían el torso. Podía sentir que tenía unas en el hombro y otras en su antebrazo. Guiado por la costumbre, Inuyasha acercó esa última parte hasta su boca para poder lamer el corte y el sabor amargo de la sangre invadió su boca. A veces solía hacer esto cuando se lastimaba en ciertos lugares accesibles, como sus brazos, y los lamía sabiendo que, de esa forma, se curarían casi de forma instantánea.

Eso ayudó con el ardor, dolía un poco menos, pero le era imposible llegar a curarse sus otras heridas. Tendría que soportar el dolor hasta que esos cortes cerraran solos. Aquello le generaba mucho fastidio, pero en parte era su culpa por haber buscado pelear con Sesshomaru y al final obtuvo un inútil resultado. Había sido humillado y aún no podía librarse de ese idiota. Definitivamente peor no podía encontrarse.

Estuvo a punto de pararse para irse, pero no lo hizo. Toda su molestia fue reemplazada por una muda sorpresa y un escalofrío en su espalda cuando sintió unas manos frías rozando su piel junto con una húmeda lengua que se posó en su hombro, allí donde su herida abierta y sangrante seguía supurando.

Pensar claro para Inuyasha no fue sencillo en ese momento, no con su hermano lamiéndole su piel lastimada y... y... ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Suéltame! —vociferó queriendo alejarse de él, pero Sesshomaru no lo dejó ir—. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

Inuyasha volteó un poco el rostro para observar a Sesshomaru, quien se relamió un poco de sangre de los labios y le miró con su mismo gesto austero de siempre, pero el sólo hecho de verlo hacer eso y más sabiendo que era su sangre le causó otro escalofrío.

—Aquí no llegas —alegó como si eso fuese suficiente justificación y volvió a su trabajo de lamer las heridas de su hermano.

Sesshomaru era un yōkai completo, así que sus habilidades de curación eran muchísimo más efectivas que las de su hermano mestizo. Sin embargo, no sólo por eso se había acercado a Inuyasha. Sus instintos se lo exigían, empujándole prácticamente a hacer eso que hacía. Parte de su deber era proteger a su compañero, curarle las heridas y ocuparse de él; por más que esos cortes fuesen provocados por su propia mano. Aunque quién mejor que él para poner en su lugar al descontrolado hanyō. Su pequeño hermano aún era muy joven e impulsivo, pero Sesshomaru no dudaba que podría con él.

—No... —dijo Inuyasha con los dientes apretados y el gesto compungido—. No lo necesito... Déjame.

Por más que intentara sacárselo de encima, le resultaba inútil. ¿Por qué de nuevo pasaba esto? Esa relajación inexplicable volvía a invadir su cuerpo, impidiéndole luchar. Inuyasha no quería estar cerca de él ni que le toque, porque eso sólo confirmaba más lo que todo el mundo venía diciéndole y él se ocupó mucho en negar. Mordió sus labios cuando esas lamidas en su piel le recordaron de forma inevitable aquella noche donde ambos habían sucumbido al apareamiento y, por más que se negara a pensar en eso, la imagen se presentaba recurrente en su cabeza. No importaba cuánto cerrara los ojos para evadir la realidad, su mente descontrolada y su afiebrado cuerpo sólo le gritaban una cosa: que eso que estaba pasando era lo que tenía que pasar.

Inuyasha se vio en la necesidad de buscar aire para no ahogarse y un suspiro salió de su boca, cosa de la cual se arrepintió al instante. Jamás admitiría lo avergonzado que estaba, aunque era algo más que evidente. Sin embargo, en su mente seguía girando la idea de por qué permitía que eso pasara y por más que una parte de su ser —su lado más primitivo— aceptaba todo aquello, Inuyasha no podía dejar de considerarlo una locura y un error.

Le fue imposible ocultar el bochorno o lo que provocaba en él esa situación, Sesshomaru lo percibió perfectamente. Olió en su compañero esas ansias mismas que solían originarse en el celo, pero en ese instante era diferente. Apenas fue capaz de divisar el rostro de Inuyasha estando de espaldas, pero sí vio sus orejas, las cuales vislumbró caídas y reconoció esa acción como un gesto de entrega y de sumisión; aunque seguramente su pequeño hermano tenía esas reacciones sin notarlo. Todo producto de la excitación que, inevitablemente, acabó contagiándole.

Desde que estuvo con Inuyasha esa vez hacía tan poco tiempo, era capaz de admitir que su cercanía no le molestaba, todo lo contrario. Ese mismo hanyō que despreció durante tanto tiempo y que ni siquiera deseaba oír nombrar se había convertido en algo  _anhelado_. Su pequeño hermano ahora era todo suyo, su compañero, y cada vez que lo tocaba volvía a confirmarlo. Sin embargo, acostumbrarse a la idea llevaría algún tiempo, pero en aquel instante no deseó pensar eso.

Nunca antes había tenido un compañero, así que Sesshomaru no estaba seguro qué tan normal era querer aparearse fuera del celo, pero poco le importó esa cuestión. Durante toda su vida había hecho lo que quería y esta vez no sería diferente. Además, Inuyasha también lo deseaba, podía sentirlo por más que se comportara como un cachorro embravecido. Sus manos descendieron con la intención de desatar el resto de las prendas de su hermano pequeño, pero las manos de éste se posaron sobre las suyas con intención de pararlo.

—En el agua las heridas se curarán mejor —mencionó como excusa, porque sabía que sólo obtendría alguna queja de otra forma. Así, tal vez Inuyasha cooperaría un poco más, porque no importaba cuánto el hanyō quisiera eso, con tal enfrentarlo era capaz de ir hasta contra su propia naturaleza.

Fue bastante sorpresivo cuando Inuyasha aceptó esas palabras sin decir nada y se despojó de sus ropas para entrar al agua de ese río. Estaba fría, pero quizá fuese porque su piel se sentía muy caliente. No era importante de todas formas, porque realmente se habían sentido bien esos cuidados en sus heridas y quería volver a sentirlos. Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error y una gran parte de su ser estaba de acuerdo con esa suposición, pero en ese momento fue lo que quiso hacer.

Ni siquiera prestó atención cuándo Sesshomaru se quitó su ropa y entró al río junto con él, allí sentados con el agua cubriéndoles hasta la mitad del pecho. Sólo prestó atención cuando sintió cómo su hermano le volcaba agua en las heridas y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, pero el alivio llegó cuando de nuevo esa lengua se dispuso a curarlo. ¿Cómo algo así podía sentirse tan bien? Quizá sí fuese porque Sesshomaru era un yōkai completo o quién sabe por qué. Sin embargo, el aplacamiento de su dolor fue casi instantáneo y reemplazado por algo que no se atrevía a nombrar.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones en su hombro, pero allí no fue el único lugar atacado. Volvió a percibir esa familiar sensación a lo largo de su cuello entero. Su hermano le apartó el cabello con cuidado y devoró su cuello una vez más. Besó, lamió, mordió; todo lo que quiso e Inuyasha volvió a permitírselo.

¿Será que se había vuelto loco o estaba soñando? No, esto no era un sueño. Estaba pasando de verdad. Estaba cayendo de nuevo en ese abismo que lo engulló una vez y ahora parecía estar a punto de volver a ocurrir. Por más excitación, por más deseo, el hecho de rebajarse a actuar una vez más como la perra de ese imbécil le llenaba de rabia. Aunque, por más enojado que estuviera, su tonto hermano parecía tenerlo hechizado. ¿Sería esto parte del  _compañerismo_  que supuestamente compartían? Sentirse tan atraído por él, con el cuerpo afiebrado y deseoso por recibir todas esas pasiones indecorosas. Tal vez fuese así, pero Inuyasha no tenía cabeza para razonar eso en aquel instante, no con las manos de Sesshomaru bajando por su cuerpo.

En aquel momento, un ápice de conciencia afloró en su mente y detuvo esos toques para voltearse hacia Sesshomaru. Esto no debía pasar, no de nuevo.

—No quiero tener crías —dijo con absoluta seriedad a pesar de su respiración levemente agitada y su hermano lo miró con un gesto impávido.

—No estás en celo —recordó sin entender por qué Inuyasha no había notado eso también, pero el distraído hanyō pareció confundido por sus palabras.

¿No estaba en celo? ¿O sea que no iba a tener ningún parásito de ese bastardo en su cuerpo si ahora se apareaban? Eso sonaba bien, pero había algunas cosas que no entendía. Si no estaban en esa época para  _hacerlo_ , ¿por qué Sesshomaru quería? ¿No se supone que los yōkai buscaban compañeros con el fin de reproducirse? Aunque nunca se había preguntado si ese era el real objetivo de su hermano cuando estuvieron juntos.

—Entonces... —titubeó un momento sin saber bien cómo exponer sus dudas—. ¿Por qué...?

Ni siquiera fue capaz de acabar la pregunta. El sólo hecho de estar así junto a Sesshomaru ya le causaba suficiente impresión como para ponerse a averiguar qué era lo que éste quería. No sabía, Sesshomaru era un tipo raro, podía tener los propósitos más oscuros detrás, estarlo usando o simplemente hacía eso para humillarlo; con ese imbécil nunca se sabía.

—Por el mismo motivo que tú —contestó con sinceridad porque él no mentía y su pequeño hermano sabía eso. Una de sus pocas virtudes era la sinceridad, aunque a veces podía ser muy cruel. Sin embargo, en ese instante Inuyasha permaneció congelado al oírlo.

¿Por el mismo motivo que él? ¿Por qué él lo hacía en primer lugar? La respuesta era sencilla. Inuyasha había aceptado que le besara y volviera a tocar ahora, sin estar en celo, simplemente porque se sentía bien. Aun así, ¿Sesshomaru también lo hacía por el simple placer que le generaba? Era difícil de creer. Le costaba ver a su hermano como alguien capaz de dejarse llevar por una lujuriosa pasión —algo que le sonó bastante humano y eso era muy irónico porque se trataba de Sesshomaru de quien hablaba—, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente egoísta como para seguir hasta el final por algo que deseaba.

No dijo nada más ni realizó ninguna otra pregunta. Inuyasha regresó la cabeza al frente y dejó que las manos de su hermano mayor hicieran lo que quisieran. ¿Eso era un señal de su completa aceptación? Puede ser. Aceptaba dejarse llevar en ese momento y aparearse una vez más con ese bastardo, pero lo de compañeros aún estaba en discusión.

En ese momento, la curación ya había pasado a segundo plano y ambos aceptaron que inevitablemente  _eso_  pasaría nuevamente. Sesshomaru siguió tocando a su pequeño hermano y, al estar de espaldas a él, no podía apreciar su rostro, pero sí lo oía. Inuyasha estaba agitado, le costaba respirar, y deseó oírlo más. Una de sus manos bajó hasta tocar esa parte que se había despertado ante sus caricias y disfrutó cómo su hermanito prácticamente se quedaba sin aire mientras su mano subía y bajaba. Continuó besando y lamiendo el cuello de Inuyasha, pensando que, por el momento, este era el mejor lenguaje que podían hablar sin entrar en discordia.

Rayos, ¿será que eso era algún anexo del rito de apareamiento que desconocía o algo que a Sesshomaru se le había ocurrido hacer en el momento? No importaba realmente, sólo quería que ese desgraciado siguiera. Inuyasha no pudo controlar su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a moverse y retorcerse por cada uno de esos toques. Mierda, no quería gemir como una puta perra de nuevo, pero era imposible evitarlo cuando esa mano se movía más rápido. Era algo estupendo y enloquecedor, aunque todo en ese instante le pareció así, incluso su piel pegándose contra la de su hermano por el agua le pareció delicioso.

Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un pequeño movimiento imprevisto para estar más cómodo, recargándose en el hombro de su hermano y mirándolo. Los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban fijos en él, observando su cara roja, percibiendo esa respiración errática y oyendo los estridentes cánticos que le dedicaba. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo llevó a detenerse, la impaciencia de ya no poder soportar más esa presión.

—Voltéate —dijo de forma imperante antes que Inuyasha pudiera protestar.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que el hanyō reaccionara o diera alguna respuesta, la cual Sesshomaru imaginó negativa, pero fue todo lo contrario. Inuyasha se colocó frente a él y, luego de algunas indicaciones, se acomodó sobre su regazo como quería. ¿Será que en serio sólo de esa forma lograrían entenderse? Posiblemente, porque ambos deseaban lo mismo en ese instante. Era muy sorprendente la forma en que podía dominarlo mientras hacían eso y le era increíblemente excitante.

Una vez más, volvieron a unirse e Inuyasha gruñó por ese dolor que le azotó la espalda. Carajo, ¿al desgraciado le había crecido la verga en ese tiempo o qué? Tal vez se debiera a que ahora estaba sentado encima. Qué hijo de puta, seguro fue a propósito lo de querer hacerlo de esa forma, pero ya no era importante. Por más que pareciera imposible acostumbrarse, lo haría. Ni siquiera en eso planeaba dejarse vencer por su tonto hermano mayor. Sesshomaru le sostuvo con firmeza, guiando cada uno de sus movimientos e Inuyasha notó que empezó a gustarle cuando era él mismo quien se movía sin ayuda mientras se mordía los labios. Maldito Sesshomaru y maldita sea la hora en que probó qué tan adictivo era ese bastardo.

El fulgurante momento les aturdió de tal forma que Sesshomaru clavó las uñas en la piel de su hermano y dejó que éste hincara los dientes en su cuello ante las abrumadoras sensaciones. Continuó ayudándolo a moverse y entrando en él, disfrutando de esa posición impulsada por la lujuria y de los gemidos de su hermano, que ya se había convertido en alaridos y gritos placenteros. Pensó que, así, muchos les oirían, todo el mundo, y eso le pareció increíblemente atractivo. No pensaba dejar que nadie anhelara a su compañero, que oyeran y comprobaran que sólo le pertenecía a él. Sesshomaru juntó su frente con la de su hermano y lo apretó más contra sí, queriendo ver cómo se derretía bajo su toque.

Jamás admitiría que ese pedazo de mierda, que también era su hermano mayor, le hacía gritar más que cualquier enemigo, pero seguramente el bastardo lo sabía. Sin embargo, sentirlo así de cerca de él fue agradable, de una forma que trascendía el simple placer carnal o la posesión y rayaba lo cálido, lo cariñoso, pero tal vez esos fueran desvaríos de su mente revolucionada por el momento. Inuyasha se sostuvo de su hermano y jadeó sobre la boca de éste mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba al moverse más rápido. Ese final arrollador estaba a sólo instantes para él y también fue capaz de percibir cómo arrastraba a su hermano nuevamente a la pérdida de cordura. ¿Por qué habían hecho esto? Porque se sentía bien, cierto. ¿Sólo por eso? Ya ni estaba seguro.

Inuyasha ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Sesshomaru y ambos se quedaron así, disfrutando unos instantes más de esa exquisita sensación y el letargo que su faena les había causado. Recordó que su pequeño hermano había sucumbido al sueño la vez anterior que lo hicieron, pero ese no era el mejor lugar para dormir.

—Debemos salir del agua —recordó con intención de verificar que Inuyasha no se había dormido, pero descubrió que no estaba muy lejano de eso.

—Cállate... —murmuró fastidiado. Demonios, sólo cerró los ojos por unos segundos y ya ese tonto lo estaba molestando, qué pesado podía ser.

Al no obtener una respuesta o algún amague por levantarse de parte del hanyō, Sesshomaru decidió salir del agua con él en brazos para poder sacarlo de ahí y dejarlo en alguna parte seca.

—Suéltame, bastardo —se quejó Inuyasha ante todo ese ajetreo, pero Sesshomaru lo dejó en el suelo y le colocó encima su hitoe rojo, tal como hizo la última vez que hicieron  _eso_. Ahora, aquel acto había sido algo bastante... atento de su parte, al punto de avergonzarle incluso—. No soy tu perra, maldita sea.

Inuyasha volteó la cara mientras se vestía. Le enojaba que el idiota lo tratara con esa rara  _amabilidad_. No le gustaba, no la necesitaba, le daban rabia esas atenciones innecesarias. Comenzó a vestirse, ofuscado y adolorido, mientras su hermano hacía lo mismo. Encima el bastardo no lo había dejado dormir, con el jodido sueño que le daba eso de aparearse.

—La marca que tienes en el cuello te une a mí —informó una obviedad que, por lo visto, su pequeño hermano ignoraba—. Por lo tanto, me perteneces.

—¡¿Qué?! —Por inercia, tocó su cuello y percibió una cicatriz asomándose en su piel. Eso explicaba por qué no se había curado, pero no significaba que fuera una buena noticia—. Esto... Espera, ¿qué es eso de que te pertenezco? ¿Me viste cara de objeto, pedazo de mierda? Te dije que no soy tu puta hembra.

—Técnicamente cumples la función de una —recordó e Inuyasha quiso golpearle en medio de la cara.

—Y tú aparentemente no dejarás de ser un jodido bastardo —concluyó con fastidio, pero ya no tenía ganas de discutir con ese tonto. Una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común ellos es la terquedad, porque no importaba cuán errados estuvieran, ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer. Inuyasha ya estaba muy cansado para discutir y tampoco tenía ganas de regresar a la aldea—. Oye, préstame tu... esa cosa.

En un principio, Sesshomaru no entendió, hasta que finalmente le cedió su  _mokomoko_  e Inuyasha suspiró feliz mientras se acomodaba para usarlo como almohada. Sí, eso necesitaba. ¡Era tan cómoda esa cosa peluda! Ojalá tuviera una, pero si Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a prestársela siempre no la necesitaba.

—No dormiré... —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados y Sesshomaru a su lado supo que eso no era más que una mentira.

—Puedes hacerlo —contestó asegurando así que no se movería de allí y velaría su sueño.

Finalmente ese era su deber, donde debía estar y lo que quería.


	13. Chapter 13

—¿Piensas bajar en algún momento? —preguntó Kaede nuevamente y no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

Desde hace algunas horas, la mujer estaba cansada de oír un continuo repiqueteo proveniente del techo de su casa y sabía que no se trataban de ratas o algún animal similar, sino de otra clase de  _alimaña_.

—Déjame en paz, vieja —contestó finalmente el hanyō sin moverse un centímetro.

La sacerdotisa suspiró sin fuerzas ya para insistirle a ese torpe que entre en razón. Desde hace días, Inuyasha había adoptado la costumbre de subirse al techo de la casa y quedarse ahí durante horas. No hacía nada, sólo provocaba molestos ruidos al chocar sus garras rítmicamente contra la madera, pero ya le estaba molestando más que un millar de termitas.

Podía imaginarse la razón tras la molestia de Inuyasha, pero, a su parecer, ese periodo de aceptación, ya estaba llevando mucho tiempo y su paciencia se agotaba. Kaede consideraba que ya era momento para que Inuyasha bajara a la tierra y reconociera sus propias culpas.

—Ocultándote tampoco resolverás nada —aseguró dándose la vuelta para marcharse—. Deja de comportarte como un niño y asume el resultado de tus acciones.

—¡Ah, te dije que no molestes! —vociferó otra vez con intención de echar a esa mujer que sólo le recordaba lo que estaba taladrándole la cabeza a toda hora.

La mujer no quiso discutir más con él, así que sólo se marchó diciéndole que cenarían cuando ella regresara y más vale que bajara de ese techo antes de eso. Maldita bruja, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Su madre? ¡Ja! Estúpida anciana.

Por más que Inuyasha estuviera decidido a ignorar a la sacerdotisa, acabó bajando del techo después de un rato. No planeaba quedarse sin cena por los delirios de esa vieja loca. Además, ¿por qué le molestaba que estuviera ahí arriba? Sólo quería un lugar donde no lo molestaran, pero tenía mucha pereza para alejarse del sitio que le proporcionaba comida casera. Cazar animales y comer carne cruda nunca fue un problema para él, pero últimamente se había acostumbrado mucho a la "comida casera". Le gustaba, le daba una sensación cálida en su interior, provocando que inevitablemente recordase a su madre, y no quería perderse ninguna oportunidad donde su estómago pudiera ser llenado por algo más que carne de alguna presa.

Kaede no era precisamente como Izayoi, no se parecían en nada en realidad, pero a veces esa vieja podía provocarle sensaciones que le transportaban al tiempo donde su difunta madre estaba viva. Tal vez esa era otra de las cosas por las que respetaba a la anciana sacerdotisa.

Haría caso por esta vez. Después se resignaría a volver a sentarse en algún árbol alto como siempre hizo, pero realmente no importaba dónde estuviera, su mente viajaba más allá hasta olvidarse de dónde estaba parado y ni siquiera percibía el paso del tiempo. Eso lo hacía sentirse un tonto, más de lo normal, pero esto no era su culpa. No, claro que él no tenía la culpa por lo que estaba viviendo. El responsable de todo esto tenía una cara de piedra y un refinado tono de demonio imbécil.

¡Como odiaba a ese desgraciado! ¿Será que en serio no podía deshacerse de él?

Esa era una de las cuestiones que más meditaba y volvía a repasar todos los hechos vividos hasta el momento con la intención de buscar una forma de solucionar ese problema. Aparentemente, la violencia no resolvería esta cuestión y eso era una mala noticia para Inuyasha, porque no se le ocurría qué más hacer para que ese idiota lo deje de molestar.

Intentar matarlo no sirvió de nada y hasta su tonta espada se había puesto en su contra. ¿Acaso todo el universo se había complotado para arrojarlo a las fauces de ese idiota? A veces pensaba que sí.

Una gran inconformidad llenaba su ser, sobre todo después de esa última vez que se vieron, esa vez en el agua... Cuando recordaba eso, Inuyasha sentía unos deseos infinitos porque la tierra lo tragara así no tendría que pensar en ese vergonzoso momento. ¿Cómo demonios permitió que ocurriera de nuevo? Ahora no podía culpar al maldito celo, se había dejado influenciar por ese estúpido enfermo y de nuevo lo apretó como quiso entre sus zarpas.

De todas formas, ya no valía la pena pensar en eso. Al final, volvió a caer, y, por más que se negara a aceptarlo, una parte de él comenzaba a creer que caería una vez más y lo haría de nuevo. No importaba cuánta fuerza de voluntad tuviera porque, cuando ese bastardo estaba presente, su cuerpo simplemente cedía. Malditos instintos. Aunque fuese capaz de comprender que, ante las innegables pruebas, volvería a pasar, Inuyasha se empeñaba en creer que no era así, que podía ser diferente.

No quería pensar realmente qué pasaría si volvía a encontrarse con Sesshomaru, porque, por lo que hablaron en su último encuentro, éste le aclaró que volvería. Aún todo eso sonaba muy extraño. Apareamiento, compañeros, crías. Pensar en esas cosas le hacía doler la cabeza. Ya era complicado intentar aceptar que su cuerpo estaba  _cambiando_  y ahora se veía peligrosamente involucrado con ese que siempre creyó el desgraciado más grande del mundo. Quizás el simple hecho que se tratara de Sesshomaru, con quien peleó tanto y jamás consideró tener una relación ni siquiera de hermanos normales, fuese lo que más le causaba impresión de todo eso que había ocurrido.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No tenía idea y eso le desesperaba.

Dejó un poco esos tormentos de lado cuando entró en la cabaña. Sabía que la anciana se había ido, pero la casa no estaba sola, allí se encontró con Rin y ella le sonrió muy contenta al verlo. La niña dejó lo que sea que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él.

—¡Qué bueno que bajaste, Inuyasha! —mencionó la pequeña para luego tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo más adentro de la cabaña—. Con la señora Kaede hicimos manjū, ¿te gustaría probar?

Al oírla, sus ojos brillaron levemente. Justo eso era lo que necesitaba, algo rico y dulce que lo distraiga de las cosas tontas que le rondaban en la cabeza. Aquella niña trajo un canasto lleno de esos bollos dulces e Inuyasha se puso a comer con gran deleite.

—¡Oh! —dijo con la boca llena mientras masticaba—. ¡Efta ueno!

Rin rió al oírlo hablar así y lo acompañó mientras seguía comiendo, incluso le ofreció un poco de té cuando lo vio a punto de atragantarse. Comenzaba a creer que esa pequeña era un ser demasiado bueno y amable, ojalá siempre le cocinara más dulces.

—Es bueno verte animado —comentó Rin sonriendo y sus palabras provocaron que Inuyasha parara un segundo de comer como un salvaje para mirarla con intriga—. Últimamente parecías algo... disperso.

Con un poco de fuerza, Inuyasha tragó todo lo que se había puesto en la boca y permaneció en silencio. Sabía bien a qué se refería ella y le causó cierta conmoción darse cuenta que se dejó perturbar tanto hasta que incluso Rin lo notó. De todas formas, que ella se lo hiciera notar no le molestaba, no tanto como si se lo dijera alguno de los otros idiotas. La pequeña no lo jodía como ellos y tampoco se burlaba de él, prefería sin duda recibir esas preguntas de ella.

Al parecer su gesto no fue el mejor ya que Rin lo vio preocupada, pensando que dijo algo que no debía.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarte —mencionó bajando la cabeza apenada.

—No digas eso —contestó al instante, restándole importancia al asunto y demostrándole que no pasaba nada—. Y sí, quizás estuve un poco disperso, como dijiste.

Admitirlo era algo raro para él, pero tenía que reconocer que era verdad. Desde hace algún tiempo estaba muy metido en su cabeza, tratando de ordenar algo que parecía imposible en su mente e intentando idear qué hacer con cierto idiota.

—Es por el señor Sesshomaru, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Rin le dejó helado y no supo qué contestar, aunque sospechaba que su silencio era suficiente respuesta para ella. ¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlo? El simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre le causaba un desagradable escalofrío, porque recordarlo de esa forma tan sólida inevitablemente volvía más real aquella pesadilla que experimentaba, aunque debía comenzar a aceptar que todo lo que pasó y estaba pasando era real.

Permaneció unos momentos más en silencio y no se le ocurrió qué decir para romperlo, pero fue la misma niña quien lo hizo con una suave risa.

—Sabes, creo que es algo bueno —comentó ella e Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces sin entenderla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ti y al señor Sesshomaru —contestó como si fuese algo evidente lo que decía, pero luego continuó explicando—. Ambos son familia y es muy bueno que se lleven mejor, más que eso, ¡se van a casar!

Ella rió nuevamente al decir eso, casi como si bromeara al respecto, pero Inuyasha no tuvo ganas de reírse. Sin embargo, pensó un poco más sobre lo que Rin dijo y se dio cuenta que ella no era una persona cualquiera. Era justamente la niña que había calado en el corazón frío de ese yōkai y le enseñó cosas que aquel idiota se había negado completamente a entender. Rin había jugado un papel crucial para Sesshomaru y él demostraba, a su manera, continuamente el aprecio que tenía por ella. Varias interrogantes surgieron dentro de la cabeza de Inuyasha y un interés por querer saber más sobre lo que esa pequeña pensaba le surgió.

—¿Por qué crees que es bueno? —indagó lo más básico que no llegaba a comprender.

—¿Lo de ustedes o el señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó ella sin saber a qué se refería, pero al instante volvió a sonreírle divertida—. El señor Sesshomaru no es malo, sólo tiene una forma... diferente de actuar —explicó muy convencida, pero Inuyasha creía que hablaba desde un punto de vista muy ingenuo o quién sabe—. Y creo que es bueno que él tenga a  _alguien_  —El énfasis que ella hizo en esa palabra provocó una mueca no muy agradable en Inuyasha—. El señor Sesshomaru siempre está solo y más aún desde que vivo aquí con la señora Kaede, así que me hace muy feliz que ahora formes parte de su vida de una manera más importante. Así él no se sentirá solo nunca más.

Si Rin no hubiera sonreído de una forma tan dulce, seguramente se habría reído por sus palabras. ¿Sesshomaru sentirse solo? ¡Ja! Dudaba que ese tipo sintiera algo similar, pero no lo mencionó. No se sentía capaz de poder tratar de una forma hostil a esa niña, por más extrañas que fuesen sus palabras.

A pesar de no compartir las ideas de esa pequeña, se dio cuenta que, posiblemente, ella era el único ser, además de ese enano verde lame suelas, quien conocía un poco más en profundidad a su tonto hermano mayor. Se sintió intrigado ante este descubrimiento y se preguntó qué tipo de cosas sabría ella sobre Sesshomaru, algo que lo llevó a darse cuenta que Inuyasha, por más compañero que fuere, no sabía nada de él. Jamás le interesó saber sobre ese bastardo idiota. Su hermano siempre fue una mierda y era lo único que siempre necesitó saber. Sin embargo, ahora se veía en la necesidad de tomar una nueva posición, una nueva estrategia, ya que era evidente que no podría resolver ese problema que tenía a corto plazo.

Suspiró hastiado por un momento, bajo la atenta mirada de Rin y ella no pareció molesta porque no le haya contestado lo que le dijo. Por más pequeña que fuera, ella era capaz de entender qué podía tener a Inuyasha tan turbado.

—¿Te preocupa tu relación con el señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó con suavidad, pero a pesar de eso Inuyasha pegó un respingo impresionado por esa pregunta. Aún no se sentía capaz de hilar las palabras "relación" y "Sesshomaru" en una misma oración, menos involucrarlas con él mismo—. ¿Es por los continuos viajes que hace? —continuó Rin—. No te preocupes, siempre hace eso, pero finalmente vuelve.

Rin se rió en silencio, pensando en que, lo que dijo, había hecho sonar al señor Sesshomaru como un perro y técnicamente lo era. Uno bastante nómada.

Por su parte, Inuyasha oyó esa declaración, pero le supo extraña. ¿A dónde iba tanto Sesshomaru? Esa pregunta, hasta el momento, no había pasado por su cabeza, pero admitía que le intrigaba.

—Y... —comenzó hablando y Rin lo miró con total atención—. ¿Sabes a dónde va?

—Mmm... No —contestó ella pensativa, pero al instante pareció recordar algo—. Una vez el señor Jaken dijo que buscaban crear un imperio o algo así —dijo sin poder acordarse bien las palabras exactas—. Supongo que debe estar haciendo algo de eso.

Al instante, Inuyasha recordó que una vez, hace muchos años, el sapo feo le dijo que Sesshomaru era señor de las tierras del... ¿Norte? ¿Sur? ¿Quién sabe dónde? No recordaba que Sesshomaru fuera el rey del Norte, pero seguramente tenía mucho trabajo si eso era y se justificaban sus idas y venidas.

—Creo que deberías hablar con él —comentó Rin sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo creyendo que había entendido mal, pero no fue así.

—Que hables con él —reiteró—. Si van a ser compañeros deben hablar —mencionó eso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que en verdad lo era, pero Inuyasha seguía sin comprender—. Si algo te preocupa o tienes alguna duda que no te deja en paz, debes decirle al señor Sesshomaru.

—No digas tonterías —espetó agitando la mano—. No tengo nada que hablar con él y tampoco es como si fuese muy conversador.

—¡Claro que no! —insistió la pequeña—. El señor Sesshomaru es muy educado, si le haces una pregunta él siempre te contestará.

Esta vez no pudo evitar reírse con una mueca bastante sarcástica. ¿Que ese bastardo era educado? Sin dudas esa niña tenía un concepto muy distorsionado de él y algo fantasioso. Inuyasha no sentía que necesitaba hablarle, al contrario, sentía que necesitaba sacárselo de encima, pero no tenía idea cómo. Aún no se veía a sí mismo como  _compañero_  de ese tipo y no creía que alguna vez lo fuese a lograr.

Aquella conversación con Rin fue interrumpida por dos conocidos idiotas: Miroku y Shippo. El monje se acercó a él, ofreciéndole de ir a exterminar un yōkai a un pueblo vecino. En otro momento, tal vez lo hubiera mandado al carajo, pero en ese instante aceptó. Le vendría bien un poco de acción para estirar los músculos y despejar su cabeza. Tomó un último manjū, mientras Shippo se llevaba como tres, y se fueron.

Casi podría considerar un privilegio que ese pueblo no estuviera tan lejos, pero recorrer largas distancias no era un problema para él ni para Miroku. El que solía cansarse era Shippo, así que el pequeño zorro aprovechaba su tamaño para viajar en el hombro de alguno de los dos.

Cuando llegaron a esa casa de familia acaudalada, Inuyasha esperó junto con Shippo a que Miroku hicieron los arreglos pertinentes antes de comenzar con el  _trabajo_. Aquel dueño de casa explicó los sucesos extraños que se producían en su mansión y que la causa aún no había sido descubierta. Claro que había algún espíritu maligno por ahí, pero se percibía tan débil que no sería ningún tipo de acción emocionante para él. Inuyasha suspiró hastiado e inevitablemente llamó la atención del dueño de casa, por más que se encontrara apartado unos pasos más atrás.

Ese hombre le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y desconfianza que conocía a la perfección, toda su vida le habían visto de la misma forma por ser un hanyō, no se sorprendía en lo absoluto, pero eso tampoco significaba que lo dejase pasar.

—Ah, no se preocupe —dijo con rapidez Miroku llamando la atención del dueño de casa—. Mi amigo tiene gran experiencia en exorcismos y llevamos un largo tiempo trabajando juntos.

—Sí, pero él es...

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso, viejo? —interrumpió Inuyasha de mala manera antes de oír la palabra que iba a decir ese hombre. Monstruo. Porque eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba al verlo.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha —Miroku se acercó a querer calmarlo—. Estamos aquí para brindarle nuestros servicios a este buen hombre, debemos ayudarlo a eliminar cualquier entidad maligna.

—Le agradezco enormemente, Su Excelencia —mencionó aquel hombre inclinándose con mucho respeto—. Será recompensado como se merece, no se preocupe.

—El poder ayudar a otros es el máximo beneficio para un monje.

La única palabra que pasó por la mente de Inuyasha y Shippo en ese instante fue  _mentiroso_ , aunque ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ver esa misma escena, era algo natural en Miroku ir por la vida pregonando ese discurso para engañar y sacar provecho. Aun así, poco le importaba a Inuyasha a quién estafara ese monje. Tampoco continuó peleando. Sólo gruñó molesto y guardó silencio. Esperaba que esto no se demorara mucho, pero no fue así.

Les llevó un rato encontrar dónde se ocultaba la pequeña sabandija, pero afortunadamente dieron con ese espíritu maligno y cuando mostró su verdadera y grotesca forma no fue necesario más que un corte de Tessaiga para deshacerse del bicho.

Finalmente, Inuyasha se quedó fuera de la casa esperando a que sus tontos amigos aparecieran para poder largarse. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto además? Para colmo ya estaba por oscurecer y seguro no llegaría a probar algo de comida a la anciana Kaede, pero más le valía a Sango tener alguna cosa de cenar por ahí escondida para que le pueda robar.

Cuando aparecieron Miroku cargaba dos fardos llenos que dejó en el suelo y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Qué hombre más amable —comentó con un suspiro satisfecho—. Estaba tan agradecido que ofreció más incluso y tenía unas cosas muy interesantes en su casa...

—¿Te robaste esto o te lo dieron? —preguntó Inuyasha observando las bolsas sin ganas de esculcarlas.

—Amigo mío, debo decir que esa acusación proviniendo de ti me ofende —dijo con congoja poniendo una mano en su pecho y el hanyō rodó los ojos con fastidio. Ese monje ladrón e idiota jamás cambiaría.

—Ya, vámonos —dijo a punto de emprender la retirada, pero se dio cuenta que Shippo llevaba algo muy interesante en su cabeza—. ¿Y esto?

—¡Los trajimos de la casa! —mencionó el kitsune muy emocionado mostrando el plato que cargaba lleno de dangos, los cuales se veían muy deliciosos.

—Creo que podríamos tomarnos un respiro antes de regresar —propuso Miroku sentándose en el suelo y tomando uno de los dangos de Shippo.

Por su parte, Inuyasha no hizo protesta alguna porque estaba más interesado en comer que otra cosa. Se sentó junto a sus amigos y el sabor exquisito de esos dulces le llenó la boca. En parte, le hizo sentir más reconfortado. Sin darse cuenta, se había olvidado un poco de los tormentos que lo venían aquejando ese último tiempo, ocupar su mente en otra cosa realmente ayudó.

No tenía ganas de pensar en ese problema que ahora cargaba en su espalda. Tampoco quería volver a meditar una solución que no hallaba ni recordar la cara de ese desgraciado, pero inevitablemente el recuerdo llegaba su mente y lo abstraía en cualquier instante.

—Inuyasha... ¡Inuyasha!

Los gritos del pequeño zorro a su lado lo pusieron nuevamente en alerta y pegó un respingo como si acabase de despertar, pero al instante le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shippo.

—Enano, no me grites en el oído —se quejó mientras volvía a comer otro dango.

—¡No me pegues, tonto! —vociferó nuevamente mientras se acariciaba su nuevo chichón—. No es mi culpa que uno tenga que gritarte porque ni atención prestas.

—Así es el amor, Shippo —comentó Miroku con una expresión que mezclaba la burla y la resignación—. Te tiene en las nubes todo el día pensando en tu amada... o en tu hermano, en el caso de Inuyasha.

—Voy a matarte si vuelves a decir algo así, idiota —espetó con ganas de acariciar el puño de su espada para sacarla.

—Calma, calma —mencionó el monje alzando una de sus manos—. Pero... ¿Acaso no estabas pensando en él?

Inuyasha quiso estrangularlo por esa pregunta, pero no lo hizo porque era verdad. Ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, era imposible que no pensara en Sesshomaru, pero no era de esa forma en la que el monje libidinoso se imaginaba. Inuyasha pensaba una forma para tratar de sacarse de encima el problema que tenía con su tonto hermano, pero chocar siempre con la misma pared ya lo estaba cansando.

—Es diferente... —murmuró molesto mirando a hacia otro lado.

Por supuesto que era diferente e Inuyasha no necesitaba dar ninguna explicación a esos tontos para que lo supieran. Entre ellos dos no había  _amor_ , sólo habían pasado...  _cosas_. Por más que esa explicación sonaba absurda era exactamente lo que ocurrió.

—Puedo imaginarlo —asintió Miroku—. Aunque no tengo hermanos, pero sé que la relación con el tuyo nunca fue fácil y menos ahora.

—Yo no —acotó Shippo. Él no lo entendía ni podía imaginarlo. Tampoco tenía hermanos, pero ponerse en el lugar de Inuyasha se le hacía difícil—. Él es malvado.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó al monje e Inuyasha casi rió también al ver la expresión temerosa del zorro. Sí, Sesshomaru era una mierda y seguiría siéndolo, de eso todos estaban seguros.

—Parece una pesadilla —dijo Inuyasha con un suspiro cansado, pero sus dos amigos lo oyeron.

Era la primera vez que decía algo referente al asunto sin que fuese alguna clase de insulto o estuviera escupiendo sus palabras con rabia. Inuyasha sentía furia, pero ahora la incertidumbre pesaba más que su enojo. Le preocupaba no saber en qué mierda se había metido y qué haría ahora con ese desgraciado que parecía empecinado en destruir su mente cada vez que aparecía.

Para sí mismo, se sentía capaz de admitir que una parte de su ser, la más primitiva, quería todo eso que pasó con Sesshomaru. Jamás había sentido, en toda su vida, aquellos impulsos tan latentes en su piel. Instintos reproductivos, el celo, la necesidad por el apareamiento, esa rara atracción. Todo era muy raro. Las veces que estuvo con su hermano esos deseos monstruosos acababan dominándolo, pero cuando su consciencia regresaba no había forma de volver a atrás. No iba a permitir que ese idiota hiciera lo que quisiera con él, pero tampoco sabía cómo actuar en realidad. La situación era demasiado confusa.

A pesar de saber que Sesshomaru era un verdadero hijo de puta, que toda la vida lo fue y no dudaba que siguiera siéndolo; Inuyasha no comprendía qué estaba pasando con él ahora. Por más que ya llevasen un tiempo sin querer matarse y tuviesen un poco más de cordialidad en su relación, Sesshomaru era ligeramente diferente con él. No decía nada ni tampoco hacía algo que lo denotaba mucho, pero donde Inuyasha más sentía ese cambio era en la forma en que su hermano lo miraba. Después de recibir desprecio de los ojos del yōkai, ahora era... No tenía idea, pero en parte no quería saber y en parte sí.

¿Qué impulsaba ese cambio? ¿Sólo el apareamiento? A Inuyasha le costaba mucho creer que ese odio y desprecio por ser un hanyō desapareciera con tanta facilidad. Aun así, acostumbrarse a que su hermano lo viese sin ese manto de indiferencia era muy complicado.

—Parece imposible —comentó Miroku algo pensativo, llamando la atención de Inuyasha—, pero ¿es tan terrible?

Por unos instantes, no contestó nada. ¿Acaso el monje estaba loco? ¡Claro que era terrible! ¿Será que no vio con quién mierda tenía el problema?

—¿Tienes ganas de burlarte, imbécil? —espetó sin ganas de querer soportarlo con sus idioteces.

—Nada de eso —aseguró—. Sólo creo que es importante tener buena relación con un hermano y ustedes lo son. Esto los ha acercado mucho más, ¿o no?

—No —contestó rápidamente, pero su amigo le regaló un gesto que le pedía que dejase la hipocresía de lado—. No es esa clase de  _cercanía_  que uno desearía tener con un hermano y menos si es ese bastardo.

—En ese caso, ¿no has tratado de hablarlo con él?

—¿Hablar qué? Si apenas dice más de dos palabras.

—Es evidente que la terquedad viene de familia —concluyó el monje negando con la cabeza y continuó hablando antes que Inuyasha le gritase algo—. De todas formas, creo que podrían llegar a un acuerdo si expusieran lo que cada uno piensa. Para formalizar cualquier tipo de alianza o convenio hay dos partes que deben estar de acuerdo, incluso si se trata de un matrimonio.

—¡Mierda, qué no me voy a casar! —espetó harto de oír las palabras que tenían que ver con boda o matrimonio, pero sí oyó lo demás que dijo el monje. Ya era la segunda persona que le decía que debía hablar con ese desgraciado. ¿Sería casualidad? Quizá, quién sabe, posiblemente fuese una buena opción, sólo que ni siquiera se imaginaba hablando con Sesshomaru sin que haya violencia de por medio.

—Mi mamá y mi papá solían pelear de vez en cuando —comentó Shippo con el palillo del dango entre sus manos—. Se apartaban hasta que se les pasaba el enojo y al final volvían para resolver las cosas hablando.

—Con Sango nos pasa lo mismo —asintió recordando a su esposa—. Ella tiene un carácter fuerte, pero con calma y dialogando somos capaces de entendernos.

—¿Con carácter fuerte te refieres a que te golpea cada vez que haces algo mal? —Inuyasha sabía que tenía razón y la mueca del monje se lo dijo. Aunque la mayoría de bofetadas que su esposa le regalaba eran por acariciar su trasero, cosa que él veía como un tierno cariño pero Sango no.

—El punto es que para que haya una relación sana es necesario hablar —reiteró mirando con seriedad al hanyō—. Para lograr algo en estos casos se debe conversar, la violencia no lo solucionará.

Al oír eso, su boca se torció en un gesto abatido. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que se encontraba tan pensativo, porque no había obtenido resultados favorables por la fuerza y otra manera de actuar no le parecía efectiva, pero había llegado a un punto donde se encontraba tan perdido que hasta la idea de ese monje no le parecía mala.

—Ah, ya dejen de joder —espetó para que dejaran el tema de lado, pero Inuyasha siguió pensando en ello incluso después cuando volvieron a la aldea.

Sí, tal vez podría hablar con ese idiota. Después de todo, ¿qué podría pasar? Ya había intentado matarlo y no funcionó, pero, por alguna razón, pensar en una conversación con Sesshomaru se le hacía más complicado que tener una batalla.


	14. Chapter 14

—Y... ¿Hace cuánto que dices que está ahí?

—Mmm... No lo sé —contestó Rin pensativa—. Cuando me desperté ya estaba ahí, pero últimamente no quiere bajar desde que la señora Kaede lo echó del techo.

La pequeña se alzó de hombros sin saber exactamente qué decir. Desde que Kaede le dijo a Inuyasha que no se subiera más al techo, el hanyō se instaló en uno de los árboles más altos de la aldea y allí se quedaba la mayor parte del día. Tal vez buscaba escapar de todos y estar solo o quién sabe.

—Ya veo...

—¡Kohaku!

Aquel grito interrumpió la conversación de la niña y el joven exterminador. Kohaku apenas había llegado a la aldea después de estar viajando por un tiempo y había decidido visitar a su familia y amigos. Cuando bajó del lomo de Kirara, se encontró con Rin y fue a saludarla, pero no esperó que su hermana apareciese tan pronto. Sango lo abrazó con fuerza y sus sobrinas lo saludaron con mucha emoción también.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte bien! —comentó ella con mucha felicidad sin dejar de apretarlo entre sus brazos.

Después de todo el dolor vivido a causa de Naraku, a Sango le dolía estar lejos de su hermano pero respetaba su decisión de querer vivir como un exterminador y viajar. Por eso mismo le había encomendado a Kirara el cuidado de Kohaku, porque sabía que ella estaría ahí en su lugar para protegerlo y ambos formarían un gran equipo. De todas formas, no podía evitar preocuparse por él y, por más que creciera, seguiría siendo su hermano pequeño.

—Hermana... —murmuró con dificultad hasta que Sango lo soltó y fue capaz de volver a respirar—. También me alegra mucho verte.

—¡Tío Kohaku! —saludaron las gemelas abrazándolo y él devolvió el cariño que ellas le daban. Esto era algo que él agradecía mucho y nunca podría encontrar en otro lugar: el calor de una familia que te ama. Por más adversidades, se sentía afortunado por volver a recibir ese amor que creyó ya no merecer.

—¿No estás herido, verdad? —preguntó Sango tomándole el rostro para revisarlo—. ¿Por dónde has estado? Tardaste mucho en regresar.

—Eh... —mencionó sin saber qué decir primero. Desde que Sango tuvo a sus hijas se había vuelto más maternal, hasta con él.

—Ya déjalo, querida —dijo Miroku apareciendo detrás de su esposa con Shippo en el hombro—. Seguramente Kohaku está cansado y quiere relajarse un poco después de su viaje.

—Sólo me interesa saber cómo está —protestó ella cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que exageraba, pero las emociones la sobrepasaban cuando veía a su pequeño hermano y lo único que quería era saber cómo se encontraba.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al joven exterminador al ver cómo el monje abrazaba a su hermana. Para él también era importante saber que ella estaba en buenas manos y que tenía alguien que la quería tanto. Tomó a una de sus sobrinas en brazos y acarició la cabeza de la otra pequeña. ¿Cuándo habían crecido tanto? Tal vez se quedara un poco más en esta ocasión con su familia.

—Estoy bien —aclaró la duda de su hermana—. No tuvimos ningún problema, todo estuvo muy bien. Me encontré con Rin y estaba saludándola —explicó mirando a la niña, quien aún seguía allí con ellos.

—Le estaba contando a Kohaku que la señora Kaede echó a Inuyasha del techo y ahora no quiere bajar de los árboles —explicó ella y la mirada de todos fue por inercia hacia la punta de aquel árbol donde el hanyō estaba posado sin siquiera prestarles atención.

—Sí —asintió—. Me pareció extraño que no bajara cuando llegué con Kirara.

—Bueno, Kohaku —mencionó Miroku en un suspiro para llegar hasta su cuñado y ponerle una mano sobre el hombro—. Te has perdido de muchas cosas este último tiempo.

El exterminador no entendió una palabra de lo que dijo pero los demás sí y una pequeña risa se les escapó. Sí había tardado mucho en regresar, ¿pero qué tanto pudo haber ocurrido? Kohaku ni se lo imaginaba.

—Ya hasta parece ermitaño —comentó Shippo un poco fastidiado por esa reclusión a la que Inuyasha mismo se sometía, pero tampoco le prestaban mucha atención a ese perro.

—Creo que está esperando al señor Sesshomaru —comentó Rin llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Al señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó Kohaku bastante confundido.

—Sí —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—. Ambos son novios ahora ¡y se van a casar!

Ante eso, Kohaku se quedó en silencio muy sorprendido. Normalmente a Rin le gustaba hablar mucho, pero en ese instante no la comprendió en lo absoluto. Las palabras no terminaron de tomar forma y significado en su cabeza, tampoco fue capaz de hilarlas, y no pudo evitar buscar ayuda en su familia.

—Es una larga historia —mencionó Sango al instante y la verdad tenía razón.

—Ven con nosotros y te pondremos al corriente.

Miroku guió a su joven cuñado hasta la casa dispuesto a comenzar a contarle la gran historia de cómo esos hermanos habían acabado juntos.

Por su parte, claro que Inuyasha notó a todos esos idiotas allí reunidos, pero no tenía deseos de estar con ellos ni con nadie. Deseaba estar solo en ese momento, pero no para pensar, simplemente porque no los soportaba. Aunque ¿quién podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlos? Un ser así no existía en el mundo.

A pesar de esos tarados y su manía con sacarlo de quicio continuamente, la furia de Inuyasha había disminuído considerablemente. Ya no se sentía tan tenso como en días pasados, tal vez porque pensar en ese  _asunto_  no lo enloquecía como al principio. Después de pasar algunos días en los que pudo acostumbrarse a que, inevitablemente, no se trataba de una pesadilla o ninguna broma, pudo pensar con más calma y claridad. No era una situación fácil ni que se pudiera ignorar, ya tenía pruebas suficientes al respecto. Tampoco la fuerza era una opción. Por lo que, si quería resolver sus problemas, tenía que optar por otras opciones inevitablemente. Eso nunca se le daba bien y no pudo evitar suspirar hastiado.

En el pasado, cuando vivía por su cuenta sentía que podía resolver todo con violencia. Incluso cuando se enfrentaron a Naraku era así. Inuyasha había viajado mucho junto a Kagome y sus amigos exorcizando diferentes criaturas mientras buscaban pistas de ese maldito, pero en todas esas ocasiones el encargado de pensar por lo general era Miroku o algún otro; él sólo se dedicaba a dar golpes y cortar monstruos con su espada. Sus instintos eran los que siempre guiaban su mente, aunque en este último tiempo no había tenido buenos resultados.

Bostezó un momento mientras se recargaba contra el tronco del árbol. Hacía varios días donde se le dificultaba dormir. Normalmente dormía muy poco, pero ahora esos escasos momentos estaban plagados de confusos sueños y tortuosas pesadillas. Soñaba con cosas del pasado, enemigos muertos, su madre, personas que no conocía, gente que no volvería a ver y también con  _ese_  que sabía que ahora estaba ligado a él más que nunca.

¿Cómo permitió que eso pasara? Inuyasha no tenía una respuesta concreta, simplemente pasó. Llevó una mano hasta su cuello para tocarlo sabiendo que las marcas y moretones ya se habían curado, excepto uno. Sintió el relieve de la cicatriz de una mordida bajo sus dedos y eso le produjo un ligero cosquilleo.

Jamás le habían quedado cicatrices, sin importar lo graves que fueran las heridas que le causaran. Que ahora tuviera aquella marca hecha por los dientes de su hermano sólo le decía que esa mordida no fue nada ordinaria. Ese estigma era parte de las costumbres de apareamiento de los yōkai, eso fue lo que el viejo Myoga le explicó, e Inuyasha se preguntó si a Sesshomaru también le había quedado una cicatriz. Tenía muchas cosas borrosas de la última vez que se vieron y prefería no ponerse a recordar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna en ese instante y esa misma sacudida, que lo obligó a ponerse en alerta, tenía sólo un nombre. ¿Cómo fue que supo que se trataba de ese bastardo antes de olerlo? Tal vez fue su intuición o quién sabe qué, pero Inuyasha fue capaz de percibir que Sesshomaru se aproximaba a la aldea. Últimamente venía más seguido, pero no planeaba enfocarse en el itinerario de su hermano, tenía otras cosas que resolver.

Con rapidez, saltó de un árbol a otro y se aproximó hacia Sesshomaru sin tener la paciencia necesaria para esperar que éste se acerque. Hoy lo resolvería.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente detuvo su andar de una forma brusca y vio cómo ese yōkai descendió del cielo, aterrizando con absoluta elegancia. Incluso se le hacía irritante esa forma de caer semejante a la de una pluma, qué tipo molesto, pero no venía a quejarse de eso.

—¡Sesshomaru! —le gritó para llamar su atención aunque éste ya lo estuviera mirando—. No me importa qué mierda quieres —dijo rápidamente antes que ese idiota le salga con alguna cosa rara—. Vamos a hablar ahora y...

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —Una voz, absolutamente fastidiosa para Inuyasha, lo interrumpió. Jaken apareció junto a su señor montado sobre Ah-Un y parecía cansado, aunque aquella bestia lo estaba cargando—. ¡Amo, de nuevo volvió a dejarme atrás! A veces parece que no le importara si me pierdo y además no deja de venir a esta sucia aldea humana —se quejó mientras lloriqueaba sin prestarle ninguna atención al hanyō hasta que finalmente lo vio y pegó un respingo alarmado—. ¡Ah, ¿qué hace aquí ese tonto de Inuyasha?! De seguro vino a molestar a mi amo.

—Cállate, alimaña —espetó con ganas de acercarse a golpear a esa rana—. El único que molesta aquí eres tú.

—¡Cómo te atreves, mestizo! ¡Ya verás cuando mi gran amo te ponga las manos encima!

—Uy, qué miedo —dijo con sorna haciendo una mueca tonta—. Mejor baja de ese monstruo y arreglemos esto sin que el  _amo bonito_  intervenga.

—Insolente hanyō... —masculló entre dientes dispuesto a ceder a esas provocaciones, sobre todo lo ofendió que dijera "amo bonito" burlándose de su voz, pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió.

—Jaken —dijo—, adelántate a la aldea.

—Pero amo...

—Ahora.

Esa sentencia fue definitiva y el pequeño yōkai lo sabía. No le quedó otra opción más que acatar la orden. Últimamente podía notar a su amo diferente y se negaba a aceptar la razón. Seguiría siendo un fiel sirviente para Sesshomaru, incluso si éste llegaba a contradecirse de forma tan radical.

A pesar de haberse quedado solos, Inuyasha perdió todo ese impulso que lo había llevado hasta allí por la interrupción del sapo feo. Mierda, le había cortado la inspiración ese tonto.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Sesshomaru finalmente e Inuyasha tragó saliva por un instante. ¿Qué palabras había pensado decir? ¿Por qué no se le ocurría nada? Nunca fue bueno para la oratoria.

—Eh... —balbuceó por unos instantes y se sintió como un tonto—. ¿C-Cómo estás?

En realidad, al decir eso, sí se sintió como un tonto y muy avergonzado, tanto que se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

—Bien —contestó con naturalidad—. ¿Deseas saber algo más?

Inuyasha bufó hastiado pasando su mano por su cansada cara. No, eso no era lo que quería decirle y nunca fue muy dado para hablar, así que iría al grano.

—¿Para qué carajo viniste? —espetó su pregunta, aunque sospechaba qué podía decirle.

—Creo que esa respuesta ya la sabes.

—No, no lo sé —contestó con brusquedad—. No sé eso ni tampoco sé nada de... de... ¡de lo que mierda sea esto! ¡No lo entiendo y me molesta mucho!

Sabía que no había dicho nada concretamente, pero se sintió mejor al gritarle eso en la cara, a pesar de ver que Sesshomaru le miraba sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Incluso parecía que el desgraciado ya estaba enterado de cómo se sentía y para nada le sorprendía.

—Podemos hablar si te sientes listo —mencionó con tranquilidad y esas palabras provocaron que Inuyasha arqueara una ceja confundido, pero no se amedrentó.

—Sí —contestó con seguridad y Sesshomaru asintió.

Vio cómo su hermano daba unos pasos hacia un árbol y se sentaba debajo de éste con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Sesshomaru permaneció allí, en silencio, e Inuyasha no supo cómo se dio cuenta que lo estaba esperando, pero esa sensación le dio. Caminó hasta llegar a él y sentarse frente a su hermano con una sensación extraña por dentro, una mezcla de intriga y temor le recorrió la piel, pero ahí era donde debía estar y no se movería.

Pasaron unos instantes en que nadie dijo nada e Inuyasha se preguntó si debía comenzar a hablar él, pero tampoco tenía idea qué decir. La situación era muy extraña y en ese momento pensó que quizá esto también era difícil para Sesshomaru. Jamás consideró a ese tonto como alguien que se preocupara por alguna situación o hubiese algo que le resultara complicado, pero tal vez podría ser. Por más yōkai completo y poderoso que fuese, ese idiota seguía sin ser un dios que no comente errores.

—Inuyasha —la voz de Sesshomaru rompió aquel ambiente y clavó los ojos en su pequeño hermano—. Dime, eres consciente de la situación en la que estamos, ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta le dejó sin habla por unos instantes. ¿Será esta la forma que encontró Sesshomaru para comenzar con la conversación? Era una pregunta bastante difícil, pero todo ese asunto lo era en realidad.

—Eso creo... —contestó bajando la mirada—. Se supone que a raíz de...  _eso_  que hicimos, somos compañeros, ¿no?

Jamás pensó que decir aquella oración fuese tan arduo, pero eso sólo demostraba que esta conversación no sería nada sencilla.

—Así es —asintió su hermano con absoluta calma, sin inmutarse para nada. ¿Por qué él parecía tan fresco incluso en una situación así? Qué desgraciado.

—Entonces... ¿somos compañeros? —mencionó Inuyasha y Sesshomaru asintió una vez más—. ¿Tú y yo? —preguntó siendo observado por su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados, pero nuevamente lo afirmó—. ¡Eso suena ridículo! —vociferó con honestidad sin importarle qué fuera a pesar ese tonto—. ¡Tú odias a los hanyō! ¿Por qué querrías tener uno de compañero? Eso no tiene sentido.

—No los odio —mencionó Sesshomaru, aunque sí había tenido la idea que cualquier criatura híbrida era una abominación de la naturaleza—. Y mi desprecio por ti no iba dirigido hacia que fueses un hanyō simplemente, sino a esa sangre humana que llevas y la deshonra que representas para nuestra familia.

—Vaya, sin duda eso resuelve todo —dijo con ironía girando los ojos fastidiado. ¿Cómo ese tipo podía decirle que era su compañero y que lo despreciaba con el mismo tono de voz? Era tan raro—. Te recuerdo que esa parte humana deshonrosa sigue estando en mí, ¿eso no te importa?

Por algunos segundos volvieron a estar en silencio e Inuyasha sintió que algo dentro de él se estrujaba hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Claro que sí importaba que fuera un asqueroso mestizo, importaba muchísimo. En ningún momento ese desgraciado había cambiado su forma de pensar y lo seguía odiando, era obvio. Sin embargo, ¿por qué había pasado todo aquello entonces? Aún había cosas que no terminaba de comprender.

—También dije que era ridículo —mencionó repentinamente Sesshomaru llamándole la atención.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Hace algún tiempo —contestó sabiendo que habían pasado más de dos siglos—. Cuando  _alguien_  me dijo que mi compañero sería un hanyō.

Esa declaración lo dejó totalmente helado y con la mente al borde del colapso. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru ya sabía que esto podía pasar? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de futuro había visto para tener esa predicción?

—¿Quién? —se animó a preguntar y apenas se dio cuenta que se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, impaciente porque su hermano hablara.

—Inu no Taisho. —dijo con un pequeño deje de melancolía e Inuyasha permaneció perplejo hasta que casi se cae de espalda por la impresión cuando oyó eso.

—¿El viejo? —espetó sin poder creerlo y Sesshomaru asintió para confirmárselo—. Pe-Pero... ¿Cómo? —murmuró mirando sus manos, intentando imaginar la cara de ese padre que jamás conoció, pero le fue imposible, así que miró a su hermano, quien era lo más cercano a ese hombre que tenía—. ¿Acaso podía ver el futuro o algo así?

No le hubiera sonado tonto que Sesshomaru le afirmara eso. Finalmente, desconocía prácticamente todo lo que rodeaba a su padre y quién sabe las habilidades que pudo haber desarrollado.

—No lo sé —admitió Sesshomaru, porque ni él mismo estaba seguro cómo Inu no Taisho había podido asegurar algo con tantos años de distancia—. Después de saber que vendrías al mundo me dijo eso y me negué a creerlo. Asumí que él había caído en la locura luego de involucrarse con los humanos tan de cerca.

—Suena como algo que pensarías...

—Con los años, rechacé esas palabras e intenté olvidarlas —continuó explicando—, pero acabó manchándome de esa misma locura.

Sin querer, Inuyasha tragó saliva al oírlo, sin saber si había entendido correctamente lo que dijo su hermano. Sesshomaru siempre había hablado raro, pero esta era la primera vez que le interesaba tanto escucharlo por muchos motivos, aunque también la piel le hormigueaba por el nerviosismo.

—Parece imposible que haya alguien capaz de influenciarte —comentó refiriéndose a su padre e intentó imaginar una vez más ese momento del cual hablaban, pero le fue imposible. ¿Alguna vez Sesshomaru había sido un niño al cual regañaban sus padres? Era difícil de imaginar.

—Siempre busqué ser más fuerte que él.

—Supongo que para eso querías a Tessaiga.

—Eso ya no es importante.

En ese instante, Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo. Las armas y la herencia ya no eran un motivo de disputa entre ellos, cosa que agradecía. Sesshomaru tenía sus propias espadas y Tessaiga era su compañera, así estaban bien.

—Oírte hablar de él es... agradable —admitió sin pensarlo realmente.

A pesar de sólo haber oído poco, que Sesshomaru le hablase de su padre le resultó reconfortante. Muchas veces había pensado en Inu no Taisho, imaginando cómo era con lo poco que sabía y deseando poder hablar con él aunque fuese una vez. Sabía que hablar con Sesshomaru no era lo mismo, pero le hacía sentir un poco más cercano a esas raíces que desconocía.

—Podemos seguir hablando —mencionó Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Inuyasha por ese ofrecimiento.

—Creí que no era digno ni para llamarme su hijo —dijo recordando vagamente alguna vez que su hermano le había dicho eso.

—Tal vez yo no era digno para juzgar aquello.

No pudo evitar volver a quedarse sin palabras y se le escapó una pequeña risa cubierta de un amargo sarcasmo. Por más que no confiara en Sesshomaru, estar junto a él ya no se sentía peligroso como antes. Era increíble, pero se sentía bien a su lado, tranquilo y sin ganas de querer huir. ¿Cómo era esto posible?

En ese momento se le ocurrió que tal vez no fuese tan malo estar junto a ese desgraciado, y por junto se refería a estar así, frente a frente hablando, nada más. Apenas estaban conversando como dos personas normales, lo de compañeros aún seguía en discusión.

—Eres raro —admitió para luego alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—, pero sí, quiero seguir hablando.

Una extraña sensación de confort le llenó el pecho, hasta el punto de hacerlo suspirar. No quería marcharse aún, sólo unos momentos más en esa rara fantasía y prometía salir a la cruel realidad nuevamente. ¿Sería tan malo si esa fuera su realidad? Claro que sería malo, sobre todo porque era imposible que sucediera.


	15. Chapter 15

—A ver si entendí —mencionó Kohaku y bebió un poco de agua antes de continuar—. Hace algunos meses Inuyasha se unión con el señor Sesshomaru y ahora son compañeros, ¿verdad?

—Tal como lo has dicho, cuñado —asintió Miroku—. Nuestro querido Inuyasha decidió sentar cabeza, aunque de una forma poco esperada.

Por más que hubiese escuchado toda la historia, Kohaku seguía sin poder creerla completamente. Sonaba demasiado extraño a sus oídos. Durante la guerra contra Naraku, pasó algún tiempo refugiado bajo el ala de ese yōkai y ni siquiera ese hecho podía comprender aún. Sin embargo, no creía que fuese algo imposible esto que acababa de oír. Sesshomaru despreciaba a los humanos, pero de todas formas protegió a Rin y permitió que él formase parte de su grupo por un escaso periodo de tiempo. Teniendo esos conocimientos y habiendo vivido un poco más de cerca con ese yōkai, podía considerar que lo que decía su familia no era tan irreal, por más loco que sonase.

Luego de haber llegado, Sango se ocupó de Kohaku y vio que su hermanito tuviera una buena comida, al igual que Kirara. Ambos se lo merecían después de su duro esfuerzo. Después acabaron yendo todos juntos a la casa de la señora Kaede para platicar y contarle a los recién llegados lo que ocurrió mientras no estaban, con todos los detalles. La sacerdotisa se disculpó por tener que retirarse a cumplir con sus labores, pero le dio permiso a Rin para poder quedarse allí.

Hablaron sobre el primer celo, los problemas que le ocasionó, cuando Inuyasha se escapó y que Sesshomaru lo trajo en sus brazos —sin olvidar mencionar las marcas de pertenencia que ostentaba Inuyasha en su piel y ellos vislumbraron sin ninguna duda—. Además, Sesshomaru ahora venía mucho más la aldea y, según creía Rin, Inuyasha lo esperaba.

Ante toda esa evidencia, resultaba difícil no creer que en verdad ambos eran compañeros.

—Suena... —Kohaku meditó con cuidado antes de responder— raro, pero no imposible.

—¡No es raro! —dijo Rin con mucha seguridad, pero luego lo pensó mejor—. Bueno, tal vez un poco... pero eso no significa que sea malo.

—Nadie dijo eso, Rin —Sango acarició la cabeza de la niña sonriendo, pero estaba segura que Inuyasha opinaba todo lo contrario a ella—. Todos aún debemos acostumbrarnos a la noticia, es todo.

—¡Ja! —Una amarga risa interrumpió el ambiente y obligó a todos a mirar hacia una esquina de la cabaña—. Sólo hablan tonterías, no hay forma que el amo Sesshomaru haya hecho alguna cosa de las que dicen.

La mayoría de los presentes allí exhalaron un suspiro sin sentirse sorprendidos que escucharan esas palabras de ese pequeño yōkai. Hace un rato que había aparecido, pero estaba solo. Explicó que Sesshomaru venía con él, pero se quedó en el camino con Inuyasha, él dijo que discutiendo pero lo demás imaginaron otra cosa además de una pelea.

—No sea malo, señor Jaken —mencionó la pequeña mirándolo, pero al instante se le ocurrió algo más—. ¿Acaso está celoso porque el señor Sesshomaru quiera pasar tiempo con Inuyasha?

—¡No digas idioteces, niña tonta! —espetó muy enojado parándose para acercarse al grupo—. ¡Y no es nada de lo que dices! Sólo me molesta que estén difamando a mi amo. Él jamás aceptaría un hanyō como compañero, ¡y menos a ese insolente de Inuyasha!

—Entiendo a qué se refiere, Jaken —Miroku posó su mirada comprensiva sobre el demonio verde y le sonrió con astucia—, pero... ¿Cómo explica que el señor Sesshomaru le haya pedido que venga hasta aquí para poder estar solo con Inuyasha?

—Eso... ¡Eso seguramente sea porque quería acabar con él sin testigos!

—¿Será? —dijo Sango poniendo una mano en su mentón—. No me suena a algo que le importaría a Sesshomaru.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos, querida —Abrazó a su esposa con cariño—. Las parejas necesitan su tiempo a solas.

—Ugh, tontos humanos... ¡Ya dejen de decir eso!

A pesar de las quejas de Jaken, nadie lo escuchó, aunque finalmente acabó aceptando acercarse a la mesa para comer algunos dulces que Rin le ofreció. Por más que todos tuvieran opiniones diferentes en cuanto al tema, sabía que las decisiones finales sólo les concernirían a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Ellos sólo eran meros espectadores, por más que sin duda intervendrían si su amigo se encontraba en peligro.

¿Inuyasha realmente podría estar corriendo alguna clase de riesgo? Sin duda. A pesar de haber mejorado la relación con su hermano, todo era demasiado complicado. Superar tanto resentimiento, curar las heridas del pasado e ignorar las cicatrices producto de tanto odio y desprecio no era algo fácil. Inuyasha era demasiado terco y, al parecer, Sesshomaru también. Para ninguno de los dos sería fácil sobrellevar aquella situación que se les había presentado. Posiblemente, ahora, ambos deseasen cambiar el destino que, al parecer, les había tocado, ¿pero estarían dispuestos a ir por el otro camino e intentar comprender que eso que les tocó finalmente no sería tan devastador? Eso ni siquiera el ser más poderoso era capaz de predecirlo.

Apostar ante algo que parecía una calamidad nunca sonaba bien, pero cuanto más transcurría el tiempo dejaba de sonar como una desgracia. Incluso ya estaban un poco más adaptados a la idea que el hanyō ahora estaba  _comprometido_. A pesar de creer con tanta exactitud que Inuyasha terminaría junto con esa joven que viajaba a través del pozo hacia un mundo desconocido, ahora todo lo que pasó no sonaba tan loco. Quizá no fuese tan malo, porque desde que ocurrió toda esa dificultad con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha tenía la mente tan ocupada que había olvidado escapar al pozo para esperar a una chica que no regresaría. Por más que ahora luciera preocupado y nervioso, era un poco más agradable que verlo deprimido continuamente y extrañando a quien las circunstancias de la vida le arrebató.

¿Sería una locura pensar que Sesshomaru podría llegar a hacerle bien a Inuyasha? Sí, absolutamente loco.

Por más que habían dejado de hablar sobre la pareja del siglo y se concentraran en preguntarle a Kohaku por su viaje, nadie esperó que ese par entrara por la puerta como si allí no se encontrara nadie. El silencio inundó la casa cuando todos fijaron la vista en Sesshomaru, esa presencia imponente y la mirada de hielo aún seguía helándoles la piel, pero justo atrás apareció Inuyasha, quien arqueó una ceja observando las caras de todos.

—¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¿Vieron un fantasma? —espetó sin entender el por qué de la impresión—. Ah, Kohaku, regresaste.

Inuyasha levantó la mano en forma de saludo y el exterminador se lo devolvió. Al parecer, había olvidado por completo que vio al chico llegar antes. Sin embargo, todos siguieron bastante sorprendidos al observar a esos hermanos juntos y, por lo que se podía apreciar, sin demasiadas tensiones entre ellos. Además, no parecía que hubiesen estado peleando. Punto a favor para la teoría que aseguraba la unión entre ellos, por más que Jaken se negara a creerlo.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —llorisqueó el demonio verde corriendo a sus pies—. Menos mal que llegó, ya estaba harto de estos odiosos humanos y su asquerosa comida.

—¿Asquerosa? —repitió Shippo indignado parándose frente a él—. ¡Si te comiste todo!

—¡Invenciones! ¡Puras falacias para hacerme quedar mal frente a mi amo!

—Qué importa —espetó Inuyasha apartándolos a ambos sin ninguna delicadeza—. ¿Quedó algo? Muero de hambre.

Por suerte, con ese grupo de glotones, siempre había una cierta cantidad de comida de más. Inuyasha se sentó junto a sus amigos para comer y Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru para invitarlo también. En ese instante, todos creyeron que él lo rechazaría, porque, después de todo, ¿qué podría odiar más ese yōkai que estar rodeado de tantos humanos? Nada. Sin embargo, un escalofrío debido al asombro recorrió la espalda de cada uno de los presentes en ese instante al verlo.

Con un elegante andar, casi como si se desplazara sobre una nube, Sesshomaru se sentó en ese círculo, alrededor de una pequeña mesa, y lo hizo junto a Inuyasha. El hanyō notó la sorpresa de esos tontos y la vergüenza de ser observado le hizo bajar la cabeza.

—¡Ya dejen de mirar así! —se quejó sintiendo su cara caliente y luego posó los ojos muy molesto sobre su hermano—. ¿No podías sentarte en otra parte?

—Este lugar estaba libre —contestó Sesshomaru con tranquilidad y eso sacó un gruñido molesto de su hermano menor.

—Inuyasha, calma —intervino Miroku para intentar relajarlo, pero la situación se le hacía muy divertida—. Es normal que como hombres casados nos sentemos junto a nuestras parejas.

—¿Estás buscando que te mate?

—En lo absoluto, amigo mío. Sólo menciono que uno como esposo prefiere sentarse junto a su amada en una reunión, no tiene nada de malo.

Inuyasha tuvo que contenerse para no cortarle la cabeza a ese imbécil, sobre todo por llamarlo  _mujer_  indirectamente, y no supo cómo aguantó. Tanto Sango como Kohaku tuvieron que apaciguarlo para que no matase a ese tonto por sus provocaciones. Para mala suerte de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no se movió y tuvo que soportarlo ahí al lado durante todo ese rato. De todas formas, ¿qué tenía que hacer ahí ese tonto y sentándose junto a él? Qué pesado podía ser.

A pesar de intentar convencerse que sólo le molestaban las  _rarezas_ de Sesshomaru, lo que en verdad le enojaba era la actitud de esos idiotas a su alrededor, que se suponía eran sus amigos. Le avergonzaba la forma en que lo miraban, pero jamás admitiría algo semejante.

Aquel peculiar encuentro siguió un curso inesperadamente natural e Inuyasha poco a poco olvidó su furia para disfrutar de la comida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento la presencia de Sesshomaru dejó de parecerle incómoda, aunque los demás tampoco fueron conscientes de ello. El yōkai no estaba allí para intimidar o atacar a alguno de los presentes, por lo que su presencia, por más que no pasase desapercibida, no era agresiva. Rin le ofreció un poco de té, el cual Sesshomaru aceptó y no comentó nada al respecto. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras era su pequeño hermano quien se encargaba de hacer ruidos al comer con rapidez o hablar con la boca llena.

—Señor Sesshomaru —le llamó la niña cerca de él—. ¿Planea quedarse un poco más esta vez o volverá a marcharse?

Esa pregunta fue algo que pasó por la cabeza de todos, pero nadie tenía siquiera la idea de decirla en voz alta, sólo Rin tenía la suficiente confianza para exponer sin ningún tapujo ese tipo de cosas.

—No seas tonta —contestó inmediatamente Jaken—. El amo Sesshomaru no tiene tanto tiempo para pasar en una aldea humana.

—Pero... —meditó ella poniendo un dedo en su mentón—. Ahora Inuyasha y él son compañeros, así que deben pasar tiempo juntos, ¿no?

La naturalidad con la que fueron dichas esas palabras resultó abrumadora, aunque Rin no entendió por qué todos la miraban como si estuvieran quedándose sin aire. Sesshomaru fue el único que no se inmutó mientras que Inuyasha prácticamente se atragantó con un bollo y tuvo que tomar un largo trago de agua para reponerse.

—Rin —intervino Kohaku para romper un poco ese momento tenso que se había formado—. Esas son cosas que deben decidir ellos, no nos concierne.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño mirándolo—. Yo quiero saber si el señor Sesshomaru se va a quedar, ¡así podríamos celebrar la boda!

Si antes Inuyasha se atragantó, ahora estuvo a punto de colapsar y no fue el único.

—¿De qué boda hablas? —espetó el hanyō—. Ya te dije que nadie aquí se casará.

—¿No? —murmuró Rin bajando la cabeza decepcionada—. Yo quería ver la ceremonia, aunque... —Al instante, alzó la cabeza cuando una idea se le ocurrió—. ¿Es por qué el señor Sesshomaru no te lo propuso, Inuyasha? —preguntó muy sorprendida, pero no espero ninguna respuesta. ¿Qué más podía ser? Seguramente esa era la razón—. ¿No quiere casarse con Inuyasha, señor Sesshomaru?

La piel de la mayoría dentro de esa casa se tornó blanca al oír esa pregunta y posiblemente ahora sí habían dejado de respirar. Nadie habló, sólo observaron al yōkai esperando la respuesta que daría, si es que daba una. Sesshomaru miró a la pequeña con la misma expresión que siempre portaba en su rostro y por más que pareció no haber escuchado nada lo que ella dijo, sí lo hizo.

—Es muy probable que ocurra —respondió simplemente y Rin se cubrió la boca muy emocionada. Por más que no lo dijo con claridad, ella entendía que eso significaba que sí, aunque seguramente fuera la única que se alegrara por esa noticia.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Se oyó un fuerte alarido a coro, porque nadie fue capaz de contener la conmoción que causó aquella noticia.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo Sango sin ser capaz de guardar sus palabras.

—Y yo que creí que no serían más que burlas... —meditó Miroku recordando que mencionaron la boda como una broma para molestar a Inuyasha.

—Nos reímos tanto que se volvió realidad —Shippo comenzó a sospechar si tenían alguna clase de poder mágico que influía en el destino, pero seguramente no.

—¡Ya cállense! —escupió Inuyasha a esos tontos para después mirar a su hermano—. ¿Y qué mierda quisiste decir con que es probable que ocurra?

—Es normal que la nobleza yōkai contraiga matrimonio —contestó Sesshomaru como si eso fuese suficiente explicación, pero para Inuyasha nada alcanzaba.

—Y qué carajo importa eso, yo no soy de la nobleza o qué sé yo —dijo molestó y luego bufó hastiado. Parecía que a este idiota le encantaba salir con esas cosas extrañas—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me dirás que nos vayamos a vivir juntos?

—De hecho, pensaba decirte que regreses conmigo.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, tan precisas y sin ningún rodeo, Inuyasha creyó que había entendido mal. Sesshomaru siempre hablaba raro y seguramente eso no significaba lo que oyó. Aunque después de unos instantes se dio cuenta que sí. ¿Le estaba proponiendo que regrese con él? ¿Regresar a dónde? ¿Qué?

Por unos instantes, quedó absolutamente en blanco. Sesshomaru lo dejó sin palabras y eso resultó impresionante de ver.

—¿Soy yo o esto está que arde? —susurró Shippo a Sango y Miroku, poniendo una mano sobre su boca para aplacar el sonido.

—Yo diría que está prendido fuego —contestó Miroku de la misma forma y Sango asintió rápidamente sin querer quitar la vista de esa escena.

Inuyasha se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. Tuvo ganas de huir, pero no podía hacer eso, su orgullo se lo impedía, ¿pero qué se supone que debía decirle? Con Sesshomaru jamás había convivido por más de un día juntos, sus recuerdos consistían en pocos instantes y que ahora le dijera esto le resultaba muy confuso.

—Yo... Yo... —balbuceó sin ser capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos para contestar. ¿Qué debía decir?  _No_. Esa era la respuesta indicada y lo sabía—. Lo... Lo pensaré.

Casi se ahogó al decir esas dos palabras y por dentro se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Por qué dijo esa tontería? ¡Debería haber gritado un fuerte  _no_  e insultar a ese desgraciado como siempre hizo! Por más que hubiera deseado hacer eso, a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no se sintió capaz. Su mente estaba demasiado turbada como para pensar con precisión.

Sesshomaru, luego de oír esas palabras, asintió y se levantó con suavidad.

—Esperaré —dijo antes de retirarse de la cabaña.

En un primer momento, nadie fue capaz de decir nada. ¿Qué podían comentar de todas formas? Luego de ese momento inesperado, no podían salir de la impresión. Pasase lo que pasase, ahora Inuyasha tenía una difícil decisión que tomar.

—¡Señor Jaken! —dijo Rin acercándose al pequeño yōkai, quien se había desmayado luego de presenciar esa escena—. ¿Está bien? ¡Despierte, señor Jaken! ¡Tiene espuma en la boca!

La niña fue la única que se preocupó por él en ese instante. Todos sabían que Jaken estaba bien y tampoco estaban seguros cómo no cayeron desmayados al igual que él. No había tiempo de dormir, ahora debían resolver esa cuestión muy importante. ¿Qué haría Inuyasha?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bien —mencionó Sango cruzándose los brazos—. ¿Todos listos?

—Absolutamente, querida —contestó Miroku al lado a ella en la mesa.

—¿Esto es necesario? —preguntó Kohaku junto a Rin, quienes no estaban muy seguros si participar de esto era correcto.

—No —Shippo alzó los hombros despreocupado pero al instante sonrió muy divertido—, pero estamos aburridos.

—Entonces... —suspiró la exterminadora mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa—. Comencemos la lista de pros y contras para decidir si Inuyasha debe ir o no con Sesshomaru.

En efecto, estaban muy aburridos y creían que, de esa forma, lograrían llegar a un acuerdo. Hacía sólo un rato que Sesshomaru se había retirado después de realizar su  _propuesta_ , por lo que, después de superar la primera sorpresa, comenzaron debatir aquella situación tan importante. ¡Es que era la noticia del año! ¿Cómo no podía hablar de ello? Era imposible.

Todos allí se miraron y asintieron muy decididos, dispuestos a participar, siendo Shippo el primero en aportar.

—Contra —mencionó el pequeño zorro—: Es malvado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protestó Rin, porque, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, ella creía que Sesshomaru no era estrictamente malo.

—Bueno, dejaremos eso en una zona neutral —dijo Miroku poniendo una pequeña piedra en medio de la mesa, las cuales funcionarían como un conteo de las ideas que tengan.

—Aun así nadie asegura que no tenga propósitos malvados —agregó el kitsune y el monje estuvo de acuerdo con eso, agregando una piedrita al lado negativo.

—Pero el señor Sesshomaru salvó a Inuyasha y le propuso matrimonio —Eso, técnicamente, no había sido tan así, pero Miroku dio un punto a favor al argumento de la niña.

—Bien... —meditó Sango a ver si encontraba alguna razón—. Contra: Sesshomaru siempre tuvo rencor hacia Inuyasha relacionado a la herencia de su padre, eso podría incidir ahora.

—Pro —interrumpió Kohaku—: El señor Sesshomaru ya tiene una espada propia y a Tenseiga, no creo que eso sea algo importante para él.

—Contra: Siempre trató a Inuyasha como un perro vagabundo —acotó Shippo.

—Pro: Ahora está cambiando —dijo Rin aunque ella no estaba tampoco muy segura—. Bueno, eso creo... Por algo le pidió vivir juntos.

—¿Dónde vive, por cierto? —preguntó Miroku, pero tanto la niña como el exterminador negaron con la cabeza, indicando que no sabían, ya que ellos dos eran del grupo los que más tiempo habían pasado con el yōkai.

Siguieron un rato largo discutiendo y no pararon incluso después que llegó la anciana Kaede. El único que no participó fue el mismo Inuyasha, quien se encontraba apartado, sentando en un rincón de la casa, mientras que en otra parte seguía Jaken sin recuperarse de su exagerada descompensación.

Poco le importaba qué estuvieran diciendo y opinando de él. Inuyasha, en ese momento, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que dejó de escuchar a esa banda de torpes y sus inútiles delirios. Aún cavilaba sobre todo lo que pasó, intentando asegurarse que no fue un producto de su mal formada imaginación. ¿En serio Sesshomaru le había dicho que se vaya con él? No importaba dónde, sea donde fuere, su hermano le propuso que lo acompañara. Una parte de él seguía sorprendida por lo que oyó mientras que la otra no podía creer cómo no se negó al instante. Aunque sabía que existía una razón por la cual el  _no_  desapareció de su vocabulario en ese momento.

Una cosa que siempre había aspirado, desde sus años mozos, fue tener a alguien. Más específicamente, tener a su hermano. Tantas veces imaginó y soñó que ese desgraciado no lo odiaba, que se preocupaba por él o que simplemente no lo miraba como si fuera la peor basura que vivía en el mundo. Después de tantos años donde acabó resignándose a que Sesshomaru sólo era una mierda y nada más, ahora no tenía idea cómo reaccionar o qué hacer.

Claro que no quería ir con ese imbécil que siempre lo trató como un insecto, pero la parte más dañada y maltratada de su ser aún anhelaba esa atención que alguna vez soñó por parte del único pariente vivo que tenía. Sin embargo, desconfiaba. Justamente porque Sesshomaru jamás deseó estar cerca y ahora, casi por arte de magia, se interesaba en él. Inuyasha no podía aceptar eso con tranquilidad. Aun así, sus últimos en encuentros, en especial la última vez que conversaron, le hacían dudar.

Aunque tenía la certeza de saber que su hermano no era más que un demonio desgraciado, seguía dudando. ¿Pasar tiempo con Sesshomaru sería tan malo? Claro que sí. Aun así, Inuyasha no tenía miedo de él. Si todo salía mal con ese tonto, siempre podía pelear y marcharse. Además, ¿qué lo detenía? Nada. Ya no estaba Kikyo y Kagome no volvería. Su vida estaba vacía y, por más que esto no sonara prometedor, al menos tendría la oportunidad de darle algunos buenos golpes a su estúpido hermano mayor.

A pesar de sentirse un poco más animado, un par de ideas negativas cruzaron por su mente. Todo eso del compañerismo, el celo y las odiosas crías. Definitivamente no quería nada de esto y, tal vez, tuviera alguna oportunidad de resolver todos esos asuntos que lo atormentaban.

—¿Inuyasha? —dijo Shippo cuando lo vio levantarse—. ¿A dónde vas? Aún no terminamos y seguimos empatados.

—Dejen esa tontería —espetó de mala forma—. Si alguien tiene que decidir algo seré yo.

Luego de decir eso, se retiró de la cabaña, dejando a todos en silencio mirando en dirección a la entrada. Lo que había dicho era cierto, pero esa lista la hacían con la mejor intención para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, era cierto que la decisión final sería del hanyō.

—Bueno —suspiró Miroku juntando las piedras sobre la mesa—. Por lo visto dirá que no, ¿vamos por las niñas, Sango?

—¿Qué? —mencionó su mujer con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Eso es obvio, querida. Estamos hablando de Inuyasha y es claro que nunca aceptaría una cosa semejante.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—. Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

—Uh, esto me huele a apuesta —comentó Shippo mientras Rin y Kohaku asentían dándole la razón.

—¿Quieres apostar conmigo, Sango?

—Absolutamente —sonrió ella con astucia—. Si Inuyasha se va y yo gano, te quedarás tres meses con las niñas y ocupándote de la casa mientras yo voy a exterminar demonios.

—Acepto —contestó el monje sin querer imaginarse perdiendo, pero estaba seguro que no lo haría. Tanto que miró directamente los ojos de su mujer como si ella pudiera entender sin que le diga nada—. Y si yo gano e Inuyasha no va, tendrás que hacer  _eso_  que siempre me dices que no.

—¿Pero qué...? ¡Perverso! —espetó Sango sonrojada, pero sabiendo que tenía que estar de acuerdo en esta ocasión.

Miroku se rió al ver a su esposa así de avergonzada y no le dijo nada a los niños cuando preguntaron de qué hablaban. Esos eran secretos de pareja, los mismo que Inuyasha ahora tenía con su hermano mayor.

Dejando atrás la casa de Kaede, el día estaba comenzando a decaer en un colorido atardecer. Inuyasha caminó hasta alejarse un poco de la aldea y suspiró mientras seguía avanzando con un paso tranquilo. A pesar del silencio y la tranquilidad, hubo un momento en que se detuvo. Aunque no lo viera, esa presencia única que conocía muy bien se manifestó a sus espaldas. En un primer momento, no quiso voltear, porque hacer eso implicaría decidir y enfrentarse con esa monstruosa realidad que lo acechaba hace tanto.

Por más que no quisiera, Inuyasha lo hizo. Con cuidado, se giró sobre su lugar y allí se encontró a su hermano. Sesshomaru lo había esperado como dijo y tragó saliva al verlo.

—¿Ya decidiste? —preguntó el yōkai e Inuyasha tomó aire antes de contestar.

—Sí —dijo decidido, por más que no estuviese seguro si estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Se tomó un momento justo antes de contestar qué quería y creyó ver un ligero levantamiento en las cejas de su hermano al oírlo. ¿Eso sería una buena o mala señal? Jamás lo sabría.


	16. Chapter 16

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para tomar una decisión.

—Ay, ya deja de quejarte —mencionó Sango intentando no reírse mientras veía a su esposo luchando por peinar a una de sus inquietas hijas—. Sólo lo dices porque eres un mal perdedor.

En efecto, Miroku había perdido la puesta y eso resultó un golpe muy duro para el monje, algo que Sango aún no podía dejaba de disfrutar. Así es, Inuyasha aceptó irse con Sesshomaru, aunque el hanyō dijo que sería por un corto periodo de tiempo y volvería. De todas formas, eso era algo que no estaban seguros, pero confiaban que Inuyasha podría cuidarse solo.

Sería difícil acostumbrarse a no tener al hanyō rondando los alrededores todos los días o apareciendo de la nada en su casa. Lo extrañarían, sin duda, pero esto era algo que Inuyasha debía hacer y eran consciente que no sería una despedida para siempre. La amistad que habían forjado se mantendría a pesar de la distancia y el paso del tiempo. A pesar de la partida de Inuyasha, Sango tenía muchas cosas por las que estar feliz y más ahora que ganó contra su marido. Resultaba muy divertido verlo intentando controlar a sus pequeñas hijas. Eran unas niñas muy dulces, pero llenas de una energía que parecía inagotable.

—Mamá —la llamó una de ellas—. ¿El tío perrito se va?

No pudo evitar reír cuando su hija le recordó esa forma en que ambas llamaban al hanyō. Alzó a la pequeña en sus brazos y le sonrió.

—Sólo será algún tiempo —aclaró con suavidad—. Después volverá a visitarnos o quizá vayamos nosotros.

—¡Sí, vamos! —festejaron las dos.

—Calma, niñas —intervino Miroku—. Primero, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru deben entenderse. Ahora son una pareja como mamá y papá, así que necesitan estar juntos.

—Esperemos que lo logren —suspiró Sango. Le deseaba lo mejor a Inuyasha, por más que supiera que este camino que eligió era largo y tortuoso.

Ambos salieron con sus niñas dispuestos a dirigirse a la cabaña de Kaede para despedirse de Inuyasha antes que partiera. ¿Quién diría que así se darían las cosas? El recuerdo de ellos viajando tras la pista de Naraku parecía tan distante y a la vez aún lo traían fresco en la piel. Por más que hubiese pasado algún tiempo desde entonces, muchas de esas imágenes y los sufridos recuerdos seguían dentro de ellos. Sin embargo, ahora tenían mucho por lo que seguir adelante y luchar. Sus vidas continuaban y no había otra opción más que avanzar.

Ellos, junto con Shippo y Kirara, habían sido testigos de la historia que vivió Inuyasha junto a esas personas que amó. No conocieron íntimamente a Kikyo, pero sí lucharon con ella y vieron el gran significado que tenía esa mujer para el hanyō. Con la que sí entablaron relación fue con Kagome y hasta el día de hoy la extrañaban. Una amiga con un gran corazón y muy bondadosa. Dejarla ir significó un duro golpe para Inuyasha, por más que éste quisiera demostrar lo contrario. Por más que discutieran seguido con él, deseaban que fuera feliz porque, después de todo lo que había pasado, se lo merecía. No estaban seguros si podría serlo con Sesshomaru, pero tampoco era algo imposible. Hubo momentos en los que derrotar a Naraku parecía algo realmente imposible y al final lo consiguieron, así que ¿tan malo sería darle una oportunidad a esta locura?

La caminata no fue nada larga, pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron porque ni Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru estaban ahí. ¿Será que ya se habían marchado y no llegaron a despedirse? No, no podía ser. Inuyasha no se marcharía sin al menos verlos una vez. Aunque esa idea fue mitigada cuando vieron a Jaken allí y a Rin acariciando a ese yōkai de dos cabezas que solía acompañar a Sesshomaru.

—¿Llegamos tarde? —preguntó Miroku a Kohaku por las dudas.

—No —contestó—. Aunque no tenemos idea dónde se metieron.

—Ay, espero que el amo Sesshomaru no me haya olvidado... —mencionó Jaken preocupado.

—No lo creo, señor Jaken —aseguró Rin para animarlo—. El señor Sesshomaru jamás se iría sin Ah-Un, así que no se preocupe.

—¿Estás diciendo que puede olvidarme a mí, su fiel sirviente, pero no a una bestia de carga? —espetó enojado, pero nadie allí le contestó. Prefirieron hacerse los tontos, porque sí imaginaban a Sesshomaru olvidándose de su molesto lacayo.

—Yo no sé dónde está él —comentó Shippo—, pero sí vi a Inuyasha yendo en dirección a... ya saben.

—Ah —asintió Miroku comprendiendo a la perfección a qué se refería Shippo y miró a Sango, quien también lo captó—. En ese caso, esperemos. Ya regresarán.

No quedó otra alternativa más que resignarse y aguardar a que ellos volvieran. No sabían exactamente dónde se encontraría Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha sí. Era obvio que quisiese ir a  _ese_  lugar una vez más antes de irse. Tal vez este viaje también era con el mismo propósito de desligarse un poco de ese pasado que lo tenía fuertemente arraigado. No estaban seguros, pero había una posibilidad que esta nueva situación trajera algo favorable.

Permanecieron allí charlando y jugando con las niñas, sin saber cuánto esperarían. Inuyasha se tomó su tiempo antes de regresar y no le importaba en verdad si tardaba mucho o no. Esto era necesario.

El hanyō permaneció un tiempo parado frente al pozo devorador de huesos hasta que por fin se acercó. Ese lugar era importante para él y debía despedirse. Después de vencer a Naraku, había vigilado continuamente el pozo y sus alrededores esperando algo que sabía no iba a suceder. Ahora, al irse, su guardia terminaba. Inuyasha quería desligarse, aunque sea un poco, de esa tristeza que se apoderó de él desde que Kagome se fue. Por más que no lo demostraba fue muy difícil aceptar que ya no la vería, pero ahora ya se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar ese sentimiento que tenía por ella como un cálido recuerdo.

Con cuidado, acarició los bordes de madera vieja y jugó unos instantes con las plantas que allí se enredaban. ¿Cuántas veces había viajado a ese extraño mundo sólo para traerla de vuelta? ¿Cuántas veces la vio salir de allí? Era incapaz de hacer una cuenta. Ahora ese pozo sólo era un pozo y no había nada más en el fondo que huesos y oscuridad.

¿Cómo estaría Kagome? ¿Ella también se sentiría como él? Conociendo lo tonta y sentimental que era seguramente. Apostaba que al principio lloró hasta secarse, gritó e intentó negarlo; pero a esta altura el malestar inicial habría pasado. Ahora, suponía que habría seguido con su vida en ese mundo raro y con su familia. Tal vez ella también se acercaba al pozo cada tanto y recordaba las cosas que vivieron. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría con esos exámenes que tanto le gustaban o yendo a ese lugar raro que llamaba escuela? Estaba seguro que sí. Después del tiempo transcurrido, incluso ella ya podría estar casada con alguien.

Inuyasha sonrió con cierta melancolía en ese instante. ¿Qué diría ella si lo viera ahora? Quizá le gritaría fuerte, le diría que es un tonto y remataría con su palabra favorita para sentarlo con ese maldito collar. Aunque quién sabe, tal vez con este pequeño paso de tiempo, aquella chica había cambiado y ya no era esa misma niña emocional que recordaba, pero no estaba tan seguro. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo casi nunca, ella se había colado en su interior sin que se diera cuenta.

En ese instante, Inuyasha pensó qué pasaría si ahora Kagome salía repentinamente del pozo y volvía con él. ¿Aún seguiría con su idea de irse con Sesshomaru? ¿Permanecería con ella? ¿Esta extraña y confusa situación se acabaría? No era capaz de responderse esas preguntas. Estaba seguro que la chica no volvería, pero como un tonto aún consideraba posible que tal vez el pozo se abriera una vez más y sintiera la mano de Kagome apretando la suya dentro de esa oscuridad.

Se enfrascó tanto en esa idea que no pudo evitar meter su mano dentro del pozo y buscar algo que no creía que estuviese allí... ¿o sí?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando supo que no estaba solo en ese lugar. Inuyasha permaneció quieto y sacó la mano del pozo para darse vuelta finalmente. ¿Tan impaciente estaba que tuvo que ir a buscarlo? Su hermano sin duda era un pesado.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Sesshomaru cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

—Casi —contestó Inuyasha volviendo a mirar el pozo—. Sólo vine a despedirme.

Para él era bastante lógico lo que hacía, recorrer aquel lugar importante y realizar ese  _ritual_  para soltar todo lo que lo ataba a ese triste pasado. Ya no quería que ese recuerdo fuera triste, sino todo lo contrario. Inuyasha sentía que hacía lo que quería y necesitaba, pero Sesshomaru no comprendió qué estaba haciendo. Es más, debido a su tardanza es por lo que fue a buscarlo.

Con cierta curiosidad, se acercó al pozo que su hermanito observaba tan anhelante. Olía a huesos, muerte y húmeda vejez. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que Inuyasha quisiera dar un último vistazo a la oscuridad de ese agujero?

—¿Por qué es importante este pozo? —indagó el yōkai sin ser capaz de dar una explicación por sí mismo. Sus ojos no apreciaban nada más que un pozo, pero no necesitaba de mucha intuición para saber que era más que sólo eso.

—Solía funcionar como un portal por el que Kagome pasaba de su mundo a este —explicó Inuyasha, algo sorprendido de ver el interés de su hermano, aunque arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que éste le miraba como si no entendiera de quién le hablaba—. Kagome, la chica que siempre estaba con nosotros y podía ver los fragmentos de Shikon —A pesar de su explicación detallada, Sesshomaru no hacía ninguna señal de haber entendido. ¿Acaso necesitaba hacerle un dibujo? Mejor no porque él era pésimo para el arte—. Tenía poderes de sacerdotisa, gritaba mucho y se vestía raro.

Al decir eso, Sesshomaru al instante pareció encontrar una imagen en su memoria que se relacionara con esas palabras. Una parte de Inuyasha creía que su hermano se hizo el distraído a propósito.

—Ah, esa chica... —dijo recordando a la mujer que solía acompañar a Inuyasha, quien había desaparecido después de acabar con Naraku. Rápidamente, Sesshomaru entendió el asunto—. Así que después que la perla desapareciera, la conexión también lo hizo.

Inuyasha asintió sin querer hablar más del tema aparentemente. Por lo visto, esa mujer representaba algo importante para su hermanito. Tenía el recuerdo de ella y lo extravagante que parecía, por más que en esa época Sesshomaru no le prestaba mucha atención ni al propio Inuyasha. Tenía en mente otros objetivos en aquel entonces, pero este momento, allí junto a su hermano, le generó cierto hastío.

Ahora, ese hanyō era su compañero y, por más que ninguno de los dos se sintiera absolutamente conforme, ya estaba hecho. Que Inuyasha anhelara a esa mujer le supo desagradable y frunció el ceño sin querer seguir dándole importancia a algo que no lo valía. Ella ya no estaba aquí y su hermanito pronto comprendería en qué posición verdaderamente estaban.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando lo creyó oportuno. Era hora de irse finalmente, pero su pequeño hermano no parecía muy dispuesto a seguirlo.

—Quiero ir a un último lugar antes —mencionó para caminar hacia Sesshomaru y pasar junto a él—. No hace falta que vengas, no tardaré.

Sus palabras fueron una sentencia que demostraba que iría sin importarle qué mierda dijera ese tonto, aunque fue una sorpresa cuando no encontró ninguna objeción y Sesshomaru lo siguió hasta el Árbol Sagrado. Esta sería la última parada que haría, en otro lugar que marcó su historia. La mirada de Inuyasha se paseó un rato por las raíces de Goshinboku hasta que finalmente se acercó y tocó esa marca que quedó en la madera desde que fue sellado.

Por más que cincuenta años no fueran nada para un demonio ni para él, que era un híbrido, ese árbol significaba mucho. Una parte de su pasado donde inició un gran cambio y transformación. Ahora parecía tan lejana toda esa época. Lo que vivió con Kikyo, el dolor de cuando fueron engañados. ¿Habría permanecido con ella y se habría vuelto humano? Posiblemente. En ese momento pensarlo ya no valía mucho la pena.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru no mencionó nada porque él sabía muy bien dónde estaban y por qué Inuyasha quería ir a ese árbol. Allí era donde la sacerdotisa lo dejó sellado. Cuando se enteró años atrás, despreció más a su hermanito por haberse dejado vencer por una humana. Incluso para él, ese recuerdo se sentía ajeno ya.

—Vamos —dijo finalmente Inuyasha saltando del árbol y caminando con su hermano.

Era extraño pensar que por allí caminó con esas dos mujeres que amó y ahora estaba con una persona con la que creyó jamás tener un lazo más que no fuera el odio. Por más extraño que pareciera, no se sintió para nada incómodo al estar junto a Sesshomaru.

Al regresar a la aldea se encontró con la banda de tontos que lo esperaban para saludarlo y en ese instante, Inuyasha tuvo la certeza de lo mucho que los extrañaría. Por más pesados que fueran, ellos eran parte de su vida y pasar una temporada separados sería algo a lo que le costaría acostumbrarse. Todos lo rodearon con un gran cariño, Inuyasha sabía que tenía muy buenos amigos.

—Cuídate mucho —pidió Sango luego de abrazarlo y la mujer le miró con una tristeza similar a como si fuese Kohaku a punto de partir a otro viaje. Después de tener a sus hijas, se había vuelto mucho más emocional y ahora, despidiéndose de alguien tan querido como Inuyasha, ella debía esforzarse por no llorar.

—Tranquila, querida —mencionó Miroku rodeándole la cintura con su brazo—. Inuyasha estará bien y si no, sabe que aquí puede volver cuando quiera y que siempre contará con nosotros.

—Es verdad —asintió la exterminadora—. Aun así, no te metas en problemas, aunque eso es algo difícil para ti.

—Oye, ¿qué significa eso? —espetó el hanyō y la pareja se rió. No le quiso dar mucha importancia al asunto ni a esta despedida. En su opinión, exageraban. Ni que se fuese a marchar para siempre—. Y ya paren con esto, no sé por qué se entristecen tanto.

—Es porque somos tus amigos, tonto —contestó Shippo saltando a su hombro—. Aunque vamos a estar mucho más tranquilos si no estás destruyendo todo por aquí.

—Cállate, enano —Tomó al zorro de la ropa para sacárselo de encima. Qué molesto era ese mocoso, pero también lo extrañaría—. Y más vale que te vuelvas más fuerte la próxima vez que nos veamos.

—Claro que sí —dijo con decisión—. Seré muy fuerte ¡y podré derrotarte!

—Ya quisieras —Rodó los ojos mientras le golpeaba la frente con uno de sus dedos y el pequeño se quejó como siempre.

Fastidiarse así formaba parte de algo cotidiano de su amistad, entre todos en realidad, y eso sería una de las cosas que más extrañaría.

—Inuyasha —Rin lo llamó esta vez y ella se mostró también ligeramente triste—. ¿Volverán en algún momento? —preguntó esperanzada—. Si no pueden venir, ¿podemos visitarlos? Pueden mandar al señor Jaken para que nos muestre el camino.

Ante esa idea, Inuyasha rió y Jaken se quejó ofendido diciendo que él no sería guía de nadie, aunque al hanyō esa idea le pareció interesante, sólo para molestar al sapo feo.

—Claro que sí —contestó con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de la niña—. Te prometo que muy pronto nos veremos.

No estaba seguro de cuándo, pero sabía que volvería a ver a sus amigos. Después de pasar tanto tiempo solo en su vida, encontró personas que finalmente lo quisieron y apreciaron sin importar lo que era. No los dejaría atrás jamás. Sin embargo, este viaje con Sesshomaru lo hacía para recuperar una parte de su vida que jamás disfrutó. Esa parte que tenía que ver con su lado yōkai y todo lo relacionado con su padre. Sólo por eso, era que Inuyasha aceptó pasar un tiempo con Sesshomaru, y para resolver todos esos problemas que se habían desarrollado este último tiempo. Al menos eso era lo que creía Inuyasha o lo que quería creer.

Rin sonrió muy feliz por su respuesta y lo abrazó con entusiasmo. Incluso Kohaku le deseó buena suerte y las gemelas se le colgaron para tirar de sus orejas una última vez. Quizá no extrañaría a esas molestas enanas, ahora no sufriría a causa de sus juegos infantiles o oír cómo lo llamaban  _tío perrito_. La última en acercarse fue Kaede, quien le regaló un maternal abrazo y una sincera sonrisa.

—Inuyasha —habló la sacerdotisa—. He visto por largo tiempo los obstáculos que has enfrentado y por más tortuosos que sean los caminos que debemos atravesar en consecuencia de nuestras decisiones, finalmente existe una recompensa por el duro esfuerzo.

Sabía que esa mujer no se quedaría contenta sin tirarle alguna frase profunda, pero esas palabras no le provocaron ningún fastidio. Todo lo contrario, estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Sufrió horrores a lo largo de su vida y el desgraciado de Naraku fue lo peor, pero las personas que conoció a lo largo de ese trayecto fue lo único que había valido la pena. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si ahora podía aplicar ese mismo concepto con Sesshomaru. De todas formas, no era el momento de discutir aquello, pero no olvidaría las palabras de la anciana.

—Vieja, ¿también te pondrás sentimental? —preguntó burlón y la mujer expresó su disconformidad con una mueca.

—Bien, has lo que quieras, pero no te metas en problemas.

—¿Por qué todos piensan que voy a hacer eso?

—Porque te conocemos —aclaró Sango dando un suspiro.

—De todas formas —intervino Miroku—, si llegas a tener problemas, sabes dónde estamos.

—Sí, sí, sí —mencionó cansado agitando la mano—. Ya se están poniendo pesados, mejor me voy.

Cuando Inuyasha se volteó y se encontró con Sesshomaru a unos pasos de distancia algo en él vibró. ¿Realmente haría esto? Sí, en eso habían quedado, aunque aún le era difícil creerlo. Tragó saliva y se aproximó a su hermano, quien esperó con paciencia hasta que acabara de saludar para poder marcharse.

—¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Adiós, señor Sesshomaru! —mencionó Rin saludándolos—. ¡Vuelvan pronto!

—¡No olvides avisarnos cuando los niños vengan en camino! —gritó Miroku sólo para molestarlo una vez más e Inuyasha se dio la vuelta furioso.

—¡Idiota! —Fue lo único que vociferó y, por más que quisiera regresar a cortarle la cabeza, se contuvo. En lugar de eso sólo apuró el paso.

—¡También te queremos, Inuyasha! —espetó Sango riendo.

—¡Dale un poco de espacio a la pareja, Jaken!

Esta vez, el que quiso ir a matar a ese monje no sólo fue el hanyō, sino también el pequeño yōkai que tiraba de las riendas de Ah-Un para que camine. Sin embargo, tampoco regresó. ¿Por qué a Sesshomaru no le molestaban esos gritos? Hasta parecía que no los escuchaba mientras caminaba. Tal vez después de años de odiar a los humanos se había vuelto inmune a varias de sus cosas.

De hecho, durante todo el tiempo que pasaron en la aldea, aunque no fue mucho, su hermano se había comportado bastante bien, a pesar de estar rodeado de humanos. Posiblemente Sesshomaru no mostrase abiertamente su inconformidad o quizá ya no los despreciaba tanto como en el pasado. Era difícil de creer esto último. Inuyasha aún no podía convencerse del cambio de su hermano, por más que haya presenciado tantas cosas que lo evidenciaban, dejar el pasado atrás no era sencillo.

No supo exactamente cuánto caminaron en silencio, aunque cada tanto podía escuchar murmullos fastidiosos de Jaken. El bicho aún no aceptaba que estuviera ahí y, por lo visto, seguía muy indignado. Tampoco era para culparlo, si hasta el mismo Inuyasha seguía sorprendido de su propia decisión, pero eso no significaba que le alegrase tener que viajar con ese duende verde.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme, bicho? —espetó repentinamente y Jaken pegó un respingo, pero al instante lo miró con mala cara.

—Sí, que aún no puedo entender cómo el amo permite viajes a su lado, hanyō.

—Si permite que alguien como tú lo siga a todas partes creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—¡Cómo te atreves...!

—Silencio —la voz de Sesshomaru interrumpió esa pequeña disputa y Jaken tembló un segundo antes de callarse para continuar. Inuyasha ni siquiera se inmutó por la voz de su hermano.

Debía admitir que el enano tenía razón, era extraño que Sesshomaru le haya pedido que fuese con él. Era bastante raro y complicado de asimilar aún. Las intenciones de Sesshomaru nunca parecían claras, aunque en realidad posiblemente fuese el mismo Inuyasha quien se negaba a entender.

—Oye —dijo queriendo llamar la atención de su hermano—. Exactamente, ¿a dónde vamos?

En ningún momento se lo había dicho y consideraba que su pregunta era lógica, pero Jaken gruñó fastidiado siendo él quien contestara por su amo.

—Serás tonto, Inuyasha —dijo—. Es obvio que estamos regresando al palacio del amo Sesshomaru.

—¿Palacio? —repitió desconcertado mirando al bicho y luego a su hermano—. Ah sí. Eras el rey del Norte o algo así, ¿verdad?

—¡Oeste! —corrigió muy alarmado Jaken—. ¡El amo Sesshomaru es el Señor del Oeste, tonto hanyō! Aquellas tierras heredadas por su señor padre y ahora comandadas excelentemente por mi amo bonito.

—Con que eran del viejo —meditó Inuyasha y fijó la vista una vez más en su hermano, esperando que fuese éste quien le conteste ahora—. Y... ¿Él vivió ahí?

Suponía que esa duda era bastante estúpida, pero él no sabía nada sobre Inu no Taisho, así que quería preguntar absolutamente todo. Pasaron unos instantes, donde por suerte fue su hermano quien le habló y no el molesto bicho.

—En efecto —asintió Sesshomaru—. Se apropió de ese palacio luego de una conquista mucho antes que yo pisara este mundo y allí vivió hasta su caída final.

Inuyasha asintió sabiendo que esa  _caída_  fue cuando lo salvó a él y a su madre estando herido. Quería mucho saber más de su padre y esperaba que Sesshomaru estuviera dispuesto a compartir lo que sabía, aunque Inuyasha estaba alerta por si esas memorias llegaban a despertar viejos rencores en su hermano mayor.

No comentó más durante el viaje, el cual agradeció que no fuera tan largo como pensó en un primer momento, pero todo fue más fácil cuando aceleraron el paso. Sesshomaru iba flotando como una nube mientras que Inuyasha corrían sin cansarse para nada, pero hubo un instante donde vio a su hermano detenerse y se quedó helado cuando vio aquella edificación monstruosa. ¿En serio ese era el palacio de su padre y que ahora pertenecía a Sesshomaru? Sabía que sólo lo comprobaría cuando pusiera un pie allí. Inuyasha no tenía idea sobre castillos, pero estaba seguro que Miroku se desmayaría si viera ese lugar.


	17. Chapter 17

A pesar de querer decir algo, no lo hizo. ¿Debía hacerlo? Inuyasha no tenía idea. Durante su vida, había estado en algunos palacios y casas grandes, sobre todo cuando viajaba con sus amigos buscando pistas de Naraku; pero no creía haber pisado un lugar así. Miró hacia un lado y al otro, como si no pudiera terminar de comprender que en serio ese lugar era donde debía ir.

¿En serio ese era el palacio de Sesshomaru? Mierda, el lugar era enorme. Y eso que siempre creyó que el idiota vivía al aire libre. Por más que el mismo Inuyasha viviera una vida bastante nómade, últimamente solía considerar la casa de Kaede como suya y allí vivía desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, jamás creyó que su hermano tuviera algo así, alguna clase de hogar. ¿Siempre habría vivido en ese palacio o sería algo nuevo? Había montones de cosas que no sabía.

El castillo se alzaba imponente entre algunas montañas y tuvieron que caminar un rato hasta llegar. Inuyasha se extrañó al notar toda la gente que se inclinaba cuando veían pasar a Sesshomaru. Por lo visto era bastante popular en los alrededores, pero su hermano no parecía inmutarse mucho.

Tuvo la sensación que tardaron una eternidad y pasaron un millón de puertas antes de llegar a esa condenada y monstruosa estructura. ¿Su padre había pasado mucho tiempo andando por esos lugares? Varias preguntas por el estilo pasaron por su cabeza mientras miraba la inmensidad y los detalles que bañaban cada parte del lugar. Aunque una gran cantidad de personas se acercaron a ellos ni bien entraron, en realidad a Sesshomaru. Vio cómo su hermano ordenaba acomodar a Ah-Un y hablaba con algunos sirvientes antes de dirigirse a él.

—Debo retirarme ahora —informó el yōkai—. Nos reuniremos más tarde.

—¿Eh? —espetó Inuyasha arqueando una ceja—. ¿Y qué se supone que haga en este lugar?

—No se preocupe, señor Inuyasha —habló una joven y él se dio vuelta a verla—. El señor Sesshomaru nos pidió que nos ocupemos de usted.

—Así que por favor confíe en nosotras —dijo otra chica muy parecida a la anterior—. Vaya tranquilo, señor Sesshomaru. Haremos todo lo que nos ordenó.

Su hermano no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Inuyasha tuvo la intención de gritarle algo o seguirlo, pero las jovencitas se lo impidieron, diciendo que el  _señor_  estaría ocupado y ellas le mostrarían el castillo.

Bueno, realmente necesitaba que alguien le dijera cómo mierda andar en ese laberinto y no tenía nada más que hacer. Así que siguió a ese par de chicas, que, por su olor, identificó que ambas debían ser parientes y pertenecer alguna clase de yōkai de felinos. Las jóvenes le mostraron varias de las habitaciones que parecían interminables, para qué servían, quiénes vivían en ese castillo —quienes en general era criados o guerreros al servicio de Sesshomaru—. Le explicaron que existían diferentes alas o secciones. Donde vivía el señor, una parte para invitados, el ala de los sirvientes y unos jardines muy extensos.

—¿Señor Inuyasha? —mencionó con duda una de las chicas—. ¿Ya está cansado?

—¿Acaso este lugar es interminable? —preguntó sintiendo que ya se había perdido—. ¿Y cómo dijeron que se llamaban?

—Yo soy Aya —contestó una.

—Y yo Maya —dijo la otra.

—¿Aya y Maya? —repitió Inuyasha creyendo que era más un trabalenguas esos nombres y ellas asintieron.

—Sí... papá no era muy creativo para los nombres —meditó Maya.

—Si fuera por él todos nos llamaríamos iguales y somos las mayores de catorce hermanos.

—Ajá... —murmuró Inuyasha, sin importarle mucho esas cuestiones—. ¿Y cómo se supone que las diferencie?

—Fácil, Maya siempre usa el cabello recogido y yo suelto.

—Así mamá reconocía quién era quién, fuimos sus primeras gemelas.

Esa conversación fue bastante rara, pero no se quejó mucho más, sobre todo porque después de eso lo llevaron a comer y vaya que estaba necesitando poner algo en su estómago. Comió todo lo que quiso y no recordaba la última vez que terminó tan lleno. Una cosa que le pareció extraña a Inuyasha no fue el buen sabor de la comida, sino la forma en que lo trataban todos. Más allá de esas niñas que lo seguían, cada persona que se cruzaba en el palacio se presentaba con él de forma cordial o lo saludaba diciéndole  _señor._

¿Qué demonios pasaba en ese palacio? Ni que se pareciera tanto a Sesshomaru como para que lo confundan. Además, él no era señor de nada. Estaba ahí como un simple invitado, ¿verdad? Así que no creía que fuese necesaria tanta formalidad.

Luego de la comida las jovencitas lo escoltaron a unas habitaciones que olían a agua caliente y eso le dio escalofríos por un segundo.

—Sólo es el baño, señor Inuyasha —mencionó Aya para tranquilizarlo—. Aquí podrá asearse para estar más cómodo.

—No... así estoy bien —sentenció para seguir caminando, pero la otra joven se lo impidió.

—Es parte de nuestro deber —dijo Maya—. El señor Sesshomaru nos pidió que nos ocupáramos de usted y así podrá estar más cómodo.

A Inuyasha le importara un carajo lo que Sesshomaru quisiera y estuvo a punto de escupir eso, pero tampoco quería causar un problema apenas llegado a ese lugar. Además, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? No recordaba la última vez que tomó un baño, pero flotar un rato en agua caliente no le haría daño.

—Bien... —espetó de mala gana a punto de entrar a los cuartos de baño, pero enseguida vio que las jóvenes pretendían seguirlo—. ¿A dónde van?

—Con usted, por supuesto —contestó Aya—. Es parte de nuestro trabajo que se bañe correctamente.

—¡No van a entrar conmigo!

—Calma, señor Inuyasha —intentó tranquilizarlo—. Ya estamos acostumbradas a esto, no debe avergonzarse.

—Son insoportables.

—También estamos acostumbradas a que nos digan eso —dijo riendo la otra gemela.

No deseaba que nadie lo acompañara a bañarse, no era ningún bebé, pero esas niñas molestas insistieron hasta el cansancio. ¿Todos serían así de pesados en ese lugar? Por un momento, deseó salir corriendo.

Por más que ellas dijeran estar acostumbradas, él no lo estaba. ¿Por qué debía quitarse su ropa, cubrir su entrepierna con un paño y dejar que lo limpiaran? Jamás había hecho eso y no le gustaba en lo absoluta la idea. El baño no fue para nada fácil, pero todo mejoró cuando pudo sentarse en el agua caliente. Qué agradable sensación. Nunca imaginó que ese castillo incluso tuviera su propio  _onsen_  y quizá descubrirlo fue lo mejor que le había pasado desde que llegó allí. Algunas veces había tenido la oportunidad de bañarse en aguas termales, pero siempre en exteriores.

Fue tanta su relajación que ni siquiera notó cuando una de las mujeres, sentadas ambas fuera de la gran bañera caliente, le tomó el cabello entre sus manos y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Inuyasha.

Nunca le había gustado mucho que le tocaran el cabello y menos que lo peinaran. Había accedido a lo otro, pero a esto no. Aunque posiblemente el peor momento fue cuando se levantó para marcharse y una de ellas dijo  _"_ _Yo lo sostengo y tú lo peinas_ _"_. No tuvo idea cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para Inuyasha fue una tortura.

—¡Suéltame, tonta! —gritó para que esa niña lo dejara de sujetar. Mierda que tenía fuerza, tan flaca que se veía.

—¡Señor Inuyasha, coopere con nosotras! —dijo la joven sin estar dispuesta a dejarlo ir—. ¡Y tú apúrate, Aya!

—Eso intento... —contestó la otra gemela con cierto sufrimiento en el rostro mientras trataba de desenredar el blanco cabello—. Estos nudos parecen de hace más de doscientos años, son imposibles...

Ella volvió a tirar del peine una vez más e Inuyasha gritó por el tirón. No quería maltratar a esas chicas, pero ya se estaban pasando. ¿Qué clase de trabajo tenían en el palacio? ¿Torturar a los recién llegados? Eso fue lo que pensó, pero por suerte no duró mucho más y dejaron su cabello en paz finalmente.

Luego de ese monstruoso baño y que le dieran ropa seca, alegando que debían lavar la suya, fue que le enseñaron su habitación. Inuyasha no recordaba la última vez que usó una  _yukata_  o alguna prenda que no fuera las que acostumbraba, pero debía admitir que esas telas eran muy ligeras y cómodas. Le resultaba extraño verse vistiendo colores tan neutros después de acostumbrarse al rojo, pero tampoco le desagradó completamente el cambio por esas prendas tan suaves.

Cuando le mostraron los que serían sus aposentos se preguntó si en realidad necesitaba unos. Nunca había usado una habitación y si dormía lo hacía sentado. Por lo que creyó que todo eso era innecesario. El cuarto no tenía nada fuera de lo común, sólo algunos muebles, un estante con muchos papeles y cosas, además de un armario donde se guardaban vestimentas y la ropa de cama. Las jóvenes prepararon todo por si quería descansar e Inuyasha se sorprendió porque nunca creyó ver un  _tatami_  o un  _futón_  tan grandes. Ahí tranquilamente podrían dormir dos personas y eso le dio mala espina. ¿Ahí se supone que estaría él solo, verdad?

—Terminamos todo —anunció Aya con una sonrisa—. Ya puede descansar, señor.

—Ah, sí... —mencionó con cierta duda—. Y esto... ¿es para mí solo?

Ambas jóvenes se miraron la una a la otra por un segundo y al instante rieron, cosa que Inuyasha no comprendió para nada.

—Qué ocurrente es, señor Inuyasha.

—¿Pueden dejar de decirme señor? —espetó ya harto de escuchar esa palabra.

—Mmm... No creo que sea apropiado —meditó Maya—, pero por mí está bien.

—Al señor Sesshomaru no le gustará que seamos tan informales.

—Entonces sólo lo haremos cuando él no nos vea, Aya.

A pesar de esto, la otra gemela se mostró aún inconforme con la idea, pero poco le importaba a Inuyasha. Por suerte, las jóvenes se despidieron de él, haciéndole prometer que las buscaría por cualquier cosa que necesitase.

¡Al fin se habían ido! No veía la hora de tener un momento de paz en todo ese día. Se la había pasado por todos lados y finalmente podía estar solo. Inuyasha se dio la libertad de suspirar en ese instante y recorrió esa habitación que supuestamente le pertenecía, pero el olor que tenía le indicaba que no. Ese lugar era de alguien más. Caminó por el piso suave y miró en la estantería la cantidad papeles que había, los cuales ojeó pero no entendió para nada. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue que, además del olor a viejo de esos pergaminos, también reconocía el olor de su hermano. De hecho, podía percibir su esencia en toda la habitación.

Trató de concentrarse un poco mejor y allí notó que ese olor no era como el que había sentido en los corredores del palacio. En esa habitación era más fuerte, cosa que lo llevó a preguntarse si él frecuentaba esos aposentos, si serían suyos, y, si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué se los habían dado?

Todo en ese instante le resultó confuso y una vez más se preguntó qué hacía ahí, por qué había ido y qué lo hacía quedarse. Por un segundo, la respuesta lógica que tenía se borró de su cabeza y se llenó de incertidumbre. Ahora, tan lejos de las personas que conocía y el lugar que solía acostumbrar, sentía que estaba perdiendo el rumbo, aunque posiblemente este viaje le ayudase a encontrarlo.

Algo que debía reconocer positivo de esa habitación eran los grandes ventanales y que poseían una terraza propia. A pesar que ya había caído la noche, la luz de la luna le dejaba apreciar bastante, aunque estuviera a una altura considerable. Todo se veía teñido de un color oscuro, pero sabía que allí afuera había una gran cantidad de tierras desconocidas y tenía cierta ansiedad por recorrerlas. Pensar en estar quieto mucho tiempo le era aburrido, aunque no estaba seguro que con su tonto hermano detrás le fuera fácil convivir, pero ya haría de las suyas y se escaparía. Es más, lo haría ahora.

Con agilidad, Inuyasha saltó de la terraza y se agarró a unos árboles para poder bajar. Quién necesitaba las escaleras. Además no iría lejos, sólo recorrería un poco esos jardines que no pudo ver bien durante el día y ahora seguramente no se cruzaría con personas que le hablasen.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo caminó con cautela. Ese terreno aún era nuevo para él y debía reconocerlo, hacerlo suyo, para andar con más confianza. El palacio tenía jardines muy extensos, con muchos árboles y hasta un lago. Era evidente que la gente que allí trabaja cuidaba mucho de todo el funcionamiento. Quién diría que Sesshomaru viviera en un lugar semejante.

Tuvo ganas de sentarse en alguno de los árboles cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Cuando se dio vuelta allí se encontró con el único ser en esa tierra que le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Su hermano finalmente se había liberado de  _vaya-uno-a-saber-qué_  tareas y pensaba dedicarle algo de tiempo? Por alguna razón, eso le sonaba bastante desalentador.

—Pareces estar adaptándote —dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a él e Inuyasha notó que no lo hacía con mala intención. Aún le era difícil quitarse la costumbre de estar con la guardia alta cada vez que lo veía.

—Algo —contestó alzándose de hombros—. Estaba conociendo el lugar sin que me vigilen tus pesados sirvientes.

—Hacen su trabajo.

—Eso me dijeron —Rodó los ojos al recordar haber oído cientos de veces esa frase—. Y... ¿Terminaste tus... cosas?

Para Inuyasha, hablar con Sesshomaru era una tarea sumamente difícil, porque no tenía idea qué era lo que hacía siquiera. Además, ¿por qué debería preguntarle? Si no le interesaba, aunque una parte de él se sentía intrigada por saber qué tanto misterio ocultaba su hermano.

—Asuntos militares —contestó con simpleza e Inuyasha asintió sintiendo que la intriga crecía más—. Luego hablaremos de eso, había otro lugar que quería que vieras.

—¿Más recorridos? —se quejó, pero al ver la mirada de Sesshomaru bufó molesto—. Bien, vamos.

Por más que Inuyasha comenzó a caminar en dirección al palacio para volver a entrar, no tenía idea a dónde debían ir, ni siquiera se acordaba cómo volver a su habitación. Así que se dejó guiar por su hermano. Ambos caminaron en silencio por un rato donde no había casi nadie por esos pasillos e incluso no recordaba haberlos recorrido, aunque todos los rincones de ese castillo lucían iguales para él.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta finalmente dar con la habitación que buscaban, al parecer. Cuando corrieron la puerta, Inuyasha detectó cierto olor a papel viejo y antigüedades, pero también había otras esencias que no supo identificar. Sesshomaru encendió algunos faroles, los suficientes para darles luz y allí divisó la cantidad de cosas que llenaban esa habitación.

Muchos estantes cubrían las paredes con infinidad de papeles, pergaminos y diferentes cosas que no reconoció. Eso no era un cuarto, más bien lucía como un estudio, hasta había un escritorio donde su hermano dejó una de las lámparas. ¿Qué significaba este cuarto y por qué Sesshomaru le llevó allí? Una rápida idea se cruzó por su mente, recordando que tenía esa esencia que invadía la habitación guardada en su memoria.

—¿Este cuarto es de...? —No terminó de decirlo, sólo se volteó a Sesshomaru para verlo asintiendo y regresó a observar todo a su alrededor.

Así que esa habitación era de Inu no Taisho, su padre. ¿Todo eso sería de él? Una corazonada le decía que sí. Tuvo ganas de tomar alguno de los objetos entre sus manos, pero se contuvo. Muchas intrigas pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante, pero su hermano le llamó la atención hablando.

—Pasaba mucho tiempo aquí —contó observando junto a Inuyasha—. Planificaba combates, coleccionaba recuerdos de batallas y escribía bastante.

—¿Sí? —mencionó asombrado y se animó a tomar uno de los rollos de papel para desplegarlo—. ¿Lo escribió él? —preguntó con cierta duda y su hermano asintió—. Qué feo, no entiendo nada...

Inuyasha no era muy bueno para la lectura e Inu no Taisho no lo era para la caligrafía, aquello sin duda era bastante extraño. Sesshomaru le recomendó dejar los papeles y que mirara las cosas que había. Encontró muchas armas, ropa, partes de armaduras, cascos y objetos que seguro tendrían cientos de años de antigüedad.

—¿Sueles venir seguido? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras observaba una máscara con una cara bastante fea. ¿Por qué su papá querría coleccionar algo como eso? Era un tipo raro sin duda, como Sesshomaru.

—A veces —contestó—. Cuando quiero estar solo.

—¿Aquí no vienen sirvientes pesados? Qué buen dato... —meditó pensando en conseguir una serie de escondites donde no lo molestaran, pero al instante se concentró nuevamente en el tonto junto a él—. ¿Por qué quisiste traerme?

—Querías saber más sobre él y creí que este lugar podría ser una mejor muestra a comparación de lo que yo podría contarte —dijo con tranquilidad, pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Inuyasha.

—Aun así me gustaría escuchar qué tienes para decir —comentó con un suspiro. Ese lugar le decía muchas cosas, pero también le había agradado cuando Sesshomaru le habló un poco acerca de su padre. Sin embargo, ahora deseaba saber otra cosa—. Y... la verdad me refería por qué me trajiste aquí, a este lugar y... Ya sabes, todo eso.

Le era increíblemente difícil hablar del tema, tanto que creía que estaba a punto de morder su propia lengua cuando quería pronunciar alguna palabra. No quería equivocarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero realmente se sentía perdido en ese instante. Estaba muy confundido y sin idea de cómo solucionar todo el problema que les surgió.

¿Había una solución en primer lugar? ¿Y si la solución era la resignación? Por más inaceptable que le sonara eso, tenía la sospecha que esa era la respuesta que tanto evitó.

Vio a su hermano suspirar con pesadez antes de hablarle e Inuyasha entendió, no supo cómo, que ese gesto sólo confirmaba lo que más temía, Sesshomaru pensaba como él. Bajó la mirada por un segundo sin poder creer que su única salida era esa. ¿En serio su hermano estaba de acuerdo con esto? Ellos dos eran prácticamente enemigos mortales, jamás podrían convivir juntos o al menos eso era lo que siempre creyó firmemente.

—Crees que es imposible, ¿verdad? —dijo Sesshomaru luego de unos instantes e Inuyasha alzó los ojos para verlo.

—¿Tú no? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Siempre lo creí —aseguró—, pero... hay ciertas cosas que se empeñan en demostrarme que me equivoco.

Inuyasha entendía muy bien a qué se refería y no hacía falta nombrarlas. Por más que ambos dijeran que no un millón de veces, existían unas cuantas evidencias que demostraban todo lo contrario y, si no fuese así, ahora ambos no estarían en esa habitación juntos.

¿Será que debía vivir esto con Sesshomaru? Por más que Inu no Taisho lo haya dicho en el pasado, que serían compañeros, y ahora se esté cumpliendo; ¿debían aceptarlo? Inuyasha nunca olvidaría el pasado que compartió con su hermano, lleno de recuerdos tortuosos, y estaba seguro que Sesshomaru tampoco, pero en ese instante ambos se preguntaron hasta qué punto eso podía significar una desgracia.

Sesshomaru lo aceptaba como su compañero e Inuyasha comenzaba a creer que, tal vez, no era una completa maldición. Por más idiota que fuese su hermano tonto, estaba intentando llevarse  _bien_  con él. Al menos tenían una relación bastante cordial comparada con el pasado, pero dudaba que alguna vez se comportasen como dos enamorados. Jamás podría amar a Sesshomaru, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque también estuvo seguro que nunca podría estar con su hermano en una habitación sin querer matarse y ahora se encontraban ambos allí, prácticamente acordando convivir juntos con esto que les había pasado.

¿Podrían alguna vez llegar a quererse? No, ni soñando. Además, ese infeliz no tenía ni idea qué eran los sentimientos. Era estúpido pensar algo así. La relación que mantendrían era algo más... raro. Un extraño convenio que aún no terminaban de formar pero sin duda existía. Tal vez así pudieran convivir o regresar a los viejos tiempos donde sólo vivían para matarse, siempre estaba esa opción.

—¿Debemos dormir juntos? —preguntó repentinamente Inuyasha recordando la habitación con olor a Sesshomaru y ese  _tatami_  que parecía para más de una persona.

Sesshomaru no le contestó en ese instante y pensó que no lo haría, aunque tampoco era algo muy importante.

—Todo el mundo duerme en algún momento, Inuyasha.

Eso no le contestaba nada y a la vez sí.  _En algún momento_ _..._  Por más que no se lo dijo directamente, sabía que había una posibilidad abierta. Aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ¿cuándo vio a ese desgraciado dormir? Quizá nunca lo hiciera y no tendría que compartir su lecho con él. Al menos una noticia positiva desde que llegó a ese extraño lugar del que quería salir corriendo.


	18. Chapter 18

Dos meses después de su llegada al palacio, Inuyasha ya podía decir que se conocía los alrededores y había podido explorar las tierras cercanas, pero aún se confundía entre los laberínticos pasillos del castillo. En su opinión, cada uno de los rincones de ese lugar se veían iguales, pero ya le habían dicho que era cuestión de tiempo y acabaría acostumbrándose.

Logró aprender el nombre de un par de personas más que estaban en el palacio, pero las que siempre se acercaban a él eran ese par de gemelas con cara de gato. Aya y Maya lo seguían cada vez que podían e Inuyasha se esforzaba por perderlas, pero ya no las creía tan pesadas. Incluso le parecían graciosas cuando discutían entre ellas y aún se preguntaba cómo las condenadas lo encontraban todo el tiempo. Inuyasha nunca avisaba dónde iba y desaparecía de ese aburrido palacio en cualquier oportunidad que encontraba. Un par de veces incluso se durmió en alguno de los árboles de afuera, simplemente porque se olvidó de volver a entrar. Tan habituado a la vida al aire libre estaba que ahora le resultaba algo complicado esto de dormir en el  _futón_  o bajo techo.

Por más que en un primer momento creyó que no hizo bien yendo a ese lugar, ya se sentía un poco más relajado. Incluso cuando estaba junto a Sesshomaru todo parecía más calmado. Inuyasha no tenía mucha idea sobre qué hacía su hermano hasta que éste, de vez en cuando, le contaba. Sus encuentros, por lo general, parecían más casuales que otra cosa. Era extraño que Sesshomaru le hablase porque simplemente tenía ganas y le contase algo porque sí, por más que le dijera cosas de una forma muy escasa. Hablar con él ya no era algo tan tenso e incluso lo consideraba agradable.

Según la información que recibió, Sesshomaru era dueño y controlaba una gran cantidad de tierras, pero las continuas guerras o conflictos solían requerir su presencia. Así que de vez en cuando, su hermano partía y regresaba a los días o cuando quería. Era extraño pensar que tenía tantas responsabilidades y siempre se veía tan ocupado, casi lo hacía sentirse culpable de haber pensado que era un bastardo que sólo se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba a él, pero en realidad aún lo seguía pensando.

Hubo un momento en que pensó en decirle que lo acompañaría. Inuyasha se desenvolvía muy bien cuando de lucha y conflictos se trataba, además que un poco de acción le vendría bien después de tanto tiempo quieto, pero no lo hizo. Tenía la misma impresión de siempre: Sesshomaru lo despreciaba y no lo quería cerca, aunque debería pensar diferente debido a los últimos acontecimientos, pero no era así para él. Sí, lo había aceptado como compañero tal vez y vivían en el mismo territorio de alguna forma, pero eso no significaba que Sesshomaru quisiera que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos. ¿Por qué lo querría tener a él lado a lado en una batalla? No, claro que no querría. Recibir ayuda de él seguro representaría una humillación y el Señor del Oeste no podía mostrarse así siendo socorrido por un hanyō.

A pesar de tener eso en mente y sentirse frustrado, no dijo nada. Sesshomaru preferiría morir antes de dejar que lo ayude y de eso no tenía dudas, pero la inconformidad que le llenó fue distinta a la que siempre tuvo. Ahora llegaba a ser casi angustiante que ese pedazo de mierda prefiriera morir que dejar su orgullo, ¿no se supone que eran compañeros y sus instintos les decían que debían protegerse? Era obvio que esa fachada no funcionaba para ellos ni nada eso.

En muchos momentos se planteó irse, pero Inuyasha no se explicaba por qué seguía dentro de ese palacio. ¿Qué esperaba que pasase? Sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Regresar a su vida era la mejor opción, pero aún no se decidía a ejecutarla.

Aunque estuviese viviendo un periodo tan confuso en su vida, debía admitir que la comida en ese castillo era buena. Había frutas deliciosas y unas dulces mandarinas que comía como loco. Justamente estaba comiendo unas en el jardín cuando volvió a encontrarse con Sesshomaru.

—¿Vienes a decirme que te vas? —mencionó sentado en una rama del árbol y observó hacia abajo que su hermano estaba parado mirándolo. Se había adelantado a sus palabras, pero Inuyasha no supo cómo esa idea pasó por su mente, sólo lo pensó y lo dijo.

Al final decidió bajar para poder enfrentar a Sesshomaru, era difícil hablarse con la diferencia de altura. Después de tantos días de verse podía decir que la presencia de ese idiota no le era amenazante, pero sí le generaba cierta turbación.

—No hace falta que me digas nada —continuó Inuyasha—. Me habría dado cuenta de todas formas.

—En efecto —habló finalmente Sesshomaru—. Volveré a partir, pero la razón por la que venía a hablarte es para que no salgas del palacio en mi ausencia.

Tuvo que tomarse unos instantes para decodificar esas palabras y estar seguro si las entendió bien. ¿Sesshomaru le estaba diciendo que él se iba y que no saliera? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

—¿Eh? —espetó con disgusto—. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Desde cuándo eres mi dueño para decirme que no salga? Ya te dije que no soy tu perra, idiota.

—¿Acaso olvidas qué se acerca? —interrumpió Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido, irritado porque su hermano parecía no entenderlo.

Inuyasha tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para pensar. ¿Que se acercaba algo? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que Sesshomaru venga a hablarle y le diga...? Oh, rayos.

—¿Otra vez esa época de mierda? —se quejó inevitablemente al pensar en el apareamiento y se sintió fastidiado al recordar que ahora debía preocuparse por esos momentos insoportables. No quería que ocurriera lo de la última vez. Al pensar en su último celo se alejó medio paso de Sesshomaru de forma instintiva—. Nosotros no haremos...

—¿Crees que es tan fácil evitarlo? —El yōkai volvió a cortarlo antes que dijera una estupidez nueva, pero eso ni siquiera él podía eludirlo.

—Carajo, ¿no puedes controlar tus instintos de mierda?

—¿Tú sí?

—Eso no... —Inuyasha no pudo seguir hablando porque las evidencias pasadas no se lo permitieron. Incluso fuera del celo sucumbió. No poseía ninguna autoridad para defender su argumento. Sesshomaru tenía razón, esos instintos eran una mierda y peor con el jodido celo. Cruzó sus brazos y dio vuelta los ojos con gran fastidio antes de continuar hablando con la ironía marcada en sus palabras—. ¿Y qué sugiere el señor yōkai?

—Me retiraré fuera del palacio hasta que la temporada de apareamiento acabe y permanecerás aquí —explicó con simpleza, pero sólo recibió un bufido de fastidio por parte del hanyō.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la princesa que se quede enjaulada mientras tú te vas a quién sabe dónde?

—El único lugar donde estarás seguro y ningún yōkai se acercará es aquí —informó Sesshomaru—. A menos que desees salir para dejarte someter y morir a manos de alguna débil criatura.

—¡¿Crees que yo no podría defenderme, desgraciado?! —espetó enojado acercándose a Sesshomaru con ganas de golpearlo pero se detuvo al ver lo mucho que se aproximó a su hermano. Por más que siguieran mirándose de forma desafiante, estar cerca de Sesshomaru era  _raro_.

—Eres más débil en esos días —sentenció sin moverse un centímetro o cambiar su expresión—. Si no quieres morir, te quedarás aquí.

—Tú eres insoportable todos los días y yo no me estoy quejando —dijo con una cólera que lo desbordaba. Al final, acabó alejándose con un gruñido molesto—. ¡Bien, me quedaré! —concedió sin querer seguir discutiendo y antes de retirarse dijo algo más—, pero si te llegas a consolar pensando en mí mientras estas lejos no quiero saberlo.

Aunque haya dicho eso, realmente no se imaginaba a Sesshomaru recurriendo a algo semejante. Era raro pensarlo y no quería hacerlo en realidad. Estar con Sesshomaru se sentía así en realidad. Apenas se acercó un poco a él y sintió algo en su estómago que se comprimía. ¿Arcadas? Probablemente, pero fuese lo que fuese, Inuyasha tenía muy en claro que no quería estar junto a Sesshomaru durante el celo.

La seguridad que tuvo fue tal que ni siquiera sintió cuando Sesshomaru se retiró del palacio, pero en realidad sí lo notó, sólo que se negaba totalmente a admitirlo. Qué importaba que ese idiota no estuviera, eso hasta llegaba a sonar alentador. No tendría que ver su estúpida cara por unos cuantos días y además no debería preocuparse por el apareamiento o por  _accidentes_  inesperados. Fue algo realmente perfecto o al menos eso pensó Inuyasha en un principio.

Esta época de apareamiento sería la tercera que vivía desde que comenzó a ser  _apto_  para participar de ese rito, pero creía que jamás se acostumbraría. Su cuerpo se había puesto débil en ocasiones anteriores y esta vez no fue la excepción. Inuyasha sintió su piel afiebrada y un calor que le hacía creer que sus órganos estaban cocinándose por dentro. Debía admitir que tampoco se sentía absolutamente fatal, pero sí era muy molesta esa fiebre. ¿Por qué él tenía que vivir esto? Seguro ese tonto de Sesshomaru estaba de lo más tranquilo mientras él estaba en su cuarto a oscuras sin querer moverse. ¿En serio a su hermano no le pasaría nada? ¿También estaría cansado o tendría fiebre? ¿Al menos algo sentía ese idiota con cara de piedra?

Nunca hablaron mucho con Sesshomaru sobre el celo o qué sentían en esos momentos, sobre todo porque la última vez que vivieron uno fue todo muy... confuso. Inuyasha no deseaba acordarse, pero inevitablemente lo hizo. Esa vez no pensó en nada y Sesshomaru tampoco lo hizo. Se dejaron guiar por sus instintos y todo había acabado de una forma pésima.

Ahora al menos estarían mejor, ¿verdad? Eso esperaba, por más que en esos instantes se sintiera horrible. Quizá, si esto funcionaba, sería algo bastante bueno. Sólo deberían estar separados con Sesshomaru para no volver a hacer nada de  _eso_. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no era capaz de entender por qué sentía esa opresión en su garganta al punto de impedirle respirar o provocarle arcadas. Se sentía mal, incómodo, molesto mientras intentaba alejar esa estúpida sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

Apretó los puños mientras se preguntaba una vez más si su hermano también se sentiría así de extraño. Una parte de él creía que sí y la otra pensaba que Sesshomaru no sabía lo que era sentir algo. ¿Volvería a pasar algo entre ellos si estaban cerca en esos días? No estaba seguro, pero creía que sí. Inuyasha, por más que no quisiera, debía recordar que pasaron cosas entre ellos incluso fuera de la época de apareamiento, pero esos fueron errores que no tenían que volver a suceder.

Sesshomaru y él nunca se acercaban más de lo debido, por lo que no había vuelto a ocurrir ningún  _incidente_ , pero ahora era diferente. Sus malditos instintos los atraían inevitablemente y ahora lo tenían ahí recordando a ese imbécil. Inuyasha se sentía furioso, porque sabía que una parte de él —la más animal— añoraba a ese idiota. Era mejor esto que hacía de todas formas. Si estuviesen juntos durante el celo tal vez tendrían  _consecuencias_  con las que ninguno de los dos quería lidiar. No quería ni imaginarse qué pasaría si acabara con una cría de ese tonto, aunque de todas formas no pasaría.

Por más que estuviera tan seguro y totalmente de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo, Inuyasha podía sentir cómo parte de su ser se mantenía inconforme con esta represión. Maldito sea su lado yōkai por joderlo tanto y para colmo haber elegido al bastado de su hermano mayor.

No quiso salir de esas cuatro paredes ni siquiera cuando alguien vino a tocar la puerta y preguntó si podía pasar.

—¿Inuyasha? —Reconoció a la perfección la voz de una de las gemelas, no sabía cuál porque ambas hablaban igual, pero suponía que se trataba de Maya porque olvidó las formalidades—. Trajimos algo de comer, ¿podemos pasar?

No mencionó nada y, al parecer, su silencio fue interpretado como una respuesta positiva por parte de ambas criadas porque entraron de todas formas. Aya entró con una bandeja de comida entre sus manos mientras su gemela se dedicaba a abrir las gruesas cortinas para dejar pasar la luz.

—¿Quién mierda les dijo que entraran? —espetó molesto y con dolor en los ojos cuando la luz del día lo atacó.

—Debe comer algo, se... Inuyasha —asintió Aya olvidando nuevamente la orden de su señor por dejar de ser formal, pero para ella era más difícil dejar de lado esas cuestiones—. Es importante alimentarse, sobre todo en estos días.

—Son unos días de mierda —Volvió a quejarse el hanyō mientras se sentaba desperezándose un poco.

—Tiene razón.

—¡Maya!

—¿Qué? Es verdad, que no lo quieras admitir es otra cosa.

—Lo sabremos cuando nos toque —le contestó a su hermana con cierta vergüenza queriendo obviar el tema.

Ambas aún eran demasiado jóvenes, pero entendían sobre esos temas y sabía por qué su señor se encontraba tan decaído. Además, en todo el palacio se comentaba lo extraño que era que el señor Sesshomaru se haya ido en esos días. Todos allí estaban informados quién era Inuyasha, el hermano menor y compañero del señor Sesshomaru, por lo que debían respetarlo por lo que era. Sin embargo, ¿por qué una pareja querría estar separada en estos días? ¿No se suponía que debían hacer esas  _cosas_  y buscar herederos? Nadie era capaz de explicarse qué pasaba y muchos rumores corrían por los pasillos.

Las hermanas acercaron la comida hacia Inuyasha y Aya también trajo un cuenco con agua fría y un paño. La joven intentó acercar ese trapo mojado a su señor pero éste no quiso.

—La sopa le hará ganar fuerzas —mencionó ella—, pero también tiene fiebre, ¿cierto? Esto lo ayudará.

—No importa —contestó Inuyasha con desgano—. Ya pasará.

—Ya verá que en unos días estará mejor —dijo Maya absolutamente convencida e Inuyasha también estaba de acuerdo, pero el problema era sobrevivir hasta esos días.

—Eso es cierto —asintió la otra hermana—. Aunque... si el señor Sesshomaru se encontrara aquí seguro se sentiría mejor, es una lástima que haya partido.

Al oír esas palabras, Inuyasha prácticamente se atragantó con la sopa y tuvo que toser un par de veces para recuperarse. Mierda, justamente no quería pensar en ese idiota y las condenadas gatas se lo traían.

—Disculpe, no fue mi intención molestarlo —dijo la joven apenada.

—Igual sí es raro... ¿Se habrá ido a una batalla importante?

—La guerra siempre es importante, Maya —contestó su hermana—, pero me parece extraño que el señor Sesshomaru no aproveche para tener crías, ¿será que no le interesa por el momento?

—No lo sé —se alzó de hombros la muchacha—. Los ancianos siempre dicen que es necesario tener herederos si eres importante, pero quizá no quiera.

—Tal vez...

—¿Ustedes no cierran la boca nunca? —interrumpió Inuyasha haciendo que ambas chicas dieran un respingo, como si acabaran de recordar quién era él y que estaban en la misma habitación.

—¡Disculpe, señor Inuyasha! —dijo rápidamente Aya—. Es sólo que... Nos da curiosidad —admitió con cierta pena—. Usted es la primera pareja del señor y además es su hermano, ¡es toda una novedad en el palacio!

No pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante esas palabras, pero hubo unas cuantas que le llamaron la atención. Poco había hablado con todos los sirvientes que allí había, todavía tenía que conocer a otros, pero no le parecía extraño que hablaran de él. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue lo otro que la joven dijo.

—¿Primera pareja? —repitió sin entender qué quiso decir con eso.

—Bueno... —Ella dudó un momento en seguir hablando y buscó ayuda en su hermana, quien sólo se alzó de hombros sin saber tampoco qué decir—. Quizá le parezca raro, pero el señor Sesshomaru no había elegido ninguna pareja hasta ahora, por más que él sea una figura tan importante. Así que imaginamos que él deseaba tener hijos en este momento y por eso usted vino aquí, aunque ahora que se marchó ya no estamos tan seguros...

Casi dejó de respirar cuando oyó esas palabras. Ni siquiera se quiso imaginar qué otros habían pensado las mismas cosas que le dijo esa chica. ¿Que Sesshomaru quería hijos? No, claro que no... ¿O sí? No, definitivamente no. En caso de quererlos no se habría marchado, ¿verdad?

—Mira, no me interesa qué hayan imaginado o qué les dijo ese tonto sobre mí —contestó el hanyō harto de esa situación y las chicas lo miraron extrañadas por la forma en la que se refería a Sesshomaru—. Seamos lo que seamos, yo no voy a tener... nada de él.

Cuando hizo esa declaración, vio los ojos de las muchachas abrirse con gran sorpresa y permanecieron unos instantes calladas, como si no acabaran de procesar esa noticia.

—Pero creíamos... —titubeó Aya por un segundo, pero al instante se recompuso—. Perdone nuestro atrevimiento. Esos asuntos no nos incumben.

—Sí —asintió la otra hermana—. Además no tiene nada de malo si no quiere tener crías.

—Maya tiene razón —concordó con una sonrisa—. El señor Sesshomaru no debe querer tener un heredero por el momento, pero si lo desea y usted no, puede hacerlo con otro compañero.

Aquellas palabras fueron mencionadas con increíble normalidad, pero Inuyasha se quedó mirando a la joven criada como si acabase de hablarle en un idioma extraño. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Que Sesshomaru podía qué con otro?

—¿Que él qué? —dijo un poco tajante, tanto que la joven lo miró con cierta duda y miedo de haber metido la pata de nuevo.

—Que puede tener otros compañeros —contestó con lentitud, pero Inuyasha seguía viéndola como si no terminara de entender—. No es extraño que un demonio tome más de un compañero, sobre todo un daiyōkai tan importante como el señor Sesshomaru y así asegurar la continuidad de su imperio... ¿Debería cerrar la boca ahora?

—Yo creo que sí —contestó Maya observando cómo Inuyasha ya no escuchaba la palabrería de su hermana, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Le resultó tan sorprendente descubrir esto. ¿En serio Sesshomaru podía tener más compañeros si lo deseaba? Eso era... una buena noticia sin duda.

Si Sesshomaru tenía a otro, Inuyasha no tendría que preocuparse por el celo o las crías nunca más. Su hermano podría hacer eso o tener lo que quisiera con otro. ¡Era fantástico! Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que encontrara a alguien más. Quién sabe, tal vez ahora mismo estuviera con otro haciendo todo lo que se hace en el apareamiento y llenándolo de todas las crías que heredarían sus asquerosas tierras. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Esa era la solución perfecta. Al menos eso creyó en un primer momento, pero no estuvo tan seguro después.

Pronto, aquel manjar se transformó en cenizas dentro de su boca. ¿Qué era ese asco repentino que sintió? No quería pensar en Sesshomaru tocando a alguien, era una imagen repulsiva, pero lo que en verdad le provocaba era enojo. Inuyasha no se sentía en verdad unido a Sesshomaru, no quería ser su puta perra ni quien le diera esos herederos para su imperio, pero sí debía admitir que la imagen de su hermano junto a otra persona fue algo que le daba ganas de vomitar y al mismo tiempo deseó destruir alguna cosa.

Sin decir nada, tomó el cuenco de agua que las criadas le trajeron y se lo echó encima. Oh sí, necesitaba esa frescura bañar su piel que por poco se prendía fuego y para nada le importó mojar su ropa y todo alrededor.

—¡Si deseaba eso, podría habernos dicho que quería un baño!

No supo cuál de las muchachas se quejó en voz alta, pero ambas se molestaron porque también las mojó. Poco le preocupó eso, pero lo del baño sonó bien. Ya había pensado en ir a meterse al río, pero podría resignarse a sólo zambullirse en una tina.

Le recomendaron que fuera a las aguas termales del palacio y, por más fiebre que lo aquejara, hizo caso. Acostarse en esa agua caliente siempre era muy relajante y tener unas propias sin duda era conveniente. Cuando Inuyasha se metió en ese  _onsen_  suspiró con cierto alivio. Olvidó un poco las molestia que lo aquejaban y se permitió cerrar los ojos tranquilo. Aya y Maya lo dejaron solo para que estuviera más cómodo, pero prometieron mantenerse cerca por si él las necesitaba. La verdad que esas muchachas se tomaban demasiadas atenciones con él, hasta le habían recogido el cabello para que no le molestase en su baño. Eran amables y atentas, por más pesadas que fuesen.

Inuyasha permaneció sentado dentro del agua caliente y la relajación fue tanta que hasta le provocó sueño. Es más, se apoyó contra el borde de la gran bañera y dejó descansar su cabeza entre sus brazos que le hacían de almohada. ¿Por qué serían tan grandes esas tinas termales? Podrían bañarse como 20 personas juntas ahí. Tal vez lo usaban para eso, quién sabe. Ahora era para él solo y eso lo aprovecharía al máximo. Por primera vez, todo lo que le molestaba del celo y del estúpido de Sesshomaru quedó en segundo plano. Podría dormir una tranquila siesta antes de despertar y volver a torturarse con sus pensamientos estúpidos como venía haciendo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Un suspiro más se le escapó cuando poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, pero un fuerte ruido lo sacó de ese delicioso letargo y movió sus orejas poniéndose alerta a su alrededor. ¿Qué carajo ocurría afuera? Escuchó a ese par de criadas molestas hacer escándalo y gritar cosas que no comprendió. Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue  _"_ _¡El señor Inuyasha está ahí y no creo que le agrade que entre! ¡Señor...!"_

Esa frase fue completamente cortada por el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta con un estruendo y los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par cuando vio al causante del alboroto.

¿Qué hacía Sesshomaru ahí? ¿No se supone que debían estar separados? ¿Por qué regresó y fue hasta allí?

Fueron sólo unos instantes donde ambos permanecieron mirando al otro, pero sin duda parecieron años. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento y no volvió a correr hasta que uno de los dos se movió.

Inuyasha no se explicaba por qué Sesshomaru estaba ahí, pero algo en él sin duda tembló cuando lo vio quitándose sus ropas y dejándolas tiradas en el suelo. No, no podía estar pasando. Se supone que se separaban para eso, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no había funcionado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No fue capaz de contestarse esas interrogantes ni decir nada porque en un segundo su hermano tenía las garras sobre él.

Deseaba una explicación, pero Sesshomaru no se la dio. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que aquel intento por evitarse resultó completamente inútil? Creía que era más que obvio. Tuvo ciertas dudas de ese plan cuando emprendió su viaje hasta que la época de apareamiento pasara, pero albergó alguna esperanza en que resultara. Tal vez, ahora, si se alejaba lo suficiente, el olor de Inuyasha no lo afectaría y sería capaz de controlar sus instintos, fue lo que pensó. Sesshomaru sintió una gran frustración cuando descubrió que eso no sólo fue inservible, sino que resultó peor. Nunca experimentó algo tan voraz apoderándose de él, pero poco le importó, porque realmente necesitaba esto. Por más incongruente que fuese la sola idea, necesitaba a Inuyasha.

Además, todo ese maldito lugar olía a su hermano pequeño. Sesshomaru era consciente que sólo él podía percibir ese olor, esa incitación, a tal grado y resultaba abrumador. No le importó en ese momento en qué habían quedado o las consecuencias de sus actos. Sólo quería tomarlo nuevamente y calmar esa bestia que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. A pesar que ya habían estado de esa forma en más de una ocasión, esta vez fue incluso más salvaje y posiblemente fuese por la distancia que se impusieron. Reprimirlo, por lo visto, no era la solución. Después pensaría en una, ahora debía continuar con eso para lo que volvió.

Sus garras rasgaron la piel de Inuyasha nuevamente, causándole marcas, y sus dientes se clavaron en el cuello. Qué deliciosa era la piel de su hermanito. Deseaba devorarlo, consumirlo y que Inuyasha volviese a derretirse entre sus manos como antes lo había hecho. Sesshomaru apretó la piel mojada de su hermanito y poco le importó estar perdiendo algo de su cordura en ese momento.

Por su parte, Inuyasha no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando y la sorpresa le impedía pensar con claridad. Sesshomaru se le había abalanzado como un animal atacando a su presa y prácticamente no lo dejó mencionar nada. Las manos de su hermano tocaron su cuerpo y sintió la piel de éste chocando con la suya.

¿Esto iba a pasar otra vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo permitía? Se supone que ahora debería golpear al idiota de su hermano y gritarle por no haber cumplido su acuerdo, pero no hizo nada eso. El calor que sufrió su cuerpo durante todo el día sólo aumentó y se le subió a la cabeza impidiéndole pensar como debía.

—Sesshomaru...

Al oírse decir eso, sobre todo en ese tono tan  _lastimero_ , Inuyasha se sorprendió de sí mismo. Tuvo la fuerza suficiente para apartar a su hermano unos centímetros de él y poder verse a los ojos. Por lo menos logró tomar un poco de aire, pero ambos respiraron de forma agitada y se vieron unos instantes sin separar sus cuerpos un ápice.

Observó los ojos de Sesshomaru y vio el deseo en ellos que era casi palpable, cosa que le causó un escalofrío. Los ojos de su hermano ardían en fuego y eso lo puso nervioso. Por más que hubieran hecho ese tipo de cosas dos veces ya, Inuyasha seguía sorprendiéndose por todo lo que provocaba en él y no lo creía por más que esto estuviese pasando nuevamente. ¿Cómo creer algo así? Sólo estaban siendo guiados por los instintos una vez más, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo sobre que Sesshomaru podría tener otras parejas y que creyó que iría a buscarse otro aprovechando el celo. Al parecer no lo hizo y volvió a él. Eso fue casi como una caricia a su orgullo, por más que no lo admitiera en voz alta. Quizás aún se despreciaran con ese idiota de su hermano, pero sin duda había algo que los unía más allá de su comprensión.

No supo si fue debido al celo o a qué, pero Inuyasha dejó de pensar en lo realmente importante y se concentró en lo que quería. Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en los de Sesshomaru mientras dejaba que sus manos viajaran una vez más por los hombros de su hermano hasta enredar sus dedos en algunos de los cabellos blancos. Apretó sus cuerpos en ese abrazo y recibió una descarga muy placentera viajar por todo su ser. Sesshomaru estaba muy excitado y él también, no le era difícil sentirlo. Es más, volvió a pegarse a su hermano y éste también lo abrazó con firmeza, provocando una fricción sumamente estimulante.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, tocándose mientras jadeaban muy cerca sobre la boca del otro. Inuyasha apretó los dientes mientras clavaba las uñas en las espalda de su hermano sin creer lo enloquecedor y exquisito que era tener a ese idiota cerca. Había estado tan molesto e incómodo todo el día, pero ahora no podía sentirse mejor. ¿Eso era lo que necesitaba? No resultaba alentadora esa respuesta, pero poco le importó. Jamás admitiría que su piel había deseado y extrañado a ese desgraciado, por más que supiera que era cierto.

Hubo un instante donde todo cambió y Sesshomaru lo apartó. Ya no lo soportaba, ninguno de los dos soportaba más esa presión que estaba por estallarles la cabeza. Volteó a su pequeño hermano y lo obligó a apoyarse en el borde de la gran bañera. ¿Había sido algo brusco? No lo notó, pero sí lo supuso cuando oyó a Inuyasha gruñir algo molesto. No le prestó atención porque en ese momento quería otra cosa. Clavó las uñas en los muslos de su hermanito y relamió la punta de sus colmillos con un afán salvaje e incontrolable.

Un fuerte alarido se escapó del hanyō, pero ya sabía qué tipo de dolor le esperaba cuando su hermano lo volteó así de improviso. Sin embargo, dudaba que alguna vez doliese menos. Sesshomaru había tenido cierto cuidado con él esa última vez en el río, pero ahora se notaba que el ansia y el deseo lo dominaban. Se mantuvo firme y se sostuvo sin caer en ningún momento mientras sentía esas estocadas arremeter contra él. Inuyasha sintió su piel mojada erizándose a medida que esos movimientos le arrastraban a un fulgurante delirio. Tragó saliva y ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en que esos lacerantes gemidos comenzaron a escapársele. Era inevitable, por más que cerrara la boca y se mordiera los labios, esos gritos acababan saliendo, sobre todo cuando el imbécil iba más rápido e Inuyasha creía que lo hacía a propósito para oírlo.

Sus garras rayaron la tina de la que se aferraba y su expresión se mostró compungida cuando reconoció ese mismo calor a punto de hacerlo explotar. Sesshomaru notó que su hermano comenzaba a dejarse ir, lo notó por sus gemidos altos, la forma en que se arqueaba y lo tenso que se ponía su cuerpo. En ese momento, se sintió capaz de reconocer que Inuyasha le hacía perder la razón hasta el punto de gustarle cada uno de esos detalles que sólo podía presenciar en estos momentos únicos.

Pudo sentir cómo el interior de su pequeño hermano lo abrazaba con una fuerza impresionante y lo apretó tanto que un gruñido se le escapó mientras terminaba en ese lugar. Permaneció un rato así, sin moverse después de acabar, disfrutando de esa sensación de goce y la calidez que les proporcionaba ese momento de cercanía.

Inuyasha se sintió capaz de dormirse allí mismo por el cansancio, pero se obligó a mantenerse despierto. Normalmente, las únicas veces que lo hicieron, acababa muy cansado y con ganas de echarse a dormir, pero en este momento no podía. Cuando Sesshomaru se apartó de él, con cuidado se movió para poder verlo de frente. Su hermano parecía un poco cansado, por más que fuese sorprendente, y si miraron sin saber qué decir realmente. Muchas ideas se les ocurrieron, pero ninguna palabra salió.

—¿Por qué...? —Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar Inuyasha con su voz rasposa, pero ni siquiera terminó la frase.

—No funcionó —contestó Sesshomaru, refiriéndose obviamente al plan de estar separados y el hanyō rodó los ojos con hastío.

—No me digas... —masculló molesto en intentó levantarse para salir de la tina, pero su cuerpo levemente dolorido le falló y casi cae, pero Sesshomaru lo sostuvo impidiéndolo—. ¡Suéltame, no necesito que me ayudes!

A pesar de estar hace unos momentos juntos de esa forma tan íntima, Inuyasha no tuvo ningún reparo de ladrarle a su hermano y apartarlo de sí. No quería tenerlo cerca ahora. Salió del agua finalmente y se cubrió con lo primero que encontró para irse.

Quería estar solo. Necesitaba estar solo. Ambos tenían que pensar muchas cosas sobre lo que había pasando. Sesshomaru aún debía considerar qué hacer con respecto a Inuyasha y éste tenía que ordenar sus ideas pronto o corría el riesgo de enloquecer.


	19. Chapter 19

Ese día en especial, los pasillos del castillo del Señor del Oeste estaban particularmente silenciosos. Los sirvientes que allí residían se encargaban de cumplir sus tareas, pero inevitablemente los rumores corrían y más aún desde que el nuevo señor se había mudado. Fue una sorpresa en realidad y una alegría, debido a que, si el señor Sesshomaru ya tenía una pareja, significaba un buen augurio para todos en el reino. Sin embargo, el joven Inuyasha parecía ser algo...  _difícil_ , cosa que les llevaba a varios a preguntarse cómo ellos acabaron juntos. Nadie hizo preguntas al enterarse que el hanyō era el segundo hijo del señor Inu no Taisho. Era comprensible entender el lazo que compartían ambos hermanos, pero seguían siendo bastante dispares, aunque realmente eso no era algo que le incumbiera a nadie dentro del castillo.

A pesar de la curiosidad, el silencio se mantuvo. Sobre todo después de ese día donde el señor Sesshomaru volvió de forma tan precipitada y no era necesario saber  _qué_  pasó, sobre todo si se tenían oídos para escuchar lo que ocurrió. Desde que el señor Inu no Taisho falleció, en el palacio no hubo más de un inuyōkai, por lo que la mayoría no era totalmente consciente del comportamiento de los mismos ni tampoco sus costumbres de apareamiento.

Sin importar cuánto se hablara, nadie sabía qué era lo que realmente pasaba. Ni siquiera ese par de chicas a las que se les había encargado el cuidado del joven señor. Una de ellas permaneció fuera de la habitación de Inuyasha mientras esperaba a su hermana, pero se preocupó un poco cuando vio salir a ésta con la marca de la preocupación en el rostro y una bandeja de comida llena entre sus manos.

—¿No quiso nada? —preguntó Maya sorprendida al ver la comida intacta y su hermana negó triste con la cabeza.

—No —Apretó los labios sin saber qué decir al respecto. Ambas eran responsables porque su señor estuviera bien y tuviera todo lo que necesite, por lo que ahora se sentían como si estuvieran incumpliendo con su deber—. Lleva algún tiempo así y casi no quiere salir.

—Eso no es bueno —murmuró pensativa, pero notó que había algo en la bandeja que sí faltaba—. Ah, pero sí se comió las frutas.

—Sólo eso —contestó inconforme—, pero parece que no quisiera nada más y las comió porque le insistí mucho.

—Qué mal... ¿Deberíamos informarlo?

—Sí, pero no creo que a él le agrade —contestó y se inclinó un poco para hablarle más de cerca a su hermana—. Le mencioné que deberíamos decirle al señor Sesshomaru y casi me corta la cabeza con los ojos. Me ordenó que no diga nada.

—¿En serio? Vaya... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

—No lo sé —Aya suspiró cansada. Estaba preocupada por su señor, pero una parte de ella sentía que traicionaría la promesa que le hizo—. Dejémoslo descansar y si no mejora... Lo haremos por su bien.

Ante eso, su hermana estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a retirarse para dejar esas cosas que Inuyasha rechazó. ¿Estarían cometiendo un error al no comunicar los recientes hechos? Ellas esperaban que no. Sin embargo, estarían atentas. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo con el hanyō, le habían tomado cariño y no querían verlo mal.

Por más que tuvieran las mejores intenciones, no eran conscientes que ellas no podían resolver lo que aquejaba a Inuyasha. ¿Alguien podía? Tal vez, quien sabe. Todo en ese último tiempo estaba tan revolucionado que cualquier cosa podía ser.

No recordaba en qué momento fue que empezó a sentirse así de cansado. Inuyasha nunca fue de dormir mucho y la verdad era que podía estar grandes cantidades de tiempo sin requerir de un descanso, pero ahora parecía haberse convertido en un oso en plena etapa de hibernación. ¿Por qué carajo estaba tan cansado? No tenía idea, pero el único lugar donde se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo era bajo esas mantas y en total oscuridad. Tal vez cuando saliese sufriría alguna metamorfosis y descubriría que le salieron alas, al menos eso fue una de las cosas que soñó en esos momentos de profundo descanso.

¿Cuánto llevaba así? ¿Algunas semanas? ¿Un mes? No, no creía que tanto, pero el paso del tiempo se le había hecho confuso. Resultaba muy frustrante esta situación, todo lo que le había pasado le frustraba y seguramente eso le hacía sentir tan mal.

¿Qué más podía ser? Estaba enojado por todo lo que pasó, molesto consigo mismo por haber cedido una vez más y también con ese idiota que no cumplió con quedarse lejos para que no volviera a pasar. Ese bastardo se las pagaría cuando se sintiera mejor, después de tener una última siesta. Sí, después de eso iría a enfrentarlo, pero antes dormiría un poco más.

Inuyasha se acurrucó nuevamente y suspiró, pero no pudo dormir. Mierda, no debería haber comido esas tontas frutas. Ahora su estómago le dolía, aunque, si era sincero, no era la primera vez que se sentía así. Esa fue una de las causas por las que no quiso comer y también porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que ponía en su boca le asqueaba y, por más hambre que sintiera, la cabeza le dolía de sólo pensar en comer algo. Qué molesta sensación. ¿Se estaría enfermando? Eso era ridículo, considerando que él jamás se enfermaba, aunque tenía la ligera idea que todo el problema con Sesshomaru era la causa de su malestar.

¡Ese idiota estúpido! ¿Dónde estaría? Ni se acordaba la última vez que lo vio, pero podía sentir que no se había marchado del palacio nuevamente. No deseaba verlo aún y la idea que desapareciera mágicamente seguía siendo un agradable deseo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando esto? Aún no era capaz de hallarse a sí mismo dentro de todo ese problema.

Durante todos sus lapsus donde durmió tuvo una gran cantidad de sueños, muchos demasiado raros e incomprensibles, pero otros eran más claros. Inuyasha soñó que aún seguía en la cabaña de Kaede, con sus molestos amigos alrededor y con alguien que ya no existía en su vida tomándole la mano. Sabía que su vida habría sido menos caótica con ella y, en ese momento, anheló estar en esa imaginaria situación que en su realidad. En otro de sus sueños alguien lo abrazaba y la calidez que le regaló se le hizo casi irreal, fue tan agradable que inevitablemente quedó grabada en su memoria incluso después de despertar. Otra de esas imágenes oníricas fue la de un niño que le recordó a Sesshomaru porque tenía esas mismas marcas en su cara, con la diferencia que esa criatura sonreía con dulzura y le decía cosas que Inuyasha ya no recordaba. Qué imaginación rara tenía.

Rayos, tanto tiempo de encierro ya lo estaba volviendo loco, pero cada vez que quería levantarse la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mierda se sentía así? No pensaba quejarse en voz alta al respecto. Ya pasaría, sea lo que sea que tuviera, aunque Inuyasha sospechaba que todos sus males se esfumarían cuando se alejara de ese tonto.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, Inuyasha se alzó de la cama, seguro que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño con esa molestia. Tenía el sabor ácido de la naranja repitiéndose de una forma asquerosa en su garganta y respiró de manera profunda, intentando obviar ese malestar insoportable. Se paró finalmente, sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba cien veces más de lo que debería. ¿Estaría enfermo de verdad? No tenía idea, pero el desgano que le recorría el cuerpo sólo era comparable con su fastidio.

Se aproximó a la ventana para poder abrirla y respirar un poco de aire fresco, cosa que le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Mierda, ¿qué hora era? El sol había bajado mucho. Sospechaba que el mediodía ya había pasado. Estuvo mucho tiempo acostado sin duda. Respiró un profundo y se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Repentinamente, el dolor abdominal que lo aquejaba disminuyó y esperaba que desapareciera al igual que esas arcadas que tenía en el fondo de su garganta.

Un olor diferente llegó a él y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer esa esencia. Allí estaba y, al sentirlo tan cerca, no pudo contener el impulso de saltar hasta llegar al jardín. Todas sus aflicciones desaparecieron en un instante cuando sintió que ese idiota estaba por ahí. Ya era momento de verse y resolver este asunto. Inuyasha estaba decidido a dejar de ignorarse para buscar una solución y ponerle un fin de una vez por todas. Estaba seguro que Sesshomaru pensaba igual que él.

Cuando encontró a su hermano en el jardín todo a su alrededor pareció quedar en silencio y eso le causó una sensación extraña. No podía explicar cómo se sentía ahora al estar cerca de Sesshomaru, después de pasar por tantas cosas, y esa presión en su garganta regresó en el peor momento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el yōkai repentinamente, cosa que sorprendió a Inuyasha porque oír al tonto decir la primera palabra era una novedad.

—Sabes qué ocurre —sentenció acercándose unos pasos más a Sesshomaru y mirándolo con seriedad—. Creo que es momento que dejemos este jueguito de ignorarnos.

Por más que estuvo seguro de sus palabras, la forma en que ese desgraciado lo miraba le pareció extraña. Puede ser que hace un tiempo que llevaban separados, pero se daba cuenta que su hermano estaba pensando algo en especial. Ignoró eso, porque deseaba hablar otra cosa.

—Algo no está bien —dijo Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido mientras no dejaba de observarlo.

—¿Eh? —espetó arqueando una ceja al verlo con esa expresión, pero no le prestó atención—. No, claro que no está bien. Nada está bien y ya no quiero continuar así...

—No me refiero a eso —interrumpió Sesshomaru y se acercó un poco más a Inuyasha, tomándole el rostro para alzarlo—. No estás como siempre.

Esa declaración lo dejó demasiado confundido y no entendió qué quiso decirle Sesshomaru. En el momento en que estuvo por hablarle nuevamente, su hermano lo rodeó con un brazo para acercarlo a él y olfatear una vez más su cuello. Las cosquillas que sintió sobre su piel dispararon el color en su cara y su furia inevitablemente.

—¡Suéltame! —espetó alejándolo de sí.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes con fuerza. No quería que Sesshomaru lo toque ni que le tratase de esa  _forma_. Estaba cansado de todo esto y de esa manera en la que actuaban. Ya no quería estar más con él intentando resolver algo que parecía siempre estar enredándose más y más. Quería que lo dejara en paz y que se largara a molestar a otro.

Estuvo a punto de mirar a ese desgraciado para decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Inuyasha perdió la capacidad de sentir las dimensiones del espacio a su alrededor y eso provocó que se alarmara. Llevó una mano a su frente intentando que todo deje de darle vueltas y su respiración comenzó a tornarse pesada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? ¡Justo ahora tenía que pasarle esto! Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquearle, tirándolo hacia el suelo, pero alguien lo sostuvo. Sesshomaru lo sostuvo.

Esto era lo peor que podía pasarle sin duda. Odiaba sentirse débil, pero peor era que su tonto hermano lo viera así y encima fuese éste quien lo ayudara. Era humillante. Sin embargo, la sensación cálida y relajante que le llenó al ser abrazado fue tal que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo hasta caer en la inconsciencia.  _Algo_  le decía sin palabras que durmiera tranquilo porque todo estaría bien, era una sensación que no podía explicar y le recordó a uno de los sueños que tuvo, pero la idea se apagó en su mente antes de acabar de formarse.

Cuando Inuyasha despertó, lo hizo en su habitación del palacio, arropado con las mantas que ya tenían su aroma impregnado. ¿Cómo llegó nuevamente allí? ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía muchas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero una voz lo distrajo.

—¡Inuyasha, qué bueno que despertó! —comentó Maya emocionada sin darse cuenta que había alzado la voz hasta que su hermana, a su lado, le indicó que guardara silencio.

—Estábamos muy preocupadas —dijo con suavidad la otra gemela—. ¿Se siente bien?

Estuvo a punto de responder que no, pero se lo guardó. Con lentitud, se incorporó un poco de la cama y tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza que aún le daba vueltas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con la voz cansada.

—Bueno... —Aya tuvo ciertas dudas en hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo—. Al parecer estaba con el señor Sesshomaru y usted se desmayó.

Al oír eso, casi se da un golpe en la cara mientras recordaba todo lo que pasó. Sí, se había sentido mal frente a ese tonto ¡y ni siquiera pudo decirle todo lo que quería!

—Mierda... —masculló Inuyasha con los dientes apretados más molesto aún y ambas jóvenes no entendieron qué le ocurría.

—El señor Sesshomaru lucía muy preocupado por lo que pasó —continuó hablando Aya y su hermana asintió—. Tanto que pidió que vinieran a verlo los...

Justo antes que la joven terminara de hablar sintieron un par golpes en la puerta y ambas gemelas se miraron como si ya supieran de quién se trataba.

—Deben ser ellos —comentó Maya mientras su hermana se paraba para abrir.

¿Ahora quién rayos sería? No tenía ganas de soportar más cosas, pero debía reconocer que cierta intriga le causó a Inuyasha en un primer momento, hasta que vio que sólo se trataba de un anciano y una mujer.

El viejo era demasiado pequeño, Inuyasha estaba seguro que si se levantaba no le llegaría a más allá de la cintura, pero poseía una larga barba y unos ojos muy pequeños con los que dudaba que pudiera ver. La mujer, en cambio, era muy hermosa y con unos grandes ojos dulces. Seguramente Miroku, en otra época, le hubiera saltado a pedirle descendencia en un parpadeo.

—Es un placer conocerlo, joven Inuyasha —mencionó el anciano haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Tenía una voz cansada por los años, pero denotaba amabilidad—. Mi nombre es Satoru, llevo muchos años en el campo de la medicina y solía a servir a su señor padre, Inu no Taisho, que en paz descanse.

Al oír esas palabras abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. A pesar que el anciano tenía esa apariencia tan rara, ya había captado su atención totalmente.

—¿Conociste al viejo? —espetó intrigado y el hombre rió por su forma de expresarse.

—Así es —asintió el hombre—. De hecho, él vino a consultarme hace algunos siglos sobre un pequeño que estaba a punto de nacer y sería un hanyō.

Esa declaración fue casi como un golpe en medio de la cara. Por un segundo se preguntó si su padre habría tenido problemas con que él fuese un híbrido, al igual que su hermano los tuvo... o tenía.

—Ya me imagino qué habrá dicho... —dijo con cierto pesimismo Inuyasha, porque no se imaginaba nada más, pero el anciano negó con la cabeza.

—Nada como lo que debe estar imaginando, joven —continuó hablando—. Él se encontraba preocupado por el pequeño y la mujer que lo llevaba en su vientre. No quería que ellos corrieran peligro, pero jamás había oído sobre la existencia de alguna cría entre un perro demonio y un humano, por lo que el señor se encontraba algo confundido en ese momento.

Esas palabras impactaron un poco a Inuyasha y el viejo lo notó. Hace algún tiempo estaba un poco más cercano a lo que tenía que ver con su padre. En ese castillo, viendo sus cosas y oyendo lo que Sesshomaru a veces le contaba; pero Inuyasha nunca se planteó qué pensaba su padre de él. Sabía que se sacrificó para salvarlo y su madre, pero estaba tan acostumbrado al desprecio por parte de Sesshomaru que temía pensar que su padre también haya pensado así de él.

—Incluso un poderoso daiyōkai tiene sus momentos de duda —El viejo volvió a llamarle la atención hablando—. Todos tienen dudas y debilidades, por más que no lo demuestren a través de sus gestos o acciones, pero sólo los más cercanos son capaces de notar esos escasos momentos de reflexión que incluso un demonio puede tener.

Sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha tragó saliva y sintió que eso que decía el anciano no tenía sentido. Podía imaginar a Inu no Taisho en esa posición quizá, porque realmente no lo conoció y tal vez pudo haber tenido esos momentos de los hablaban, pero Sesshomaru no. Ese idiota cara de piedra jamás demostraba algo que no fuese arrogancia y presentía que no tenía otro pensamiento que no fuese hacer lo que él quería. A su hermano no le importaba nada más que no fuese él mismo y la debilidad no era un concepto con el que estuviese familiarizado.

A pesar de haberse interesado en la conversación, aún no entendía qué hacían esas personas ahí y qué tenían que ver con él.

—Me alegro ver que el pequeño se haya convertido en un joven sano y el compañero del heredero de las Tierras del Oeste. El señor Inu no Taisho estaría muy feliz —sonrió el hombre entre todos sus bigotes, pero al instante pegó un respingo como si hubiese recordado algo—. Oh, disculpe, joven. Me distraje recordando el pasado y estoy obviando el motivo real de esta visita —aclaró para luego señalar a la señorita junto a él—. Ella es mi nieta, Satomi, y estamos aquí para comprobar su  _estado_  a pedido del joven Sesshomaru.

—Abuelo —dijo la muchacha con una voz suave—. Recuerde que debe llamarlo señor Sesshomaru, él ya no es un niño.

—Ah, tienes razón —asintió varias veces consciente que no era la primera vez que cometía ese error—. Se me olvidan esas cosas.

—El señor Sesshomaru se disgustará si lo oye —mencionó ella con una sonrisa y luego miró a Inuyasha haciendo una reverencia pequeña con la cabeza—. Un placer conocerlo, señor Inuyasha. Como dijo mi abuelo, mi nombre es Satomi y actualmente estoy a cargo de la familia. Se me ha encomendado su cuidado, así que le pido que confíe en mí y en mis habilidades.

—Es cierto —asintió el viejo—. Satomi es un prodigio en cuanto a medicina, pero yo quise venir a conocer al segundo hijo del señor Inu no Taisho.

Aquella información le resultó muy confusa y no supo qué decir en un primer momento. Miró a esas personas y parpadeó unos instantes sin estar seguro si entendió bien. ¿Que eran unos curanderos y querían examinarlo? Mierda, sólo esto le faltaba.

—¿Que Sesshomaru les pidió que vengan a verme? —mencionó Inuyasha con una mueca incrédula—. Eso suena ridículo y no necesito que nadie vea mi...  _estado_  —No estuvo seguro por qué esa palabra le resultó extraña, pero él sabía que no tenía nada—. No estoy enfermo, así que váyanse.

Ante esa información, el hombre y la mujer se miraron de una forma cómplice que le pareció sospechosa.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó Aya con suavidad—. Por favor, confíe en el señor Satoru y en la señorita Satomi. Usted no se ha sentido bien últimamente y no le hará daño saber qué ocurre.

—¿Ah sí? —mencionó Satomi muy intrigada—. ¿Qué ha estado pasando?

—Mmm... —Maya puso una mano debajo de su mentón—. Pues, no quiere comer, duerme todo el día, está más irritable y además se desmayó.

—¿Cuándo mierda van a cerrar la boca? —espetó Inuyasha y ambas gemelas se cubrieron la boca, pero ellas habían hablado porque estaban preocupadas por él y su bienestar.

—Ellas tienen razón, señor Inuyasha —dijo la joven médica—. Es importante verificar la salud, incluso para los yōkai. Además... —Ella hizo una pausa y le sonrió con dulzura— Tenemos una pequeña idea sobre qué le ocurre, pero necesitamos hacer una prueba.

—¿Y si digo que no?

—Hay mujeres que no aceptan un no por respuesta —intervino Satoru conociendo bien a su nieta— y esto terminará muy rápido, no te preocupes.

Inuyasha tenía algo de experiencia con tercas féminas, pero en aquel momento no quiso pensar en eso ni en nada en realidad. Con un bufido molesto asintió y vio cómo los curanderos comenzaban a preparar la prueba que le harían.

Pasaron unos instantes donde observó a la joven mujer aplastando diferentes tipos de hierbas y cosas que no identificó en un mortero pequeño. El abuelo cada tanto le daba su opinión, pero ella parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Inuyasha sintió un aroma peculiar que no era capaz de identificar, pero esperó que no le hagan beber ningún raro mejunje.

Finalmente, toda la mezcla fue depositada en un cuenco con agua y lo pusieron frente a Inuyasha. No tenía un olor raro y el color era transparente. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Seguía reacio a beber cualquier cosa.

—Bien, señor Inuyasha —dijo Satomi con el cuenco entre sus manos—. Ahora necesitamos de su cooperación.

—No pienso tomarme esa cosa —aclaró rápidamente y la joven rió al oírlo.

—No se trata de eso —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Necesitamos un poco de su sangre.

—¿Sangre? —repitieron ambas gemelas al mismo tiempo extrañadas por ese pedido.

—Sólo un poco —dijo la curandera—. Con unas cuantas gotas alcanzará.

Esa condición le supo rara, pero no tuvo mucho problema en dar su visto bueno. Inuyasha acercó su mano para colocarla sobre el cuenco y se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma. La sangre cayó dentro de esa agua extraña y no sintió dolor alguno, cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir fue reemplazada por la sorpresa cuando vio que el agua comenzaba a teñirse de color azul cuando su sangre cayó.

Una de las criadas le pasó un paño para que se coloque en la herida, pero Inuyasha no prestó atención a eso. En lo único que pensaba era por qué había adoptado ese color. Satomi le mostró el agua a su abuelo y ambos parecieron entender qué pasaba.

—Parece ser que el señor Sesshomaru estaba en lo cierto —mencionó ella observando el agua y luego a su abuelo.

—Pero esas son buenas noticias para el joven señor —asintió el viejo con una pequeña risa.

Inuyasha observó esa escena sin entender nada y no quiso quedarse en la incertidumbre. Algo dentro de él se oprimió en un nerviosismo que no supo explicar.

—¿Qué significa ese color? —preguntó llamando la atención de ambos curanderos.

—Eso —continuó Maya muy decidida a saber—. ¿Inuyasha tiene algo malo?

—Por favor, díganos que no es así —dijo Aya preocupada juntando sus manos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Tranquilos —Satomi alzó las manos para calmar los ánimos embravecidos—. No es ninguna enfermedad ni nada de eso. Al contrario, es algo muy bueno —Ella sonrió mirando al hanyō—. La prueba que realizamos fue para comprobar si se encontraba en estado de gestación, señor Inuyasha —dijo con suavidad, pero no recibió reacción alguna más que incomprensión por parte del joven señor y lo atribuyó a la sorpresa—. En otras palabras, sus malestares se deben a que su cuerpo está adaptándose a cargar con un cachorro. Aún es pequeño, pero nacerá en algún tiempo. Felicidades.

Cuando oyó eso, creyó que vomitaría y la médica frente a él pensó lo mismo. Su cara se tornó blanca y en sus oídos resonaron los gritos contentos de sus criadas por esa noticia. ¿Por qué se ponían felices? No lo entendía. Para él esto no era nada feliz. ¿Iba a tener una cría? ¿Esto en serio estaba pasando?

Por un momento sintió que había dejado de respirar y que la cabeza le volaría en mil pedazos. Por más que quiso gritar, guardó silencio, y lo único que deseaba era romper algo, pero tampoco lo hizo. La incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer fue más fuerte que todo en ese momento y deseaba despertar de ese jodido sueño lo antes posible.


	20. Chapter 20

Una vez más, cuando intentó levantar la cabeza una nueva arcada azotó su garganta y volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de ese mismo cubo que abrazaba para vomitar lo poco que había comido. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo llevaba así, vomitando mientras una criada le sostenía el cabello y le decía palabras amables para tranquilizarlo. Esto era asqueroso y humillante, tanto que le llenaba de una gran frustración, la cual no podía liberar como quería porque estaba gastando sus energías en devolver todo el contenido de su estómago.

Finalmente pudo dar un respiro y alzar su cara para limpiarse la boca, sin estar seguro si esos asquerosos mareos lo seguirían jodiendo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando por esto? No se lo explicaba y se sentía como una mierda. Todo le dolía, el cuerpo, la cabeza, y su espíritu.

Se apartó de ese balde sin querer ver por temor que las ganas de vomitar le asaltaron de nuevo y frotó su rostro cansado, para ver si así podría desligarse un poco de su cansancio, pero ni así su expresión mejoró.

—Inuyasha —habló Aya con suavidad, quien no se había movido de su lado en todo ese tiempo—. ¿Necesita algo? Puedo traerle agua, un poco de té... otro balde.

A pesar que esa joven lo quería ayudar no funcionó en lo absoluto. No había nada que pudiera ayudarlo. Negó con la cabeza en lugar de contestarle y Aya tampoco dijo nada, pero se notaba preocupada. Aunque fuese mucho más joven que él, parecía tener un instinto maternal muy activo y eso era agradable. Se sentía bien tener a alguien dándote una caricia en esos momentos donde se está peor, pero ni siquiera eso podía llegar a reconfortarlo.

Luego de unos instantes, la muchacha se retiró prometiendo volver más tarde e Inuyasha decidió descansar. Hacía algunos días que sus ánimos habían decaído demasiado y su estado físico era lamentable. El dolor y esos malestares no se detenían por más que el tiempo pasase. Los curanderos afirmaron que así sería por un tiempo mientras su cuerpo se  _adaptaba_ , pero finalmente pasaría, sólo que Inuyasha no se sentía con la paciencia para esperar a que ese tiempo pasase. Por más que prefiriese no estar así, ¿qué podía hacer? Aún no se sentía capaz de aceptar lo que pasó y cada vez que lo pensaba creía que se trataba de una mala broma.

¿En serio tendría una cría? ¿Había algo dentro de él creciendo? Le costaba horrores asimilarlo y a veces llegaba a creer que no, que era imposible. ¿Cómo podía estar justo ahora compartiendo su cuerpo con  _algo_  y dejándole crecer ahí? No tenía sentido para él.

Ni siquiera tuvo ganas que le explicaran en qué consistían los embarazos, por qué cosas pasaría, por cuánto tiempo y qué le ocurría a su cuerpo. Nada, Inuyasha no deseó saber nada, porque entre más oía esas cosas más real se volvía todo el asunto. Una parte de él creía con firmeza que sólo se trataba de una mentira o un error y en realidad sólo estaba enfermo o alguna cosa que comió le cayó terriblemente mal.

Sólo pasaron unos cuantos días desde que le dijeron sobre  _eso_  que tenía, pero ni aún ahora podía terminar de entenderlo. Los curanderos aseguraron que le explicarían todo a sus sirvientes y a Sesshomaru, pero que regresarían a visitarlo, aunque a Inuyasha poco le importó. No había visto a su hermano en todo ese tiempo y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, porque no tenía fuerzas y lo único que deseaba era matar a ese desgraciado.

¿Por qué no había podido cumplir con su acuerdo? ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que volver en esos días de apareamiento? Inuyasha sabía que parte de la culpa le correspondía porque él no hizo nada para evitarlo, ¡pero el maldito desgraciado podría haberse esforzado en controlar su calentura un poco más! Le llenaba de odio pensar en eso y apretaba sus dientes con rabia. Aún seguía casi sin comer y dormía para recuperar energía, deseando todo el tiempo sólo haber estado viviendo una desagradable pesadilla, pero no era así.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era desesperante no saber qué contestarse. Él no quería tener una cría, no de ese modo, no con Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a tener él un hijo con esa persona que lo despreció toda su vida? Porque Inuyasha sabía que, a pesar del último tiempo que pasaron, Sesshomaru no lo quería. Su hermano lo aceptó como compañero porque simplemente así se dieron las cosas. No le importaba en realidad y quizá seguía pensando que era la peor deshonra que podía existir en ese mundo. Era incapaz de explicarse por qué eso le angustiaba tanto, pero no lloraría por una cosa semejante. Suspiró con desgano pensando que era lógico sentirse angustiado, ¿a quién le gustaría tener que cargar con algo así? A nadie.

Era decepcionante recordar que, antes de enterarse sobre esa cría, estuvo a punto de decirle a Sesshomaru que no quería seguir con esto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué aceptó ir en primer lugar. ¿Qué demonios lo sedujo para seguir a ese imbécil y permanecer bajo su ala? Inuyasha aún no era capaz de explicárselo. Quizás hubo un mísero instante donde pensó que estar con Sesshomaru no era tan malo y que podrían llevarse bien, pero esa pequeña idea se esfumó ante tantos hechos desafortunados.

Si tenía que ser sincero, Inuyasha jamás se imaginó teniendo hijos. ¿Quién querría estar con un hanyō? Al menos eso fue lo que pensó, hasta que conoció a Kikyo. En realidad no pensó en tener crías con ellas, pero sí se imaginó compartiendo su vida juntos. ¿Habría llegado a tener descendencia con la sacerdotisa? Quién sabe. Tal vez si lograba volverse humano y llevar una vida común, pero no sucedió. Con Kagome ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de imaginar una vida juntos, pero, de ser por él, la hubiera protegido para siempre.

Por más que haya tenido personas en su vida que quiso con locura, nunca pensó en tener crías. Era incapaz de considerar cómo se vería un cachorro de su misma sangre y un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en que sería hijo de Sesshomaru también. Inuyasha se alzó de entre las mantas para mirar sus manos mientras pensaba que él era un hanyō y su hermano lo detestaba, ¿pero qué ocurría con el cachorro que saliera de él? ¿Sería un hanyō también y lo odiaría? Peor aún, tal vez su hermano recurriría a...

Inuyasha agitó la cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su mente, pero la imagen volvió recurrente a su cabeza y la desesperación lo llevó a levantarse. No podía tener un hijo y menos con ese bastardo. Además, ¿cómo saldría ese niño? ¿Qué garantías tendría en que se pareciera a ellos y no fuese alguna clase de monstruo grotesco? No todos los hanyō eran iguales y muchos nacían con espantosas malformaciones. Definitivamente no quería pasar por eso.

De todas formas, el cachorro tendría un cuarto de sangre humana técnicamente, ¿verdad? Así que existía la posibilidad que fuese más demonio que humano, pero aun así Inuyasha sólo podía formar imágenes terroríficas dentro de su cabeza. Comenzó a caminar dentro de su habitación para calmarse. Estaba inquieto, hace mucho tiempo en realidad lo estaba y no creía que existiese una manera de calmarse.

¿Cómo iba a cuidar de la cría? ¡Él no era una jodida mujer y no tenía el puto instinto maternal! Jamás fue bueno con los niños, a Shippo le pegaba cada vez que podía y tenía un tacto tan suave como el de la corteza de una árbol. ¡Sería un pésimo padre! Inuyasha no quería ser padre, tampoco quiso ser la perra sumisa de Sesshomaru ni estar encerrado en ese castillo, pero parecía que nada salía como deseaba.

De nuevo, se preguntó qué debería hacer. No quería tener esa cría, ¿pero qué podía hacer ahora? No tenía idea. Sesshomaru no lo querría, de eso estaba seguro, y aquel pensamiento le llevaba a la conclusión que debía marcharse. Eso sería lo mejor, pero aun así era desesperante. Si su hermano hubiese querido tener un hijo, lo habría hecho. Contrario a eso, buscó una forma de evitarlo y alejarse de él. ¿Por qué ahora querría a ese hijo que existía por un descuido de ambos? Ninguno de los dos lo deseaba. Sesshomaru jamás querría al bebé de un hanyō que tenía sangre humana en sus venas también.

Inuyasha ya no lo soportó más y buscó entre las cosas de la habitación sus ropas rojas para volver a colocárselas, acomodó a Tessaiga en su cintura y luego salió. Estaba harto y no quería saber más nada. Haya o no una cría, era consciente que no podía seguir estando allí. Salió de la habitación y anduvo rápido por los pasillos del palacio, hasta que algo inesperado chocó contra su pie. En un primer momento creyó que pisó alguna clase de suciedad, pero cuando miró bien se dio cuenta que se trataba de algo más.

—¿Jaken? —preguntó viendo al pequeño yōkai pegado a su pie, aún aturdido por el golpe.

—Ah, por las garras de mi amo bonito... ¿Por qué siempre me pisan? —se lamentó mientras se recomponía hasta que se volteó a ver a su agresor—. ¡Ah, pero si eres tú! —Señaló al hanyō y éste arqueó una ceja al no entender por qué se alarmaba—. ¿No se supone que estabas descansando, Inuyasha? Al amo Sesshomaru no le agradará que andes por ahí molestando, con lo ocupado que está con la guerra y el supuesto ataque al palacio.

—¿Ataque? —preguntó ligeramente confundido. Sabía que estaban en guerra, pero no estaba enterado de un ataque y tampoco imaginaba quién era tan valiente como para invadir el territorio de ese bastardo.

—¡Ay, será que nunca sabes nada! —se quejó muy indignado, pero al instante siguió explicando—. Han habido rumores de enemigos rodeando el castillo preparando un ataque y buscando el punto débil del amo. ¡Ja, ingenuos! Ya verán que el amo Sesshomaru no tiene esa clase de cosas.

—Sí, no me interesa en realidad —admitió comenzando a caminar lejos de ese enano. No planeaba distraerse en esas cosas, no eran su asunto.

—Oye, ¿no pensarás ir a causar problemas por ahí o sí? —espetó alto, pero Inuyasha desapareció de su vista sin contestarle. Jaken suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Estoy seguro que lo que sea que haga ese hanyō hará enojar mucho a mi amo bonito.

Inuyasha era consciente que a Sesshomaru no le gustarían sus decisiones, pero poco le importaba. Ya no quería seguir ahí y no había ninguna razón verdadera para permanecer a su lado. Había llegado a su límite y no pensaba tolerar más esta forma de vivir.

En un primer momento, pensó en irse sin decir nada, pero cuando ese idiota apareció frente a él supo que no podría hacerlo. Ambos se miraron como si hacía años no lo hicieran y se hubiesen olvidado cómo era el otro, pero Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo. Suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar como si Sesshomaru no existiese, pero ese tonto no parecía estar dispuesto a ignorarlo.

—¿Por qué saliste? —preguntó cuando Inuyasha estuvo cerca de él.

—Me voy —dijo de forma tajante, pero eso no era suficiente explicación. ¿Por qué debía dar una explicación de todas formas? Sesshomaru no era su dueño y él haría lo que quisiese.

—No puedes salir —mencionó acercándose un poco más—. Es peligroso.

—Oh, no me digas que ahora te importa mi seguridad —La voz de Inuyasha salió con gran ironía y miró a su hermano con ojos furioso—. ¿O fingirás que te importa mi  _estado_?

—¿Cuándo he fingido?

—¡No me mientas! —espetó sin poder contener la indignación que le provocaba—. Yo sé que no te importo, jamás te importé y  _esto_  no es una excepción.

—Creo haberte dicho ya que somos compañeros —reiteró con un tono severo sintiéndose molesto por tener que repetir esa conversación inútil—. Y la cría que llevas también es mía.

—¡Yo no quiero ser tu compañero! —estalló finalmente sin saber cómo había aguantado tanto sin gritar—. ¡No quiero este hijo ni tener que verte la cara! Sólo aceptaste esto de "compañeros" porque congeniamos en el apareamiento y en realidad no te importa.

—Los enlaces entre yōkai se generan de esa forma.

—¡Yo no quiero un jodido enlace yōkai! No quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a un bastardo que sólo me ve como una molestia con la que se acuesta cada cierto tiempo y tiene hijos. ¿Qué clase de vida de mierda es esa?

Hubo un largo silencio cuando sus gritos se apagaron y Sesshomaru lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba enfadado, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que tenía razón. Él no le importaba a su hermano y sólo lo veía como una de las cosas más que conformaban su vida. Inuyasha no deseaba eso. Por más que supiera que jamás obtendría nada de Sesshomaru, una parte de él deseó que ese idiota dejase de ser un imbécil, al menos un poco, y quizá poder tener... no sabía qué, pero asumía que algo mejor que esta relación de mierda que llevaban.

En ciertos momentos, muy escasos, Inuyasha en serio pensó que Sesshomaru lo veía diferente. Que ya no lo despreciaba como antes, que había dejado de importar su linaje e incluso llegó a creer que se preocupaba por él, pero ahora se daba cuenta que sólo había sido un tonto ingenuo.

—Por lo visto aún no dejas de pensar como un humano —mencionó Sesshomaru con una frialdad que a Inuyasha le resultó familiarmente dolorosa. Allí estaba la verdad golpeándolo en la cara una vez más.

¿En qué momento creyó que esto podría ser diferente? No podía estar más molesto consigo mismo.

—Por lo visto nunca dejarás de ser una mierda —dijo con un dolor que no supo cómo aguantó. La decepción que le embargó fue abrumadora, pero esto era su culpa por pensar que ese bastardo podía llegar a verlo como algo más que un simple  _trámite de apareamiento_.

No se sintió capaz de seguir confrontando más con ese fracaso que no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Corrió rápido, tanto que no estaba seguro cómo su pies no se lastimaron por la velocidad que optó y deseó que ese idiota no lo siguiera. Quería irse lejos, marcharse a un lugar donde no se sintiera presionado y esta molesta tristeza no le consumiera recordándole lo tonto que fue.

Ni siquiera prestó atención cuánto se alejó, pero el palacio había quedado atrás, aunque no terminó de salir del territorio cuando una flecha le rozó el hombro. Una herida pequeña se marcó en su piel, rasgando un poco su ropa, trayéndole recuerdos de cuando fue sellado, pero seguramente esa flecha hubiera acertado en su corazón si la lanzaba Kikyo. Inuyasha no divisó en un primer momento quién le disparó, sólo oyó una voz resonando en el bosque y un mal presentimiento le hizo tomar el mango de su espada.


	21. Chapter 21

—Pero mira qué interesante... —comentó aquel sujeto bajando su arco y miró al otro que estaba a su lado—. Te dije que encontraríamos algo bueno cerca de las tierras de ese perro demonio.

—Quién diría que nos encontraríamos a la perra del inuyōkai —asintió con sorpresa, pero muy complacido por lo que veía—. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cueva, hanyō? ¿Ya te aburriste de tu señor y estás buscando otro?

Esas palabras sólo le causaron repulsión a Inuyasha y se quedó observando a esos tipos. Sólo eran un par de yōkai con apariencia de sapos grotescos. Está bien que siempre se quejaba de Jaken, pero esos sujetos con sus cuerpos grandes, de color verde y negro, y manchas amarillas, además de los ojos saltones; sí que eran feos.

—No tengo idea quiénes sean, pero los cortaré en pedazos —escupió Inuyasha con rabia y desenvainó su espada. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba algo débil, pero no necesitaba de mucho para acabar con ese par. No permitiría que hablen así de él y mucho menos que le llamen la perra de aquel idiota. Haría que esos dos pagaran.

Se abalanzó a pelear con ese par de escorias y debía reconocer que ambos eran rápidos o tal vez sus movimientos estaban siendo un poco lentos. Inuyasha sabía que debía terminar con esto rápido y su orgullo vibró cuando exterminó a uno de esos tipos, ese que le tiró la fecha, con su  _Kaze no kizu_. Pedazo de desgraciado, a ver si ahora le quería volver a atacar. Usar aquel ataque lo había cansado un poco, pero aún podía continuar. Faltaba acabar con uno y podría seguir su camino. ¿A dónde se estaba dirigiendo? Qué importa, después lo pensaría.

Miró hacia todos lados, pero sólo lo encontró cuando éste silbó impresionado sentado desde la rama de un árbol.

—Eres bueno —reconoció y al instante sonrió con malicia—, pero no creerás que vinimos hasta aquí solos, ¿o sí?

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Inuyasha y de la tierra brotó repentinamente un asqueroso bicho inmenso. Era una salamandra grotesca de un tamaño monstruoso, con un millón de patas, varias cabezas y un largo que parecía infinito. El yōkai lo tomó entre sus fauces mientras el otro le arrebataba su espada de una patada. Tessaiga cayó en el suelo y deshizo su transformación. Mierda, la necesitaba, pero confió en sus garras para liberarse de su prisión. Sin embargo, las mandíbulas de ese monstruo eran más duras de lo que pensó.

¡No era un buen momento para que su fuerza le fallara! ¿Acaso la vida sedentaria que tuvo ese último tiempo le afectó tanto? Inuyasha sabía que no era eso, pero admitirlo le costaba demasiado.

—Así no luces tan temible —mencionó ese sujeto mirándolo desde el suelo, observando cómo la salamandra lo tenía prisionero entre sus dientes—. Seguro será una gran pena para el señor Sesshomaru perder a su compañero y también a su hijo —Esas palabras, dichas con una fingida tristeza, impactaron a Inuyasha. ¿Cómo el tipo supo que él estaba...? Seguramente su olor lo delató—. Qué mal, pero... la sangre de una hembra preñada es la más deliciosa que existe.

Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, Inuyasha sintió cómo los dientes del monstruo temblaban y perforaban su carne. Un grito fuerte se escapó de su boca en ese instante. No, no podía permitir esto. Él no podía morir. Debía sobrevivir. Tenía que vivir, tenía algo que proteger, tenía a  _alguien_  que proteger.

Por más que se haya quejado y rechazó la idea hasta el cansancio, no permitiría que el cachorro corra peligro. No podía dejar morir a alguien que no tenía la culpa de sus tonterías y que supuestamente tenía que proteger. No podía dejar morir a su hijo.

Las fuerzas comenzaron a nacer nuevamente de su cuerpo perforado y sangrante. Sus garras destrozaron esa boca que lo tenía prisionero y cayó al suelo. Reconoció esa misma agresividad y deseo de sobrevivir, ya los había sentido antes. Por más que no se viera, sintió sus ojos volverse rojos mientras sus colmillos y garras crecían. Estaba dejando que su lado más demoníaco lo controle, pero simplemente no podía dejarse morir. El cachorro necesitaba que siguiese vivo y él debía protegerlo sin importar nada.

Un gruñido feroz escapó de su boca mientras veía al gran monstruo frente a él y con sus garras cubiertas de sangre lo atravesó sin ningún problema. Cortó y cortó al bicho ese hasta asegurarse de hacerlo pedazos. No dejaría ninguna posibilidad para que esa alimaña se regenere. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a atacarlo y poner en peligro a su cachorro? Maldita bestia inmunda.

Inuyasha por más que mató al yōkai no podía controlar su furia al querer destruir a esa salamandra y el otro sujeto, quien observaba la escena a una distancia prudente, supo que debía marcharse. Nunca se imaginó que la pareja del inuyōkai fuese alguien tan formidable. Tal vez por eso lo había elegido seguramente. Por más que el tipo intentó alejarse, no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo. Hubo unos cortos instantes donde seguía vivo, aunque con el cuerpo separado, donde apareció un destello blanco y las garras que lo habían decapitado. ¿Con que el perro había ido por su compañero? Al parecer, el demonio más fuerte sí tenía un punto débil.

Cuando se aproximó a la violenta escena, Sesshomaru observó a su pequeño hermano bañado en sangre y con esa mirada feroz en sus ojos. Inuyasha estaba perdido en sus feroces deseos de destruir a ese yōkai, del cual ya sólo quedaban restos, y podía sentir esa energía turbulentas emanando de él. Ya lo había presenciado otras veces y una incluso llegó a alarmarlo.

Inuyasha se giró a él cuando notó su presencia y oyó perfectamente cómo le crujían los huesos de las tensas garras. Tenía intenciones de atacarlo y sería lógico, considerando el estado en el que se encontraba. Sesshomaru sabría que la mejor forma era dejarlo inconsciente y después resolver ese asunto regresándole a Tessaiga, pero no podía optar por eso. A pesar de saber que eso sería lo más rápido y práctico, no podía atacar a su compañero y más sabiendo que corría peligro su cachorro.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo entrar en razón ahora? Esto no sería sencillo.

—Inuyasha —dijo con firmeza dando un paso hacia delante, pero su hermano enseguida retrocedió.

—Aléjate —espetó el hanyō con una voz gutural.

Eso, tal vez, fuese una buena señal. Inuyasha lo reconocía y, por lo visto, no deseaba atacarlo en realidad. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo huir. Por más que hermano estuviese controlando los instintos que le orillaban a destruir a cualquiera que se le posara enfrente, Sesshomaru no lo podía dejar.

—Tenemos que volver —mencionó y vio cómo su hermano se mostraba reacio ante esa idea—. Estás herido —No fue capaz de identificar dónde, pero olía la sangre de su hermano pequeño y eso le inquietaba—. Debes curarte.

Una vez más, lo vio negar con la cabeza y retroceder un poco más. Esto ya era desesperante. Necesitaba que Inuyasha volviera en sí de una vez, pero sabía que debía evocar a su paciencia nuevamente.

—No iré... contigo —masculló con los dientes apretados y con cada uno de sus músculos tensos.

—Piensa en el cachorro —le recordó Sesshomaru y eso pareció suficiente para turbar al hanyō.

Inuyasha respiraba con dificultad y sus manos le temblaron unos instantes. ¿El cachorro? ¿Cómo estaba él? ¿Habría logrado protegerlo? No fue capaz de responderse ninguna de esas preguntas. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir todo el esfuerzo y el dolor que le aquejaban. Cayó al suelo de rodillas mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era capaz de ordenar sus ideas y tuvo la sensación de estar a punto de colapsar, pero algo más lo sostuvo,  _alguien_.

El momento pasó demasiado rápido y extraño, casi como si se tratase de un sueño. Sesshomaru lo tomó entre sus brazos e Inuyasha sintió ese cuerpo que se había hecho tan cercano a él. ¿Cómo era posible que el yōki de su hermano le causara semejante sosiego? No lo sabía, pero la calidez y tranquilidad que le embargó en ese momento no tuvo nombre. Se relajó sin notarlo. Ya no sentía ese monstruo voraz en su interior y hasta pudo distinguir que sus facciones volvían a la normalidad. A pesar de eso, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Dolía, todo su cuerpo le dolía y mucho. Además ni siquiera era capaz de notar la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Su cabeza le dio vueltas y su cuerpo empezó a tornarse frío. Lo único que se sintió capaz de hacer fue aferrarse a su hermano y a esa calidez que le otorgaba como si fuese un salvavidas, para él y para su cachorro.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que cerró los ojos y su hermano se lo llevó. ¿Será que había muerto? No, no creía eso. Sin embargo, sentía mucho dolor. Inuyasha había experimentado el dolor muchas veces, pero este era diferente. Se trataba de un dolor lleno de tormento, el cual parecía no cesar, pero no creía que fuese suficiente para matarlo, ¿o sí? No recordaba cuántas veces había estado próximo a la muerte y ni siquiera sabía cómo había sobrevivido. Incluso recibió heridas más fuertes, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer curarlo ahora. Estaba débil, mucho, y posiblemente fuese porque todas sus energías iban dirigidas a proteger a  _alguien_  más. Eso estaba bien, pero sabía que debía curarse él primero si quería que todo resultara como deseaba.

A pesar de sentirse cada vez peor, Inuyasha era capaz de percibir algo que lo mantenía cuerdo y no lo dejaba caer en la infinita oscuridad. No era una voz, se trataba de una sensación que le repetía que todo estaría bien y que no se fuera. ¿Qué sería eso? No tenía idea, pero se sentía maravilloso.

Hubo cierto momento donde abrió un poco los ojos. Distinguió gente que corría y otros que gritaban asustados. Entre todos, reconoció la voz de su hermano ordenando que llamen a  _quién-sabe-quién_. Inuyasha parpadeó con lentitud y alzó la cabeza para poder verlo. Sesshomaru aún lo tenía fuertemente agarrado contra él y no parecía querer soltarlo. ¿Era su energía la que lo estaba manteniendo a flote? Sí, no supo cómo, pero estaba seguro que era él.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Él sólo era un hanyō y alguien que no quiso que se involucrara en su vida jamás. ¿Qué lo había hecho ir a buscarlo? Inuyasha al instante supo que debía ser por el cachorro. Entonces, ¿Sesshomaru realmente quería a esa cría? No fue capaz de saberlo, pero, la quisiera o no, Inuyasha no quería que muriese.

Estiró la mano hasta llegar al rostro de su hermano, pintando su piel con la sangre que sus manos aún tenían, y éste lo miró con cierto sobresalto.

—Sesshomaru... —murmuró con dificultad y quiso decirle varias cosas. Preguntarle por qué hacía eso, qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza, pero, sobre todo, quería decirle que no deje que el cachorro muera.

Una parte de él tuvo la sensación que su hermano entendió sin que dijera nada, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Volvió a caer en la inconsciencia y no supo qué pasó. Sus pensamientos se apagaron y no soñó nada, su agotado cuerpo no se lo permitió. Aun así, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que, si llegaba a despertar, lo peor no haya sucedido.

Durante el resto del día el palacio fue una completa locura. La noche cayó casi sin avisar y nadie hacía más que comentar el accidente que había tenido el joven señor, del cual aún no se sabía cómo estaba. La joven médica Satomi se había encerrado en uno de los cuartos con varios asistentes para tratar a Inuyasha y, luego de unas cuantas horas, nadie había salido. ¿Qué tanto estaba pasando dentro? ¿Tan difícil era dar noticia sobre cómo estaba el hanyō? Por más impaciencia que reinara en el aire, eso no aceleraba los acontecimientos.

Sesshomaru no quería esperar más, exigía que alguien le viniese a hablar inmediatamente, pero eso no pasó. La ansiedad prácticamente se estaba convirtiendo en furia dentro de él, pero no sólo se debía a la espera. Sentía que eso que había pasado era su responsabilidad porque, a fin de cuentas, Inuyasha era su compañero y debía protegerlo, especialmente porque ahora tenían una cría que cuidar. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar al tanto de todo esto, permitió que toda esa situación se diese. Tal vez si hubiera llegado antes o directamente no hubiese permitido que Inuyasha se escapase en un momento así. Aunque desde el momento en que discutieron, Sesshomaru debería haber sabido que no tenía que dejarlo irse de su lado.

Su pequeño hermano no era para nada fácil y estaba costando demasiado lograr una convivencia con él. Inuyasha era muy inmaduro, muy joven para ser un demonio, pero también tenía un lado humano. Por más que tuviese más años que cualquier ser humano, aún no era lo suficientemente adulto para entender qué estaba pasando, pero Sesshomaru tampoco había sido tan tolerante como se necesitaba. Era difícil acostumbrarse aún a que su hermanito era un hanyō, por lo que poseía ambas formas de pensar, él estaba dividido en dos. Por más que su yōki y todo su lado demoníaco lo hubiesen aceptado como compañero, su parte humana se negaba rotundamente. Inuyasha pensaba como un humano y ningún humano vería con buenos ojos esto que estaban viviendo, por más que entre demonios fuera lo más normal.

Tal vez debería ser un poco más condescendiente con él. Sesshomaru había sido un yōkai completo toda su vida, pero su hermanito no. Inuyasha pensaba como un humano y, si quería que esto continuara, Sesshomaru debería comenzar a comprender cómo se desarrollaba esa parte que le resultaba desconocida. Hasta el momento creyó que, como estaban, era suficiente, pero había descubierto que no. Nunca pensó que tener un compañero sería un trabajo tan extenuante, pero quizá fuese así porque el suyo era precisamente ese hanyō que tanto lo había sacado de quicio en su vida.

Sin duda algo debía hacer con Inuyasha, pero en ese instante dejó de razonarlo. La señorita Satomi finalmente salió del cuarto y él la miró expectante por noticias. A pesar de no tener idea qué le diría, la cara de la joven le expresó en silencio que debían hablar con mucha seriedad.


	22. Chapter 22

No quería abrir los ojos, en verdad no lo deseaba. Se sentía increíblemente cansado, casi como si estuviera muerto, pero esa sensación extenuante le recordaba que seguía vivo. ¿En serio lo estaba? Sí, definitivamente era así. Al menos su mente aún seguía funcionando y cada vez lo hizo más hasta ser consciente de su alrededor. Todo estaba silencioso y el olor del ambiente le demostró que ese lugar lo conocía, además no se encontraba solo.

Con un agotamiento que no era capaz de describir, comenzó a abrir los ojos e Inuyasha se encontró con el techo de esa misma habitación que ocupaba en el palacio. ¿Al final volvió? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundido repentinamente? No era capaz de explicárselo.

—¡Inuyasha, despertó! —Oyó una voz junto a él, quien se mostró contenta, pero al instante atenuó su tono—. Qué bueno que se esté recuperando... ¿Cómo se siente?

No contestó esa pregunta al instante y tampoco se sintió con fuerzas para pensar una respuesta. Pestañeó con lentitud, como si sus párpados le pesaran una tonelada, y finalmente enfocó su vista en esa joven sirvienta que ya se había acostumbrado a ver cerca de él.

—Terrible... —masculló intentando levantarse, descubriendo que su cuerpo estaba adolorido, con una fatiga insoportable que le llevó a preguntarse cuánto llevaba dormido.

—Por favor, no se levante —mencionó Aya con suavidad colocando una mano sobre su hombro para que no se alzara, pero eso no impidió que se sentara al menos—. Debe descansar y... ¿Quiere un poco de agua?

Aceptó ese ofrecimiento y bebió con rapidez aquel líquido, sintiéndose un poco revitalizado al punto de dar un suspiro al alejar el vaso. Pasó una mano por su rostro, sin acabar de despertarse, y siguió preguntándose sobre su cuerpo tan cansado. Estaba seguro que pasó mucho durmiendo, ¿por qué más podría ser?, pero eso no terminaba de explicarle nada.

—¿Quiere algo más? Tal vez algo de comer o...

—No quiero nada —interrumpió para que esa niña se tranquilizaba un poco. Eran demasiado hiperactivas ese par de gemelas—. ¿Estás sola hoy?

—Ah, sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Maya se aburre si está mucho sentada. Ella es más de entrenar y esas cosas —explicó sabiendo que ambas eran muy diferentes—. Así que le dije que podía retirarse y yo me quedaría con usted.

—No hacía falta que te quedaras mientras dormía.

—No podía hacer eso —dijo la joven negando con la cabeza—. Se nos ordenó cuidar de usted, Inuyasha.

En ese instante, permaneció pensativo. ¿Cuidar de él? ¿Para qué? Si él no necesitaba que nadie lo cuide, menos en los momentos que descansaba. Sin embargo, al razonar lo que ella dijo, que le habían ordenado que permaneciera a su lado, lo pensó un poco más. ¿Quién podría haber dado esa orden? El único que se le venía a la mente era Sesshomaru.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo al recordar a su hermano e inevitablemente todos los problemas que pasaron le cayeron encima como si de agua fría se tratase. Inuyasha tragó saliva cuando todas esas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, la pelea contra esos yōkai, su transformación involuntaria y esas feroces ganas por sobrevivir. Las manos le temblaron mientras las acercaba a su cuerpo y las apartó apenas tocó su abdomen. El cachorro, él se había esforzado en salvarlo, pero no estaba seguro qué ocurrió. Sin embargo, no se explicaba por qué sentía tanta ansiedad repentinamente.

Su respiración comenzó a pesarle y su mirada quedó fija en ninguna parte, sólo pensaba en lo que había pasado y que necesitaba saber qué ocurrió mientras estaba dormido.

—¿Inuyasha? —Lo llamó Aya con cierta duda—. ¿Se siente bien?

No miró a la joven, quien se escuchaba preocupada, seguramente por su repentino cambio de estado, pero él quería respuestas.

—Dime qué ocurrió —exigió con una voz firme, suficiente para poner nerviosa a esa chica.

—Yo... Creo que debería llamar al señor Sesshomaru —mencionó para poder retirarse, pero Inuyasha no la dejó. La tomó del brazo y la obligó a permanecer allí.

—Dímelo —demandó de nuevo, y por más que sus fuerzas estuvieran un poco debilitadas, no la dejaría ir.

—Inuyasha, yo... —Aya lo miró con cierto ruego en sus ojos, pidiéndole que no la ponga en esa situación, pero no podía desobedecer—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Eso no le decía nada y a la vez le informaba todo lo que debía saber. La tristeza en el rostro de esa joven le dejó impactado y le soltó el brazo, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. Que estuviese tan triste sólo significaba que lo peor ocurrió.

—Sus... —intentó seguir la joven con la voz algo afligida— Sus heridas eran muy graves —informó pareciendo estar al borde de las lágrimas—. Perdió mucha sangre y... y... la señorita Satomi dijo que el cachorro era tan pequeño que... Lo siento tanto, señor Inuyasha.

No pudo soportarlo más y finalmente quebró en un llanto que prácticamente perforó los oídos del hanyō. ¿Era en serio lo que acaba de escuchar? Pasaron unos largos instantes hasta que logró asimilar esas palabras y aun así no las creyó. ¿El cachorro no sobrevivió? ¿Él había... fallado? Sí, indudablemente falló al protegerlo. No lo comprendió en ese momento y tuvo la sensación que sólo había vivido una pesadilla. ¿Será que en serio fue así? Quizá esa cría, el accidente y que ya no estuviera fue parte de un sueño del cual acababa de despertar. Eso sonaba lógico, pero aun así, ¿qué era esa sensación de vacío que nació en su interior?

Volvió a aspirar aire una vez más, sólo para verificar que no se estaba ahogado, pero realmente no era importante. Movió un poco su cabeza intentando regresar a la realidad y siguió oyendo a la chica junto a él llorar desconsolada. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por él? ¿Por el cachorro? Tal vez él debería llorar, después de todo se supone que era su hijo, pero ninguna lágrima cayó por sus ojos.

—¿Y Sesshomaru? —preguntó recordando repentinamente a su hermano, pero sospechaba que él ya debía estar enterado.

—El señor... —Intentó recuperarse y quitar las lágrimas de su rostro, aunque su voz sonaba cortada por el llanto—. Ha estado encargándose de los conflictos cercanos al palacio —dijo lo mejor que pudo—. Estuvo ocupado, pero todo está mejor. Él... Lo sabe.

Al oír eso sólo asintió mostrando que la había escuchado. Era lógico que supiera qué le pasó y obviamente que eso no iba a detener su vida. Inuyasha apretó los dientes mientras pensaba en su hermano sin poder evitarlo. Sesshomaru había ido por él y lo llevó de regreso en el peor estado, incluso tenía un leve recuerdo de su hermano abrazándolo protectoramente y cuidando de él, pero eso debía ser un producto de su imaginación.

¿Por qué fue tras él? No pudo evitar preguntarse eso una vez más. Ellos no se llevaban bien definitivamente e Inuyasha le dijo que no quería estar a su lado, porque justamente esa era la verdad. No deseaba permanecer manteniendo esa fachada enfermiza que no traería nada bueno. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar seguro que ellos jamás podría congeniar para nada más que sexo, su hermano lo buscó y lo ayudó para que sobreviviera. Le resultaba tan ilógico pensar en eso, pero pasó. Tenía el recuerdo del yōki de Sesshomaru envolviéndolo y dándole esa tranquilidad que le impidió sucumbir ante aquella oscuridad que lo arrastraba.

Tal vez había ido tras él por el cachorro. Estuvo seguro que su hermano no deseaba a ese hijo, pero posiblemente se haya equivocado un poco. Supuso que Sesshomaru no quería hijos, menos que fueran suyos, pero inevitablemente esa cría le pertenecía también, por más que naciera con esa parte humana que él le heredaría. ¿Será que sus instintos lo había obligado a buscarlo? Eso creía.

Apretó los dientes mientras pensaba que, incluso Sesshomaru siendo el pedazo de mierda que era, había actuado como un mejor padre que él. Inuyasha no pudo proteger a esa cría que era su responsabilidad y ahora se había ido. ¿Debía considerar eso como algo bueno? Tal vez, porque ya no debía preocuparse por tener  _eso_  que lo ataba a aquel desgraciado, pero aun así lo único que había dentro de él era un doloroso pesar.

Apartó esas mantas que cubrían sus piernas, ya cansado de estar acostado, y decidió alzarse, porque ese no era el lugar donde debía estar.

—Inuyasha, no creo que sea bueno que se levante.

—Estoy harto de dormir —espetó sin prestar atención a sus comentarios y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. De nuevo se colocó su ropa y se acomodó su espada en la cintura, sin explicarse cómo había aparecido ahí. Agradeció no haberla perdido en ese combate maldito.

—¿Pero dónde irá? —lo detuvo la joven—. Aún no está bien.

—Debo resolver algo —explicó Inuyasha y supuso que ella lo entendería, tal vez. Antes de retirarse, se volteó una vez más hacia esa chica—. Gracias por todo.

Por más que agradecer no fuera algo que acostumbrara, debía decirlo en ese instante. Esa molesta chica y su igual molesta hermana habían vuelto su estadía en ese lugar ligeramente más amena. Sin ellas estaba seguro que se habría aburrido muchísimo. Aya lo miró sorprendida, pero al instante sonrió y le hizo una reverencia antes de verlo salir. No lo siguió e Inuyasha caminó con un paso lento por los pasillos, como si aún se acostumbrara a volver a caminar después de ese largo sueño. Sabía a la perfección dónde se dirigía, el olor lo guiaba.

Tuvo la sensación que Sesshomaru esperaba por él y esa idea se incrementó cuando finalmente llegó a donde estaba. Inuyasha no se dio cuenta que trago saliva y tampoco recordó la última vez que se sintió tan nervioso por estar cerca de su hermano. Casi parecía un niño con miedo de ser regañado por algo que había hecho mal, pero eso era ridículo. Él no era ningún niño, pero probablemente sí le importaba lo que Sesshomaru pensaba.

Armándose de valor se acercó a su hermano y éste clavó los ojos en él, cosa que le provocó escalofríos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cohibido con aquel imbécil en ese momento? Ya ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo.

—Te levantaste —dijo Sesshomaru al verlo e Inuyasha parpadeó como si no acabara de entender qué dijo.

Es más, ¿qué venía a decirle él? Tenía muchas cosas que quería saber en realidad. Quería que le dijese qué pasaba por su cabeza y qué estaba pensando en ese momento. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se sentía incapaz de formular pregunta alguna. Tal vez porque una parte de él realmente no quería escuchar lo que Sesshomaru tenía para decirle. ¿Para qué necesitaba escuchar lo que ya sabía? Su hermano sólo lo tenía allí porque simplemente fue lo que se dio, igual que ese cachorro que ya no existía, pero, en ese momento, Inuyasha ya no estaba seguro si tenían algo que los uniera verdaderamente.

—Sí... —mencionó sin muchos ánimos mirando a un lado—. Estoy bien.

Qué difícil siempre fue hablar con ese tonto, pero ahora parecía algo imposible. Aunque suponía que Sesshomaru no deseaba hablar con él y estuvo casi seguro que así era. ¿Por qué querría hablar con ese compañero que no deseaba y que, además, descuidó a su cachorro? Porque, por más que haya intentado todo, esa era la verdad.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en lo que quería decir, porque ya no podía evitar más ese asunto.

—Volveré a la aldea —dijo finalmente y se vio en la necesidad de buscar aire en un suspiro. Por lo menos lo había dicho y estaba seguro que su hermano lo oyó, pero no lo dijo nada.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Inuyasha no le estaba pidiendo permiso, le estaba informando que se marcharía. Ya no sentía que hubiera lugar para él allí, nunca lo sintió, y tampoco había lugar para él junto a su hermano. ¿Alguna vez lo hubo? Tal vez imaginó que sí.

—Bien —contestó Sesshomaru, provocando que Inuyasha alzara la vista hacia él—. Puedes regresar.

—No te pedí autorización —comentó rodando ojos, aunque sus palabras salieron por inercia debido a su obstinación natural, pero al instante volvió a relajar su tono—. Yo... —balbuceó un instante y mordió sus labios ante la inquietud que le embargó—. En serio lo intenté.

Con esas palabras, Inuyasha se refería a muchas cosas. Realmente intentó salvar a su cachorro, pero falló. También quiso intentar que lo que sea que tuvieran con Sesshomaru funcionara, pero no fue así. Tal vez lo que pasaba era que nada con él podía ser. Inuyasha quiso tener algo con Kikyo y no se pudo, con Kagome apenas llegó a desearlo y ahora comenzaba a convencerse que el problema era él y su mala suerte de hanyō. Posiblemente ningún híbrido merecía tales cosas. Por más que en el pasado hubiese negado algo semejante, ahora tenía sus dudas.

Su hermano jamás deseó relacionarse con él y lo rechazó por ser un mestizo, rivalidad que los llevó a un enfrentamiento mortal, pero ahora comenzaba a creer que tenía un destino corrompido de criatura maldita. ¿Será que no podía ser feliz? Al parecer, eso no era para él.

—Lo sé —dijo el yōkai con ese tono de voz serena que tanto desesperaba a Inuyasha, pero en ese momento lo sintió casi como los golpes que solía darle su hermano en el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada más e Inuyasha se retiró. No había nada más que hablar. Eso, lo que sea que había pasado entre ellos, acabó. Debería sentirse aliviado, pero en realidad estaba...  _perdido._

No sabía cómo explicar lo que vivió todo ese tiempo con Sesshomaru y tampoco podía expresar cómo se sentía al terminarlo. Era lo que deseaba finalmente, ¿verdad? Sí, desde que todo ese problema comenzó quiso sacárselo de encima con fervor, pero ahora no era capaz de describir esa sensación que le produjo volver a ser él y sólo él.

Por un momento, creyó que Sesshomaru no lo dejaría ir. Tuvo la idea que, tal vez, lo detendría diciéndole que era su alfa y que él le pertenecía. Sin embargo, no hizo nada de eso. Ese imbécil era impredecible, pero así fue mejor. No tuvo problemas ni necesidad de luchar con él. Aunque era lógico que lo dejara ir. Sesshomaru nunca lo quiso como compañero y, para más, no protegió a su cachorro como debía. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro de Inuyasha al pensar que seguro su hermano estaría complacido por sacárselo de encima, ¿pero él también estaba contento? Posiblemente se sintiese mejor cuando se retirara.

Pensó que debería despedirse de todas las personas que había conocido en el palacio y sobre todo de esos que fueron amables con él, pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba irse pronto y desaparecer de toda esa fantasía monstruosa que sólo le trajo tormento. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, alguien se lo impidió.

—Alto ahí, hanyō alborotado —dijo aquel yōkai acercándose a él.

—Mierda, lo que me faltaba —masculló Inuyasha girándose para ver a Jaken llegando tras él tirando de las riendas de Ah-Un—. ¿Qué quieres, sapo? ¿Vienes a despedirte?

—Jm, como si fuese a extrañarte —mencionó de mala forma cuando llegó hasta él—. El amo me ha pedido que te acompañe en tu regreso, así que apúrate y vámonos.

—¿Acompañarme? —repitió sin entenderlo para nada—. No necesito ninguna escolta, así que lárgate.

—Si fuese por mí lo haría, pero el amo Sesshomaru se molestará conmigo si no le hago caso —explicó sin querer pensar en lo que su señor le haría si no obedecía. Su amo le había ordenado que buscara a Inuyasha y lo escoltara hasta la aldea, pero no le dejó preguntar el por qué de esa orden, aunque dudaba que se lo dijera—. Así que ya déjate de perder el tiempo y vamos.

—Que no necesito que nadie me acompañe —repitió, pero el pequeño duende parecía completamente negado a escucharlo. Un bufido molesto salió de su boca en ese instante—. ¡Ahg, haz lo que quieras!

Aceptó que ese bicho fuera con él porque no deseaba discutir. Además, si se apuraba lo suficiente, no tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo con ese molesto lacayo. ¿Para qué su hermano le pidió que lo acompañara? Él no necesitaba ninguna escolta ni nadie que lo protegiera, aunque Jaken no era capaz de darle seguridad ni a una mosca.

Tal vez Sesshomaru deseaba saber que había llegado a la aldea y por eso enviaba al enano verde, pero al instante rechazó esa idea. Si fuese así, eso expresaría cierta preocupación o interés por parte de su hermano, cosa que era ridícula. No importaba por qué Jaken estaba ahí, pronto lo dejaría atrás, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Sesshomaru.


	23. Chapter 23

—¿Crees que sea buena idea ir hoy? —indagó Sango a su esposo sin dejar de caminar.

—Tarde o temprano se terminará sabiendo —contestó el monje—. Y debemos aprovechar el tiempo que Kohaku esté aquí antes que vuelva a marcharse.

—Lo sé, pero... —Sacudió la cabeza sin acabar su frase, queriendo alejar las ideas raras que se le venían a la cabeza.

Sango no lo diría, pero estaba preocupada. En realidad, todos lo estaban. Desde que Inuyasha regresó lo estaban para ser honestos. Realmente nadie se había esperado verlo llegando de la nada y, por más que preguntaron qué ocurrió, el hanyō dijo que no era nada que les importe. Sin embargo, sí les importaba y no necesitaban de ninguna magia o intuición especial para saber que las cosas con Sesshomaru no habían resultado, el mismo Inuyasha lo demostraba con su actitud. A pesar de eso, presentían que algo no andaba bien, pero sabían que no obtendrían ninguna respuesta preguntándole a su terco amigo.

Rin se sintió muy decepcionada, Shippo dijo que era obvio que no se llevaran bien, Miroku opinó que eran cosas de pareja y Sango no se sintió conforme con ninguna de esas opciones. Era difícil no darse cuenta que a Inuyasha le ocurría algo. Estaba más distante, gritaba un poco menos y se sumergía mucho en sus pensamientos. Casi les trajo reminiscencias de cuando el hanyō esperaba a Kagome las veces que ésta regresaba a su mundo. Inuyasha se sumía tanto en su impaciencia que solía aislarse y quedarse dentro de su cabeza, hasta que no lo soportaba más e iba por ella. En esta ocasión, el silencio no estaba marcado por la impaciencia, sino por un deje de soledad y eso les resultaba preocupante.

Por más impensado que fuera, quizá Inuyasha en verdad le había tomado  _cariño_  a Sesshomaru o tuvo esperanzas en eso que estaban construyendo. A pesar que gritó tanto en contra, tal vez finalmente acabó creyendo que no era tan malo y algo los apartó. Ninguno era capaz de imaginarse eso, ni siquiera podían creer en la teoría de Inuyasha queriendo, aunque sea un poco, a Sesshomaru. Era raro y casi imposible, pero ¿qué más podía ser?

Luego de una caminata junto a sus hijas llegaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede, donde encontraron a Kohaku con Rin y la sacerdotisa iba a preparar un almuerzo al cual los invitó. El momento se desarrolló muy ameno y todos rieron cuando las pequeñas gemelas tiraron de Shippo, peleándose por jugar con él, hasta que Miroku fue a rescatarlo.

El último en unirse fue Inuyasha y todos lo observaron con cuidado, pero nadie dijo nada, aunque el mismo hanyō parecía no prestarles mucha atención. Llevaba un par de semanas desde que regresó y estaba intentando adaptarse a su vida en la aldea, por lo que todos estuvieron dispuesto a ayudar en eso. Se comportaron como siempre, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, pero no era fácil. Sobre todo con un Inuyasha tan distraído.

—Hermana —la llamó repentinamente Kohaku cuando ya el almuerzo había pasado y tomaban un té—. Dijiste que querías contar algo.

Una suave risa se escapó de la exterminadora y miró con complicidad a su marido, quien ya sabía qué quería decir. Todos miraron a la pareja muy expectantes.

—Bueno... —comenzó Sango sonriendo con suavidad—. Se trata de algo que confirmamos con Kaede —Levantó la vista hacia la sacerdotisa, quien asintió con la cabeza sabiendo qué diría también, y las niñas se acercaron curiosas a su madre—. Vamos a tener otro bebé.

Al decir eso, recibió una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos, pero al instante se mostraron felices. Sus niñas eran pequeñas, no esperaba tener otro hijo tan pronto, pero desde hace algún tiempo venía sintiéndose mal y, tras una charla con la señora Kaede, confirmó lo que sospechaba. Tendrían su tercer hijo y era algo que les generó mucha alegría.

—¡Eso es muy bueno! —comentó Rin muy emocionada—. Estoy muy contenta por ustedes. ¿Nacerá pronto? No creo porque aún no se nota, pero espero que el tiempo pase rápido. ¡Seguro será muy lindo!

—Por supuesto, será hijo mío —comentó el monje con orgullo y su esposa rodó los ojos, consciente que ese tonto nunca cambiaría.

—Felicidades, hermana —asintió Kohaku con una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Tendremos un hermano! —dijeron asombradas las niñas.

—Así es —mencionó su madre—. Y tendrán que cuidarlo mucho, nada de tirar de él como hacen con Shippo.

—Espero que no sea como ellas... —murmuró el zorro con un escalofrío. Ya era difícil soportar a dos niñas, ahora que sabía que vendría un bebé nuevo temía por su vida—. Tal vez emprenda un nuevo viaje.

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias del pequeño, pero hubo alguien que no rió. La misma persona que estuvo bastante callada durante todo ese tiempo. No esperaban que dijera nada en realidad, pero Inuyasha solía hacer un comentario o tirar alguna palabra soez, ahora ni siquiera eso.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó Sango llamando la atención del distraído hanyō, quien sacudió levemente la cabeza y la miró como si no entendiera qué pasaba—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Es pregunta llamó la atención de todos y clavaron sus ojos en él, impacientes porque contestara. Era difícil hablar últimamente con Inuyasha, después de todo lo que pasó con Sesshomaru y la intriga que causaba su regreso repentino.

—¿Eh? No —espetó él arqueando una ceja y tomó su posición habitual—. Felicidades, creo... Y no pienso cuidarles otro de esos monstruos.

Esa advertencia causó gracia en la mayoría, porque era un comentario que hubieran esperado de Inuyasha, pero no todos se rieron. Había algo raro y la única que parecía no dejar de pensar en eso era la misma Sango. Por su cabeza daban vueltas bastantes cosas y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por Inuyasha. Eran amigos, familia en realidad, y para ella el hanyō significaba mucho. Por lo que no podía dejar pasar esta situación. Era consciente que Inuyasha no quería contar nada o dar explicaciones, pero resultaba evidente que se sentía  _perturbado_.

La forma en la que él actuaba no era normal, sobre todo esa no-reacción que tuvo cuando ella comentó lo de su embarazo. En ese momento, Sango tuvo una idea que no se atrevió a comentar. Tal vez fuese su intuición o la misma sensibilidad que le provocaba su estado, pero tuvo la sensación que Inuyasha no le agradó la noticia. Quizá no al punto de provocarle disgusto, sino otro tipo de emoción que ella no se atrevía a describir.

Pasado un rato, observó cómo su amigo se levantaba para retirarse y no pudo evitar compartir una mirada con Miroku. Él solía entender muy bien las cosas que pensaba, algo que la hacía sentirse más enamorada, sin importar todo lo que la hiciera rabiar.

—Creo que iré —le dijo a él solamente y éste asintió. Ya ninguno de los dos podía soportar más este asunto.

—¿Necesitas apoyo? —preguntó Miroku y su mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú quédate con las niñas —mencionó con una sonrisa y su esposo suspiró resignado—. Saldré a tomar un poco de aire, volveré en un momento.

Luego de decir aquella pequeña excusa a todos, salió de la casa de la sacerdotisa para buscar al hanyō. Hablar con Inuyasha no era algo fácil, pero alguien debía hacerlo. Por más cerrado que fuese, era obvio que necesitaba hablar. Intentaron darle su espacio y no abordarlo tan deprisa, pero sabían que ya ese asunto no podía esperar más. Tanto Sango como Miroku eran consciente que, apenas llegó a la aldea, Inuyasha no hablaría de nada y era inútil intentar que lo haga. Le dieron su espacio, tiempo para que pensara solo y volviera adaptarse, pero ya sabían que no se podía esperar más. Aunque Inuyasha no pidiera hablar con nadie de sus problemas, ellos sabían que lo necesitaba, porque todo el mundo debía tener un momento donde desahogarse y él parecía necesitarlo.

Después de caminar un rato lo encontró sentado en la rama de un árbol. La exterminadora miró hacia arriba, observando al hanyō contemplar el bosque y la nada misma. Ella se cruzó los brazos y suspiró, dándose fuerzas porque esto no sería sencillo.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó porque él parecía dispuesto a ignorarla—. ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

—¿Qué quieres, Sango? —dijo mirándola con fastidio y ella sólo le sonrió.

—Hablar un poco —contestó con tranquilidad—. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

—Creo que tienes a un monje idiota y una manada entera para hablar —Volvió a su misma posición, dispuesto a seguir ignorándola hasta que se fuera, pero ella no parecía querer hacerlo.

—Pero yo quiero hablar contigo —insistió sin perder el ánimo. Una de las cosas que había aprendido con su marido e hijas fue trabajar la paciencia y se sentía orgullosa de decir que había progresado—. Bien, si no quieres bajar podemos hablar así —mencionó sentándose a los pies del árbol—. Me quedaré aquí.

El hanyō rodó los ojos ante la terquedad de esa mujer y el recuerdo de Kagome apareció inesperadamente en su cabeza. Seguro aquella chica habría usado su palabra mágica para hacerlo bajar y que estuviera a su lado. Ese recuerdo parecía tan lejano e Inuyasha se sorprendió al darse cuenta que hacía un largo tiempo que no pensaba en ella y eso lo sorprendió.

No pasó un largo rato hasta que Inuyasha bajó del árbol y se sentó junto a Sango, quien sonrió satisfecha porque él hubiera decidido acercarse. Eso la hacía pensar que tenía razón al pensar que debía tener ganas de hablar, aunque seguro era una necesidad inconsciente.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó finalmente y ella rió por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Sango con simpleza, recibiendo una mirada confundida de parte de Inuyasha.

—Ya dime qué quieres —exigió impaciente.

—Nada —Se alzó de hombros despreocupada—. Sólo quiero saber cómo estás, después de todo te fuiste un largo tiempo y hace mucho que no hablamos.

Hubo un gran silencio después que dijo eso y seguramente Inuyasha ya se había dado cuenta hacia dónde quería ir. Agradecía que no haya querido huir o la haya insultado para no tener que oírla más. Eso lo sintió como un disimulado pie para que continuara.

—Fue difícil, ¿verdad? —mencionó con suavidad para inspeccionar el terreno y observó con cuidado a Inuyasha. Él no la miraba directamente, pero sí parecía muy pensativo.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó intentando hacerse el desentendido, pero su tono de voz, ligeramente afligido, no ayudó.

Ella casi se rió al escuchar esas palabras tan típicas de su amigo, pero era incapaz de imaginarse qué ocultaba detrás. Decidió seguir intentando, porque sentía que Inuyasha estaba, aunque sea un poco, dispuesto a esta charla.

—Claro... —Sonrió un poco mientras apartaba su vista y miraba el cielo. El día estaba muy bonito y el sol brillaba de una forma increíble, perfecto para estar bajo un árbol—. Sabes... Yo creí que podrían.

Al decir esas palabras, llamó suficiente la atención de Inuyasha como para que éste se girara a verla desconcertado.

—¿Eh? —espetó con una ceja arqueada.

—Es cierto —aseguró ella—. Por más chocante que resultó al principio, creí que podrían —reiteró con sinceridad, provocando sorpresa en su amigo—. Tal vez hablar de destino sea un poco exagerado, pero también llegué a pensar en eso —comentó riéndose de sí misma, pero luego una melancolía peculiar tiñó su expresión—. Por más que seas un hanyō es obvio que vivirás más que cualquiera de nosotros y quizá esto que pasó fue lo que tenía que pasar. Quiero decir, sé que estabas enamorado de Kagome, pero ella era humana como nosotros y, comparado con lo que pueden vivir los demonios o tú, su vida no sería mucha. Y... me preocupabas. Supongo que quise ver el lado positivo cuando te fuiste con Sesshomaru y ése fue que no tendrías que preocuparte porque vivirías más que él.

Guardó silencio luego de acabar de decir eso que pensaba y ni siquiera había comentado con Miroku. Muchas veces temió por Inuyasha, porque no quería que él estuviera solo y, por más amor que se tuvieran en su pequeña familia, él seguiría viviendo más allá de ellos. Sango era consciente de lo finita que era su existencia como la de cualquier humano, comparada con la vida de los yōkai, pero eso no significaba que no iba a preocuparse por el destino de Inuyasha.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo rato, quizá porque lo que dijo Sango era algo cierto, sobre que los humanos no vivían tanto, e Inuyasha a veces solía obviar ese detalle. En ciertas ocasiones, pensó cómo hubiera sido su vida con Kagome. Él seguiría siendo un hanyō que, hasta el momento, llevaba vivo más de dos siglos y seguiría vivo, con apariencia joven, cuando su esposa fuese mayor e incluso muriera. Estaba seguro que la apariencia nunca influiría en sus sentimientos, pero la tristeza de perder a la persona que amaba y seguir viviendo hubiese sido desgarrante. Pensar en ese futuro era engorroso, pero no tenía dudas que eso habría pasado si ellos no se separaban.

¿Será como dijo Sango? ¿Cosa de destino? No, claro que no. Lo que pasó con Sesshomaru había sido pura casualidad, nada predestinado ni parte de algún plan. Sólo una desventura que ya había acabado.

—No digas tonterías —dijo sin querer darle importancia al asunto, pero sin duda lo turbaba—. Tener cualquier cosa con él es... imposible.

—Entiendo —asintió Sango y torció los labios sin estar segura de decir lo que llevaba un rato dentro de su cabeza—. Y... pasó algo, ¿cierto?

Dijo aquello por intuición, pero el respingo que dio el cuerpo de Inuyasha le confirmó que tenía razón. El hanyō miró hacia un lado, sin dejar que vea su rostro en ningún momento.

—Ya di qué quieres saber —mencionó Inuyasha algo hostil, pero cansado de oír a esa mujer dando vueltas sin decir lo que realmente pensaba, por más que supiera que seguramente no sería agradable para él.

—¿Por qué no te agradó saber que estoy embarazada? —preguntó finalmente y no obtuvo respuesta al principio. Sango estaba segura que no eran ideas suyas y había sentido algo extraño en su amigo cuando comunicó su estado.

—¿Debería agradarme?

—No... —dijo ladeando la cabeza, pero el tono de voz de Inuyasha, que parecía despreocupado, no la engañaba—. No tiene por qué agradarte, pero no entiendo por qué te disgusta.

—Otra vez estás diciendo tonterías —espetó con desgano—. Qué me importan las crías de mierda que vayan a tener con el idiota de Miroku.

—¿Crías? —repitió ella ese término y observó a Inuyasha aturdido al darse cuenta de la palabra que usó, algo típico de los yōkai.

Una idea pasó por la mente de Sango y dudó en exponerla. Sabía que Inuyasha jamás le desearía ningún mal y el hecho que se sintiese afectado al saber que estaba embarazada radicaba en otra cosa. Pasó un rato donde volvieron a quedar en silencio, el cual fue roto por un suspiro del hanyō.

—No es por ti —dijo finalmente con una voz que parecía cansada—. Ni por tu... bebé.

La forma en que arrastraba las palabras era extraña y la exterminadora pensó un poco más antes de seguir hablando. No era por ella, lo sabía. Sin embargo, ¿por qué Inuyasha podría estar mal? Por más que tuviera una idea, no acababa de formularla.

—Inuyasha, perdón si te molesta esto, pero... —Tragó saliva antes de continuar y suspiró para darse fuerzas—. ¿Lo intentaron con Sesshomaru?

Hablar de hijos con Inuyasha era extraño, más por la situación en la que estaban, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Entre dos compañeros yōkai era normal que buscasen tener crías, además era consciente que la temporada de celo había pasado no hace tanto tiempo, pero seguía sin explicarse qué pudo haber pasado para que Inuyasha estuviera molesto y haya vuelto.

—Te dije que tener cualquier cosa con él es imposible —reiteró Inuyasha intentando hablar sin que le costara trabajo—. Pero eso... fue mi culpa —Apretó los dientes bajando la cabeza—. Si no hubiera sido un idiota tal vez... habría sobrevivido.

Cuando dijo esas palabras tan fuertes, Sango permaneció impactada a tal punto que su respiración se cortó por unos instantes. Ella llevó las manos a su rostro, cubriéndose la boca por la impresión, y sin poderse creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿En serio su amigo pasó por...  _eso_? No podía ser.

Sus ojos temblaron y cayeron sobre Inuyasha, como si buscase que él negara esos pensamientos que recorrían su mente, que le dijera que no pasó y que se equivocaba. Suponía que Inuyasha, tal vez, fuese a tener algún bebé con Sesshomaru. Era obvio, pero jamás imaginó que pudiese perderlo.

—Inuyasha, eso es... —No pudo continuar, un dolor en su pecho la asaltó y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado... Lo siento.

Sango se cubrió el rostro mientras lloraba y ni siquiera quiso pensar en cómo ocurrió. Por las palabras de Inuyasha sólo podía imaginarse algo horrible. ¿Qué peor cosa podría existir que perder un hijo? Ella, que estaba embarazada, no podía pensarlo sin que el corazón le doliese.

—Eh... N-No llores —dijo Inuyasha sin saber cómo hacerla parar—. Eso fue... Ya pasó.

—¡No puedes pedirme que no llore! —Alzó la voz sin darse cuenta, algo molesta por sus palabras, pero sin poder dejar de estar triste—. ¡Para mí eres como Kohaku y siempre voy a llorar por un hermano! Sobre todo si has perdido un hijo. Yo... Lo lamento tanto, Inuyasha. Es terrible.

Sin esperárselo, ella lo abrazó y casi se cayó hacia atrás, pero la corteza del árbol a sus espaldas lo mantuvo erguido. Su amiga lloraba apretándolo mientras él seguía en silencio y con la garganta cerrada al punto de pensar que se ahogaría en cualquier instante. Lo que le ocurrió era terrible, ¿verdad? Para Sango lo era, pero ¿y para Inuyasha? Él nunca quiso tener un hijo y menos con ese idiota de su hermano, pero cuando la tuvo no supo cómo actuar. Sus instintos le exigieron proteger a ese pequeño con todas sus fuerzas cuando fue necesario y no lo logró. La decepción que le embargó fue impresionante. La culpa de no haberlo hecho como debía le desgarraba e intentó no pensar en eso, pero ahora, con Sango abrazándolo entre lágrimas para darle consuelo, no podía evitarlo.

Tragó saliva mientras apartaba a la mujer de él y se volteaba para no verla. No quería pensar en eso, porque recordar a su cachorro lo llevaba a pensar en sus fallos y inevitablemente pensaba en Sesshomaru también. No quería recordar a su hermano y mucho menos la inquietud que se albergaba en su cuerpo desde que se separaron. Intentaba creer que la razón no era porque estaba lejos de Sesshomaru, pero le era imposible no pensar en él cuando intentaba darle motivo a su malestar.

—Basta —dijo cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda a Sango y sintiendo un picor molesto en sus ojos—. Dije que... ya pasó.

La joven no dijo nada más sobre el tema ni tampoco mencionó algo sobre las lágrimas que vio cayendo de sus ojos. Sería un pequeño secreto entre los dos, pero Sango sabía que la mejor forma en la que Inuyasha podía  _dejarlo ir_  era expresándolo, llorando y comenzando de nuevo. Tal vez no debía seguir con Sesshomaru o sí, pero eso sólo el tiempo lo diría.


	24. Chapter 24

—Debe estar por aquí...

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Inuyasha mientras observaba a esa niña andar por el campo buscando alguna hierba que le pidió la anciana Kaede. ¿Por qué tenía que estar él ahí? Maldita vieja que lo obligó a acompañarla.

—Ya, date prisa —espetó impaciente con los brazos cruzados y Rin siguió en su labor sin prestarle atención.

—¡Aquí está! —mencionó ella inclinándose para tomar la planta, pero al verla bien permaneció algo pensativa.

Inuyasha gruñó con hastío al ver que la niña se quedó quieta y no se apuraba. Quizá no tuviera nada más que hacer, pero tampoco deseaba pasar todo el día en el campo. Así que se acercó a ella para mirar las hierbas que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —preguntó inclinándose a su lado.

—Es que... —dijo Rin preocupada mostrándole las plantas entre sus manos—. No recuerdo si estas eran para el dolor de cabeza o eran estas.

Para el hanyō no había ninguna diferencia y sólo veía puras hojas.

—¿Tanto problema por eso? Lleva cualquiera, si son idénticas.

—¡No lo son! —negó ella con mucho entusiasmo—. La forma de las hojas es diferente y estas son un poco más largas, pero no recuerdo cuál es...

—¿No se supone que es tu trabajo saberlo? —preguntó porque Rin aprendía todas esas cosas de la sacerdotisa, pero asumía que reconocer plantas no era tan fácil. Él no tendría la paciencia para hacerlo. Finalmente, acabó rodando los ojos sin ganas de querer seguir más allí—. Sólo llévale las dos y la vieja usará la que quiera.

—Oh, es verdad... —comentó dándose cuenta que tenía razón y sonrió muy contenta—. Gracias, Inuyasha, qué bueno que viniste.

No contestó nada más, sólo acarició la cabeza de la niña y regresaron después que ella guardara esas plantas. La realidad es que Rin podía ir perfectamente por su cuenta, pero Kaede le había pedido que la acompañe para que no estuviese sola, y no la pasaba mal en compañía de esa enana. Ella era muy alegre y por todo parecía divertirse, cosa que inevitablemente le sacaba una sonrisa.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que regresó a la aldea y por fin podía admitir que se sentía mejor. La tensión que albergaba en su cuerpo había desaparecido y la angustia que lo molestaba ya no estaba presente. Por más que se hubiese relajado y ya pudiera volver a ser él mismo con más naturalidad, Inuyasha jamás admitiría que se sentía  _extraño_. Aún tenía esa sensación de inconformidad que trataba de ahuyentar todos los días y no quería pensar mucho en eso o creía que iba a enloquecer. Quería que esa inquietud se esfumara de su cuerpo, pero parecía imposible. Ya no se sentía triste, pero aun así había algo que no andaba bien con él. No se lo explicaba ni tampoco se esforzaba mucho por darle sentido, sólo ignoraba ese sentimiento que le gritaba que eso que hacía no era lo que debía.

Tal vez fuese su demonio interno que aún no podía olvidar ese lazo de compañerismo, pero con el tiempo lo haría. Recordaba que Myoga le dijo que, después del apareamiento, ahora estaba unido con Sesshomaru y le dio a entender que era para siempre. Qué viejo idiota, casi lo engañó, pero finalmente descubrió que no le dijo más que pura mierda. Aunque, tal vez, fuese cierto eso sobre que los enlaces yōkai eran eternos, pero no era su caso. Sesshomaru lo había dejado ir sin problemas y todo aquello que ocurrió debía quedar atrás. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía esa maldita inconformidad dentro de él.

Siguió caminando con Rin de regreso a la aldea, ignorando sus torpes cavilaciones, hasta que se detuvo de forma súbita. Su nariz debía estarlo engañando, ¿por qué justamente estaba percibiendo esa esencia? Sus orejas se movieron oyendo con claridad los pasos que se aproximaban, pero aun así siguió sin creer que era verdad y no se quiso girar a comprobarlo.

—¿Inuyasha? —Lo llamó Rin sin entender por qué se detuvo y no comprendió tampoco la expresión desconcertada que tenía—. ¿Qué ocurre?

No fue capaz de contestar nada, sólo se quedó allí de pie pensando que debía estarse equivocando, pero la repentina felicidad de aquella niña al mirar hacia atrás le confirmó que no.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —gritó ella emocionada corriendo hasta él—. ¡Qué bueno que está aquí! Inuyasha no nos dijo cuándo vendría, pero supuse que sería pronto. ¿Cómo está? Nosotros juntábamos unas hierbas para la señora Kaede, ¿quiere ver?

La alegría de esa niña era completamente adorable y el yōkai la saludó colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Por su parte, Inuyasha seguía sin querer voltear, pero inevitablemente lo hizo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro verlo ahora? No supo por qué, pero esa misma intranquilidad que no lo dejaba en paz creció en ese momento hasta casi ahogarlo.

Era evidente que ese tonto aún lo afectaba, pero resultaba lógico después de todo lo que pasó y no podía esperar dejar de verlo cada tanto. Sesshomaru solía ir a la aldea a visitar a Rin e Inuyasha era consciente de esto, pero una parte de él creyó que el bastardo vendría bastante tiempo después, al menos el suficiente para que pudiera verlo sin sentirse tan tenso.

No se movió un centímetro ni cuando lo vio acercándose junto a Rin y apretó los dientes inconscientemente. ¿Por qué debía sentirse nervioso? Sólo tenía actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y ya, por más difícil que pareciera. Ellos no eran nada y no había motivo por el cual estar tan alterado. Ahora seguro su hermano llegaría hasta él, lo miraría y seguiría de largo. Así siempre fue y no dudaba que ahora volvieran a eso, por más decepcionante que lo sintiera. Admitía que un poco de ilusión se hizo al haberse acercado a Sesshomaru, al saber que tenía a alguien y más creyendo que éste cambió la percepción que tenía sobre él, pero no fue así. Todos esos pensamientos estúpidos le explotaron en la cara y, ahora que quería intentar olvidarlos, éste idiota aparecía para recordarle todo lo que pasó.

Qué estúpido fue al pensar que Sesshomaru iba a cambiar con respecto a él o iba a dejar de odiarlo. Nunca sería así, sin importar lo que fueran y, por más que Inuyasha se negara a reconocerlo, eso dolía. Sin embargo, ya no importaba. Ahora debía dejar esas estúpidas ideas y volver a su vida de antes, por más que en este instante todo le pareció sumamente difícil.

Esperó a que Sesshomaru siguiera de largo y lo ignorara, pero no fue así. Su hermano se paró frente a él y se quedó mirándolo, cosa que llevó a Inuyasha a tragar saliva. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lo miraba como si desease algo de él? Así no fue cómo imaginó que las cosas ocurrirían.

—¿Has tenido tiempo suficiente? —habló el yōkai finalmente y la sorpresa que embargó tanto a Inuyasha como a Rin fue demasiada.

—¿Eh? —Fue lo único que logró mencionar sin entender una palabra.

—Si ya has tenido tiempo suficiente para recuperarte —reiteró Sesshomaru y ni aun así entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Recuperar? —mencionó la niña confundida y miró a Inuyasha para buscar una explicación—. ¿Estabas enfermo?

—¿Qué? No, no lo estoy —aclaró al instante el hanyō y miró a su hermano con un gesto confundido—. ¿Y de qué hablas? No te entiendo nada, idiota.

Ante sus palabras, Sesshomaru pareció ligeramente inconforme e Inuyasha siguió sin comprender. Su hermano se veía extraño, algo impaciente de una forma casi imperceptible, cosa que le supo extraña.

—Ya has pasado tiempo suficiente aquí y es momento que vuelvas conmigo —sentenció con firmeza e Inuyasha abrió grandes sus ojos sin poder creer eso que acaba de oír.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y se quedó sin habla unos instantes. ¿Qué mierda le dijo? ¿Que debía volver con él? ¿Sesshomaru lo quería de vuelta? Esto no podía ser, no entendía por qué. ¿Acaso su hermano enloqueció? ¿No tuvo suficiente para saber que entre ellos dos nada funcionaría? Inuyasha lo observó un largo rato, como si intentara confirmar que no había escuchado mal y ver que no se trataba de algún sueño o pesadilla rara.

La única que se animó a cortar ese silencio fue Rin, quien ofreció que hablen en la cabaña con un té. Ella se dio cuenta, a pesar de ser pequeña, que ellos debían hablar de cosas importantes y de  _pareja_ , por lo que creyó que ese no era el lugar apropiado. Tal vez no fuese capaz de entender completamente qué pasaba entre ellos, pero sabía que tenían problemas. Rin quería mucho tanto a Sesshomaru como a Inuyasha, y no deseaba verlos pasar un mal momento. Había estado muy triste cuando Inuyasha regresó con una expresión que no denotaba buenas noticias, pero ahora esperaba que pudiera solucionar lo que sea que ocurriese con el señor Sesshomaru.

La pequeña no supo qué decirle a Kaede cuando llegó acompañada por ese par de hermanos, quienes no discutieron nada y accedieron a caminar hasta aquella casa. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa pareció entender todo sin tener que mediar palabras. Ella le pidió a Rin que la acompañase a visitar a unas personas enfermas en la aldea, cosa que la niña supo que no era más que una excusa para darles privacidad. Miró hacia atrás antes de salir y esperó que cuando volvieran no estuviera destruido todo el lugar.

Por su parte, Inuyasha no tenía idea cómo terminó ahí y creía que si abría la boca entraría en pánico. ¡Maldita situación de mierda! Estúpido Sesshomaru que lo ponía tan... tan... Lo que sea, era un idiota.

Ambos se sentaron mirándose frente a frente y no dijeron nada. ¿Cómo se supone que deberían hablar ahora? No lo hacían desde que se  _despidieron_  en el castillo, después de enterarse que su cachorro había muerto. Eso le produjo un escalofrío y tuvo la sensación que su hermano lo notó. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Cosas muy tontas desde hace mucho.

—Sesshomaru —lo llamó Inuyasha mirando hacia el suelo teniendo demasiadas cosas pasando por su cabeza, pero la pregunta que quería hacer era sólo una—. ¿Por qué viniste?

Ante esto, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con cuidado, porque estaba seguro que ya había dicho el motivo de su presencia.

—Para que regreses conmigo —contestó.

—Sí, pero... ¿Por qué? —Alzó los ojos para clavarlos en los de su hermano y transmitirle esa confusión que sentía—. Después de lo que pasó... ¿Aún quieres seguir?

—¿Por qué pretendería lo contrario? —preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza e Inuyasha parpadeó unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Porque... —Volteó el rostro y tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Fue mi culpa —dijo convencido que así era. Si no hubiera salido debido a su enojo, nunca hubiera tenido ese enfrentamiento y el cachorro no hubiera muerto—. Y cuando me fui supuse que... que estaba terminado.

Nunca creyó que tendría que estar diciéndole esas cosas a Sesshomaru y no supo por qué el corazón le golpeó fuerte contra el pecho. Tal vez fuese necesaria esa charla que no tuvieron antes de separarse, quién sabe. Pasaron unos cuantos instantes en silencio, donde no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de su hermano.

—Dejé que te vayas para que pudieras sanar en un lugar conocido y con quienes son más cercanos a ti —explicó algo que, por lo visto, Inuyasha ni siquiera sospechó. La médica fue quien le recomendó que Inuyasha estuviera en un lugar donde se sintiera cómodo, más que nada para curarse emocionalmente, porque incluso ella fue capaz de percibir lo alterado que estaba el hanyō—. No pretendía que te fueras para siempre.

Aquella revelación fue impactante, tanto que Inuyasha no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —espetó sin creerlo—. ¿Y cómo mierda esperas que lo sepa si no me lo dices, imbécil?

—Un enlace yōkai no puede ser roto tan fácilmente —explicó Sesshomaru con tranquilidad—. ¿O no lo has sentido?

No contestó aquella pregunta, no pudo hacerlo. Por más raras que fueran las palabras de su hermano, Inuyasha las entendió. Sabía que esa congoja que tanto le molestaba era porque Sesshomaru no estaba con él, porque estaban lejos y las cosas estaban mal, pero en ningún momento pensó en hacer algo al respecto. Era difícil aceptar que ese idiota era importante y estar lejos le hacía sentir tan extraño, ¿todo se debía a ese enlace que compartían? Algo le decía que no.

Respiró con dificultad y apretó los dientes mientras pensaba qué pasaría ahora. Era consciente que existía esa unión entre ellos, entre sus lados demoníacos, pero ¿realmente iban a intentar seguir con eso? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru lo querría a él además?

—Sé que... —Rayos, qué difícil era hablar con él y más decir estas cosas. Respiró hondo e intentó continuar—. Sé que puedes tener otras parejas —dijo Inuyasha mirándolo con seriedad—. Con quienes podrías tener crías, serían tus esposas sumisas que te harían caso y te darían todos los herederos que quisieras. ¿Por qué vienes aquí si puedes tener eso?

Quizá Sesshomaru era demasiado exigente y nunca había buscado un compañero, mientras que con él las cosas se dieron muy de casualidad. Imaginaba que, seguramente, su hermano deseaba un compañero menos problemático, que le obedeciera o fuese la reina que le diese los hijos que continuaran con su imperio. Inuyasha no era ni sería eso y estaba completamente seguro. No se veía para nada así, él no era lo que su hermano necesitaba.

¿Y qué era lo que Inuyasha necesitaba? Dejar de sentirse bajo tanta tensión definitivamente, pero eso era algo natural para él. No había un día de su vida donde no se sintiese amenazado y ya había llegado a la conclusión que su suerte era tan mala que jamás podría tener ninguna clase de tranquilidad.

Hubo un instante donde Sesshomaru lo miró de una forma profunda e Inuyasha apretó las manos sin poder dejar de pensar que, por más seguridad que tuviera sobre que su hermano lo odiaba, no sentía desprecio de su parte en sus ojos.

—Eres mi compañero —sentenció Sesshomaru—. Con el único que podría tener crías y el único que es digno de estar a mi lado.

Ante esas palabras, Inuyasha sintió que todo dentro de él tembló y se quedó sin aliento. Jamás había escuchado decir a su hermano nada tan  _significativo_  con respecto a él, a lo que tenían y mucho menos a las crías. Nunca supo qué pensaba Sesshomaru con respecto a él, incluso llegó a creer que no le importaba y le daba igual, pero ahora le estaba asegurando que no. Su corazón latió más fuerte en ese instante y los nervios le colorearon la cara involuntariamente.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? De repente, todo lo que creyó parecía haberse derrumbado. Llevaba un largo tiempo pensando en que todo había sido un error, que nunca podrían tener nada bueno con Sesshomaru y que éste lo despreciaba, pero ahora simplemente no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando.

—Y-Yo no... —balbuceó sintiéndose como un tonto porque no le salían las palabras—. Esto es raro y... y... Puta madre, ¿por qué tienes que hacerme esto? —Inuyasha había dicho eso para sí mismo en voz alta, pero Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja por esa reacción—. ¿Y qué pretendes? —espetó con cierta indignación mirando a su hermano—. ¿Que ahora vuelva y esté dispuesto a ser tu esposa sumisa?

—En realidad no has dejado de serlo —contestó con naturalidad e Inuyasha se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—No arruines el momento, hijo de puta... —masculló con los dientes apretados, pero al instante gruñó exasperado—. No seré tu perra, pero... supongo que puedo volver.

Tuvo que buscar aire luego de decirlo, sin poder creer que eso salió de su boca. ¿Otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por ese tonto? No sabía si era por sus instintos o si Sesshomaru tenía la culpa, pero su corazón le saltaba desaforado en ese instante y eso se sentía muy bien.

Inuyasha creyó que se estaba volviendo loco porque le pareció ver una sonrisa en la boca de su hermano.

—Bien —dijo Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos y luego se levantó para retirarse.

En otro momento le hubiera importado un carajo, pero, en ese instante, Inuyasha lo siguió.


	25. Chapter 25

—Cuidate mucho —mencionó Sango abrazando a Inuyasha, sin poder creer que se iría de nuevo—. No olvides que estamos para ti para cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿sí?

—¿Vamos a pasar por esta tontería otra vez? —Rodó los ojos con fastidio y la mujer le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

—El único tonto aquí eres tú —dijo cruzándose de brazos ofendida, pero al instante Miroku se acercó para abrazarla.

—Inuyasha tiene razón, querida —comentó el monje—. Debemos confiar en él y en sus elecciones.

Ella sabía que su esposo tenía razón, pero le era imposible no preocuparse. Sabía que Inuyasha no la había pasado bien, pero si tomó la decisión de volver con Sesshomaru era porque algo fuerte existía entre ellos dos.

—Aún así nos veremos pronto —insistió ella y puso las manos sobre su vientre—. Queremos que conozcas a nuestro hijo.

—Sólo si no se cuelga de mis orejas como tus enanas molestas.

A pesar de estarse quejando de sus gemelas, la pareja se rió y él también lo hizo. Extrañaría a ese par de idiotas, pero no debía olvidar la promesa de verse pronto.

En esta ocasión, por suerte, la despedida no fue tan larga y se pudo ir sin que sus amigos lo jodieran tanto. Cuando aceptó regresar con Sesshomaru, decidieron partir el mismo día e Inuyasha aún seguía bastante nervioso sobre su decisión. Tenía muchas dudas, pero de todas formas una parte de él se encontraba conforme de estar junto a ese desgraciado. ¿Ya se había vuelto loco? Estaba muy seguro que sí.

Por más que Sesshomaru haya dicho que quería tenerlo a su lado y que era el único  _digno,_  Inuyasha aún se sentía muy confundido al respecto. ¿En serio era así? ¿Sesshomaru lo consideraba digno a pesar de ser un hanyō? ¿Estaba dispuesto a convivir con esa parte humana que nunca se esfumaría de su ser? Algo le decía que no. Simplemente no existía nada que le demostrara que su hermano quería algo con él completo, tanto con su parte humana como con su demonio. Ese lado suyo, que su hermano consideraba una deshonra, nunca dejaría de existir, pero tal vez Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo para seguir con eso que se había formando entre ellos. Inuyasha no estaba seguro si realmente eso era lo que quería para su vida, pero ya había aceptado volver con él.

Si tenía que ver el lado positivo en ese momento, sería que el enano verde no estaba con ellos en esta ocasión y agradecía que su hermano no lo haya traído. A pesar de ser una molestia, Jaken se llevaba ligeramente mejor con él después del tiempo que pasó en el palacio, pero aun así no tenía ganas de verlo en esos instantes u oír su insoportable voz.

Viajaron en silencio y de una forma bastante lenta, varias horas pasaron sin mediar palabra, pero no fue necesariamente incómodo. Inuyasha hubiera preferido acelerar el paso, pero no tenía fuerzas y, por lo visto, a su hermano no le importó caminar. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía sin ánimos o ganas de correr? Esa pregunta lo hizo mirar al cielo de forma sorpresiva. Aún era de día, pero sabía que pronto atardecería y esa noche no era como las otras. Mierda, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Estuvo tan distraído con ese tonto que se olvidó por completo de la luna nueva.

Un nerviosismo inesperado lo asaltó al darse cuenta que en cuestión de pocas horas se convertiría en humano y el tiempo no alcanzaba para llegar al palacio. ¿Qué haría? Inuyasha no quería que Sesshomaru lo viese así. Sabía que lo despreciaría si viese su faceta humana. Estaba volviendo con él, pero no quería quedar sometido a su juicio. Justo ahora que se habían  _arreglado_  tenía que pasar algo que le recordase a ese estúpido que él no era más que ese hanyō con el que siempre luchó.

Sin darse cuenta, paró su andar pensando qué hacer en esos momentos, pero ninguna idea se le presentó y, para empeorar las cosas, Sesshomaru se aproximó a él para saber por qué se detuvo.

Idiota de mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil estar con él? Como sea, Inuyasha sabía que debía alejarse de Sesshomaru.

—Creo que...puedes seguir camino. Yo llegaré más tarde —anunció tratando de parecer tranquilo y que no notara lo que pasaba.

En un primer momento, creyó que podría convencerlo. No estaba en celo y no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, podía volver cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras desconcertaron al yōkai. Después de todo lo que había pasado y que finalmente acordaron regresar juntos, ¿qué era este repentino cambio? Sesshomaru se acercó un poco a su pequeño hermano y lo miró con cuidado. Inuyasha lucía nervioso y no podía ocultárselo.

—Esa no es una opción —mencionó aclarando que no se marcharía—. ¿Por qué no quieres regresar?

Ante esa pregunta, Inuyasha se mostró más turbado y Sesshomaru no comprendió. ¿A qué se debía ese repentino cambio? Él creía que no había ocurrido nada para que cambie de opinión, pero eso no respondía cuál era el motivo real para que no quisiera seguir, aunque una idea se le ocurrió al instante.

—¿Es por la luna? —preguntó Sesshomaru siendo consciente que esa noche la luna no se vería en el cielo y su hermano cambiaría de forma.

Al oír esa pregunta, Inuyasha se mostró sorprendido, más que nada porque Sesshomaru recordara eso, pero no le causó ninguna tranquilidad.

—Llegaré al castillo cuando amanezca —contestó buscando con los ojos donde poder refugiarse durante la noche—. Sigue camino tú solo y cuando yo llegue la luna nueva ya habrá pasado.

Sesshomaru no parecía considerar su idea pero Inuyasha no quería que lo viera de esa manera. Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, del desprecio y que le dijera que "seguía pensando como humano" no quería someterse a la humillación de que lo viera convertirse en eso que él odiaba tanto.

No quería sentirse más alejado de él de lo que ya estaba.

A pesar de eso, Sesshomaru no accedió. Él era consciente que a Inuyasha no le gustaba mostrarse como humano, aunque recordaba haberlo visto una vez de forma casual, pero ni siquiera había prestado atención en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, no iba a considerar esa petición. No lo dejaría solo, después de todo lo que ocurrió, menos en esos momentos donde su compañero estaba más débil y podía ser atacado fácilmente.

—No lo haré —sentenció de una forma que esperaba que Inuyasha supiera que era irrevocable. Se alejó un poco de él para buscar en los alrededores algún lugar donde permanecer esa noche. No lo dejaría sin importar cuánto Inuyasha lo echara.

No debería extrañarle esa terquedad por parte de Sesshomaru, era una de las pocas cosas que ambos tenían en común. Había sido ingenuo de su parte pensar que podía convencerlo, si su hermano era más pesado y, aunque le dijera que se vaya, el idiota haría lo que quisiera.

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que encontraron una cueva grande y algo apartada. Sesshomaru volvió a ver a su hermanito notando que estaba cansado y posiblemente fuese por el atardecer que estaba cayendo.

—Entra —dijo el yōkai mirando hacia la cueva para luego voltearse—. Yo estaré afuera.

Así quizá Inuyasha quisiera que quede. No lo vería pero sí podría protegerlo.

A pesar de no sentirse muy convencido, Inuyasha acabó entrando en la cueva a regañadientes. Estaba oscuro y hacía algo de frío ahí dentro, por lo que decidió encender una fogata para calentarse. Se sentía perturbado al saber que Sesshomaru estaba ahí en la entrada, pero se mantuvo allí junto al fuego. Él no necesitaba nadie que lo cuide, había pasado doscientos años viviendo con ese peso de ser un híbrido y sabía perfectamente qué hacer en esas noches. Sin embargo, allí se quedó porque no tenía otro lugar donde ir.

Inevitablemente el sol cayó y su cuerpo cambió. Su cabello se volvió negro, sus garras se convirtieron en uñas y sus orejas fueron transformadas en humanas. Se sentía más débil pero eso no le preocupaba. Lo que más nervioso lo ponía era su hermano. ¿Por qué quería quedarse? No tenía ganas que lo viera así y aprovechara su momento de debilidad para humillarlo o le viese con odio. El desprecio por los humanos que había tenido Sesshomaru aún lo afectaba y le era un gran estigma con el cual vivir. Por más que lo haya visto menos reacio al contacto humano, esa idea estaba grabada a fuego dentro de él y le era imposible quitársela.

En el exterior, Sesshomaru fue capaz de percibir cómo la energía demoníaca de su hermano desaparecía y eso siempre era extraño cuando pasaba. Desde que habían formado ese enlace, se acostumbró a estar conectado a él y no poder sentirlo durante esas noches era algo a lo que aún no se podía habituar.

Por más que supiera que su hermanito estaba bien y no había ido a ningún sitio, Sesshomaru no estaba tranquilo, tal vez por el hecho de no poder sentirlo. Dentro del castillo, en su territorio, era más fácil encontrar sosiego en esas noches, aunque en algunas ocasiones se había acercado a su hermano sin que éste lo note, sólo para cerciorarse que se encontraba a salvo. No era capaz de controlar esos instintos y se relajaba cuando comprobaba que Inuyasha estaba bien.

En ese momento, sintió la necesidad de verlo, para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, pero lo resistió. Había prometido que esperaría afuera porque era consciente que el hanyō no quería mostrarse ante él en ese estado y respetaba su decisión, pero esa sensación de desazón era insoportable y finalmente acabó cediendo. Luego de pasado un tiempo, cuando la noche espesa ya había cubierto todo el cielo, pensó que tal vez su hermanito estaba dormido y entró en esa cueva. Caminó con cautela y a un paso muy lento. Inuyasha no tenía los sentidos habituales como para alertar su presencia y se valió de ese detalle para acercarse.

Al adentrarse, alcanzó a verlo allí acostado con el fuego que encendió más apagado y sólo fue capaz de divisar el cabello negro brillante, ya que Inuyasha le daba la espalda. En ese instante, Sesshomaru fue consciente que nunca había estado tan cerca de él así, y, en aquel momento, estiró una mano hacia su hermano pequeño. Quería verlo, a pesar que Inuyasha no lo deseara, y saber que estaba bien.

Algo que tal vez no sabía Sesshomaru era que Inuyasha nunca, en toda su vida, fue capaz de conciliar el sueño en esa noches. Cuando sintió esa mano acercarse, reaccionó de inmediato y la apartó de él. Inuyasha se alejó mientras observaba a Sesshomaru. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Se supone que no debía entrar, maldito desgraciado. Hubo unos largos instantes donde ninguno dijo nada y la tensión era fácilmente palpable. Sin embargo, la mirada de Sesshomaru era distinta a la que había visto antes e Inuyasha no entendió por qué. Sus ojos expresaban cosas que nunca vio en él. Parecían sentimientos cálidos y no frialdad, pero se convenció que sólo debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Cuando Sesshomaru se acercó más, Inuyasha retrocedió.

—No... —murmuró viendo la mano de su hermano alzada para aproximarse más—. No te acerques —pidió estirando sus manos para alejarlo—. No veas... No quieres ver esto.

A pesar de estar seguro de sus palabras, le costó decirlas, pero sabía que eran la verdad. Durante las noches que estuvo en el castillo, Inuyasha las pasaba solo en su habitación. Sesshomaru no se paseaba por ahí y eso le hacía pensar que no quería verlo así. No se acercaba porque odiaba a los humanos y no quería ver a su compañero convertido en uno. Eso era lo que Inuyasha creía y por eso no quería que se acercara a él.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru, al oír eso, detuvo su mano y observó a su hermanito. Parecía un cachorro asustado y con ganas de huir lo más pronto posible.

—Creí que no querías que te viera —mencionó con suavidad. Sabía que Inuyasha era orgulloso, como él, por lo que asumió que no quería que lo viese en su momento más débil pero en ese instante a Sesshomaru no le importó—. Levanta el rostro, Inuyasha.

Luego de decir aquello, Sesshomaru se acercó ignorarlo las protestas de su hermano y le tomó del mentón para alzarlo y ver todo lo que había cambiado por la luna nueva. No recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez tan de cerca y los detalles eran muy apreciables, aunque lo más notorio era el cabello negro brillante y que sus ojos ya no se mostraban agresivos, más bien parecía temeroso.

Tal vez Inuyasha debería haberse negado más y decirle a ese tonto que no lo tocara, pero se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía por qué se quedaba, por qué permitía que lo tocara y lo mirara así, pero no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizado por el momento. ¿Era el compañerismo del que tanto habían hablado lo que lo hacía sentirse irremediablemente atraído al cuidado de su hermano? Sesshomaru le examinaba el rostro de una forma extraña. Sus movimientos parecían más suaves y delicados que cuando usualmente lo tocaba. No entendía si lo hacía a propósito por ser humano en ese momento o si su conducta había cambiado por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Tú no quieres ver lo que tanto desprecias materializado en tu compañero —argumentó sin dejar de mirarlo y sin quitar esa mano que parecía no estar dispuesta a soltar su rostro—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Jamás dije que no quería verte —dijo clavando los ojos en los de Inuyasha—. Eso ya no importa.

Esperaba que su pequeño hermano comprendiera que él no lo despreciaba, ya no, y su parte humana no lo incomodaba. Era su compañero, con su parte yōkai y humana. Tal vez en otro momento, verlo en esa forma le habría causado desagradables sentimientos, pero en ese instante sólo sintió intriga por él.

Sesshomaru pasó sus dedos por el rostro de su hermano y llevó unos mechones de cabello tras su oreja humana, acariciándolo sin querer. Era extraño no ver las orejas perrunas en su cabeza, pero no podía evitar pensar que era interesante. El cabello, su rostro y hasta la piel parecía más suave. Inuyasha ahora seguramente se parecía a su madre. Sesshomaru la recordaba ligeramente, ella era dueña de una belleza sublime que encandiló a un daiyōkai. ¿Será así como Inu no Taisho se sintió con esa mujer? ¿Así de intrigado, de fascinado ante esa delicadeza que poseían los humanos? Recordaba que su padre le aclaró que podían ser débiles por fuera, pero con una gran fortaleza interna. Creyó que era una locura en ese momento, pero ahora esas palabras estaban increíblemente vivas en su mente.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Inuyasha se sintió muy sorprendido por lo que le dijo. ¿Sesshomaru no tenía problemas en verlo? ¿No le importaba que fuese humano e igual quería... tocarlo?

Los dedos fríos de su hermano le acariciaron el rostro y la sensación le hizo cerrar los ojos durante un breve instante. Lo que Inuyasha sentía en ese momento era tan distinto a lo que había sentido con él antes. ¿Por qué cambió eso? ¿Porque era humano? No. Inuyasha se sentía distinto no por ser humano, sino... porque Sesshomaru estaba ahí, a pesar de que él era humano, a pesar de que había despreciado todo lo que tuviera que ver con él antes. Su hermano estaba ahí, tocándolo aún cuando antes había odiado todo lo que él era.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó Inuyasha tocando su propio cabello negro, queriendo saber si eso que era no le molestaba.

En otro momento, la respuesta hubiera sido muy evidente, pero ahora no. Que Inuyasha tuviera ese lado humano no le hacía pensar diferente respecto a él.

—No —contestó con seguridad mirándolo fijamente—. No dejas de ser mi compañero ni en estas noches.

Esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para que su pequeño hermanito lo entendiera, pero nunca se sabía con él. Se acercó un poco más a Inuyasha, teniéndolo frente a frente, siendo capaz de observar todos esos detalles. Inuyasha seguía siendo él, por más que no se viera como siempre y su actitud era un poco más dócil. Se veía bien, sin duda, en esa forma, su hermano era  _lindo_  incluso como humano.

Inuyasha le permitió la cercanía, dejó que lo mirase y lo examinara como quisiera. La aceptación de su hermano se había convertido en algo anhelado, por más que siempre creyó que no lo necesitaba. Sus ojos vieron los de Sesshomaru, ese color tan parecido al suyo, tan lindo y fulgurante. La forma en que lo miraba le hizo temblar por dentro, porque sin duda había algo cálido allí al contemplarlo. Nunca se detuvo a observarlo tan de cerca, pero Inuyasha siempre fue consciente de su hermano era un sujeto  _atractivo_ , pero nunca lo fue tanto para él como en ese momento. Apreció su rostro así como él miraba el suyo. Las orejas de su hermano, su nariz, las marcas en su rostro, pero un lugar llamó más su atención que otro: La boca. Nunca había mirado la boca de Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué de pronto le despertaba esa curiosidad? Tal vez fue porque, en ese instante, se dio cuenta que, por más veces que se hayan apareado, jamás se besaron.

Estiró su mano hasta apoyarla sobre los labios de él y percibió la textura. Era suave, a pesar de ser la boca de un yōkai tan poderoso. Quitó su mano y la llevó a su propia boca. Parecía ser la misma aunque fuese humano. Inuyasha levantó la vista y lo miró como si no comprendiera, como si no terminara de entender lo que le producía ese momento. Ellos eran compañeros, ¿pero por qué no se habían besado? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru nunca lo besó? En ese instante, pensó que tal vez los demonios no hacían ese tipo de cosas. Lo únicos besos que dio en su vida habían sido para Kikyo, la primera mujer que amó, y lo hizo porque el afecto que sentía por ella le desbordaba hasta el punto de tener que demostrarlo.

¿Él quería besar a Sesshomaru? Se sintió muy confundido en ese instante y le pareció extraño que hayan hecho tantas cosas excepto eso. No quiso pensar más esas cuestiones y siguió sus impulsos, hizo lo que deseó, lo que le provocaba ese momento que compartían. Se inclinó hacia delante y pegó sus labios con los de su hermano, esperando que a éste no le pareciera algo muy extraño. Eso era un beso, sí, pero... se sentía distinto a todos los que había dado antes.

Por un momento, casi retrocedió de forma instintiva, pero no lo hizo. Nunca su hermanito había hecho algo similar y no lo alejó de sí. Sesshomaru sabía sobre esas demostraciones de afecto, esos besos, pero siempre creyó que eran propios de las relaciones humanas. ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho de que ahora Inuyasha fuese un humano? Posiblemente, pero aun así no lo apartó. Al contrario, lo tomó del brazo para acercarlo más a él y experimentar eso que le estaba ofreciendo. Su boca vibró y sus instintos se encendieron. Por más que nunca haya tenido la necesidad de hacer eso, ahora quería más.

Aquel ímpetu sin duda sorprendió a Inuyasha, porque jamás se esperó esa reacción por parte de Sesshomaru. Nunca se habían besado antes y no sabía por qué. Quizá porque el amor y los besos no eran algo que se llevara bien con esa relación que tenían, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, Inuyasha sentía que ese beso postergado tenía que ocurrir para que la relación dejase de estar estancada en el apareamiento y las necesidades instintivas. Si querían que ahora fuera diferente tenían que hacerlo diferente.

Se aferró a las ropas de ese yōkai y permitió que Sesshomaru lo acerque más. Lo besó como sabía besar e ignoró si su hermano lo había hecho antes, no quiso saberlo. Una desagradable sensación le produjo imaginarse a Sesshomaru compartiendo ese contacto con otro. Sus labios se acariciaron con una increíble suavidad, algo que no había sido parte de su relación antes. Inuyasha no quería dejar de besarlo, tenía miedo de separarse y abrir los ojos para descubrir que todo fue un sueño. Si eso en verdad era un sueño, quería que durase más.

Para Sesshomaru era difícil explicar lo que provocaba ese contacto en él, pero era algo sin dudas llameante. Su boca se abrió y su lengua se encontró con la de su hermano. Por un momento, quiso adentrarse más allí, pero intentó contener esas ansias, aunque era difícil sintiendo cómo Inuyasha suspiraba despacio en su boca.

Hubo un instante donde se separaron para verse con sorpresa y Sesshomaru volvió a besarlo una vez y otra, hasta que su boca descendió al cuello. Inuyasha olía casi como siempre, pero su piel se sentía más delicada. Aun así lo besó y mordió en ese lugar. Era suyo y así sería aunque tuviese esa forma humana. Después de ese contacto que compartieron, deseó con muchas ganas volver a marcarlo como suyo sin importarle nada más.

La razón por la que esas cosas pasaban cuando estaban fuera del celo era incierta, pero tal vez fuese porque entre ellos había algo más que los mantenía juntos. Inuyasha jadeó despacito al sentir esa boca que antes lo besaba en su cuello. Se daba cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba siendo mucho más calmado y delicado. Seguramente había caído en cuenta que no podía actuar como antes porque su cuerpo humano era más débil y no lo resistiría. Aún así, no se preocupó por eso y confió que Sesshomaru sabría qué hacer. Quiso apagar su cerebro y dejar de pensar tanto. Tenía que dejar a su cuerpo sentir, a su parte humana aceptar a Sesshomaru y a su lado yōkai aprender a esperar. Inuyasha pasó sus brazos por la espalda de su hermano y la rasguñó, aunque sus uñas no le causaron más que unas imperceptibles cosquillas. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y le expuso el cuello aún más. Suspiró y gimió bajito, porque le gustaba lo que sentía y quería aún más.

Las manos de Sesshomaru apretaron la ropa se su hermano y la tiraron hacia abajo dejando a la vista sus hombros y un poco de su torso. Acarició aquella piel expuesta, consciente que debía tener cuidado y podía hacerlo, por más que Inuyasha le enloqueciera tanto en esos momentos. Lo besó nuevamente y fue subiéndose sobre él poco a poco, Inuyasha pareció entender porque se recostó en el suelo y Sesshomaru debía admitir que, a sus ojos, lucía irresistible. La luz tenue del fuego le dejaba ver ese cabello negro desparramado, el rostro algo sonrojado y los ojos con un brillo deseoso. Por más que tuviese que ir lento y suave para no herirlo, quería tocarlo en todos lados.

El ambiente tenía algo especial. Una dulzura y un cuidado que no percibió antes y le gustaba. Inuyasha se recostó y el contacto con su hermano se le hizo necesario. Lo veía como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía y en cierto sentido así era. Sus manos agarraron la ropa de Sesshomaru y lo trajo hacia él de nuevo para besarlo. Sus labios volvieron a estar en contacto y la dulzura de su sabor era deliciosa. Inuyasha intentó quitarle la ropa para sentir esa piel contra la suya, pero Sesshomaru hizo lo que él quería sin necesidad de palabras y pronto ambos se encontraban rozando suavemente sus pieles, produciendo una sensación de lo más agradable y suave. Inuyasha suspiraba bajito, sobre el rostro de su hermano, tratando de memorizar esas expresiones suyas, que, por primera vez en la vida, demostraban más que frialdad.

Todo en ese momento se sentía muy abstracto y alejado del mundo. En ese instante no importaron todas las cosas que vivieron, el mundo yokai ni lo que había fuera de la cueva. Sólo se concentraron uno en el otro. Inuyasha se alzó, clavando sus codos en el suelo, y se besaron una vez más mientras que Sesshomaru se colocaba entre sus piernas y las acarició, pasando las garras sólo para causarle escalofríos. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de su hermanito para morderle el cuello una vez más y la fricción que se produjo entre ellos fue impactante. Volvió a moverse contra Inuyasha y compartieron más de esos besos que ya se estaban volviendo adictivos.

El movimiento de sus cuerpos le arrancó varios gemidos y suspiros al hanyō. Sesshomaru acariciaba sus pieles produciendo una fricción suave y placentera. Adoraba esas sensaciones que aunque no eran nuevas, se descubrían como tales.

Inuyasha rodeó el cuello de su hermano con los brazos y lo acarició, ahí donde nacía su cabello. También pasó los dedos por el cabello blanco y le rozó todo el largo que parecía infinito, el cual siempre le había parecido hermoso, aunque nunca lo dijo.

—Sesshomaru —suspiró en su boca y continuó besándolo. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, afiebrado. El contacto de ambos cuerpos le daba cosquillas y sensaciones placenteras que no quería dejar escapar.

La forma en que dijo su nombre, a Sesshomaru le pareció increíblemente vigorizante. Se alzó para poder verle el rostro y algunos mechones de su cabello cayeron en el rostro de Inuyasha. Una de sus manos acarició el cuerpo de su hermanito hasta llegar a ese lugar que le interesaba. Antes ya lo había tocado, pero esa fue la primera vez que podía ver completamente su expresión al apretarlo allí. Inuyasha se arqueó y su gesto se mostró compungido. Verlo de esa forma era increíble y exquisito. Quería tocarlo más, que Inuyasha se moviera y gritara por él. Quería que fuese suyo incluso siendo humano, porque finalmente lo era y deseaba que su pequeño hermano nunca lo olvidara.

Su cuerpo vibró en ese instante e Inuyasha no pudo contenerlo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y movió su cuerpo queriendo sentir más de esa mano que le consentía. Tal vez fuese extraño, pero esas caricias eran casi algo  _considerado_  por parte de Sesshomaru. Quería regalarle placer, aunque sabía que su hermano mayor sólo deseaba verlo extasiado entre sus manos porque no era más que un degenerado. En ese instante, Inuyasha pensó que no era justo que siempre fuese él quien recibiera esas atenciones y tuviera que mostrarse como la perra en celo que no dejaba de gemir.

Hoy era una noche diferente y él se sintió diferente. No sabía si era por la luna y eso provocaba que su lado yōkai quedara apaciguado, pero Inuyasha se sintió muy decidido a algo que, posiblemente, en otro momento hubiera preferido hacer sólo estando muerto.

—Espera... —pidió agitado mirando a su hermano y deteniendo esa mano que le tocaba. Sesshomaru lo miró sin entender qué le pasaba e Inuyasha habló antes que él—. Déjame hacerlo.

Aquel pedido resultó desconcertante, para ambos, pero la convicción con la que habló Inuyasha fue suficiente para convencer a su hermano mayor. Por lo general, él no solía hacer mucho cuando se apareaban, sólo dejaba que Sesshomaru lo tocara todo lo que quisiese, pero en ese momento Inuyasha no deseaba eso. También quería llevar a los límites a su hermano y que temblara, aunque sea un poco, por él. ¿Un daiyōkai como él podía sucumbir ante la excitación así? Deseaba averiguarlo.

Aunque fuese extraño, Sesshomaru le concedió el pedido. Se apartó de su hermanito y lo miró expectante, queriendo ver qué haría. Apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes de la cueva y la imagen de Inuyasha acercándose a él le resultó muy excitante. Lo vio cómo se colocaba entre sus piernas y se aproximó lo suficiente para volver a besarlo. La boca de su pequeño hermano era un deleite, pero se sintió mucho mejor cuando esas manos, que ahora eran humanas, le tocaban. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sesshomaru y un suspiro se le escapó entre los labios de su compañero. No habían hecho eso jamás, pero fue una buena idea.

Por más que eso fuese lo mismo que Sesshomaru había hecho con él, no era suficiente para Inuyasha, pero pensar con la lengua de su hermano recorriendo su boca se le hacía difícil. Cuando logró apartarse mordió sus labios mirándolo de cerca y luego su vista cayó hacia abajo, ahí donde su mano se movía con ímpetu. Repentinamente, una idea se le ocurrió. Algo diferente y que podría funcionar, pero la vergüenza que recorrió su cuerpo al pensarlo fue demasiada. Inuyasha alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y observó a Sesshomaru mientras comenzaba a bajar. Éste no dijo nada ni tampoco lo detuvo, ni siquiera cuando atrapó su miembro con la boca, sólo lo oyó exhalar un sonido gutural muy sorprendido y eso le complació.

Justamente eso deseaba, que su hermano se sorprendiera y se tensara de esa forma por él, sin importar la pena que le produjo hacer eso. Sintió su boca llena y caliente. Lamió y lo apretó entre sus labios mientras se movía, conforme al notar que a Sesshomaru le gustaba lo que hacía.

Describir lo que sentía hubiera sido un delirio. Jamás habían hecho eso y no creyó que Inuyasha fuese tan lejos, pero esas caricias eran demasiado excitantes. Su cuerpo hervía y su sangre se agolpaba en ese lugar que su pequeño hermano consentía. Sentir su lengua ahí, su boca, sus manos, las caricias y besos, era enloquecedor. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Inuyasha y enredó los dedos en el cabello negro, tirando de él, exigiendo que moviera más su boca y su hermanito le hizo caso. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes creyéndose capaz de romper sus colmillos por la fuerza que usó y un par de gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente cuando sintió que le estaba arrastrando a algo que él no deseaba que terminase así.

—Es... suficiente —masculló con dificultad y apartó a Inuyasha de él. Aún deseaba otra cosa y su hermanito al parecer lo entendió.

Lo arrojó contra el suelo y volvió a subírsele encima, colocándose entre sus piernas. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver cuán fuera de sí estaba Sesshomaru y eso le encantó. Sabía qué quería y no se resistió porque también lo deseaba. Se abrazó a su hermano y sus piernas le rodearon la cadera, dándole a entender que siguiera.

—¿Por qué...? —susurró Inuyasha despacio sobre sus labios justo antes que avanzaran—. ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Esa pregunta llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerla. No sólo porque eran compañeros, sino por qué permitía que siguiera pasando. Qué quería con él, qué pensaba de todo eso. Había muchas cosas que quería saber. Muchas cosas que necesitaba aprender de Sesshomaru, y pensó que, por primera vez, podría hacer el esfuerzo de entenderlo e intentar permanecer a su lado.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Sesshomaru y se detuvo antes de continuar. ¿Por qué estaba con él? Porque eran compañeros, porque eran hermanos, porque era su deber; pero todo eso Inuyasha ya lo sabía. Buscaba otra respuesta.

—Porque... —murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo—. Porque es lo que quiero.

No sabía si eso fuese suficiente, pero era la verdad. Él nunca había deseado un compañero, pero quería que Inuyasha lo fuera. Durante todos esos años, el único digno fue él y era el único con el que quería estar. Su pequeño hermano, ése que una vez le dijeron que sería para él, el hanyō que despreció y que ahora no podía apartar de sí.

Hundió los dedos en los muslos de Inuyasha y se acomodó para seguir. Entró con lentitud y tranquilidad. No quería lastimarlo, pero contenerse no resultaba fácil. Sentir lo apretado que estaba era enloquecedor y sólo deseaba moverse más dentro de él. Inuyasha supo que, si antes había dolido, con ese cuerpo era aún peor, pero no significaba que debían detenerse. Estaba seguro que era capaz de soportarlo como siempre había hecho. Incluso Sesshomaru iba más lento y cuidadoso, muy diferente a la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

—Yo... —dijo con dificultad—. Yo... también quiero.

¿Qué quería? Inuyasha no estaba seguro. Quería estar con él, quería eso que pasaba, quería intentarlo de nuevo, lo quería a él.

Sí, exactamente eso. Lo quería a él.

Inuyasha jadeó cuando sintió que todo había entrado. Era increíble cómo lo hacía sentir tan bien aunque fuese doloroso. Se quedaron respirando agitadamente uno sobre el otro, hasta que Sesshomaru se movió suavemente sobre él, cosa que lo hizo arquearse y suspirar. Sentía el miembro de Sesshomaru latir dentro de él y lo aturdió encontrarse gimiendo su nombre sin darse cuenta. No sabía porque, pero en ese instante el contacto con su cuerpo le pareció... perfecto. No quería que se acabara.

Las manos de Inuyasha se aferraron a la espalda de su hermano y éste sintió que estaba más cómodo, más relajado. Sesshomaru sabía que el dolor sería mucho más ahora, pero en ningún momento creyó que Inuyasha no podría soportarlo. Cada vez que se apareaban, solía oírlo gemir, pero que lo llamara por su nombre era increíble y muy excitante, demasiado. Se movió despacio hasta que sintió que podía ir más rápido y su pequeño hermano se lo pidió moviéndose más, abrazándolo con las piernas y pegando sus cuerpos. Compartieron más besos y mordidas, queriendo marcarse incluso en esa situación. Sin embargo, el momento se sintió muy suave comparado con las veces anteriores que se unieron. Quería seguir sintiéndolo y apretó sus dientes cuando esas contracciones en el interior de su hermanito le arrastraban cada vez más a un seguro final.

Quizá sonase irrisorio, pero Inuyasha sintió que en ese momento estaba flotando en lugares suaves y cálidos, todo debido a su tonto hermano mayor, aunque la misma situación comenzó a doblegarlo a él también. Su cuerpo se encastró con el otro y se unieron de una forma perfecta. No podía reprimir ya los sonidos y no le interesaba hacerlo. Sólo quería seguir así, seguir en ese estado de placer infinito.

Comenzó a gemir cada vez más alto y rápido, indicándole que su final estaba próximo y que no había mejor sensación que esa. Su interior se cerraba en torno a su miembro y notaba como eso le gustaba a su hermano.

Cuando el final estuvo cerca, Inuyasha besó a Sesshomaru y se apretó contra él arqueando todo su cuerpo. Sesshomaru sintió cómo Inuyasha tiraba de él nuevamente y su propio cuerpo se contrajo reviviendo esa sensación singular y avasallante. Estaba seguro que esos momentos sólo podía vivirlos con su pequeño hermano.

Salió de Inuyasha para poder apartarse y dejarlo descansar un momento. Sesshomaru tomó su propio kimono para cubrir a Inuyasha y se colocó junto a él. Nunca se habían quedado tan juntos después de acabar, pero allí sintió que debía estar y quería.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —indagó sabiendo que lo había disfrutado, pero esperaba no haberlo lastimado. Sesshomaru corrió algunos mechones negros de la frente de Inuyasha en una suave caricia.

A pesar de encontrarse cansado, Inuyasha percibió ese gesto, el cual le gustó, y sin pensarlo arrimó su cuerpo al de su hermano.

—Estoy bien —murmuró mirándolo y recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru—. Quiero... dormir un poco.

Al otro día ya no estaría como humano y todo volvería a la normalidad. Aunque después de esa noche, no sabía si quería que vuelva a ser como antes. No deseaba olvidar eso que había pasado ni que Sesshomaru lo olvidara. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo y finalmente comenzó a dormirse, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo tuvo la impresión que estaba siendo abrazado, aunque el cansancio no le dejó abrir los ojos para comprobar si era realidad o sólo parte de su sueño.


	26. Chapter 26

Pasó poco tiempo desde que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru regresaron al palacio, después de pasar esa noche en la cueva. Por más que sonara extraño, se sintió mucho más tranquilo al entrar por esas grandes puertas que la primera vez que lo hizo. Durante los meses que vivió allí no se acostumbró completamente, pero sí conocía ese lugar y no se sintió tan pasmado al ver la gigantesca estructura. Ya conocía cada uno de los olores en ese lugar y, por más que le costara reconocerlo, la esencia de su hermano se sentía en cada uno de esos rincones.

En otras ocasiones, cuando vivió allí, notó la presencia del aroma de su hermano y eso le incomodaba, pero ahora no era así. Todo en cuanto a Sesshomaru se volvió más  _cotidiano_  para él, incluso su presencia le incomodaba cada vez menos. Las tensiones entre ellos se habían relajado muchísimo, aunque eso pareciese impensado. Después de esa conversación en la aldea y la noche que pasaron juntos, las cosas parecían fluir de una forma mucho más amena.

Fue una sorpresa que varios sirvientes en ese castillo le dieran la bienvenida con amplias sonrisas y hasta le preguntaron si ya se encontraba mejor, aunque las que más hicieron escándalo fueron ese par de gemelas pesadas, quienes aseguraron que les había hecho mucha falta y todo allí era aburrido sin él. Qué niñas tan molestas, pero le agradó recibir ese inesperado cariño.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verlo bien, Inuyasha! —comentó Maya junto a su hermana, quien también sonreía contenta. Ambas había llevado el desayuno para su señor y lo acompañaban mientras comía.

Era tan agradable verlo mejor, que comiera y tuviera energía. Habían tenido una temporada tan larga donde ambas no sabía qué hacer para levantarle el ánimo, pero ahora por fin todo estaba mejorando.

—¿Pueden dejar de joder con eso? —preguntó dándose un momento y luego continuó comiendo.

—Es que lo extrañamos —reiteró Aya—, pero sabíamos que volvería y se reconciliaría con el señor Sesshomaru.

Al oír esas palabras, Inuyasha escupió el agua que estaba tomando y miró molesto a la joven, aunque con el rostro rojo las chicas no podía tomarlo en serio.

—¡Ya no digan más tonterías! —espetó enojado, pero sólo provocó la risa de las sirvientas.

—Con esa cara no puede negarlo —comentó Maya sin poder evitar reír—. Quién sabe, tal vez pronto tengamos príncipes en el palacio.

—¡Eso sería increíble! —dijo su hermana con una mirada soñadora—. Ojalá sean niños con las orejas del señor Inuyasha, se verían tan lindos...

—¡Ya basta! —mencionó enojado de verdad—. ¡Largo de aquí!

Ambas chicas se rieron una vez más y se levantaron para acatar la orden, pero correr la puerta se encontraron con alguien que no esperaron.

—Buenos días, señor Jaken —Aya hizo una educada reverencia con la cabeza—. ¿Desea hablar con el señor Inuyasha?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, entrometidas —se quejó el pequeño yōkai adentrándose en el cuarto—. Inuyasha, el amo Sesshomaru exige verlo.

—¿Eh? —Arqueó una ceja confundida—. ¿Y eso para qué?

—¡No discutas y ya levántate de una vez! —vociferó al verlo tan perezoso, pero fue interrumpido por las jóvenes detrás de él que aún no se habían ido.

—¡Es una cita! —gritaron ambas chicas muy emocionada por lo que oyeron.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —Jaken se volteó sin entender esa reacción—. ¡No se metan en lo que no les importa!

—Pero señor Jaken —intervino Maya—, es obvio que el señor Sesshomaru quiere pasar tiempo a solas con Inuyasha.

—¡Qué lindo! —dijo la otra gemela sin poder contenerse—. El señor sin duda está enamorado.

—¡Ya dejen de parlotear y vayan a trabajar! —gritó nuevamente el yōkai empujándolas para que salieran—. ¡Y tú apúrate Inuyasha! Al amo no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo pegar un respingo y se quedó mirando hacia ese lugar por donde todos se habían ido. Un poco le impactó oír que Sesshomaru quería verlo y más cuando oyó las tonterías de esas criadas. No era capaz de explicarse la razón tras ese llamado, pero la palabra  _enamorado_  le rebotó en la cabeza. Inuyasha se alzó riendo con sorna. El amor entre ellos era algo que siempre estuvo seguro que sería imposible, pero ahora... No quiso pensar en eso. Por más que las cosas se hubieran calmado entre ellos, hablar de amor era demasiado.

Salió de la habitación rumbo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. Su nariz lo guió hasta donde Sesshomaru lo esperaba y fue sorpresivo encontrárselo en las puertas del palacio.

—Tu enano lame suelas dijo que querías verme —mencionó acercándose con tranquilidad a él y era sorprendente que, ahora, pudiera aproximarse sin ninguna preocupación a Sesshomaru, cuando toda su vida tenerlo cerca sólo significaba peligro.

—Salgamos —Fueron las palabras de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Afuera.

Esa respuesta seca le sacó un bufido molesto. A pesar que se llevaran un poco mejor, ese idiota seguía siendo igual de huraño que siempre. Lo siguió, aunque no tenía idea dónde quería ir o qué pretendía, pero sólo lo averiguaría yendo.

Luego de atravesar esas grandes puertas y dejar el castillo atrás. La conversación entre ellos no fluyó demasiado, pero tampoco era algo muy significativo. Ellos no solía hablarse mucho y a Inuyasha no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a los silencios de su hermano y, ahora, podía decir que no era para nada incómodo. De hecho, la presencia de Sesshomaru junto a él no lo ponía nervioso, al menos no de la misma forma que antes. En el pasado, sentir el olor de su hermano o sentir que estaba cerca le ponía los pelos de punta. Ahora se había acostumbrado un poco más a él. Ya su olor no le alteraba ni tampoco estar cerca de ese yōkai era sinónimo de peligro o conflicto.

Esto sin duda era algo raro para Inuyasha y que le costó reconocer. Incluso después de todo lo que pasó, aún se asombraba y casi no podía creer en qué situación estaba. Ni siquiera cuando aceptó ir a ese palacio la primera vez se sentía cómodo junto con Sesshomaru o hablando con él. Le resultaba extraño pensar cómo se dieron las cosas y hacer un recuento de todo lo que había pasado le resultaba engorroso. Sin embargo, tras todo eso fue que terminó así, caminando junto a Sesshomaru como si no fueran enemigos, sino algo más  _cercano_.

Aún le resultaba extraño usar la palabra  _compañeros_  para describir eso que tenían, pero así era como debía llamarlo ¿verdad? Sin duda le costaría adoptar el término y utilizarlo, pero al menos estar junto a ese idiota ya no era tan malo.

Después de vagar un largo rato, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que jamás había ido por ese camino. Desde que se mudó al castillo, realizó unas cuantas escapadas para inspeccionar las tierras desconocidas en las que ahora vivía, pero estaba seguro que jamás pisó esa ruta. Se había dejado guiar por Sesshomaru sin querer y no le importó. Después de todo, ese era su territorio y seguramente su hermano lo conocía mejor que las palmas de sus manos. Nunca tuvo miedo de perderse, pero sí le intrigaba a dónde quería ir Sesshomaru. Luego de un rato, Inuyasha se olvidó de sus dudas cuando se concentró en los paisajes por donde caminaban.

Había viajado por muchos lugares en su vida, pero se dio unos momentos para apreciar ese lugar frente a sus ojos. Sin duda ese desgraciado de su hermano era dueño de tierras bonitas, cosa que ya sabía, pero volvió a descubrir observando todo ese color verde que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Le inmensidad de aquel valle sólo era superado por las grandes montañas que lo rodeaban y se perdían entre las nubes. Incluso el agua del río se veía increíble, tanto que daban ganas de darse un chapuzón, pero se abstuvo al recordar que la última vez que estuvo en un río junto a su hermano y tuvo que agitar la cabeza para que esas vergonzosas imágenes no lo distrajeran.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó finalmente Inuyasha y no supo por qué no lo había dicho antes. Tal vez porque pensó que llegarían pronto a su destino, pero ya llevaban un largo rato caminando.

—A ningún lado —contestó Sesshomaru sin detener sus tranquilos pasos e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja sin entender.

—¿Y para qué salimos? —indagó una vez más el hanyō.

—Para salir —dijo virando el rostro para observar a su pequeño hermano—. No lo has hecho desde que regresamos.

—¿Y eso qué? Podría haberlo hecho en cualquier momento —espetó Inuyasha sin entender sus razones, pero al instante una idea se le ocurrió y detuvo su andar—. Yo no necesito ninguna protección para salir, idiota.

¿Qué más podía ser? Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y vio de forma inquisidora a su hermano, quien también se detuvo frente a él. La última vez que salió solo del palacio se produjo toda esa situación trágica y seguramente ese tonto lo creía tan débil que ni siquiera podía estar solo en el exterior.

—En lo absoluto —mencionó Sesshomaru negando suavemente—. Yo también deseaba salir.

Al decir eso, volvió a caminar e Inuyasha se quedó algo pensativo. ¿Que él también quería salir? ¿Qué significaba eso? Además si quería salir del palacio, ¿para qué le pidió a él que fuese? En ese instante, Inuyasha recordó lo que ese par de criadas dijeron, que Sesshomaru quería pasar tiempo con él, y las mejillas le hormiguearon de pena sin que pudiera evitarlo.

¡Qué ridículo! Ellas estaban equivocadas. ¿Por qué su hermano querría estar con él en sus ratos libres? No tenía sentido alguno. Si Sesshomaru deseaba perder el tiempo o divertirse seguro iría a torturar o matar a alguien, no estar con él. Aunque, viéndolo allí paseando a su lado, era difícil mantener su teoría.

A pesar de negarse a creerlo, Inuyasha siguió a su hermano un rato más. Acabaron en un bosque y el olor de diversos animales le llenó sus fosas nasales, pero también lo hizo el olor de la fruta. Inuyasha no dudó en saltar a uno de los árboles y robarse un par de frutas. Debía admitir que esa región tenía buena comida. Su hermano lo esperó pacientemente a que bajara y rechazó la fruta cuando le invitó a probar. ¿Será que Sesshomaru no comía? Sí, sí lo hacía, recordaba haberlo visto, aunque seguramente comía y dormía una vez al año. Maldito desgraciado, ¿nunca se cansaba? Sabía que jamás obtendría la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Y... —mencionó el hanyō tratando de buscar qué decir, ya el silencio lo estaba aburriendo—. ¿Sueles andar mucho por aquí?

Si no hubiera tenido un durazno medio mordido en su mano, se habría golpeado por esa pregunta tan imbécil, pero hablar con Sesshomaru era tan difícil que sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría estúpida.

—Bastante —contestó—. Acostumbro viajar para realizar una vigilancia de las tierras, sobre todo en tiempos de guerra.

—Claro... —murmuró Inuyasha pensando que la vida nómade de su hermano era justamente una consecuencia de su deber—. ¿Y qué tal va la guerra?

—Controlada —dijo Sesshomaru con naturalidad, porque nada se le escapaba de las manos en asuntos militares, o casi nada—. Aunque es inevitable que los conflictos vuelvan a surgir.

—Sí, pero seguro los haces explotar agitando tu espada —intentó bromear, pero era obvio que ese tonto no se reiría, aunque tuvo la impresión de verlo sonreír o su imaginación le jugó otra mala pasada. Mordió una vez más la fruta en su mano y pensó cómo seguir conversando—. Yo podría hacer algo —Inuyasha dijo aquello mirando hacia otro lado, pero al no recibir respuesta pensó que su sugerencia le pareció una mierda a Sesshomaru—. Me muero del aburrimiento en ese castillo y no pienso vivir allí cumpliendo la función de tu esposa.

—Una parte de mí pretende que lo hagas...

—¡Oye, te dije que no seré tu puta hembra, desgraciado!

—... y también espero más de ti —continuó Sesshomaru ignorando los reclamos de su hermanito, pero esas palabras sin duda le llamaron la atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el hanyō sorprendido sin entender a qué se refería su hermano.

Normalmente Sesshomaru hablaba extraño, o al menos esa sensación tenía Inuyasha, y nunca terminaba de decirle las cosas. No estaba dispuesto a dilucidar ningún acertijo, pero cierto desespero comenzó a invadirlo porque ese idiota no le constestaba. Sesshomaru se detuvo en ese bosque y lo miró directo a los ojos con su gesto serio, aunque siempre estaba así en realidad.

—Pretendo que vengas conmigo a partir de ahora —contestó de forma clara y tajante, pero Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces como si acabase de hablarle en un idioma extranjero.

—¿Ir? —mencionó con un gesto confundido—. ¿Ir a dónde? —Por más que intentase no lo comprendía, pero recordó lo que habían hablado hace un momento y una idea se le cruzó, sólo que le pareció imposible—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a luchar y a tus viajes?

No obtuvo más respuesta que un simple asentimiento y eso lo dejó impactado. ¿Realmente Sesshomaru lo quería tener a su lado de esa forma? ¿Lucharía con él, con un hanyō, lado a lado? Por más que su hermano le haya dicho que no le importaba que tuviera esa naturaleza y quería que fuese su compañero, jamás se imaginó que también esperaba que pelearan juntos. Esto era demasiado increíble, tanto que no pudo evitar quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos unos instantes mientras intentaba asimilarlo y aun así no podía.

¿Cómo describir esa sensación que le causó? Asombro, sin duda, pero también le produjo algo que no sabía cómo llamar, una emoción que hacía mucho no sentía y en ese momento le desorientó. Lo único que lo trajo de regreso fue la voz de su hermano.

—Eventualmente espero que así suceda —dijo Sesshomaru captando la atención de Inuyasha—. Sin embargo, existirán determinados casos donde tendrás que quedarte.

—¿Eh? Ni loco —espetó con desconcierto. Primero le decía que venga con él y ahora no, ¿qué le pasaba a ese tonto?—. ¿Y en qué casos me voy a tener que quedar como princesa enjaulada?

—Eso lo hablaremos en otra ocasión —contestó caminando una vez más ignorando las protestas de Inuyasha. Después hablarían sobre qué más les deparaba la vida, ahora debían seguir—. Y, más que una princesa, creo que serías una reina enjaulada.

Aquel comentario fue suficiente para dejar pasmado a su pequeño hermano, hasta que estalló como un rojo volcán de furia.

—¡No eres para nada gracioso con esa cara de imbécil! —gritó muy molesto, pero Sesshomaru lo ignoró.

En ningún momento pretendió ser gracioso. A ojos de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha vendría a cumplir el papel de una reina al ser su compañero, no entendía qué era lo que tanto enfadaba a su pequeño hermano, pero tampoco se molestó en indagar al respecto.

Por más ofuscado que se sintiera, Inuyasha siguió caminando con Sesshomaru. Ese idiota, siempre tenía que arruinar el momento agradable con algún comentario de mierda. A pesar de sentirse tan molesto, se olvidó un poco de ésto cuando sintió una gota fría caerle en la nariz. Inuyasha miró hacia el cielo y vio cómo, de unas nubes espesas, comenzaban a caer más agua. Una simple lluvia no hubiera sido nada, nunca le molestó mojarse, el problema fue cayó un diluvio de un segundo al otro. Una cosa era que no le molestase mojarse, pero otra era no poder ver nada por los terribles chorros de agua que caían infinitamente.

Rayos, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? Acabó totalmente empapado bajo un árbol, esperando que ese aguacero parara un poco, lo suficiente para poder recuperar su camino, aunque sea para volver al palacio. El problema no fue el agua sencillamente, porque a pesar de estar protegido por el árbol la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cabeza, aunque de una forma más amena; lo que realmente perturbaba a Inuyasha era estar junto a su hermano bajo ese árbol y algo, demasiado, próximos.

Apostaba que esa lluvia, por más abundante y fuerte que sea, no representaba ningún problema para Sesshomaru. Seguramente, con los poderes y resistencia que tenía, habría seguido andando sin inconvenientes, pero no lo hizo. Aquel yōkai permaneció a su lado y no hizo mención alguna por haber tenido que esperar. Por un momento creyó que su hermano le haría alguna clase de reproche, pero Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio. ¿No le molestaría haber tenido que parar? De todas formas, no estaban yendo a ningún lado en particular ni nadie los esperaba.

Allí regresó a su mente la pregunta de por qué su hermano querría pasar tiempo con él. No encontraba una respuesta clara ni tampoco deseó hacerlo. Simplemente se concentró en vivir ese momento, por más anómalo que le resultase.

Por algunos momentos, Inuyasha se dedicó a mirar a Sesshomaru mientras el sonido de la lluvia le taladraba los oídos. Ya había admitido que su hermano era un sujeto atractivo, pero en ese instante lo volvió a pensar y recordó que la última vez que esa idea se le cruzó por la cabeza fue cuando estuvieron en esa cueva durante la luna nueva, justo antes de...

Apartó la vista cuando aquella imagen azotó su cabeza. Aún no se explicaba de dónde sacó el atrevimiento para besar a Sesshomaru, pero en realidad sólo había hecho lo que quiso y, si tenía que ser honesto, no resultó mal. Con esa idea en mente, regresó la vista hacia su hermano para encontrarse con que éste también le miraba. Vaya, a Sesshomaru no le quedaba mal el cabello mojado, aunque seguramente cualquier cosa le quedaría bien a ese desgraciado, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso.

Como ocurrió en la cueva, ambos permanecieron observándose y no dijeron absolutamente nada. Otra vez se olvidaron qué había a su alrededor y fueron totalmente ignorantes del espacio donde se encontraban. Sesshomaru llevó una mano al rostro de Inuyasha y le rozó los labios de una forma imperceptible, casi sin querer, pero el hanyō estaba seguro que no fue así. No supo qué lo atrajo, no supo qué lo atraía, pero de nuevo se dejó llevar con increíble facilidad. Se aproximaron de una forma veloz y compartieron un beso con gusto a anhelo, como si ese contacto hubiese sido muy deseado y, a la vez, tardó mucho en ocurrir. Era cierto de todos modos, ellos no había vuelto a compartir un beso desde esa vez que se aparearon en la luna nueva.

Pudo sentir cómo las manos de su hermano le rodeaban e Inuyasha se aferró a la ropa de Sesshomaru casi sin notarlo. En lo único que podía prestar atención era en su boca siendo profanada de esa manera. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un contacto cálido y enérgico, el cual pareció durar una eternidad, pero eso era justamente lo que quería. Que durase más, todo lo posible y, cuando se acabara, volver a repetirlo.

Inuyasha apenas notó que su espalda chocó contra el tronco del árbol y su hermano lo tenía acorralado. No podía negar que, a una parte de su ser, le encantaba todo eso. Sin embargo, aquella situación era demasiado nueva y le provocaba cierto nerviosismo, aunque quizás el tiempo le ayudase a relajarse más.

La lluvia finalmente paró, pero nunca supieron cuándo, sólo lo notaron cuando se apartaron un poco. Sesshomaru aún seguía muy cerca de él, lo que no ayudaba a que su cara deje de estar roja o su respiración vuelva a ser normal. Maldito idiota que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario, insultarlo o, quizá, volver a besarse, pero un sonido los alertó. Inuyasha lo reconoció como una rama rompiéndose y luego un gemido lastimero, doloroso, junto con un impacto. Se miró con su hermano y éste también pareció intrigado por ese alboroto.

—No huele a que haya nadie —comentó Sesshomaru refiriéndose a que no percibía ninguna presencia peligrosa, alguien que los vigilara o un enemigo cerca.

—No, pero... —Inuyasha no terminó su frase, porque realmente no sabía qué decir y la curiosidad no se le iba.

Sesshomaru se apartó de él, dejándolo ir a ver qué causó ese ruido, y ambos se aproximaron al lugar donde una gran rama estaba en el suelo. Eso explicaba el estruendo, pero no el sonido doloroso que escucharon. Inuyasha se inclinó, buscando en los arbustos, percibiendo el olor de una animal que no identificó. No olía a perro de las montañas, pero se lo hizo muy familiar, hasta que encontró al causante del estruendo.

No supo explicar bien qué clase de bestia era, pero sin duda se trataba de un yōkai, uno pequeño y le recordó a Kirara un poco. Inuyasha observó un poco al animal, notando que poseía cinco colas, a diferencia de Kirara que sólo tenía dos, además que su pelaje era blanco. ¿Será que no era un Nekomata? Supuso que no. A pesar de parecerse un poco, ese yōkai tenía cara similar a la de un perro. Algunas manchas negras se vislumbraban en su pequeño rostro y en la punta de las colas. Tuvo la duda si sería algo similar a Kirara o alguna otra clase de demonio, porque nunca vio uno así.

Su hermano se acercó a observar al pequeño animal que encontró, el cual estaba inconsciente y lucía lastimado.

—Es un Hōkō —mencionó luego de mirarlo.

—¿Hōkō? —repitió Inuyasha sin entender—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un yōkai de cinco colas —dijo sin dar muchas más explicaciones—. No son muy comunes.

—Entonces sí es algo como Kirara... —murmuró Inuyasha para sí mismo mirando de nuevo al blanco perrito.

Decidió tomarlo entre sus manos, sin importarle que el pelaje mojado y sucio le manchase las manos. Ni por el movimiento, el hōkō se alzó y allí descubrió algo de sangre proveniente de una herida bastante reciente.

—Debe ser de alguna lucha —comentó Sesshomaru sospechando que ese yōkai era un cachorro que vagaba solo y fue atacado. Eso le recordó un poco a Inuyasha sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Morirá si se queda aquí —espetó Inuyasha alzándose con el pequeño perro en brazos. Era tan chico como la misma Kirara y eso le dio nostalgia. Ya había decidido que se lo llevaría para sanarlo y no le importaba qué dijera su hermano al respecto.

Inuyasha esperó una negativa, pero, en lugar de eso, Sesshomaru sólo se volteó para empezar a caminar.

—Regresemos —Fue lo único que dijo e Inuyasha parpadeó sin entender del todo.

¿Eso significaba que sí podía llevar a ese animalito? Supuso que sí, aunque no planeaba hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto. Si Sesshomaru hubiera querido decirle que no, lo habría hecho. Sostuvo con cuidado a ese yōkai herido y siguió a su hermano en dirección al palacio. Aún tenía la certeza que Sesshomaru era un imbécil, pero pasar tiempo con él era  _agradable_.  


	27. Chapter 27

Pasaron pocos días desde ese paseo inesperado que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru compartieron. Durante ese poco tiempo, su hermano lo había puesto al tanto del funcionamiento del territorio que gobernaba e Inuyasha tuvo que esforzarse para seguir todo sin perderse. Realmente era mucho. Las tierras de Sesshomaru eran sumamente extensas, tanto que requerían de vigilancia y tenía gente a su cargo que cumplía esa función. Jamás se imaginó a su hermano como uno esos señores que requieran de generales o  _daimyō_ , pero era lógico. Un gran imperio no puede ser custodiado por una sólo persona o al menos eso intentaba aprender.

Inuyasha no sabía de estrategia militar ni tenía mucha idea sobre estilos de combate, sólo lo que aprendió para sobrevivir y bien le había servido, pero ahora sospechaba que sus conocimientos no serían suficientes. No era el único que pensaba así desgraciadamente, Sesshomaru mencionó que debía  _instruirse_  de forma apropiada y sólo pudo imaginarse a sí mismo perdiendo tiempo en quién sabe qué cosas aburridas. Aún así, no profundizaron más ese asunto por el momento, pero Inuyasha inevitablemente se sentía nervioso al respecto. Sobre todo al pensar que a partir de ahora jugaría un rol mucho más participativo, debía conocer a esas personas que servían a su hermano y saber estar a la altura. Nunca se imaginó siendo parte de algún ejército o una lucha similar, por lo que le costaba saber cómo debía actuar.

A pesar de su desconcierto, un poco se alegraba de este cambio. Jamás pensó que Sesshomaru querría tenerlo tan  _cerca_  e involucrado en un asunto que era sumamente importante. Eso le generaba un goce que no era capaz de explicar y también un poco le confundía. Aceptar la forma en que las cosas estaban fluyendo era algo muy fuerte y salir de su asombro le era particularmente difícil. Dejar de pensar y permitir que todo siga ese curso que estaba tomando no era fácil.

La primera vez que vivió en ese palacio no la pasó bien, aunque fue poco tiempo, pero quizá fuese porque él no se sentía bien. Ahora, podía considerar esas paredes y la monstruosa estructura como un lugar agradable para poder vivir. Nunca necesitó de un techo para poder dormir, mantas o comida caliente; pero tener todo eso y más era grato.

En ese momento, Inuyasha tenía una tarea que cumplir. Caminó por los pasillos del palacio en dirección a los que eran sus aposentos y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Aya y Maya muy entretenidas con aquel perrito de cinco colas. Cuando entró a la habitación, las jóvenes lo saludaron y el animal levantó las orejas para observarlo con atención.

—Inuyasha —le llamó Aya—. Mire, ya se encuentra mucho mejor, ¿o no, pequeño?

La joven tocó al hōkō en el lomo y éste se mostró muy contento por sus caricias. Aquel cachorro curó sus heridas rápidamente y ya se encontraba en perfecto estado. Inuyasha se mostró conforme al verlo así.

—Se nota —comentó inclinándose un poco para ver al perro hasta que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo—. Entonces ya es momento que vuelva a su casa.

—¿Volver? —dijeron ambas jóvenes al mismo tiempo visiblemente sorprendidas.

—Claro —Inuyasha se alzó de hombros sin inmutarse—. No es una mascota, tiene que volver a donde vive.

—¡Pero Inuyasha! —protestó Maya—. Él está solo y aún es un cachorro, necesita un hogar.

—Además no quiere irse —siguió la otra hermana y miró al pequeño yōkai—. ¿Verdad que no deseas irte, pequeño?

El animal blanco miró a la joven con la cabeza ladeada como si pensara sobre lo que dijo. Ambas le habían hecho una pequeña cuna de mantas donde se había quedado a dormir e Inuyasha lo dejó en su habitación porque acordó hacerse cargo de él, aunque de una forma implícita hizo esa promesa. El hōkō se alzó inesperadamente estirándose y se acercó a Inuyasha, colocando sus patas negras y pequeñas sobre la rodilla del hanyō.

—¿Ya ve? —intervino Aya nuevamente—. Eso significa que quiere quedarse.

—¿En serio? —le murmuró su hermana, pero sólo recibió una señal para que guardara silencio. Claro que no tenía idea qué significaba eso, pero intuía que el animalito pedía que no lo echara.

Inuyasha, por su parte, no hizo nada. ¿Qué haría él con ese cachorro además? Recordaba que Kirara era muy fuerte y útil, pero no tenía idea si esa bestia blanca sería algo similar, más allá del parecido físico. Sin embargo, debía admitir que la idea era tentadora. Si el cachorro volaba y peleaba como lo hacía aquella nekomata sin duda sería algo muy bueno, pero ciertas dudas lo aquejaban.

El pequeño perro no esperó respuesta y se subió a su regazo para llegar a su rostro y lamerlo. Sin duda le expresaba cariño y sumisión para intentar convencerlo, y las chicas soltaron un suspiro enternecidas.

—¡Mire, ya lo eligió como su amo!

—¡Y se ven tan tiernos! ¡Deje que se quede!

Un gruñido hastiado salió de la garganta del hanyō antes de decir algo. Jamás tuvo una mascota, un subalterno o una bestia de carga como esa de dos cabezas que tenía su hermano; pero podía considerar en tener un camarada.

—Bien... —masculló y luego tomó al cachorro del pellejo para alzarlo a la altura de su cara—, pero más te vale obedecerme, sabandija.

El pequeño yōkai no se mostró ofendido por su forma de hablar, al contrario, ladró con entusiasmo. Tal vez fuese una señal sobre que él también aceptaba ese trato. Dejó al animal en el suelo mientras oía a ese par de fastidiosas festejar contentas, hasta que Aya interrumpió.

—Un momento —dijo—. Si va a quedarse necesita un nombre.

—Sabandija le va bien —mencionó Inuyasha despreocupado y las jóvenes se negaron.

—¡Inuyasha, ése no es un buen nombre!

—Si es así con un hōkō, ¿cómo será con sus hijos? —se preguntó Maya en voz alta, pero obviamente Inuyasha la escuchó y no le gustó para nada su comentario—. Ehm... Digo... ¿Qué tal Shiro? Ya que es todo blanco.

—No —negó su hermana—. Tiene manchas negras, no me parece bien —Aya pensó unos segundos hasta que otro nombre se le ocurrió—. ¿Qué tal Puchi?

—Así se llamaba un ratón que teníamos de mascota y sabes que eso no terminó bien —le recordó y su gemela asintió dándole la razón—. ¿Isamu? Significa guerrero y seguro lo será.

Ese nombre no sonaba mal en realidad, pero Aya negó con la cabeza sin estar conforme.

—Tiene que ser algo más —mencionó—, que tenga que ver con él —Tardó unos instantes más en pensar y un nombre se le vino a la mente—. ¡Raiden!

—¿Dios de la tempestad? —exclamó Maya el significado del nombre con algo de duda.

—Sí —asintió su hermana—. Se dice que los hōkō crean grandes tempestades y tormentas agitando sus colas, las cuales representan los elementos.

Al oír eso, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo y el perro ladró, como si también aprobara ese nombre. Inuyasha, quien se mantuvo alejado de toda esa elección, sólo suspiró cansado.

—Bien, si quieres llamarte Raiden hazlo —dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño yōkai—. Para mí seguirás siendo una sabandija. Ahora, vamos.

Ambas jóvenes se quejaron por esa imprudencia, pero su señor las ignoró y se alzó para retirarse del cuarto. El pequeño perro blanco se levantó para seguirlo.

—¿A dónde irá? —preguntó Aya antes que cruzara la puerta.

—Daremos un paseo —dijo simplemente antes de retirarse.

No sabía nada de esas bestias con varias colas, pero se sintió intrigado por eso que oyó sobre que causaban tempestades o algo así. ¿Sería poderoso ese enano? Le interesaba que se lo demostrara. El cachorro caminó a su lado sin perderlo o distraerse y eso le sorprendió. ¿En serio ahora era el amo de ese hōkō? Sin duda le costaría acostumbrarse. ¿Sesshomaru se molestaría porque haya decidido quedárselo? Bueno, ya estaba hecho. No creía que a su hermano le importara mucho, pero tal vez después se lo comentaría.

Salió del palacio con Raiden siguiéndolo y aprovechó que Sesshomaru estaba ocupado para dar un paseo. Tampoco planeaba alejarse mucho, sólo quería dar una vuelta por las tierras y comprobar si ese cachorro tenía alguna clase de fortaleza.

Después de alejarse lo suficiente, se volteó a ver a ese pequeño blanco y éste le miró con atención. Esa bestia tenía unos ojos rojos extrañamente amables. No parecía una criatura maligna, quizá porque se trataba de un cachorro. ¿Por qué será que andaba solo? Tal vez porque no había otros de su especie o su familia había muerto. Eso le provocó cierta identificación con el animal. Él también estuvo solo mucho tiempo, toda su vida en realidad.

—¿En serio haces eso que dijeron? —preguntó repentinamente, pero ese pequeño yōkai no le respondió con palabras y sólo lo miró con su cabeza ladeada—. ¿Haces algo o sólo eres así de pequeño siempre?

Al decir eso, el cachorro movió sus orejas y pareció comprender a qué se refería. Se apartó un poco de él y allí apreció cómo crecía cambiando a su forma verdadera. Por más que fuera aún muy joven de edad pudo distinguir una bestia de gran tamaño. Era mucho más grande que cualquier caballo e incluso que la misma Kirara y eso provocó que Inuyasha abriera los ojos sorprendido. El animal creció y con él lo hicieron sus garras, colmillos, y las cinco colas que se abrían como un abanico blanco con puntas negras. Repentinamente, tenía una mirada feroz frente a sus ojos y unos dientes grandes que parecían preparados para asesinar.

Aunque luciera temeroso, cuando ese perro se acercó a él sólo le lamió la cara con su enorme lengua e Inuyasha no reprimió su asco.

—¡Ahg, rayos! —se quejó mientras se limpiaba la baba—. ¿Así tratas a los enemigos que se te acercan? —espetó molesto, pero al instante se recompuso. Aún quería ver un poco más sobre ese animal—. Bien, a ver si te defiendes.

No pretendía usar su espada, con las manos sería más que suficiente. Inuyasha se apartó un poco y se puso en posición para atacarlo. El cachorro, por más que sabía que no debía dañar a su nuevo  _amo_ , igualó esa misma guardia. Inuyasha pasó un largo rato  _jugando_  con ese hōkō, probándolo en realidad. Sus movimientos eran algo lentos y torpes, pero tenía una fuerza bruta increíble. Incluso descubrió que el perro podía volar y eso fue más impresionante.

Ninguno de los dos usó toda su fuerza, pero sin duda fue divertido. Inuyasha solía entrenar con Kirara a veces, cuando nadie los veía, por lo que estar con ese perro le trajo buenos recuerdos. Pensó que tal vez podría entrenarlo y sería socio para el combate, aunque sabía que en realidad sería su amigo.

Raiden regresó a su pequeña forma después que acabaron aquel combate e Inuyasha se inclinó para acariciarle el lomo. El cachorro pareció conforme con ese gesto, tanto subió por su brazo para acomodársele en el hombro. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al hanyō por ese gesto. Al parecer, la sabandija esa se había encariñado y, quizá, también él un poco.

Estuvo a punto de regresar al palacio, pero algo llamó su atención, un olor extraño. Tanto él como el hōkō permanecieron quietos y alerta. Raiden bajó de su hombro, dispuesto a pelear de ser necesario, pero Inuyasha no se preocupó. Sin duda conocía ese olor y podía distinguir persona acercándose a donde él estaba, pero no se trataba de ningún peligro. Todo lo contrario, era alguien que sólo le podía causar irritación o náuseas.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras que en cuestión de segundos llegó aquel intruso envuelto en una cortina de tierra que al instante se disipó.

—Estás un poco lejos de tu casa, idiota —escupió con desprecio sus palabras, cosa que se vislumbró en su gesto cuando observó a ese tonto claramente.

—¿Cara de perro? —Koga se mostró sorprendido al verlo e Inuyasha rodó los ojos.

—¿Quién más voy a ser, lobo estúpido?

—¿A quién llamas estúpido, saco de pulgas? —mencionó molesto acercándose.

—No jodas, sarnoso de mierda, o te mataré como debí haberlo hecho la primera vez que te vi —Inuyasha apretó los dientes muy dispuesto a soltar un golpe en la cara de ese imbécil, pero se abstuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no entendía el motivo de su presencia—. ¿Y qué carajo haces aquí? Estas no son tus tierras.

—Eso no te incumbe, cara de perro —dijo Koga volteando el rostro, pero al instante en su rostro se formó una sonrisa presumida—. Pero... Estoy en una importante misión.

—¿Misión? —repitió sin entender—. ¿Qué misión? Es mentira.

—¿A quién llamas mentiroso, idiota?

—Al único lobo de mierda que veo por aquí.

Justo antes que Koga pudiera devolverle el insulto o comenzar una tonta pelea, un par de voces más los interrumpieron.

—¡Koga, espéranos!

Inuyasha conocía bien esas voces y allí vio a ese par de sujetos que seguían a todas partes a Koga, cansados y sin poder respirar prácticamente, junto con un par de lobos más. El hanyō arqueó una ceja y tuvo la sensación de ya haber vivido una escena similar en el pasado, pero jamás estuvo solo cuando Koga aparecía. De hecho, no se veían desde que se separon cuando el lobo apestoso perdió sus fragmentos y él se marchó con los demás a acabar con el desgraciado de Naraku. Vaya, parecía que había pasado un siglo desde entonces.

—¡Ah, pero si es Inuyasha! —mencionó uno de los acompañantes de Koga. ¿Ginta se llamaba? Sí, le sonaba que sí.

—Al final Naraku no lo derrotó —dijo el otro sujeto, pero Inuyasha le costó recordar su nombre. Eral algo con Ha. Ha... Ha... ¡Hakkaku! Sí, se acordaba de ése, pero le debería haber cortado la cabeza por su comentario.

—Claro que no, estúpidos —espetó el hanyō—. Como si ese desgraciado hubiera podido derrotarme.

—Sí, claro —Koga rodó los ojos en un gesto irónico—. Seguro que alguien más lo mató y te quieres llevar el crédito, saco de pulgas.

—¿Lo dice el lobo llorón que se fue con la cola entre las patas? —Inuyasha sonrió con sorna cuando vio el gesto enfadado en el rostro de ese idiota.

Técnicamente, Koga no se retiró porque quisiese, sino porque estaba muy herido y su fuerza ya no era suficiente sin los fragmentos para pelear contra ese pedazo de mierda de Naraku. Inuyasha, en el fondo, un poco lo extrañó en esa última batalla, pero ni aunque le cortaran las manos lo diría.

—Además —continuó el hanyō—, aún no me dijiste para qué mierda viniste.

—Ya te dije que es una misión muy importante.

—¿Misión? —repitió confundido Ginta mirando a su jefe—. Pero, Koga, ¿no veíamos a comprobar si los rumores sobre que el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste tenía un hanyō como compañero eran verdad?

—¿Y que íbamos a investigar si se trataba de Inuyasha porque su hermano es el Señor del Oeste? —acotó Hakkaku también muy desconcertado por las palabras que oyó.

—¡Cállense, idiotas! —gritó muy molesto Koga y los otros dos se achicaron en su lugar de miedo—. ¡Yo jamás dije algo así! —Se defendió ofendido—. Además, qué mierda me importa a mí lo que haga este idiota.

—Eso me pregunto yo —interrumpió Inuyasha y el lobo pegó un respingo, como si acabase de enterarse que él seguía allí—. ¿Qué carajo les importa a ustedes lo que hago?

—Nada, cara de perro —contestó Koga al instante—, pero sí me importa qué le haya pasado a Kagome —dijo repentinamente llamando la atención del hanyō—. Te recuerdo que yo la dejé a tu cuidado y si le has roto el corazón para ir a encamarte con el infeliz de tu hermano te mataré.

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de Inuyasha cuando oyó eso. Cierto, Koga no sabía lo que ocurrió después de derrotar a Naraku y obviamente no sabía qué le pasó a él para terminar así. Era normal que ese idiota con cerebro de mosquito no entendiera nada, pero explicarlo tampoco sería fácil.

—Kagome... —comenzó Inuyasha bajando la cabeza—. Ella no...

—¡Maldito! —vociferó el lobo lleno de rabia y lo tomó de la ropa para acercarlo a él de forma amenazante—. Si dejaste que muriera yo...

—¡Claro que no, idiota de mierda! —contestó Inuyasha a los gritos a ver si la información entraba en esa dura cabeza—. ¡Ella está bien, pero regresó a su mundo!

Al oír esas palabras, Koga se mostró sorprendido e Inuyasha lo empujó lejos de él.

—La... ¿La dejaste ir? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Con todo lo que jodiste la dejaste ir?

—No seas imbécil —interrumpió Inuyasha—. La perla de Shikon se destruyó y ella tuvo que volver a su mundo porque... porque no era de esta época, no porque nosotros quisiéramos eso.

Fue difícil decir esas palabras, pero eran ciertas. Aún recordaba cómo se había separado de una forma dolorosa y luego la conexión a través del pozo simplemente desapareció. Inuyasha había estado tan triste por eso, pero ahora se daba cuenta que hacía un largo tiempo que ese suceso no retornaba a su cabeza. Es más, la última vez que estuvo en la aldea no visitó el pozo, aunque tampoco estuvo una larga temporada, pero olvidó hacerlo.

¿Por qué acababa de darse cuenta de ese detalle? ¿En qué pensó tanto como para distraerse de ese suceso que marcó su vida irremediablemente? Sabía en qué pensó y en todo lo que ocurrió, pero recién ahora notaba que fueron cosas tan intensas que lo hicieron dejar a un lado, aunque sea un poco, todo ese dolor.

—Vaya... No tenía idea —mencionó Koga intentando procesar las palabras que oyó—. ¿Y buscaste consuelo abriéndole las piernas a tu hermano y dejando que te volviera su hembra?

—¡Ahora sí te mato, lobo de mierda!

Alcanzaron sólo a darse un par de golpes pequeños porque los subalternos de Koga se entrometieron y ellos debieron conformarse con dejar su riña de lado, al menos por un rato. Los lobos se sentaron dispuestos a escuchar todos los sucesos que se habían perdido y no se marcharían hasta oírlo todo. Inuyasha se resignó a tener que contar toda esa larga historia, pero trató de hacerla lo más corta posible. Raiden se acomodó en su regazo para dormir mientras pensaba en todo eso que vivió.

Habló sobre cómo fue la pelea con Naraku, cómo se desarrolló y acabó, para luego terminar hablando sobre el regreso de Kagome a su época y lo que pasó después de eso. Contó sobre que Miroku y Sango se habían casado, tenían hijos, vivían en la aldea y Shippo entrenaba duro para volverse más fuerte. No creyó que hubieran más acontecimientos importantes. Todos vivían bastante bien en realidad.

—Jm, con que así pasó —asintió Koga pensativo luego de oír la historia—. ¿Y no piensas contar cómo te volviste esposa de Sesshomaru?

—Te cortaré la lengua si vuelves a decir algo así, lobo sarnoso —amenazó con muchas ganas de cumplir eso que dijo, pero intentó controlarse. Pensó en la pregunta que le hizo ese tonto y un gesto de fastidio se formó en su rostro—. Sólo fue que...  _congeniamos_  y se dio.

—¿Se dio? —El jefe de los lobos arqueó una ceja—. ¿Esa es tu excusa?

—¿Y qué mierda esperas que te diga, imbécil?

—Quizá cómo, después de joder tanto con una mujer, acabaste como la hembra de la relación.

—Estás buscando que te mate definitivamente —Ya no soportaba más esa irritación que el tonto le causaba. Estuvo a punto de levantarse a golpearlo, pero Ginta llamó su atención con otra pregunta, aunque tal vez sólo buscaba distraerlo de empezar otra pelea.

—Inuyasha —dijo—, ¿significa que eres beta?

Esa pregunta le dejó estático en su lugar y los nervios le picaron. Sabía que era algo obvio, pero aún no se acostumbraba a la idea o la palabra en sí.

—¡Ja! —rió Koga—. Siempre supe que tenías más cara de perra que otra cosa.

—Cierra la boca, sarnoso de mierda.

—Sí, disculpe usted,  _Señora del Oeste_  —se burló un poco más e Inuyasha estuvo tentando de partirlo al medio con Tessaiga, pero al instante Koga continuó hablando—. Aunque no entiendo cómo acabaste así, pensé que te odiabas con tu hermano.

—Ehm... Sesshomaru es raro —masculló sin saber cómo explicarlo—. Yo tampoco lo...  _quería_ , pero ya no es tan... malo.

Sin duda le costó horrores decir esas palabras. No sabía cómo describir  _eso_  que tenía con su hermano ni tampoco era capaz de contar las cosas que vivieron para acabar así. Sin embargo, Koga no le preguntó nada, sólo se volvió a reír a carcajadas e Inuyasha le miró de mala manera.

—¿Ahora de qué te ríes, lobo apestoso?

—De nada —contestó alzándose de hombros—. Sólo que creí que estarías enamorado de Kagome hasta que murieras, pero veo que el olor a perro te atrajo más.

Hubiera golpeado a ese imbécil por lo que dijo, pero permaneció pensativo por sus palabras. ¿Él estuvo enamorado de Kagome? Sí, Inuyasha sabía que sin duda la amó, pero ¿y ahora?

Nunca tuvo dudas que el amor entre él y Sesshomaru era algo imposible. Los yōkai no sentían algo similar, aunque él, que era un hanyō, sí lo sintió. Sin embargo, imaginar a Sesshomaru con esa clase de sentimientos era extraño. De todas formas, ¿qué sentía Inuyasha por su hermano a estas alturas? ¿Respeto? ¿Aprecio? ¿ _Amor_?

En el pasado, estaba seguro de haber sentido amor por Kikyo. Ella le dio cariño, afecto, confianza; todas esas cosas que no recibía desde que su madre murió y seguramente habría podido tener algo muy bello si llegaba a darse. Sin duda, después, estuvo enamorado de Kagome, quien le regaló el mismo afecto que conoció con su vida pasada, pero aquella chica era joven y adolescente, recordaba esa relación que compartían algo caótica y furiosa, pero sin duda había un inmenso cariño. ¿Qué podría haber tenido con ella? Algo bello también, quizá. Ahora debía pensar, ¿qué tenía con Sesshomaru? ¿Qué es lo que sentía con él? A pesar de todo el dolor del pasado, el maltrato que recibió por parte de su hermano y las incontables veces en que se quisieron matar; hoy Inuyasha sabía que eso no importaba.

Era una locura, pero eso en realidad no le importaba. Por más que haya estado dolido e incrédulo por tanto tiempo, hoy ya tenía otras cosas rondando por su cabeza. Sesshomaru ya le había dicho que no le importaba que fuese un hanyō o todo lo que habían vivido. Su hermano había demostrado que le interesaba tenerlo a su lado, como su compañero y, al querer compartir combates con él, Inuyasha entendía que era porque le tenía confianza. ¿En qué clase de fantasía podría imaginarse algo así? No tenía idea, pero era lo que en verdad pasó.

Más allá de todo el dolor, hoy era capaz de percibir que había  _algo_  más que sólo rencor viejo. Sesshomaru le daba tranquilidad, por más que le pareciese imposible. Esa unión que tenían ya había traspasado el simple apareamiento o enlace yōkai convencional, porque no era nada usual lo que tenían. Con ese idiota cara de piedra, Inuyasha sentía una calidez que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás, algo que rayaba lo confortable, abrigaba y le provocaban deseos que nunca creyó tener. Antes de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha nunca consideró formar una familia y ahora... era algo recurrente en su cabeza. Los deseos carnales que vivió, el nivel de entrega y compromiso que acabó aceptando; todo eso se debía a una cosa: Estar en ese lugar era justo lo que quería.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos, que se aparearon en esa cueva durante la luna nueva, Inuyasha lo pensó. Que lo que quería era justamente estar ahí junto a Sesshomaru, que era a él a quien quería.

Su corazón latió al pensar en eso y darse cuenta cuán metido estaba en todo aquel embrollo, pero eso debía haberlo notado hace mucho. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba? Si cuando estuvieron separados sintió una inquietud que por poco le desesperaba y cuando se encontraron casi se deshizo en sus brazos con su forma humana, en su momento más vulnerable. Él también le había dado mucha confianza a su hermano y, ahora, podía decir que no se arrepentía. Inuyasha ya no tenía dudas, mucho menos al pensar en los momentos que tenían juntos actualmente y el  _cariño_  que ocasionalmente se expresaban.

Mierda, sí que estaba hasta el cuello con ese desgraciado. ¿Cómo permitió que pasara? Como le dijo al lobo sarnoso, simplemente se dio.

Luego de un rato, se levantaron para marcharse. Ya había tardado demasiado y no quería que la peste de ese lobo se le contagiara.

—Seguramente nos veamos más seguido —comentó Koga, pero Inuyasha arqueó una ceja sin entender—. Soy el líder de la Tribu de los Lobos, así que seguramente nos crucemos,  _Señora del Oeste_.

—Si te llego a ver será sólo para cortarte la cabeza —advirtió, pero no estaba jugando para nada, aunque el lobo se rió por sus palabras.

—Oye... —continuó hablando Koga, pero esta vez con un tono ligeramente más condescendiente—. Ahora que Naraku ya no está ni Kagome y nos veremos más seguido... Podríamos llevarnos mejor.

Aquella propuesta le sacó una carcajada a Inuyasha. ¿Ese imbécil le estaba proponiendo ser amigos? ¡Ja! Como si alguna vez pudieran dejar de pelear.

—¿Ahora quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó sin creerlo—. Sólo lo dices porque sabes que nunca me vencerás, sarnoso.

—Cállate, aliento de perro —espetó molesto y se cruzó de brazos con una mirada arrogante—. Aunque seguro tener un amigo tan formidable te haría quedar opacado.

—Ya quisieras, idiota —rodó los ojos el hanyō dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse—. Lárgate de una vez, no quiero que me contagies la rabia.

Agitó una mano al decir eso y comenzó a retirarse con su pequeño hōkō. Oyó que los lobos se despedían e Inuyasha se marchó con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro. Por más que se insultaran y vivieran peleando, podría considerar una  _amistad_  con ese imbécil. Después de todo, no había nada por lo que pelear ya. Sólo se insultaban por costumbre. Ni idea cuándo lo volvería a ver, pero seguramente sería pronto.  


	28. Chapter 28

Algunos meses transcurrieron desde que Inuyasha adoptó a ese hōkō y el pequeño se había habituado bien a la vida en el palacio. El yōkai lo seguía a la mayoría de lugares y era obediente, pero también travieso como cualquier cachorro. Cuando nadie lo veía, Raiden ya se encontraba masticando alguna cosa que robó o rompiendo quién sabe qué para jugar. Siempre que Inuyasha lo descubría, el perro blanco se mostraba arrepentido, pero inevitablemente volvía a cometer alguna travesura. De todas formas, el hanyō entendía que tal vez fuese su culpa debido a que siempre jugaba un poco  _bruto_  con el hōkō.

A pesar de ahora tener esa responsabilidad, Inuyasha también se había tenido que someter a ese  _entrenamiento_  del que su hermano le habló para poder acompañarlo en sus viajes y batallas. Él no sentía que fuera necesario, ¿de qué servía que aprendiese sobre las tierras que los rodeaban, los señores de las mismas o las diferentes tribus? Eso lo podría saber saliendo a pelear o a través de sus instintos, no leyendo una cantidad infinita de documentos o escuchando lecciones al respecto. Inuyasha nunca fue bueno para leer y se aburría de tan sólo escuchar durante ratos muy largos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan latoso ir a pelear? Qué pesadilla, pero Sesshomaru dijo que eso no era todo y no quiso ni imaginarse con qué más planeaba joderlo. Aunque ese duro sacrificio tuvo su recompensa.

Un día, su hermano se acercó a él y le dijo que se prepare porque debían salir. Eso fue bastante emocionante e Inuyasha supo que no necesitaba nada, sólo sus ropas rojas y su espada. ¿Qué más le hacía falta? Así era como se sentía cómodo, aunque en el palacio le insistían en que usase otras ropas también. De todas formas, sólo iría a uno de esos patrullajes para vigilar las tierras, pero salir de esa construcción monstruosa siempre era agradable.

El pequeño Raiden también se mostró interesado por ir, pero Inuyasha se negó. El hōkō aún era demasiado pequeño y torpe, todavía no estaba listo para pelear de verdad, seguramente saldría herido si se enfrentaban a algún enemigo en el camino. El cachorro bajó las orejas cuando se despidió de él y lo miró con súplica, pero ni así lo convenció. Inuyasha partió junto con Sesshomaru y tampoco tardaron demasiado tiempo. En realidad, el trabajo fue bastante fácil, pero le ayudó a reconocer mejor los terrenos que gobernaba su hermano. Aunque la parte realmente emocionante fue cuando un grupo de yōkai se encontró con ellos e Inuyasha no recordó la última vez que la pasó tan bien en una lucha. Sesshomaru poco se involucró y los débiles enemigos no tardaron mucho en caer. Algo que debía reconocer, es que, a pesar de haber tenido una batalla pequeña, compartir ese momento con su hermano fue increíble.

Incluso, al regresar al palacio, sintió que tenía la energía renovada y podría haber recorrido el mundo en menos de una hora. Jamás creyó vivir algo semejante, estar junto a ese tonto compartiendo esto, pero realmente, ahora, podía decir que se sentía feliz.

Por más que sintiese que nada podía arruinar su momento, su dicha se vio algo opacada cuando varios sirvientes se abalanzaron a él con quejas y exigencias. Inuyasha no entendió absolutamente nada porque todos le hablaron juntos y el desgraciado de su hermano, repentinamente, había desaparecido de su lado. Maldito traidor. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para prestar atención a qué le estaban diciendo y, después de un par de gritos, supieron explicarle qué ocurría. Al parecer, el pequeño hōkō se había descontrolado un poco en su ausencia y robó varias cosas, además de romper otras.

Inuyasha aseguró que lo encontraría y arreglaría ese problema. Perro de mierda, ya vería cuando lo encontrase. Aunque claro, el cachorro sabía que se había portado mal y ahora no aparecía ni aunque lo llamase. Esa sabandija tenía que aprender una lección.

—¡Pero señor Inuyasha! —dijo una de las gemelas siguiéndolo por los pasillos—. Raiden no quiso hacerlo, ¡no lo castigue!

—Cállate de una vez —espetó sin detenerse y ya harto de oír sobre ese problema—. ¿Y tu hermana dónde está?

—Maya está buscando por los jardines, pero no creo que esté ahí...

Inuyasha se detuvo repentinamente al oír esas palabras y miró a la sirvienta con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó.

Aya torció un poco la boca, dudando si decirle dónde había visto al pequeño, pero sabía que al final debía decir la verdad porque no podía mentirle a su señor. La joven se resignó a guiarlo hasta sus aposentos, cosa que sorprendió a Inuyasha. Claro, debería haber sospechado que esa sabandija se ocultaría allí, si siempre se la pasaba metido en su cuarto. Es más, el olor lo guió sin ayuda para poder descubrir dónde se escondía. La habitación era muy espaciosa y contaba con un armario enorme, donde se guardaban la ropa de cama, diferentes objetos y sus propias prendas. Allí, al abrirlo, encontró a la blanca bola de pelos escondida.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al descubrir el  _nido_  que el hōkō se había armado. Con varias mantas se había hecho una cama donde trataba de ocultarse y, a su alrededor, podía vislumbrar todos los objetos que había robado, junto con otros que se encontraban mordisqueados o completamente destruidos.

Mierda, ese bicho era un jodido salvaje, pero ya no se podía ocultar de él. Inuyasha agarro del pellejo para alzarlo a la altura de su cara y el pequeño tembló entre sus dedos.

—¿Creíste que podías ocultarte? —habló con un tono severo y el animalito bajó las orejas sumiso, mostrándose apenado—. No intentes convencerme, ya me dijeron lo que estuviste haciendo.

Inuyasha bufó irritado. En otra época, hubiera golpeado con fuerza a esa bestia como solía hacer con Shippo, pero no se sintió capaz en ese instante. Apenas le dio un golpecito suave en la frente y lo miró muy enojado.

—Te lo advierto, Raiden —espetó estricto y mirándolo con seriedad—. Vuelves a hacer algo así y te vas de aquí. Nada de romper ni robar cosas, ¿entendiste?

El perrito exhaló un lastimero gemido y ladró muy despacio. Inuyasha interpretó eso como una afirmación. No planeaba echarlo o hacerle daño de todas formas, no podría. Hizo una promesa al hacerse cargo del pequeño hōkō y no iba a cambiar de parecer. Además, por más que rompiera de todo, ya se había encariñado con él.

Aquella escena alivió a la sirvienta. Ella no quería que castigaran al cachorro sólo porque se comportase infantilmente y le alivió que el señor Inuyasha entendiera eso. Dejó ir a Raiden y el perrito le lamió el rostro, una pequeña señal de agradecimiento y de bienvenida asumió ella. Todo estuvo bien, pero alguien más irrumpió en la habitación.

—Inuyasha —Aquella voz fuerte resonó llamándoles la atención y el tono en que habló no parecía muy amistoso.

Miró a su hermano sin levantarse. Después de encontrar el escondite del perrito, se había quedado en el suelo sentado junto a él. No necesitó ninguna alerta o palabra de más para saber que su hermano no venía muy conforme.

—Señor —mencionó Aya haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Los dejaré solos.

Vaya, hasta ella supo que Sesshomaru tenía algún problema y, por lo visto, era con él. ¿Qué podía haber hecho? Si apenas acababan de llegar.

—Explícame qué es esto —exigió alzando un pergamino bastante destrozado y antiguo.

—Mmm... ¿Algo muy viejo y destruido por el tiempo? —sugirió Inuyasha acariciando al cachorro en su regazo, quien se puso tan tenso que adivinó que él sería el responsable por ese documento roto y seguramente su hermano también lo sabía.

—¿Debo suponer lo mismo de esto?

Sesshomaru alzó en su otra mano una bota, igual a las que solía usar, pero bastante rota y sin la parte donde irían los dedos. Mierda, pudo controlar a los sirvientes, ¿pero el cachorro también tenía que destruir las cosas de su hermano? Qué tonto animal.

—Quizá... Jaken las dejó así después de tanto lamerte las suelas —mencionó intentando bromear, pero obviamente eso no le causó ninguna gracia a Sesshomaru. Inuyasha suspiró resignado mientras se alzaba, dejando al perrito a un lado y parándose frente a su hermano—. Ya sé que no se portó bien, pero sólo es un cachorro. Aún le falta aprender...

—Tal vez no has sabido enseñarle —interrumpió Sesshomaru de forma dura e Inuyasha lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó mirándolo detenidamente. Por más que Sesshomaru no le haya dicho nada cuando adoptó al hōkō, sospechaba que su hermano estaba intranquilo al respecto.

—Creí que podríamos manejarlo, pero evidentemente dejar que se quede fue un error —dijo de forma tajante.

Aquellas palabras impactaron un poco a Inuyasha. Para él, el asunto no era tan grave y se podía resolver, pero no supo por qué se sintió dolido ante lo que dijo su hermano. ¿Un pequeño error y ya quería echarlo? ¿Haría lo mismo con él o con todo el mundo?

—Si un hijo tuyo se comporta mal, ¿también pensarías así? —espetó algo afligido al pensar en eso—. ¿Mejor no tenerlo?

Casi como si acabase de lanzar una maldición, aquel cuarto quedó en silencio. Inuyasha miró a su hermano con cierta decepción en sus ojos. La verdad era que, de vez en cuando, el tema de los hijos regresaba a su cabeza. Sabía la época de apareamiento inevitablemente volvería a darse, pero ¿qué harían ellos? Reprimirlo no sirvió, ¿qué quedaba por hacer entonces? ¿Resignarse? Tenía esa impresión. Sin embargo, Inuyasha últimamente intentó tratar de ver el asunto desde otro punto de vista. Jamás deseó tener hijos, y sospechaba que su hermano tampoco, incluso la vez que iban a tener uno las cosas no salieron tan bien, pero... ¿Sería muy malo?

Por un lado pensaba que él, al ser un hanyō, sólo tendría crías que fueran así y no existían garantías de que nacieran sin algún problema; pero por otro lado la idea de tener una criatura de su sangre le despertaba cierta emoción. Por primera vez pensó que, tal vez, tener un hijo sería algo bueno e interesante. Sería alguien a quien cuidaría, le enseñaría y tendría a su lado para siempre. Eso no le desagradaba, por más que no tuviera idea sobre los cuidados que debía tener con una cría propia. Eso estaba bien, pero también estaba su hermano dentro de ese problema.

¿Qué pensaba Sesshomaru? ¿Él también desearía tener hijos? Recordó que su hermano se esforzó para salvar esa cría que perdieron y dijo que con él sería el único con el que podría tener descendencia. Eso lo tenía muy grabado en su memoria, ¿pero ambos podrían? Aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza al respecto.

—Si no me equivoco, el asunto que estábamos tratando era otro —mencionó Sesshomaru dejando las cosas que traía a un lado y cruzándose de brazos ante su hermanito.

—Sí, claro —suspiró resignado alzándose de hombros—. Ya me hice cargo de Raiden, no lo hará de nuevo.

—Bien —asintió el yōkai—. ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre ese otro tema?

—¿Cuál tema? No digas tonterías.

—Te preocupa la época de apareamiento, ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío le recorrió al oír esas palabras. Odiaba esos momentos donde Sesshomaru parecía leerle la mente. Era insoportable, pero lo que más le enojaba era que ese desgraciado siempre acertaba.

—¿Qué haremos esta vez? —preguntó finalmente, pensando que tal vez otro plan se le ocurrió.

—No es algo fácil de controlar —recordó e Inuyasha rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—Lo sé, actúas como un jodido psicópata —Al decir eso, el rostro le hormigueó un poco por la pena y volteó la mirada a un lado—. ¿No haremos nada entonces?

—Aún no he pensado al respecto —confesó Sesshomaru llamando la atención de su hermano—, pero quizá dejar que las cosas sucedan como deben ser, sea lo indicado.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar parpadear confundido y se acercó un poco más a su hermano, con los ojos clavados en él. ¿Había interpretado mal o Sesshomaru sí había dicho aquello?

—¿Dejar que suceda? —mencionó como si no acabara de entender—. ¿Y si pasa como la otra vez? Si yo... Si tenemos... Ya sabes, crías —Prácticamente murmuró esas palabras, como si fuesen algo prohibido y cosa qie le hizo sentirse un poco tonto—. ¿Eso también sería lo indicado?

Antes de recibir una respuesta, pasaron unos segundos donde Sesshomaru parecía pensar en qué decir e Inuyasha por poco se ahogaba de los nervios. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en hablar ese idiota? Tal vez fuese porque él se encontraba ansioso de oír una respuesta.

—Tener un heredero para mí no representa una necesidad en este momento —aclaró el yōkai observándolo con atención—, pero... si llegase a pasar, sin duda sería lo indicado.

Entre toda esa maraña de cosas, Inuyasha pudo entender que estaba de acuerdo o al menos eso le pareció. Su hermano siempre hablaba raro, pero estaba aprendiendo a comprenderlo. Sin embargo, aún tenía algunas dudas y no tuvo ningún reparo en exponerlas.

—¿Y si es un hanyō? —preguntó con total seriedad—. Yo lo soy, quizá sea más demonio, pero sin duda tendrá una parte humana.

Ese estigma volvió a resonar en su cabeza e Inuyasha sabía que no podría quitárselo tan fácilmente. Todo el odio del pasado siempre le producía cierto pesar y no podía evitar darle vueltas al tema. Su hijo sería un hanyō, ¿Sesshomaru aun así lo querría o tenía que asumir lo peor? Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda de sólo imaginarlo.

—¿No te dije que no dejas de ser mi compañero ni en esas noches que eres humano? —dijo finalmente Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lo miró con desconcierto, pero aun así asintió mostrando que sí se acordaba—. Entonces, ¿por qué pensaría diferente sobre mi cachorro?

Por un instante, Inuyasha sintió que sus ojos temblaban mientras acababa de procesar esas palabras. Claro que se acordaba cuándo Sesshomaru dijo eso, cuando lo vio como humano, pero que le dijera que sus pensamientos no cambiaban con respecto al cachorro era sorpresivo. No sabía cómo sentirse con eso o cómo reaccionar ahora, pero sin duda reconoció emoción recorriendo por su cuerpo y un alivio que no supo cómo explicar.

Sacarse esa marca de su memoria no sería fácil, pero con estas cosas, con estas demostraciones por parte de su hermano, hacía más sencillo que dejara de pensar en el pasado y se enfocara en lo que ahora vivían.

—Idiota... —mencionó Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin meditarlo mucho, se acercó a Sesshomaru y lo tomó del borde de la ropa para darle un beso. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero sintió la necesidad de besarlo en ese instante.

No tardó en sentir las manos de su hermano acercarlo más y continuaron con ese beso. Aún era algo nuevo para ellos hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero, mientras más lo hicieran, se acabaría tornando un hábito.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —dijo Sesshomaru cuando se apartaron un poco—. No sueles hacerlo.

—A veces dices cosas menos estúpidas que lo ameritan —Se alzó de hombros, queriendo hacerse el desentendido, pero Inuyasha sabía que lo hizo porque simplemente lo quiso.

—En ese caso, lo haré yo más seguido.

Al decir eso, su hermano volvió a juntar sus labios y realmente Inuyasha no estaba seguro si existía una mejor sensación que la de su boca siendo explorada por esa lengua. Se sentía bien, demasiado, tanto que aún no entendía por qué tardaron tanto en hacerlo.

Un pequeño ladrido interrumpió el momento. Inuyasha se había olvidado de Raiden y se apartó un poco de su hermano para buscarlo. El pequeño perro, apartado a cierta distancia de ellos, tenía esa bota rota entre sus dientes y movía las colas emocionado, dando a entender que quería jugar. Salió corriendo en el momento que Inuyasha quiso tomarlo para que dejara ese zapato, pero el cachorro no estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar. Ese era uno de sus juegos favoritos, que lo persiguieran. Con algo de duda, Inuyasha miró a su hermano, quien no se veía nada conforme, pero no supo si era porque el perrito volvió a tomar su bota o porque dejaron de besarse.

Finalmente, Sesshomaru dejó que el cachorro se quedara con el zapato roto para jugar e Inuyasha pasó un largo tiempo corriendo a Raiden hasta que aprendió a hacerle caso.


	29. Chapter 29

—Inuyasha, ¿ya está despierto?

Al oír esas voces, un gruñido molesto salió de su boca y no contestó la pregunta. Claro que estaba despierto, sólo que no había tenido ganas de levantarse y mucho menos escuchar las voces de ese par de sirvientas que no lo dejaban en paz. Podía entender que ellas solían encargarse de las cosas que podía llegar a necesitar, ¿pero no podían dejarlo en paz ni cuando dormía? Eran peor que una peste.

Por más que no dijo ni sí ni no, ellas entraron de todos modos. Abrieron las ventanas y prácticamente lo arrancaron de su letargo. Mierda, con lo cómodo y calentito que estaba. Unos instintos asesinos afloraron de él, pero la pereza que albergaba su cuerpo no permitió que los exteriorizara.

Con dificultad se alzó para recibir su... ¿almuerzo? Rayos, sí que durmió demasiado.

—Se nota que está cansado —dijo Aya mirándolo con detenimiento luego de acercarle la bandeja.

—¿Cansado? —repitió su hermana sin entender—. Pero durmió todo el día.

—Sí, pero... —La joven se tomó el atrevimiento de tocar la frente de señor un segundo—. Tiene fiebre —dijo algo alarmada pero Inuyasha no le prestó atención porque estaba más ocupado en comer.

—¿Eh? —espetó deteniéndose un momento—. Ah, tenía algo de calor.

—No creo que esté enfermo —comentó Maya—. Mamá dice que ningún enfermo que come muere e Inuyasha tiene apetito.

—Es verdad, entonces puede ser que... —calló antes de expresar qué pensaba, pero su gemela la atendió al instante. Ambas hermanas se cubrieron la boca sorprendidas y emocionadas a la vez ante su descubrimiento.

Inuyasha, por su parte, detuvo su ingesta bestial para observar a ese par de tontas. ¿Qué les pasaba? Sí, tenía algo de calor, pero no era tanto. Seguro se debía a que estaba durmiendo y sí, estaba un poco cansado, pero no se sentía demasiado mal.

—Inuyasha —habló Aya mirándolo con detenimiento—. ¿Olvidó la época de apareamiento?

Luego de oír eso, Inuyasha permaneció en silencio y sintió que su rostro se tornaba blanco. De repente no quiso comer más y sólo pensó en esas palabras. No podía ser verdad. ¿Ya estaban en esos días? Pero él solía sentirse fatal cuando eso pasaba, aunque también le habían dicho que, cuantos más celos viviera, su cuerpo se acostumbraría y esos malestares disminuirían. ¿Será por eso que no lo notó? Quién sabe, pero ahora debía pensar al respecto.

Si bien hablaron con su hermano sobre el tema y acordaron dejar que pase, ciertas inseguridades no lo dejaban en paz. Una cosa era hablarlo y otra era vivirlo en carne propia. Ya se había apareado con Sesshomaru, pero no se imaginaba que de eso surgiera un cachorro, por más que ya hubiera pasado por todo eso y resultado había sido trágico. Sin embargo, le costaba imaginarlo creciendo dentro de él y ni siquiera era capaz de pensar qué pasaría después. Se sentía todo muy confuso sobre ese tema y le causaba un nerviosismo que le era imposible explicar.

—Cierto, ya comenzaron esos días —meditó Maya recordándolo—. ¿Será que el señor Sesshomaru quiera intentar tener cachorros de nuevo?

—Yo creo que sí —contestó su hermana—. Sobre todo si recordamos la última vez...

Ambas jóvenes se miraron con vergüenza con esa imagen en sus mentes recordando cómo su señor regresó de forma súbita al baño y por qué lo hizo.

—¿Qué? —espetó Inuyasha sin entender sus expresiones.

—Bueno, Inuyasha... Nosotras estábamos ahí —recordó Aya—, pero cerramos la puerta y nos fuimos ni bien el señor Sesshomaru entró.

—Sí, pero todo el palacio se enteró —acotó la otra hermana.

—¿Se enteraron de qué?

—Es que... —La joven se miró con su gemela sin saber si decirlo o no—. Usted y el señor Sesshomaru no son muy silenciosos en esos momentos.

Aquella declaración sólo provocó que la cara de Inuyasha se coloreara de rojo y tuvo ganas de matar a esas chicas. En esos momentos no se preocupaba por los ruidos que hacían ni tampoco pensaba que no estaban solos en ese lugar. Mierda, era muy vergonzoso.

—Eso es... ¡A ustedes no les importa qué hagamos! —dijo enojado, pero no podía negar lo que ellas dijeron—. ¡Y lárguense de una vez!

Ambas chicas hicieron caso, pero se miraron con una disimulada sonrisa. Ellas vieron lo mucho que había sufrido su señor con el tema de las crías, por lo que esperaban que ahora todo fuese diferente.

—Le preparemos un baño —anunció una de ellas antes de salir.

Por un momento, se negó a esa idea, pero después aceptó. Luego de comer, se fue a bañar, sobre todo para quitarse esa pereza y relajar un poco su cuerpo. Nunca fue de bañarse mucho, pero el agua caliente de ese lugar sin duda era deliciosa. Permaneció un rato allí, pero no demasiado. Las memorias de esa vez que estuvieron ahí con Sesshomaru lo perturbaron. ¿Será que todos los sirvientes habían oído? Esperaba que no, pero nadie había hecho mención alguna y dudaba que alguien allí quisiera hablar mal de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, no deseaba pensar en eso que pasó, sobre todo porque su mente comenzaba a volar y no estaba en los mejores días para eso.

Cuando terminó el baño aceptó vestirse con una simple yukata de color neutro y regresó a su habitación. Ya estaba más habituado a usar ese tipo de ropa dentro del palacio. Era mucho más ligera y fresca que su traje de pelo de las Ratas de Fuego, cosa que era muy útil en esos momentos donde más calor tenía. Poco a poco se había acostumbrado al color sencillo de esas ropas y a que le recogieran el cabello para los baños, el cual no quiso soltar incluso después de haber salido. Su pelo largo le era insoportable en ese momento, creía que su melena iba a ahogarlo y prefería que se mantuviese atada un rato.

Se sentó en su lecho después de regresar a sus aposentos y suspiró un poco menos cansado. ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar? ¿Ir con Sesshomaru y acabar con esto? Sabía que su hermano debía estar por ahí, no se había ido en esta ocasión, e inevitablemente se encontrarían.

Inuyasha se levantó, aproximándose a la ventana y vio que ya el sol estaba bajando. Mierda, desaprovechó demasiado el día, pero en ese momento no le importó. ¿Debería salir? Una parte de él tuvo ganas de hacerlo, saltar por la ventana y terminar con esa incertidumbre. Casi cedió a sus impulsos, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermano creyó que todo pasaría como la última vez que se aparearon durante el celo y Sesshomaru se abalanzaría a él como un animal, pero no fue así. Se miraron durante un rato y ambos parecían hipnotizados por el otro. ¿Por qué estaban postergando ese momento? Quién sabe, pero Inuyasha no se movió. Sabían que inevitablemente pasaría. Al momento de ver a su hermano, cada rincón de su piel se erizó y eso sólo fue por las ansias que, hasta el momento, no creyó sentir con tanta intensidad.

—Te tardaste —dijo como una pequeña broma, pero que ni siquiera le causó gracia a él. Sesshomaru se aproximó un poco más luego de cerrar la puerta e Inuyasha bajó la cabeza—. Así que... aquí estamos, de nuevo.

Su nerviosismo era palpable y no lo ocultó al hablar, pero no por eso le importaba menos que Sesshomaru lo viera así. Sin embargo, el yōkai podía entender perfectamente qué le pasaba.

—¿Aún te preocupa? —preguntó Sesshomaru levantándole el rostro, pero Inuyasha no quería admitirlo y se volteó para no tener que verlo.

¿Cómo no iba a preocuparle? Entre ellos pasaron tantas cosas, malas principalmente, pero ahora también buenas. Esta sería la primera vez que haría eso a conciencia, con la certeza que, si después había una consecuencia, la aceptarían. Le resultaba sumamente extraño pensar en eso, darse cuenta que era Sesshomaru con quien vivía eso y con quien lo quería. Jamás en todos los años de su vida creyó que esto podría pasar y ahora, dar este paso, le resultaba difícil. No quiso mirar la cara de su hermano y decirle que estaba, un poco, asustado, pero tenía la sospecha que lo sabía.

—¿Está mal que así sea? —espetó pretendiendo estar molesto, pero no funcionaba. Por más que no quisiera revelar lo que sentía verdaderamente, esa incertidumbre, Sesshomaru la sentía. Ambos eran compañeros y el lazo que compartían revelaba más de lo que les gustaría admitir.

A pesar que estuviera dándole la espalda, su hermano se aproximó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando Sesshomaru lo abrazó y sus manos acariciaron el obi mal atado. Nunca iba a dejar de sentirse alterado al tenerlo cerca.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró Sesshomaru cerca de la piel de su cuello y eso prácticamente le hizo temblar. Mierda, ese desgraciado ya sabía qué hacer para tenerlo entre sus manos como quería.

No era necesario decirse nada. A pesar de las inseguridades, Sesshomaru sabía que Inuyasha deseaba esto. Esas dudas que lo aquejaban eran propias de su naturaleza humana, pero, sobre todo en esos días, su lado yōkai era el más dominante. Sin embargo, no se apuró. Esta vez tenía que ser diferente, no como el último celo, donde todo había sucedido de una forma salvaje y brutal. Por más que supiera que el apareamiento era así, Sesshomaru sabía que eso no complacería a su hermano, al menos a la parte humana de su ser. Ya habría tiempo para las bestialidades y para ceder ante los deseos de su demonio interior.

Con cuidado, olfateó la piel de su hermano y disfrutó de ese aroma que tanto lo enloquecía en esos días. Durante tantos años rechazó el aroma de Inuyasha, pero ahora le parecía delicioso, incluso fuera de la época de apareamiento. Las manos de Sesshomaru apretaron un poco la ropa de su hermanito mientras abría la boca para probarle el cuello. Besó aquella piel exquisita hasta hincar los dientes y se sintió complacido al escuchar cómo Inuyasha suspiraba.

Le era imposible mantener los pensamientos razonables cuando Sesshomaru le besaba de esa forma e Inuyasha cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Prácticamente se derretía cuando ese desgraciado lo tocaba y no podía evitarlo. Maldito celo que lo hacía actuar como una perra necesitada. Por más inconforme que estuviera con sus formas de actuar, no iba a retractarse. Inuyasha colocó las manos sobre las de Sesshomaru e inclinó la cabeza para exponer más la piel de su cuello. Quería que Sesshomaru le mordiera y besara más, que volviese a marcarlo si lo deseaba, pero que no dejara de tocarlo.

El momento siguió fluyendo como empezó. No hubieron palabras demás, sólo lo que ambos sabía que pasaría. Aquel momento atrapante, casi como si fuese un hechizo, que era inevitable y acababa seduciéndoles. Olvidaban qué existía a su alrededor, y no podían concentrarse a otras cosas más que lo que sentían.

De forma calmada, Sesshomaru acarició de una manera casi imperceptible a su hermano pequeño, deseando quitarle la ropa, pero no lo hacía. Sólo se concentró en besar ese cuello que le ofrecía con ímpetu. Una de las manos de Inuyasha se alzó hasta su cabeza y sintió cómo se enredaba en su cabello blanco. Su hermano no quería que quitase la cabeza de ese lugar y le exigía más tirando un poco de su pelo. Las ansias comenzaron a crecer en ambos y eso fue más que evidente. Inuyasha giró su rostro hasta toparse con el de Sesshomaru y se besaron con necesidad, como si ese contacto hubiese sido deseado hace siglos y algo así les pareció.

Inuyasha sintió que su hermano deshacía el nudo mal hecho de sus ropas y finalmente se volteó para verlo. Se abrazó rápidamente a él y no dejaron de compartir besos un sólo instante. ¿Quién diría que eso se sintiera tan bien? Ya sabía que aparearse con Sesshomaru le hacía volar la cabeza, pero besarlo en esos momentos hacía todo un millón de veces mejor. Sus manos buscaron quitarle la ropa mientras sentía su propia yukata comenzaba a deslizarse por sus hombros. Sesshomaru lo apretó entre sus brazos y caminó, empujándolo, hasta obligarlo a acostarse sobre el futón. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo tocó las mantas donde solía dormir porque su atención estaba sobre su hermano, quien estaba sobre sí buscando acariciarle las piernas.

De las veces en que estuvieron juntos, Sesshomaru no recordaba que lo hayan hecho en un lugar como ése, tan  _cotidiano_. Cuando se habían apareado, siempre pasó en lugares algo más rústicos, pero eso se debía a que esos momentos se daban de forma inesperada y casi espontánea. En el río, el baño, bosque, una cueva; pero eso no era importante en realidad. El escenario era lo de menos, lo único que le interesaba en ese instante era Inuyasha y ahogarse en él.

Apartó las ropas de su pequeño hermano y éste hizo lo mismo con él. Inuyasha también se notaba ansioso, pero eso sólo lo hacía lucir más atractivo. Devoró su boca con ferocidad y regresó a besarle el cuello mientras que su hermanito lo abrazaba con fuerza, apretándolo contra él. Para Sesshomaru, el deseo prácticamente animal que emanaba Inuyasha era excitante y se lo contagiaba irremediablemente.

—Ay, sí... —suspiró Inuyasha sin darse cuenta cuando sintió que le mordía. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás, esperando aún más, y gimiendo sin que le importara.

A esta altura, ya se había olvidado lo que dijeron las criadas sobre que se escuchaba cuando hacían  _eso_. Sólo le importaba que Sesshomaru no se detenga y le haga vibrar cada centímetro de su ser. No entendía cómo ese idiota podía ponerlo así, pero ahora Inuyasha no podía negarlo. Todo de Sesshomaru le gustaba. Cómo se sentía la piel de él rozando con la suya, la forma en que lo tocaba, los besos, las mordidas y todo lo que hacían durante el apareamiento. No sabía qué clase de hechizo le había puesto, pero se sentía ridículamente bien.

Quizá después, cuando todo eso acabara, Inuyasha se avergonzara y querría matar a su hermano, pero en ese momento no le importó. Suspiró y gimió con cada toque, con la certeza que acabaría gritando cuando el momento cúlmine se desarrollara. Por su parte, a Sesshomaru no le importaba que los oyeran o que Inuyasha gimiera. Al contrario, una morbosa satisfacción recorría su ser y sus ojos vibraron en deseo. Quería oírlo más, que le pidiese más, y todo el mundo supiera que ese hanyō sólo le pertenecía a él. Dejaría su olor grabado en Inuyasha, lo marcaría y lo haría suyo una infinidad de veces, pero nadie más pondría un dedo encima sobre quien le pertenecía. Sostuvo las piernas de su pequeño hermano con firmeza y las arañó como solía hacer, sintiendo cómo Inuyasha arqueaba su cuerpo contra él. Apretarse y estar lo más juntos posible era lo que más necesitaban en esos instantes.

Inuyasha se movió contra él, entre jadeos y más suspiros, el estímulo que se produjo resultaba casi asfixiante. En estos días, no había tiempo para los actos preliminares, o paciencia en realidad. Ambos deseaban ir al punto, a lo concreto, a lo que sus instintos les exigían y prácticamente orillaban a hacerlo. Las pocas veces en las que habían  _jugado_  o experimentado en realidad durante el apareamiento, siempre fue fuera del celo, cuando sus cabezas no estaban tan calientes y fijas en una cosa.

Por más que se sintiese deliciosa esa fricción, aguantarlo era muy difícil. Incluso Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo con eso. A pesar del dolor que siempre le causaba, quería que pasase. Le había encontrado el gusto y sabía que su hermano psicópata estaba ávido de meterle quién sabe cuánta cosa. Ya había aceptado su posición, pero nunca diría que le gustaba en voz alta.

Sesshomaru lo volteó sin hacer esfuerzo, porque el mismo Inuyasha fue prácticamente quien se colocó sobre sus rodillas y miró al suelo mientras apretaba las mantas entre sus garras. La pregunta de por qué siempre lo hacían así pasó por su cabeza, pero no la expuso, no era el momento. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto compungido cuando sintió cómo Sesshomaru lo llenaba con eso que quería y dolió de la misma forma en que recordaba. ¿Cómo podía desear algo que dolía de esa forma? Era absurdo, pero no le importaba. Si lo pensaba claramente, todo lo que les pasó parecía parte de un completo absurdo y si alguien le decía cinco años atrás que así sería cómo terminaría, jamás lo hubiese creído. ¿Esto era lo que en verdad le tocaba? Empezaba a tener la certeza que sí, pero no estaba inconforme. Lo quería, a toda esa situación y a ese idiota que le encantaba oírlo gemir como perra en celo.

Las manos de Sesshomaru sostuvieron con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermanito mientras se movía cada vez con más energía. Era notable lo irresistible que era Inuyasha para él, sobre todo en eso días. Quería adueñarse de él ahora y volver a hacerlo, aunque ya supiera que le pertenecía, deseaba volver a afirmarlo. El cuerpo de ese hanyō se había transformado en algo que necesitaba en su vida, pero no sólo eso. El olor de Inuyasha, su voz, su sola presencia. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con él era indispensable. ¿Cómo fue que su hermano menor, quien fue el ser que llegó a aborrecer más, se había convertido en algo tan significativo? Sesshomaru se abrió a verlo de otra forma, a vivir y pensar cosas que nunca pensó que le importarían, pero no se arrepentía. Bajo ningún aspecto, pensaba que su vida, como estaba ahora, era algo que no deseaba.

Los movimiento fluyeron cada vez más rápido e incluso Inuyasha movió su propio cuerpo para sentir más de todo eso que Sesshomaru le ofrecía. Su mandíbula le tembló y un alarido fuerte se le escapó cuando sintió que se derretiría en ese mismo lugar. Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo cubierto de sudor mientras se arqueaba deseoso porque su hermano golpeara más contra él. No entendía cómo ese idiota lo lograba, pero siempre se sentía demasiado bien, sobre todo cuando llegaba a ese lugar que lo hacía estremecerse.

Sesshomaru se inclinó a besar las espalda de su hermano sin dejar de arremeter contra él. Le besó los hombros y mordió sus orejas, que siempre se mostraban caídas durante esos momentos, mientras oía a su pequeño hermano gemir cada vez más rápido hasta que finalmente ocurrió lo que tanto esperaba. El cuerpo de Inuyasha tembló y la forma en que contrajo lo arrastró también a él. Sentir eso era alucinante y tuvo que resistir para no caer sobre su hermanito al terminar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha se echó sobre aquellas mantas y enterró la cara en la almohada, ignorando por completo a Sesshomaru por unos instantes. Su hermano se apartó de él y lo sintió sentarse a su lado, pero abrió los ojos sólo para comprobarlo.

—¿Qué? —espetó con la voz algo rasposa el hanyō cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro—. Estoy bien...

—Lo sé —contestó con tranquilidad aún observándolo.

Sesshomaru parecía no querer marcharse de allí e Inuyasha, por primera vez, no deseaba dormirse después de terminar. Apoyó los brazos en la almohada para ganar altura, porque tampoco deseaba voltearse o levantarse completamente, y sacudió la cabeza para apartar algunos mechones de cabello que le molestaban en los ojos.

—Oye —dijo llamando la atención de su hermano—. ¿Por qué siempre lo hacemos así?

—¿Así? —repitió Sesshomaru sin comprenderlo.

—Sí, así —Por más que para él fuera obvio a lo que se refería, el otro aún no lo comprendía—. Ya sabes... Yo mirando hacia abajo.

—Oh... —mencionó el yōkai mientras hacía una pausa para pensar al respecto—. Ha sido diferente en algunas ocasiones.

—Sí, pero me refiero en el celo —aclaró mientras sentía su cara arder por decir eso. Inuyasha acabó dando un suspiro hastiado al ver la cara de su hermano—. Ahg, olvídalo.

—¿No te gusta? —indagó Sesshomaru avergonzándolo un poco más.

—¡No! —dijo rápidamente pero enseguida se arrepintió—. Digo... Así está bien.

—¿Quieres hacerlo diferente? —propuso y recibió una mirada incrédula de parte de su hermanito.

—¿Ahora? —dijo sin dejar de estar sorprendido y Sesshomaru asintió—. Mierda, ¿jamás te cansas desgraciado?

Nunca lo habían hecho más de una vez y tampoco tenía idea que su hermano lo deseaba. Quién lo diría, tal vez a ese idiota le gustaba hacerlo más que a él.

—Puedes dormir si eso prefieres.

—Mmm... No —contestó sonriendo un poco mientras se alzaba, lo suficiente para acercarse a Sesshomaru—. Hoy no tengo sueño.

Era una mentira eso, claro que dormiría si pudiera, pero la propuesta de Sesshomaru le supo muy atractiva y supuso que éste tampoco deseaba dormir porque le besó con ganas. Suponía que podría aguantar una vez más, quizás otra, pero Inuyasha tenía miedo de probar la resistencia de su hermano.


	30. Chapter 30

—¿Para qué mierda tengo que esperar? —Se quejó nuevamente Inuyasha—. No necesito ningún curandero.

—Inuyasha, por favor —pidió Aya, quien estaba allí acompañándolo o, más bien, vigilaba que no quiera escapar de su habitación—. La señorita Satomi llegará en un momento y saldremos de dudas.

Un bufido inconforme salió de la boca del hanyō y se cruzó de brazos cual niño ofendido. Él no necesitaba ningún médico, esto era una total pérdida de tiempo, aunque todos sospechaban qué ocurría. Ya había sentido esa misma sensación molesta en su garganta, la inapetencia, el jodido dolor de cabeza y de nuevo estaba durmiendo como un oso. ¿Qué más podía ser? En un principio, no prestó atención a todas esas cosas, pero ese día se había sentido especialmente mal y vomitó un largo rato. Sesshomaru pareció notar que  _algo_  no andaba bien y tuvo que soportar que lo olfateara para luego decirle que espere en la habitación.

Desde entonces estaba allí solo con esa niña mientras esperaban. Al parecer, su hermano tenía la idea que podía huir, así que mandó a esa sirvienta a cumplir la función de centinela. No iba a escaparse, aunque ganas no le faltaron.

Era algo estúpido traer al médico para que le dijese qué tenía si ya lo sabían. ¿Cómo no iba a ser eso? Si después de aquel celo bullicioso que vivieron era de esperarse. Inuyasha recordaba haber caído rendido después de la cuarta vez, pero no contaba con que su hermano lo buscase nuevamente y quisiera más incluso después del celo. Maldito degenerado. ¿Acaso así le demostraba su interés, tocándolo? Siempre supo que era un tipo raro, pero ya se estaba excediendo. Por más que se quejara ahora, Inuyasha no dijo nada en ninguno de esos momentos, así que ahora, pasado poco tiempo, no le parecía extraño tener que pasar de nuevo por  _eso_.

Al final tuvo que esperar hasta que esa mujer llegara acompañada de la otra criada que siempre le rondaba, pero no contó que su hermano vendría también. Inuyasha lo miró muy sorprendido y se preguntó si planeaba quedarse allí, pero no necesitó palabras para saberlo. No mencionó nada y dejó a esa mujer hacer todo lo necesario.

Satomi hizo los exámenes necesario para dar la confirmación absoluta y finalmente llegó a la ansiada conclusión: Inuyasha esperaba un cachorro nuevamente. Por más que ya imaginaran esa respuesta, oír la confirmación resultó impactante. Las criadas se emocionaron mientras que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no dijeron nada. ¿Qué podían decir? Sesshomaru ya lo sabía cuando lo olió e Inuyasha se hundió en sus pensamientos unos instantes.

Le costaba un poco asimilar esa situación, pero definitivamente no quería que fuese como la última vez. Inuyasha tragó saliva y se esforzó por poner voluntad en esta ocasión. La primera vez que esa mujer le dijo que tenía una cría, se negó a escuchar cualquier cosa referente. Ahora lo haría, por más que le pusiera incómodo.

—Debe cuidarse mucho, señor Inuyasha —mencionó la curandera—. La cría es muy pequeña, pero le aseguro que los malestares que presenta su cuerpo desaparecerán en poco tiempo.

—Sí... —murmuró con la cabeza inclinada y su gesto pensativo—. Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nazca?

La pregunta sorprendió un poco la joven, pero enseguida sonrió. La última vez que lo vio fue en una situación desbastadora y ahora se alegraba porque el hanyō se mostrase interesado por su cachorro. Eso era una buena señal. Además, ella no tenía ningún problema en explicárselo.

—Eso varía según la especie de yōkai —contestó—, pero como usted es un hanyō calculo más o menos... entre seis y nueve meses.

—Mierda, ¿tanto? —espetó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. El paso de los meses para él era totalmente rápido, pero se imaginó que no sería así cargando con  _algo_  dentro de él que crecía.

—Naturalmente —Satomi sonrió con dulzura y hubiera reído por el asombro de Inuyasha, pero se abstuvo—. El cachorro debe desarrollarse apropiadamente y, cuando esté listo y completamente formado, podrá salir.

—¿Salir...? —masculló con una mueca que no demostraba ningún deleite.

—No es necesario que hablemos de eso ahora —aclaró y pudo percibir cierto alivio en sus ojos—. De todas formas, se requieren ciertos cuidados para que su cría llegue en óptimas condiciones a su nacimiento —Sus palabras llamaron lo suficiente la atención de Inuyasha para que éste le mirara fijamente—. Deberá hacer algunos cambios en su alimentación y tener en cuenta que este tipo de embarazos son algo  _difíciles_  —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Ya le había explicado esto al señor Sesshomaru, pero debía ser cuidadosa con sus palabras ahora—. Como usted es un hanyō, debe cuidarse un poco más, sobre todo en los días donde se convierte en humano. Allí, sus energías disminuirán y la cría quedará más desprotegida ya que su yōki no le proporciona  _sustento_  al desaparecer su parte de demonio. ¿Entiende?

Con cierta dificultad, Inuyasha comprendió, pero le impactaba. Nunca creyó que en la luna nueva su cachorro podía correr peligro, pero era lógico. En la especie humana, los humanos no llevaban hijos en su interior, y, cuando se convertía uno, entendía que su cuerpo quedaba vulnerable al punto de poner en peligro a la cría que llevara dentro. Su cachorro podía seguir viviendo, pero en una situación delicada durante esas noches, eso le explicó la joven curandera. La matriz con la que estaba dotado su cuerpo no desaparecería, sólo se volvería más débil, pero el cachorro podría sobrevivir si era cuidadoso y no hacía ningún esfuerzo innecesario durante esas noches.

—En casos como este, el padre juega un rol fundamental —continuó explicando Satomi y señaló a Sesshomaru, quien no había dicho una sola palabra durante esa  _consulta_ , pero sí prestaba atención—. Ya que usted no podrá proporcionarle el yōki que la criatura necesita, el señor Sesshomaru le ayudará. Aunque yo recomiendo que realicen esta práctica durante toda la gestación. Fortalecerá su vínculo como manada y el cachorro reconocerá fácilmente quiénes son sus padres.

Inuyasha asintió al oír esas palabras y no se imaginó que hubiera tantas complicaciones al tener un hijo, pero debía imaginarlo. Aún no había nacido y ya debía preocuparse por una infinidad de cosas.

La señorita Satomi aseguró que volvería a verlo cada mes y le deseó buena suerte, además de felicidades. Las gemelas acompañaron a la médica y dejaron solos a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, quienes probablemente quisieran privacidad. Aun así, después que se retiraron, ninguno de los dos habló. Inuyasha todavía no procesaba la noticia y Sesshomaru parecía estar dándole tiempo para hacerlo.

¿Ahora dentro de él tenía una cría? Inuyasha no pudo evitar tocarse el estómago, el cual se sentía plano y como siempre, pero sus dedos le hormiguearon en una extraña sensación. Era difícil creer que allí había algo que le aseguraron que crecería y sería su hijo, suyo y de Sesshomaru. Alzó la vista en ese instante para mirar a su hermano, quien permanecía de pie mientras Inuyasha no se había levantado del futón. ¿Qué debían decir ahora? ¿Felicitarse mutuamente? Eso era ridículo, pero tampoco sabía qué era lo indicado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sesshomaru al verlo cabizbajo y se inclinó a su lado.

—Eso creo... —contestó volteando el rostro para ver a su hermano—. Era obvio después de todo lo que jodiste con mi culo.

—Sí, lo era... —mencionó Sesshomaru, pensando que tal vez exageraron un poco—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Es increíble que digas eso con tu cara de imbécil y aun así te crea.

—Eso es porque sabes que tengo razón —dijo con cierta arrogancia, pero Inuyasha se rió porque su hermano era un tonto y porque lo que decía era cierto.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más y estiró su brazo para aproximar a Inuyasha hacia él. En un principio, se sorprendió por aquel gesto, pero al instante el hanyō notó cómo la energía demoníaca de su hermano lo cubría. ¿Esto no era lo que la curandera le pidió que haga? Al parecer sí, probablemente quería mostrarle lo que era e Inuyasha suspiró acurrucándose en los brazos de su hermano. Repentinamente, comenzó a sentirse cansado y con sueño. ¿Cómo estar entre los brazos de su hermano idiota podía sentirse tan bien? No tenía idea, pero definitivamente no quería moverse. Otra vez le embargó esa tranquilidad que Sesshomaru le regalaba y cualquier inquietud que tuviera desapareció.

Inuyasha se quedó dormido y no tuvo idea cuánto durmió, pero cuando despertó estaba solo. Sesshomaru se había ido y el único que lo acompañaba era Raiden, quien dormía cómodamente entre su cabello. El perrito se despertó cuando él lo hizo y se acercó a lamerle el rostro. Solía dormir con él casi todas las noches, aunque a veces tenía momentos donde se desaparecía e Inuyasha no se preocupaba. El hōkō ya estaba más acostumbrado a vivir en el palacio y recorrer sus alrededores, pero sabía que podía cuidarse sin que lo vigilara. Ya no mordía tanto cualquier cosa ni robaba, así que mucho no se tensaba si no lo veía.

Acarició al pequeño yōkai y éste se acomodó contra él para seguir durmiendo. Inuyasha estuvo descansando en posición fetal y Raiden se acurrucó contra su estómago. ¿Será que sabía sobre su  _estado_? Suponía que sí o tal vez simplemente se acercó para no pasar frío.

Decidió acostarse un rato más, pero no para dormir. Su cabeza le dolía un poco y no deseaba levantarse. Satomi dijo que esas molestias desaparecerían en poco tiempo, pero no dijo exactamente cuándo. Esperaba que esas sensaciones nauseabundas y los dolores se desvanecieran pronto, porque se arrancaría la cabeza si tenía que pasar así todos los meses hasta que el cachorro nazca. Aunque ahora no se sentía tan mal, tal vez porque descansó o porque su hermano estuvo con él antes de dormirse y le compartió parte de su yōki. Inuyasha suspiró mientras pensaba que aún seguía preocupándole el tema de la luna nueva. La vez pasada, había perdido a la cría por un descuido suyo y ahora no quería que volviese a pasar. Acataría todas las sugerencias que la curandera le dio, por más que tenía el presentimiento que muchas no le gustarían.

A pesar de ser sólo un presentimiento, Inuyasha acabó descubriendo que todas esas condiciones que debía seguir eran una mierda. Ahora debía comer obligadamente un montón de comida que supuestamente le haría bien, pero para él tenía un gusto horrible y sólo le provocaba arcadas. Se negó a comer varias veces e incluso su hermano tuvo que obligarlo a que coma, y no se pudo negar en esas circunstancias.

Desde que Sesshomaru recibió la confirmación del embarazo, se había puesto ligeramente más  _estricto_  con él y por estricto se refería a que era un pesado hijo de puta. Ahora su hermano lo veía todos los días y, cuando él no estaba, le tenía prohibido a los sirvientes que lo dejaran solo, además debían informarle si todo se realizaba en óptimas condiciones. No creyó que su hermano pudiese ponerse así, pero una parte de él lo entendía. Sesshomaru tampoco quería perder este cachorro, así que no quería que se descuide, pero ya se estaba pasando el idiota.

Pasaron pocas semanas desde la señorita Satomi confirmó su estado e Inuyasha seguía sintiéndose horrible. Las criadas le proporcionaron todos los baldes y cosas que él necesitó, pero lo que en verdad quería era dejar de vomitar. Cuando esa condenada médica viniera le diría unas cuantas cosas o tal vez sólo la vomitara en la cara, lo primero que pasara.

—¿Ya está mejor, Inuyasha? —preguntó Aya notando que había levantado la cabeza de ese balde.

No contestó la pregunta, no tenía fuerzas. Las arcadas había parado un momento, por suerte, pero no se sentía mejor. Dejó a un lado ese cubo que olía pésimo y suspiró agotado. Ya no quería sentirse más así. Ojalá el cachorro saliera pronto, pero ni siquiera se le notaba. ¿Y aún quedaban todos esos meses? No era capaz de imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

Aya tomó ese balde para llevárselo del cuarto y traer otro, pero su gemela entró al cuarto enseguida trayendo un pequeña bandeja con un té. Raiden, quien estaba fiel sentado junto a Inuyasha, también lo cuidaba e intentaba darle ánimos como podía. El pequeño hōkō sabía que su amo estaba pasando momentos duros y no planeaba dejarlo solo. Se acomodó sobre las piernas de Inuyasha cuando éste dejó de vomitar y allí se quedó acurrucado, cosa que ya era costumbre entre ellos.

Al instante que Inuyasha percibió el olor de ese té, volteó la cabeza con un gesto de asco en el rostro.

—Aleja esa basura de mí —ordenó, pero la chica no le hizo caso.

Siempre era lo mismo. Él debía tomar eso y no quería, se comportaba como un niño caprichoso, pero debía beber esa infusión. Aunque, lo que no sabía las sirvientas, que el olor de ese brebaje le resultaba asqueroso y le daba ganas de continuar vomitando, además el sabor no era muy diferente.

—Inuyasha, ya sabe que debe tomarlo —insistió la chica acercándole el gran cuenco, que más parecía para una sopa—. Tiene muchos nutrientes que ayudan al crecimiento de su cachorro, la señorita Satomi dijo que debe beberlo dos veces al día.

—Esa mierda casi me hace vomitar en la mañana —recordó queriendo lanzar ese té lejos de él.

—Haga un esfuerzo, por favor —pidió Aya mirándolo con cierta súplica—. Por el príncipe o princesa.

Un suspiro agotado salió de la boca de Inuyasha. Era por su cachorro, debía hacerlo. Conteniendo la respiración, tomó ese té e intentó beberlo. Fue difícil, pero lo logró después de un rato y sin vomitar nada. Rayos, ¿cómo sobreviviría él a este embarazo? No tenía idea.

Recargó su espalda contra la pared, intentando recuperar fuerzas y con miedo de moverse porque no quería devolver la nada que había en su estómago. Era difícil retener comida. Siempre se alimentó veloz y ahora debía comer lento porque vomitaba cada vez que se daba un atracón. Le resultaba desesperante tener que hacer todo con tanta parsimonia y tranquilidad. Nunca imaginó que hasta debía aprender ese tipo de cosas por su hijo.

—¿Necesita algo más, Inuyasha? —preguntó Aya y él negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que estaré bien —contestó acariciando al hōkō que aún seguía entre sus piernas—. Aunque deja cerca ese otro balde.

Ellas rieron y dejaron el cubo vacío a un lado de él. Esa niñas eran bastante amables y muy serviciales, sobre todo en esos días donde se daba cuenta que solo no podría con esta situación.

—¿Prefiere que lo dejemos dormir? —sugirió Maya y estuvo de acuerdo, se sentía bastante cansado, además que el único momento cuando lo dejaban solo era cuando dormía.

—Descanse —mencionó Aya tomando el balde sucio y levantándose para retirarse junto a su hermana—. Cuide bien de la princesa.

—¿Princesa? —repitió su gemela con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Y cómo sabes que no será niño?

—Porque me gustaría que fuera niña.

Ambas salieron discutieron ese tema, pero Inuyasha les prestó poca atención. No tenía idea qué sería su cachorro, lo único que le importara era que creciera bien y sin ningún riesgo. Aunque, al pensar en eso, se puso a hacer cuentas y se dio cuenta que esa noche la luna no se vería en el cielo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de esto y cierta preocupación le azotó. Entre tanto ajetreo, se había olvidado de ese día donde se convertía en humano.

Agitó la cabeza un poco intentando librarse de esos pensamientos insoportables. La culpa que sentía por lo que pasó con su otro cachorro seguía corroyendo su interior y le atormentaba. No quería pensar en eso. Recordó lo que la médica dijo, que su cachorro estaría bien incluso en esos días y confió en eso, pero era difícil relajarse. Raiden notó que estaba inquieto y se levantó para mirarlo con atención. Inuyasha acarició a su hōkō un momento, mostrándole que estaba bien e intentó convencerse que así sería.

En verdad creyó en eso, pero el sol no tardó en bajar. Inuyasha se sintió estremecer cuando sus características demoníacas comenzaron a desvanecerse y se abrazó a sí mismo sin darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado cansado y ni siquiera se sintió con fuerzas de levantarse de la cama. ¿El cachorro estaría bien? Eso esperaba.

Inuyasha no quiso dormirse, pero el sueño lo estaba tirando cada vez más. Se acurrucó en la cama bien tapado con las mantas y su mente comenzó a divagar. Nunca, en todas las veces que se había convertido en humano, se sintió tan débil. ¿Su cría le estaba consumiendo todas sus energías? Algo en él sospechaba que sí. Raiden permaneció sentado observándolo preocupado y le tocó el rostro con su hocico, pero ni así su amo respondió. El hōkō exhaló un gemido lastimero y ladró, pero eso tampoco funcionó.

Inuyasha oía cómo lo llamaba, pero no podía ni abrir los ojos, por más que quisiera hacerlo. Hubo un instante donde sintió que su perro hizo un sonido más y se alejó de él. Por más cansado que estuviera, sospechó que algo estaba pasando. Juntó todas las fuerzas para despertarse e intentó alzarse, alarmado porque alguna cosa mala estuviera sucediendo, pero algo se lo impidió.

—Inuyasha —Oyó una voz en su oído susurrándole. Él conocía perfectamente esa voz y el escalofrío que le causó—. Estoy aquí, descansa.

No dijo nada, no pudo hacerlo. Sólo volvió a recostarse y Sesshomaru se quedó con él. Que estuviese ahí le generó un gran alivio, más de lo que pudo imaginarse. Incluso se sintió mejor cuando percibió la energía de éste cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo a él y a su cachorro. Casi fue una fantasía onírica, pero sabía que era real.

Inuyasha se durmió dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru, sintiendo los brazos de éste rodeándole y no se apartó en ningún momento de él. Su hermano no olvidó ni siquiera los inconvenientes que producía la luna nueva y estuvo dispuesto a cuidarlo. Le resultaba increíble, pero sin duda le llenaba de un cálido sentimiento. Hubiera deseado que esa noche fuera eterna, pero en algún momento despertaría, sólo esperaba que Sesshomaru siguiera allí a su lado.


	31. Chapter 31

El tiempo estaba pasando jodidamente lento e Inuyasha sentía que iba a arrancarse el cabello en cualquier momento. Qué mierda, ¿cuánto faltaba para que ese mocoso salga y lo deje de joder? Bastante, lo sabía muy bien. Siempre supo que tener un hijo sería tremendamente problemático, pero esto ya era ridículo. Quizás estaba un poco impaciente y a veces incluso reconocía que sus reacciones con respecto al tema eran muy dispares, porque en ciertos instantes creía que no sería tan malo y en otros ya no lo soportaba más, pero la realidad era que no podía hacer nada más que esperar y seguir esperando.

Después que Satomi lo visitara para saber cómo se encontraba el cachorro, ella dijo que estaba muy bien y el cachorro ya había cumplido su primer trimestre de crecimiento. Aseguró que su cuerpo estaba mucho más estable, así que no sentiría más esas náuseas o molestias que al principio lo aquejaban, pero comenzaría a experimentar otras cosas y una de las más notorias era el crecimiento del cachorro. No tenía un vientre abultado, apenas se notaba y era fácil de esconder entre las amplias ropas, pero estaba allí. Podía verlo por más que fuera pequeño; tocarlo, sentirlo. Allí estaba su cachorro creciendo y la curandera le aseguro que todo iba bien.

La verdad era que ya se sentía un poco mejor. Retenía la comida con más facilidad y sus energías no se sentían tan menguadas, aunque sí habían olores que le molestaban terriblemente, además que había días donde la cabeza le dolía horrores. Aun así, admitía que un poco ya se había acostumbrado a que esto fuera parte de su día a día, pero eso no significaba que le jodiera menos.

Inuyasha bostezó mientras daba una vuelta por el jardín y agradecía poder estar solo un rato. Ya estaba harto de esas gemelas siguiéndolo por todos lados para ver cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo, pero lo peor era que toda la gente en ese palacio se comportaba igual cuando lo veían. Inuyasha no tenía mala relación con nadie, quizás algunas asperezas con Jaken pero nada importante, incluso el pequeño yōkai se enojaba con él si lo veía por ahí haciendo alguna  _imprudencia_  o  _esfuerzos innecesarios_ ; cosa que le sorprendía bastante al hanyō. De todas formas, recibir tanta atención le cansaba. Era agradable, pero demasiados mimos o ánimos ya lo estaban hartando.

Aprovechó para poder escaparse un rato. No pensaba salir del palacio, pero quería respirar aire. Estar demasiado encerrado le mareaba. Quién sabe, tal vez podría dormirse una siesta bajo un árbol y la idea le supo agradable. Ese día estaba especialmente cálido, pero sin llegar a ser insoportable, y el sol brillaba con esplendor. La primavera estaba a punto de desaparecer y pronto el verano se haría presente, así que tenía que aprovechar esos momentos disfrutables antes que comenzara el insoportable calor. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse la tortura de esos días cuando su cachorro creciera y desease arrancarse la piel sólo por excesivo calor agobiante.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol y pensó cuándo nacería su cachorro. Si recordaba lo que dijo Satomi, su cría vendría al mundo a fines del otoño o en el invierno. Parecía una eternidad, pero debía admitir que no era nada de tiempo en realidad. Para los demonios, el paso de los años era imperceptible, incluso para él era un poco así por más que fuese un híbrido.

De hecho, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todo esto comenzó? Inuyasha intentó hacer cuentas, porque para él no había sido mucho tiempo, pero habían pasado más de dos años ya. Las temporadas de apareamiento solían darse cada seis meses, a principio de la primavera y a finales del otoño, ahora tuvo que grabar más a fondo esa información dentro de su cabeza desde que empezó a experimentar el celo y más junto a su hermano.

Dos años desde su primer celo, ése donde Sesshomaru lo cuidó y se había sentido tan fatal. Nunca preguntó el motivo tras esa acción por parte de su hermano y no planeaba hacerlo ahora, él tampoco tenía los pensamientos muy claros en ese momento y ni estaba seguro si ahora los tenía.

Por inercia, se cruzó de brazos y rozó su estómago ligeramente abultado, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa irónica al pensar que jamás imaginó, en aquel momento, que acabaría así. Ya no quería pensar el sinsentido de toda esa situación que vivió y aún vivía. Inuyasha reconocía que estaba bien, a pesar que todo fuese bastante raro, no se sentía incorrecto. Vivir en ese lugar, tener una cría, su relación con Sesshomaru; todo eso le daba una increíble sensación de bienestar, por más que un primer momento haya pensado todo lo contrario.

Cerró los ojos un momento y sintió una brisa fresca correr. Podría dormirse en ese lugar sin problemas, aún no había perdido la costumbre de dormir sentado, y su espalda se amoldó de una forma cómoda a la corteza de ese tronco. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pero sus orejas se movieron y su olfato le alertó que alguien se acercaba, pero no necesitó esforzarse para saber quién era.

—Veo que disfrutas de escaparte —comentó Sesshomaru aproximándose a él.

—Y tú de perseguirme —contestó levantándose y se estiró un poco. Ya su hermano le había arruinado el descanso—. No soy un prisionero.

—Si así fuese, sería más fácil saber dónde estás.

—Sí, claro —espetó con sorna—. Como si al  _gran_  Sesshomaru se le escapara algo.

A pesar que lo decía como una broma, sabía que su hermano nunca le perdía la pista. Por más que estuviera alejado o haciendo quién sabe qué, ese yōkai siempre estaba pendiente de él.

En ese instante, Inuyasha tuvo un pensamiento diferente al ver a Sesshomaru. No se percibía nada fuera de lo habitual, pero, no estaba seguro cómo, sintió que algo le ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó finalmente observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Se han presentado unos inconvenientes —explicó con tranquilidad—. Me ausentaré algunos días.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír eso y cierta inquietud le embargó. ¿Inconvenientes? ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

—¿Qué? —espetó Inuyasha con un tono algo disconforme—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay problemas?

—No es nada preocupante —aclaró enseguida, pero notó que su hermanito parecía nervioso—. Volveré antes de la próxima luna nueva, no te preocupes por el cachorro.

Inuyasha se asombró porque Sesshomaru notara eso y supiera que estaba pensando en ese pequeño dilema. No podía negarlo, durante la luna nueva lo necesitaba. Sesshomaru pasaba esas noches con él y también lo hacía durante otras. Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a irse a dormir esperando que su hermano estuviese con él. Nunca le pedía que fuera o se quedara, pero por dentro empezó a desear que lo haga. Dormir con Sesshomaru era demasiado  _cómodo_  y agradable, más si éste le abrazaba. Él estaba bien y su cría también durante esas noches, pero ahora esta noticia le alarmaba.

Era consciente que podía estar un par de días distanciado de Sesshomaru, pero desde que se enteraron la existencia de ese cachorro en su interior no se habían separado y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Jamás admitiría que dependía de ese desgraciado, pero la realidad era que le producía mucha tranquilidad que estuviera cerca.

Sesshomaru notó que cierta angustia le recorrió y estiró su brazo para acercarlo más a él. Debía ir a cumplir su deber con sus tierras y no quería que Inuyasha se preocupara. Estaría todo bien y volvería pronto. Abrazó a su pequeño hermano y compañero, consciente que su energía lo tranquilizaría.

—Debes prometer que te cuidarás —dijo con una suave voz mientras sentía cómo Inuyasha se aferraba a sus ropas— y al cachorro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó a Inuyasha y se sintió mejor al tenerlo tan cerca. Quizá fuese por la misma cría que estaba más apegado a su hermano y lo  _necesitaba_  más. El cachorro quería a su otro padre y tal vez ese deseo lo manifestaba a través de él, o sólo era un excusa para justificar sus acciones.

—Promételo también —espetó Inuyasha apartándose sólo un poco para verlo y su hermano le asintió—. La próxima sin duda iré.

—Cuando el cachorro crezca.

—Oye, ¿no pretenderás que me quede aquí encerrado para siempre cuidándote los hijos? Eso no pasará —A pesar de hablar con convicción, una parte de él sabía que no sería tan fácil adaptarse a la vida con la cría.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, sólo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a darle un beso simple. Fue pequeño y suave, casi un contacto dulce con sabor a  _Hasta pronto_ , pero Inuyasha lo disfrutó sin querer pensar cuándo volvería a sentir algo así.

En un principio, se sintió bastante tonto por estar así ante la partida de su hermano, tan  _intranquilo_. No lo necesitaba tanto tampoco. Quizás era necesario para la supervivencia del cachorro, pero Sesshomaru aseguró que estaría de vuelta antes de la próxima luna nueva, así que no debía preocuparse por nada. Sin embargo, se le hizo tremendamente difícil conciliar el sueño durante esas noches. ¿Por qué mierda no podía dormir? Si nunca había tenido problema. A veces incluso lograba dormirse cuando el sol salía y era muy molesto eso. El cachorro le daba un terrible sueño, pero durante esos días le estaba siendo imposible dormir de noche.

Una de las sirvientas le preparó un té para que se relajara y pudiera descansar tranquilamente, pero ni eso funcionó. A Inuyasha le costaba reconocer que el verdadero motivo tras su insomnio era que ese desgraciado se había marchado. ¿Qué culpa tenía? Sesshomaru lo había acostumbrado a esto, a dormir en las noches a su lado, y ahora le costaba volver a hacerlo solo. Así que acababa durmiendo poco de noche y durante el día caía rendido sin poder evitarlo. De todas formas no estaba solo, toda la gente del palacio lo acompañaba y le brindaban cualquier cosa que necesite, aunque lo que en verdad quería no podía obtenerlo tan fácilmente por el momento.

Inuyasha se despertó esa... ¿tarde? Sí, asumió que era de tarde cuando vio el sol por la ventana. Raiden se había acostado a dormir con él en un momento que Inuyasha no notó y el hōkō bostezó estirándose cuando vio a su amo levantarse. Desde que Sesshomaru se fue, el pequeño yōkai blanco no se había despegado de su lado. Probablemente sospechaba que estaba inquieto y le hacía compañía. Era más fiel de lo que imaginó.

Acarició a Raiden cuando éste saltó a su hombro y el pequeño frotó su rostro peludo contra su mejilla, a la bola de pelo le gustaba expresar su cariño y tampoco le molestaba. Ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar en salir cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—Permiso —dijo Aya corriendo la puerta para pasar—. Venía a ver si ya había despertado, Inuyasha. ¿Cómo durmió?

—Horrible —contestó con honestidad y vio cómo Raiden se apartaba de él para acercarse a saludar a la chica, quien se inclinó para acariciarlo.

—Es normal eso —mencionó ella sonriendo—. Acompañé a mi madre durante muchos de sus embarazos y siempre le pasaban cosas así —Recordó con algo de nostalgia, porque además de haber vivido los embarazos de su madre también la ayudó a cuidar a una docena de hermanos—. Disculpe, no quiero aburrirlo con eso.

—No me aburre —dijo mientras se aproximaba un poco a ella—. Nunca estuve casi con embarazadas, así que mucho no sé de estas  _cosas_.

Fue sincero con sus palabras. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza cómo se sentiría alguien que llevaba un cachorro en su vientre, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a Sango cuando estuvo embarazada de sus gemelas, sólo recordaba que estaba enorme, pero esperaba no llegar a ese extremo.

—Bueno... —Pensó la joven un poco al respecto—. Ninguno de los embarazos son iguales. A veces dan más sueño, antojos por ciertas comidas o incluso inestabilidad emocional; pero nada que sea incontrolable. No debe preocuparse —Aseguró con una sonrisa. Después de todo, ella y muchos más estarían para acompañarlo—. ¿Ha pensado algún nombre?

—¿Nombre? —repitió Inuyasha sin entender.

—Claro —asintió—. El cachorro debe tener un nombre. Debe pensar en algunos para cuando nazca.

No había considerado esa opción aún. Si su cachorro era niña o niño le tenía sin cuidado, también el nombre que tendría. Primero debía nacer, después quizá pensaría cómo se llamaría.

—De todas formas aún tiene tiempo —acotó Aya—. Todavía es muy pequeño, pero rápidamente crecen.

—Espero que no tanto —deseó mientras ponía una mano sobre su estómago. Se sentía pequeño, pero sabía que allí había algo creciendo y, ahora, era capaz de percibir una pequeña cantidad de energía acumulada. Era mínimo, pero allí estaba y era su cachorro.

La joven sonrió con ternura al verlo. Inuyasha era un poco brusco, pero en esos instantes, donde se impresionaba por lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo, lucía adorable a sus ojos.

—¿Quiere comer algo? —preguntó ella y Raiden al instante ladró pegando un pequeño salto—. Sí, tú también puedes comer.

—Esta sabandija come más que yo —espetó Inuyasha muy seguro de sus palabras, pero sólo provocó la risa de la joven.

Antes que ella pudiera salir de la habitación, alguien más entró. La otra gemela, Maya, abrió la puerta sin llamar y su cara lucía extraña, además que se notaba que había venido corriendo.

—¡Inuyasha! —lo llamó la joven—. Hay alguien... Hay gente que lo busca.

Esa declaración le llenó de sorpresa y arqueó una ceja. Ahora, sin Sesshomaru ahí, se supone que él debía controlar lo que ocurriese en el palacio, aunque ese lugar podía manejarse perfectamente solo. Sin embargo, ¿quién podría buscarlo? A su mente vinieron algunas posibilidades, quizás uno de esos terratenientes que servían a su hermano, algún enemigo e incluso pensó en el mismo Koga llegando a joderlo.

Maldito lobo. Lo echaría si llegaba a ser él.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó finalmente, pero la respuesta tardó en llegar. La chica dudó en qué decirle.

—Se trata de un grupo de humanos —explicó ella—. Están acompañados por algunos yōkai, aseguran conocerlo.

Por unos instantes, permaneció sin habla. ¿Era en serio lo que estaba escuchando? Hubo unos instantes en que lo dudó.

—¿Y cómo son? —indagó para estar seguro.

—Eran... —Intentó hacer memoria. Ella misma los había visto, pero le costaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenían la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie, pero ese grupo aseguró conocer al joven señor. La guardia del palacio los tenía custodiados mientras ella consultaba—. Un pequeño kitsune muy gritón, también un tanuki, un monje y unas mujeres.

Creyó que no había olvidado a nadie, pero su memoria podía traicionarla. De todas formas, esa información fue suficiente para Inuyasha. Sonrió casi sin poder creer que en serio esos tontos estaban ahí.

—Traiganlos —ordenó y ambas criadas asintieron sabiendo qué debían hacer.

Una incomprensible emoción le llenó y tuvo muchas preguntas. ¿Cómo esos tontos llegaron hasta allí? Seguramente habían volado con ese mapache Hachi, hacía mucho que Miroku no disponía de su esclavo, pero le pareció lógico que vengan volando en él. La distancia entre la aldea y el palacio era mucha, sobre todo para un grupo de humanos. Se imaginó rápidamente que el grupo de mujeres eran Sango y sus niñas, aunque quizá Rin también los acompañaba. ¿Su amiga ya habría tenido a su bebé? Calculaba que sí, habían pasado varios meses desde que él partió de la aldea.

En ese instante, recordó que él también tenía  _algo_  similar. ¿Debería contar lo de su cachorro? Pensó que tal vez sí, pero la vergüenza de tener que decirlo se le hizo espantosa. Aunque podría ocultarlo perfectamente, si no se notaba nada con la ropa, pero esos idiotas eran demasiado perceptivos, y no sabía cómo, pero seguro lo acabarían descubriendo si no decía nada.

El palacio estaba recubierto y protegido por una barrera muy poderosa, por lo que sólo pudo percibir y oler a sus amigos cuando éstos entraron en los límites del castillo. Reconoció fácilmente a cada uno de ellos. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, las niñas e incluso Rin, pero había otro olor diferente. Uno que le hizo erizar la piel e Inuyasha agitó la cabeza, convenciéndose que debía ser su imaginación. Desde que su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir esos malestares por el cachorro, sus sentidos también se vieron alterados, sobre todo el olfato. Debía ser un error, aunque en su memoria tenía tan fijo ese olor que le fue imposible quedarse tranquilo.

El pequeño Raiden junto a él lo miró algo confundido y tuvo que apurar el paso para seguirlo. Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta, estaba dando largas y fuertes zancadas hasta ese salón donde sabía que habían dejado a su grupo de amigos. No se podía sacar esa anomalía de su cabeza, tenía que llegar pronto.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron para él, los sirvientes hicieron reverencias al verlo y sus amigos se abalanzaron a él para abrazarlo.

—¡Inuyasha, tanto tiempo! —vociferó Rin muy contenta de verlo sin poder evitar abrazarlo y las gemelas de Sango hicieron lo mismo, diciendo que extrañaron mucho al  _Tío perrito_. Mierda, hacía demasiado no escuchaba ese molesto mote, pero quizá lo había extrañado un poco.

—Es bueno que estés bien amigo —comentó Miroku poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Sobre todo al ver que vives en un lugar tan espléndido, tal vez me mude contigo.

—Has eso y no vivirás para contarlo —amenazó Sango, pero era una broma común entre ellos, aunque sí lo mataría si se atrevía a irse. Ella se acercó a Inuyasha abrazando un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos—. Hola, Inuyasha —Sonrió la exterminadora—. Vinimos para que conozcas a nuestro hijo.

—Sí, porque era obvio que nunca ibas a venir —acusó Shippo sobre la cabeza de Miroku.

—Yo tampoco querría volver... —Suspiró el monje mientras observaba todo el lugar. Sospechaba que Inuyasha vivía con bastantes lujos, ya que Sesshomaru mencionó que pertenecían a la nobleza yōkai, pero ni en sus sueños imaginó un lugar tan magnífico como ése.

—Ah sí... —mencionó el hanyō con una ceja arqueada. Siempre supo que ese ambicioso de Miroku babearía al ver el palacio y no se equivocó—. Siento no haber ido —se disculpó mirando a Sango—. Pasaron... cosas.

No iba a decir ahora que llevaba un cachorro dentro. Tal vez, si llegaba a darse la conversación, lo comentaría, pero sería muy difícil.

—Sí, bueno... —La exterminadora titubeó unos instantes, pero finalmente sabía que debía hablar—. También pasaron cosas.

—¿Qué? —espetó Inuyasha sin entender la cara de preocupación con la que ella le miró.

En ese instante, recordó esa perturbación que sintió y, cuando sus amigos se apartaron, vio el origen. Mierda, no se había equivocado. Por más atrofiados que estuvieran sus sentidos, sí era lo que imaginó.

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha tragó saliva y se quedó estático en su lugar sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Esto era en serio? Por un momento, sintió que sus manos temblaban mientras esa persona se acercaba. Tanto tiempo anhelando y esperando, ¿y ahora tenía que ocurrir?

—Inuyasha... —murmuró Kagome emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas mientras lo veía. ¡En serio era él! La chica corrió hasta donde estaba esa persona que el destino le quitó y lo abrazó con ímpetu mientras lloraba de la emoción—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

Por su parte, Inuyasha se quedó congelado y con la vista perdida. Era Kagome, sin duda era ella. Era el mismo olor, el cabello negro, los ojos dulces y esos cálidos abrazos. ¿Cómo era esto posible? No se lo pudo responder y tampoco dijo nada. El estado de conmoción que el embargó fue tal que olvidó todo por un instante y su mente quedó en blanco. No devolvió el abrazo, sólo alcanzó a levantar una mano y colocarla sobre la cabeza de ella, nada más para asegurarse que no lo estaba imaginando. Sí, era real. La mujer que tanto quiso y con la que vivió tantas cosas regresó, y lo estaba abrazando. Lo que tanto deseó por mucho tiempo y creyó imposible estaba ocurriendo, pero Inuyasha no reaccionó como siempre había imaginado. No supo qué hacer o qué pensar. Sólo se quedó allí, dejando que Kagome llorara y se aferrara a él.

Aquel grupo, quienes se mantuvieron algo apartados, miraron la escena con una sensación de pesadumbre, porque sabían que esto no estaba pasando en el momento indicado y temían que fuera a ocurrir ahora con ese par que, en otra época, consideraron el uno para el otro.


End file.
